Nos cedamus amori
by Mafersstar
Summary: En tiempos del Imperio Romano, Anakin de Cartagena, es un gladiador esclavo, separado de su madre a los 9 años, fue pasando de amo en amo, hasta llegar a Roma, en una de las ludus más importantes del Imperio; Padmé es la esposa del futuro heredero al trono de Roma, Paolo, hijo del Emperador Palpatine, ¿qué pasará cuando los caminos de de un esclavo y una dama se encuentren?
1. El comienzo

Nos cedamus amori

En la antigua Roma, se encontraba el Emperador Palpatine, su gobierno era el más duro de todos, los romanos, obtuvieron más fuerza, en base a la contención de esclavos de los pueblos enemigos que conquistaban; desde su juventud, Palpatine, ha sido un miembro ambicioso dentro de la curia, logró conseguir que algunos miembros de la misma, engañaran al anterior emperador, para decir que estaba enfermo y le dieron, bajo sobornos a los doctores imperiales, dándole medicinas que en realidad era veneno que lo fue matando lentamente. Al llegar él al poder, tomó las riendas del ejército romano, mandándolos a conquistar de Europa a Asia y de Asia a África; fue en este periodo de conquistas, que empezó nuestro relato, a su hijo Paolo, heredero al trono, se le acaba de conceder en matrimonio a una joven doncella de 14 años, llamada Padmé de Britania; los padres de ella, eran una familia comerciante de Oriente que tenía muy buenas relaciones con los países del Suroeste de Asia.

\- Este día, un hombre y una mujer, se unen ante Venus, Diosa del amor y Júpiter, padre todos los dioses y hombres – Palpatine, como soberano de Roma, fue quien dio testimonio de la unión entre Paolo y Padmé; Paolo, estaba orgulloso, su porte lo delataba, ya que estaba por casarse con la mujer más bella y exquisita de toda Roma, mientras Padmé, sólo fingía estar emocionada y callada, ya que ella jamás había estado de acuerdo con casarse por puro negocio y por crear buenas relaciones políticas con el Emperador – el camino de la vida, está llena de misterios, no sólo en la vida amorosa, sino en la vida propia, las cosas suceden por una razón y sólo los dioses, son los que saben cuál es el camino que nos corresponde, llevando con esa finalidad, a la unión de dos personas en un solo y nuevo camino – Padmé no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era una verdadera pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar, prefería ser una esclava de algún otro amo, que la esclava del legítimo heredero al trono – Paolo, hijo legítimo al trono, ¿aceptas a Padmé de Britania, como tu legítima esposa? – preguntó orgullo el Emperador.

\- Acepto, su Excelencia – contestó con orgullo, finalmente obtendría lo que quería y podría presumirlo por todo el Imperio, luego, Palpatine siguió con Padmé.

\- Y tú Padmé de Britania, ¿aceptas a Paolo, heredero al trono, como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe? – Padmé, quería huir, salir corriendo hasta los confines de la Tierra, donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, pero la mirada amenazadora de Palpatine, no le dio opción más que seguir con esta farsa.

\- Acepto – contestó de mala gana, pero después de varios meses de entrenamiento en el palacio, antes de la boda, le permitieron disfrazar bastante bien sus emociones, aunque por dentro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la rescatara de ese martirio.

\- Entonces….por el poder, que me ha sido otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer – el público aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, al tratarse de una boda del hijo del Emperador, todo el mundo estaba ahí presente, incluso les dieron el día libre a los esclavos – puedes besar a la novia – a Paolo, no se lo tenían que decir dos veces y tomó lo más rápido que pudo a su ahora esposa, antes de que pudiera negarse y la besó con entusiasmo, aunque ella tenía que disimular, por dentro sabía que ahora su vida estaría ligada a la de su marido y suegro, ya que se había vuelto una esclava, con lujos pero aún así, eso no la llenaba en su corazón. Lo que nadie se imaginaba, era que su vida daría un giro completamente diferente en cuanto llegara a su vida un nuevo gladiador a Roma.

Mientras tanto, en Cartagena, Nápoles y Sicilia, estaban sufriendo la invasión del ejército romano, los romanos, tomaban posesión de todas las pertenencias de los habitantes de los tres territorios y Cartagena, precisamente, hay una familia en particular, de la cual se trata esta historia; justo al Sur de Francia, había una familia de un niño llamado, Anakin y su madre, llamada Shmi de Flavio; ambos estaban recogiendo la cosecha de su familia, cuando de repente, se escuchan los gritos de los aldeanos.

\- Mamá, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó asustado el pequeño Anakin.

\- No lo sé, Ani, pero será mejor meternos a casa – el joven, no lo dudó ni por un segundo y se acercó al lado de su madre, quien empezó a correr hacia su casa y justo cuando llegaron a su casa, los romanos invadieron su territorio, separando a madre e hijo de sus brazos.

\- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó desesperado, por volver a los brazos de su madre, pero los soldados no lo dejaban ya que eran más fuertes que él.

\- ¡ANAKIN! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO SE LLEVEN A MI HIJO! – gritó asustada, pero los soldados la ignoraban, ya que ése era su trabajo, saquear todas las aldeas, conquistar y obtener más esclavos de cada área conquistada.

\- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó llorando, mientras lo iban sacando de su casa.

\- Llévenlo con los otros niños, a la mujer…. – comenzó a hablar un soldado de la edad de Shmi, con barba y uniforme – no la maltraten, tal vez…sea útil para su majestad – los ojos de Shmi se abrieron más, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque la golpearon y quedó inconsciente hasta que la llevaron al barco.

(Mientras en un lugar escondido de Nápoles)

\- Ya se han ido, su majestad – habló uno de los consejeros de la reina de Nápoles – pero saquearon todas las ciudades de la isla, asesinaron y torturaron a nuestra gente y se llevaron a más de la mitad de la población.

\- Seguro es para hacer los esclavos – habló uno de los guardias personales de su alteza – para eso vinieron hasta acá, para dar a entender que el Emperador es el único gobernante de estas tierras y quien se oponga será esclavo o mártir del Imperio – la reina, quien huyó a petición de su consejo en cuanto llegaron las tropas a la ciudad, se levantó decidida; la reina, era una jovencita de 13 años, que pasó a ser gobernante de Nápoles, cuando sus padres fallecieron en guerra.

\- Por muchos años, creí que el Imperio era justo y venerable, digno de ser respetado y que su crecimiento, era símbolo de la unión de las nuevas naciones – tomó aire temblorosa, cerrando un poco más su capa, no por el frío del aire, sino del frío que dejó la muerte de la libertad de su pueblo – pero esto….esto, fue una aberración a nuestros principios….un grave error, por parte del Emperador Palpatine, que pagará con la misma sangre, que sus soldados hicieron derramar a mi pueblo – la actitud de la reina, no era muy común, ya que ella era considerada como la más justa y benévola entre su gente; pero llenó de orgullo a las personas que la siguieron y protegieron hasta el final – esta noche, Palpatine, ha sentenciado su declaración de muerte….no sólo por mí, sino por todas las familias que lloraron hoy – luego, se quitó la capucha y se volteó a sus consejeros y soldados.

\- Arias, quiero que mandes un mensaje – uno de los soldados más fieles a las órdenes de la reina, se le acercó e hizo el saludo a su majestad – quiero que vayas a Roma de incógnito, te harás pasar por un soldado romano que fue transferido desde aquí hasta Roma, para servicios del Emperador; en cuanto estés allá, quiero que le digas a todos nuestros hermanos, que su reina, no los ha abandonado, que estén pendientes…porque en cuanto yo pise Roma, dará inició a la libertad de nuestra tierra ante los romanos.


	2. Problemas y consecuencias

Nos cedamus amori

Durante dos años, las vidas de nuestros protagonistas, fueron bastante difíciles, no sólo físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente hablando, Anakin, llegó a Roma después de la separación de su madre, convirtiéndose en esclavo de un hombre llamado Gardulla Servus, un hombre dueño de prostíbulos y cantinas en la parte sur del Imperio, pero Anakin sólo le serviría en su casa en Roma ya que tiene suficientes asuntos que atender, como para malgastarlos en otro esclavo inservible. Padmé, mientras tanto, no estaba conforme con tener esclavas, le incomodaba saber que ellas estaban forzadas a hacer trabajos que no querían hacer, por lo que había decidido liberar a la gran mayoría de ellas y al mismo tiempo, se peleaba con los vendedores de esclavos por querer intentar venderle más; dentro de su grupo de esclavas, se encontraba Shmi de Cartagena, quien vivía desconsolada por haber perdido a su hijo y de saber que posiblemente jamás lo volvería a ver, pero tenía que callar, ya que como esclava, su opinión significaba nada para el Imperio y sobre todo, cuando se trataba del usurpador de Palpatine. Padmé, era una buena ama, siempre trataba a su gente como iguales y les otorgaba beneficios que ningún otro esclavo pudiera obtener dentro de todo el Imperio; sin embargo, en cuanto su esposo y el Emperador, obtuvieron palabra sobre su engaño ante la jurisdicción de sus vendedores, ninguno lo tomó a bien y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Padmé, ¿qué significa que te negaste a escoger más esclavas? – preguntó Paolo furioso, como futuro dueño de Roma, no podía darse el lujo, de que una mujer lo dejara en ridículo y mucho menos, tratándose de su propia esposa (en todo el proceso de la antigüedad, los hombres eran muy machistas y su orgullo, no les permitía ver más allá de sus narices)

\- No veo cuál es el problema, esposo mío – dijo fingiendo cordialidad y amabilidad, después de dos años de práctica, ha logrado adiestrar el arte de la actuación sobre todo ante su marido y su séquito, pero no podía entender la frustración de su suegro y de su esposo – a mi parecer, ya tengo demasiadas esclavas a mi disposición, como para escoger todavía más y me pareció justo, dar a algunas su libertad ya que puedo hacer muchas cosas sola – dijo continuando viéndose al espejo, mientras se terminaba de poner sus joyas reales.

\- Ésa no es decisión tuya, querida – dijo en tono de superioridad, no podía entender cómo es que su esposa no tomara en cuenta su rango mayor, ella no podía tomar ninguna decisión a menos de que tuviera el permiso del Emperador o de él, como su esposo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Eran mis esclavas no las suyas, tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me plazca con ellas, así como me lo dejaron en claro ustedes – estaba furiosa y no se dio cuenta, de que había entrado en un terreno muy peligroso, pero al tener derechos, ella creyó que podía poner de frente a los dos hombres más poderosos de toda Roma, no podía haber estado más equivocada en su vida.

\- Temo decirte querida…. – intervino el Emperador – que eso no es verdad – su declaración dejó confundida a Padmé, ya que no comprendía la intención de todo este argumento, ella no era una mujer que tenía esclavas, en su casa todo lo hacían ellos a pesar de los beneficios que gozaban por ser comerciantes; sin embargo, ella nunca necesito de la ayuda de nadie para ser autosuficiente y aunque agradece el servicio a sus sirvientas, creía que era exageradamente usar a tantas damas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, alteza? – preguntó, sintiendo la tensión en el aire y Palpatine, salió de la habitación para planear su castigo - ¿Paolo, de qué está hablando tu padre?

\- Es tiempo de que aprendas cómo se manejan las cosas aquí, querida, tendrás que acompañarnos ahora – nerviosa, se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a seguir tanto a su suegro como a su esposo, seguidos de algunas de sus esclavas; pasaron por varios niveles descendiendo casi todos los pisos del palacio, hasta que llegaron a la habitación que Palpatine tenía en mente.

\- Pasa, querida – y sin que lo supiera, ella entró temerosa a la habitación oscura y sintió como unas manos fuertes la tomaban por la fuerza, trató de zafarse, pero los hombres que la estaban agarrando y amarrando a una piedra con cadenas, eran más grandes y garridos que ella – éste es el castigo, por no ofender a nuestros proveedores, desobedecer a tus superiores y sobre todo….. – fue diciendo mientras le daba de golpes con el látigo, Padmé sufrió como nunca lo había hecho y lloró por el hecho de que tuviera tan mala fortuna con su matrimonio, siendo la nuera del Emperador – por deshonrar a tu Emperador y a tu marido – y con dos azotes más, Padmé de Britania, cayó rendida y sollozando de miedo, Paolo, durante toda la exposición, sonrió complacido, esperando que su esposa no volviera a cometer el mismo error dos veces – eso, sólo fue una advertencia, Padmé, la próxima vez que se te ocurra cometer algo así, los que pagarán por tu intrusión, serán tus padres y tus esclavas más queridas – los ojos de Padmé se abrieron por completo, a pesar del cansancio y del dolor en la espalda; nunca en sus dieciséis años de vida, pensó que iría a terminar con dos monstruos como familia y mucho menos, sabiendo que su vida y la de sus más cercanos estarían en riesgo - ¿quedó claro?

\- Sí, my lord – respondió temblando, cubriéndose con lo poco de ropa que tenía – (¿en qué me metieron mis padres? Ahora todos estamos en peligro) – pensó sin poder ver más que al suelo, ya que no podía ni quería ver las horrendas caras de su suegro y de su esposo.

\- Y que les quede claro, cualquiera que vuelva a tomar una decisión, sin siquiera tomarme en consideración, todos los esclavos y sirvientes, morirán antes de poder verlos libres o que se salgan con la suya – con eso último, el Emperador salió tranquilamente de la habitación, junto con Paolo, quien ni siquiera se preocupó por el bienestar de su esposa, ya que su orgullo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

\- My lady, déjenos llevarla a su cuarto – Sabé, una de las esclavas de Padmé, compadecida por todo lo que su ama ha sufrido por salvarlas, le ofreció acompañarla junto con el resto de la comitiva que iba con ella; Padmé, dentro de su trance de shock y de miedo, sólo pudo asentir y dejó que Sabé y Teckla, la cargaran de los hombros – descuide mi señora, Shmi me dijo que es buena curandera, a lo que ella se encargará de curar sus heridas – Padmé seguía sollozando y temblando, no por el frío del palacio, sino por el miedo que acechaban dentro de esas cuatro paredes del palacio real.

\- Acuéstenla – ordenó Shmi, por ser la curandera de todas las esclavas, tenía un puesto ligeramente mayor, pero no por eso, no dejaba de cuidar a sus compañeras o faltarles el respeto – alteza, esto va a arder mucho, entonces le pido que respiré lo más hondo que pueda – le dijo después de quitarle el vestido desgarrado; después de media hora de sufrimiento para todas, Shmi con la ayuda de Eirtaé, lograron limpiar y vendar las heridas de Padmé – hay que dejarla descansar, ha sido un día muy pesado para todas – justo cuando casi todas las esclavas se habían ido, Padmé reaccionó y le habló a Shmi.

\- Shmi – habló débil y con miedo, eso le hizo recordar a su pequeño Ani, quien en las noches, cuando tenía pesadillas, solía arrullarlo hasta que se durmiera – no te vayas, por favor – sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y ella, no pudo rechazar su petición, por más que fuera su dueña, Shmi sabía que ella era una niña, que tenía que cargar con el papel de una reina, aunque no fuera su elección; cuando se acercó a la joven princesa, ella comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas que incluso sintió que unas lágrimas se le formaron en sus ojos, cuando la princesa se logró dormir y salió de su habitación, caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio, hasta que chocó con alguien que la hizo caer – (oh, genial, lo que me faltaba, que me atravesara en el camino de un soldado romano, ahora yo estoy en….) – en cuanto vio la cara del hombre con quien había chocado, su corazón comenzó a latir a 100 por segundo y sintió que iba a desmayarse.

\- Lo lamento, no me iba fijando por donde iba – habló el soldado, quien le ofreció su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse – creí que necesitabas ayuda, después de lo que pasó – el hombre, se llamaba Claudio Dooku, era un hombre joven y maduro, de la edad de Shmi, él fue quien dirigió la invasión de la casa de Shmi, pero a pesar del odio que al principio se tenía; el tiempo, los llevó a conocerse mejor, durante estos dos años, en su estadía en el palacio, Dooku, era uno de los guarda espaldas del Emperador Palpatine, al principio, sólo pensaba en el poder y en la ambición, que le traía estar a su lado, sin embargo, al ver a Shmi por primera vez, le hizo recapacitar de sus acciones, creando una nueva amistad con ella, lo cual, se volvió a transformar en algo todavía más grande y más poderoso de lo que ellos mismos pudieran imaginarse.

\- ¿Te enteraste, entonces? – preguntó agachando la mirada avergonzada – No es justo lo que la princesa está sufriendo por nosotras – dijo entre lágrimas y Dooku se la llevó hacia otra habitación, donde la jaló a sus brazos y la consoló mientras ella sufría por el sacrificio de una persona tan buena como lo es su princesa.

\- El Emperador me lo contó en cuanto regresé de patrullar la parte de los jardines – le acarició la espalda con cariño, sabiendo que la princesa no debía sufrir una clase de maltrato de esa manera – lo peor del caso, es que fue el hijo quién decidió contarle a su majestad.

\- ¿El joven Paolo? ¿Pero por qué haría eso?

\- Porque no soporta ver que su mujer tiene más influencias que él, oí una vez que ella logró liberar a varios esclavos de un castigo injusto, impartido por el dueño de la ludus y del mercado de Roma – Shmi estaba aferrándose de nuevo en el abrazo de su amado soldado – imagino que tú curaste las heridas de su alteza – ella sólo pudo asentir, ya que no confiaba en que su boca funcionara como ella quería y él, le dio varios besos en la frente, tratando de consolarla.

(En Britania)

\- Satine, hija, no hay opción….el clan de los germanos, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece – en Britania, Satine y Bo-Katan Kryze, estaban discutiendo con su padre, porque ya había planeado unir a su hija mayor con un hombre en Roma.

\- Pero no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo, padre – junto a ella, se encontraba Obi-Wan Kenobi, un joven guardia que provenía de Bretaña, pero cuando el Imperio llegó, fue vendido como esclavo en varias ocasiones, hasta que fue liberado por la familia Kryze, él era un joven de 20 años y estaba enamorado de la joven señorita – no estoy dispuesta a venderme por protección.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, padre – Bo, se quejó cruzándose de brazos – no puedes aceptar esa oferta, no es justo para ella – Bo, sabía perfectamente, que tanto su hermana como el joven guardia, se veían a escondidas porque se amaban; después de meses de discusiones, cuando llegó por primera vez, después de la muerte de su madre, se dieron cuenta de que había una enorme atracción entre los dos y prometió jamás divulgar su secreto.

\- Entiendan por favor…los germanos, no están dispuestos a dar misericordia, no tengo el dinero para pagarles lo que piden y prefiero que estés casada con un romano a que ellos te lleven a la fuerza, ellos ya te echaron el ojo Satine y no piensan detenerse ante nada.

\- Pero…. – intentó quejarse, pero ya nada cambiaría de opinión a su padre.

\- Sin peros jovencita, mañana mismo nos iremos a Roma, es la única esperanza para salvarlas – Satine no lo soportó más y salió corriendo al jardín y a su habitación; Bo, se llevó de la mano a Obi-Wan, para que pudiera hablar en privado con él.

\- Obi-Wan, tendrás que ir a Roma con nosotros – dijo formulando un plan.

\- ¿Qué, pero si tu padre acaba de decir que no puede….

\- Ya sé lo que dijo, pero yo sé que tú amas a mi hermana, ¿o no? – preguntó seria, lo cual dejó sorprendido al joven, pero no había forma de negarlo ahora, ésta sería la última vez que la vería.

\- Más que a nada – contestó seguro.

\- Entonces, tengo un plan, irás a Roma y entrarás a la ludus – él abrió mucho los ojos, la única forma de entrar a ese tipo de lugares, era siendo esclavo y él, no quería volver a ser uno – entiendo que no es una excelente opción, pero es la única forma, en la que estarás preparado para enfrentarte a quién sea, incluso a un germano, de no ser así, ni siquiera tu entrenamiento como guardia, te dará la oportunidad de proteger a mi hermana de este tal, Flavio Malario, como mi padre dice, es un hombre testarudo y obsesionado con mi hermana, el estar ahí…te dará la ventaja, ya que te enfrentas a todo tipo de guerreros y estando en Roma, tendrás algún día la oportunidad de volver a verla.

\- ¿Y si no lo logró? – tenía muchas dudas, sin embargo, él quería tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, al menos una vez más.

\- Eso dependerá de ti, yo no puedo hacer nada para que tengas la noción de las cosas, Obi-Wan, tú eres quien debe tener la determinación y el propósito de volverla a ver – suspiró cansada y decidida – eres tú, quien debe decidir si vivirá cada día y el siguiente, con tal de volver a tener a mi hermana entre sus brazos, tú eres quién luchará ahí adentro en el famoso Anfiteatro Flaviano y serás tú, quién libere a mi hermana de esa nueva prisión en la que se meterá; tienes unas horas para hablar con ella y despedirte – después de eso, ella se fue a preparar sus cosas y él, decidido fue a enfrentar el último adiós, hasta que puedan reencontrarse.

\- Satine – llamó susurrando, para evitar que lo vieran - ¿puedo entrar? – y sin dudar, Satine abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar e inmediatamente, ella se le echó a llorar en sus brazos.

\- No quiero irme, Obi – dijo entre sollozos – no quiero dejarte, mi amor – ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, pero sabían que era algo inevitable.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada para evitar eso, Satine….pero puedo asegurarte, que haré todo lo posible para encontrarte – le tomó el mentón y los acercó hasta el punto de estar a un solo roce de labios.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te doy mi palabra – y selló su promesa con un beso apasionado, que duró un buen rato, hasta que tuvieron que separarse y salió de su habitación, para nunca verse hasta años después.


	3. 15 años después

Nos cedamus amori

15 años después

Anakin, se encontraba amarrado en la pared del calabozo de su nuevo amo, Jango Fett, quién se encontraba dándole de azotes con el látigo, después de que sus otros sirvientes, lo golpearan con los puños; éste era séptimo amo con el que se había establecido, en el año, después de quince años, después de Gardulla, la razón…..Anakin, era un chico muy atrevido y temerario, le encantaba meterse en problemas con sus amos, defendiendo a sus compañeros o robándole dinero y comida a sus superiores; así se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida, lidiando con los problemas de sus compañeros, obteniendo el castigo de sus amos. Por sus actitudes, ha sido vendido, una y otra vez, que ya ha perdido la cuenta, ha estado de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad por toda Roma, todos sus dueños, se han quejado de lo mismo, que es un esclavo rebelde y que deberían deshacerse de él, pero los vendedores, afirmaban que era un hombre fuerte y cautivador para una enorme cantidad de esclavistas, causando que tuviera un interés muy atractivo dentro de las compras de esclavos; durante los primeros años, Anakin, conservaba la idea de querer destruir el Imperio a toda costa, después de lo que les hizo a él y a su madre y a su país. Pero al paso de los años, se dio cuenta, de que él solo, no podría derrotar a todo un Imperio, ni siquiera tenía la atención de todos los esclavos en Roma, por lo que se resignó a su vida de esclavo, claro que dando su propia pelea dentro de las manos de sus amos.

\- Es el colmo, esclavo – le dijo después del veinteavo latigazo, la mayoría de sus cicatrices ya habían curado, al paso de los años, pero muchas aún, le había dejado marcas de por vida – es la tercera vez, que te pones al brinco conmigo, creí que los primeros castigos te habían dado una lección, pero veo que ningún maltrato que se te haga, te hará entender que tú… - le dio un azote – me….. – otro – perteneces – y con eso, terminó el castigo, ya que el mismo Jango Fett, había agotado sus energías de sacar toda la frustración que tenía hacia él, pero Anakin, de tanta costumbre, ya casi no sentía dolor en la espalda, por lo que no le importaba lo que le dijera Fett – ya no te soporto, quiero que lo lleven a la ludus, ahí puede ser que le enseñen modales – exigió cansado.

\- "Da lo mismo, en cualquier lugar, es exactamente el mismo trato y castigo para un esclavo" – pensó mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración por tantos azotes.

\- Pero la ludus imperial ya está llena, mi señor, la única que queda, es la que se encuentra dentro del palacio – Anakin, a penas y podía entender las palabras de su amo y sus asistentes.

\- No me importa si es la última ludus que quede, quiero a este inútil, fuera de mi vista – gritó insultando a todo el mundo, sin embargo, Anakin, no tenía ni la menor idea en lo que estaba a punto de meterse, ya que no sólo se metería en la zona más importante y peligrosa de todo Roma; sino que encontraría su verdadero destino y tal vez….la llave a su libertad. A la mañana siguiente, los guardias de Jango Fett, llevaron a Anakin hacia el palacio y se presentaron ante el Emperador y su lacayo, el maestro Pre-Vizla, con su esposa Satine Kryze, Jango Fett, había pedido una audiencia previa con su excelencia, para poder ofrecerle a su esclavo Anakin de Cartagena, como un obsequio para el Imperio – mi señor, este esclavo, es un testarudo de primera y desobedece a todas la órdenes que le indico – Anakin giró los ojos, ya que nadie podía verle la cara, ya que estaba postrado en el suelo, porque los esclavos, tenían prohibido ver a los ojos a su excelencia.

\- Se ve un hombre con orgullo y talento…. ¿tú qué dices, mi estimado Vizla? – le preguntó a su entrenador, Pre-Vizla, era conocido por ser un mercenario y sobre todo, por ser el entrenador y maestro de la ludus, más serio y duro de toda Roma; se dice que los mejores peleadores del anfiteatro, son de su autoría, ya que no hay nadie quien logre vencer a la ludus del palacio y si los mejores lo consiguen, se convierten en soldados romanos del Ejército Imperial.

\- Es un hombre fornido, veo que ha sufrido varios azotes en su vida – indicó al ver a su espalda.

\- Acabo de darle una buena lección su excelencia, este miserable, sólo se la pasa retándome y desobedeciendo mis órdenes – por segunda ocasión, Anakin giró sus ojos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, bufó por la nariz – por eso, tomé en consideración, mandarlo con usted my lord, ya que estoy seguro, de que aquí, Anakin….recibirá una buena disciplina.

\- Tenga por seguro, de que será así, cualquier persona que intente pasarse de listo en mi campo de batalla, tendrá el honor de recibir el castigo por parte del Emperador – ante eso, Anakin abrió los ojos de golpe, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, una cosa era que te azotara todos los amos que pudieran existir en el mundo, pero era completamente diferente a estar bajo la supervisión del Emperador, sería una misión suicida el siquiera intentar ponerse de frente al Emperador sin su permiso; claro que a Anakin, le importaba nada lo que le hicieran, pero aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su madre y sacarla de donde quiera que se encuentre y como la ludus era un lugar donde te entrenan para luchar en el Anfiteatro Flaviano, valdría la pena aprender más trucos para defensa propia – estoy seguro, de que no tendremos problemas, ¿no es así, esclavo? – le levantó el mentón, provocando que lo viera a los ojos, no era la gran cosa, para ser el mejor entrenador del Imperio.

\- Sí, amo – respondió resignado, aunque viendo a su nuevo amo con cierto rencor, ya que no le agradaba su mirada, ni la superioridad que podía mostrar.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, quedó el asunto arreglado – intervino Palpatine – ahora si me disculpan, tengo que atender una junta con los sacerdotes – con una reverencia de todos, el Emperador se retiró sin más, disfrutando las ventajas de ser un Emperador.

\- Satine, hermosa esposa – llamó Vizla a su esposa, Satine, no estaba nada contenta con él, pero debía fingir ser la esposa perfecta, ya que las consecuencias son muy graves, sobre todo, su marido es igual de rudo tanto con ella como con sus gladiadores.

\- Dime, esposo mío – contestó igual de formal, ella sabía, que él sólo se había casado con ella, porque ella era hermosa, pero no porque la respetara o porque en verdad la amara, sobre todo, le convenía hacer negocios con la familia Kryze, ya que podrían tener acceso a los bordes, para exterminar a los germanos.

\- Lleva a nuestro nuevo miembro a los dormitorios, en la habitación Frenus, el anterior gladiador, fue nombrado recientemente soldado de uno de los miembros de la curia, el gladiador que está ahí, necesita otro compañero – dijo acercando a su esposa y ordenó que levantaran a Anakin, para que la fueran siguiendo.

\- Como digas, cariño – sin más excusas, los dos soldados, Anakin y Satine, se encaminaron a la parte Sur del palacio, donde se encontraban las instalaciones de la ludus del palacio; al llegar, escucharon todo el escándalo que se hacía en el edificio, era el ruido constante que se hacía por el entrenamiento o por la plática de los gladiadores, pero en cuanto vieron que Lady Kryze había entrado, todo quedó en silencio y los gladiadores se arrodillaron.

\- Buenos días, caballeros – los entrenadores y soldados, la saludaron con el saludo imperial y ella, hizo una ligera cortesía – quiero saber ¿dónde se encuentra la habitación Frenus? Este joven, es un nuevo miembro de la ludus y entrenará con ustedes, así es que, quiero que lo traten con respeto y con amabilidad – su petición fue una sorpresa para Anakin, nadie en su vida lo había tratado tan bien, salvo su madre y otro dueño en Esparta.

\- A la orden, my lady – todos asintieron y la guiaron hacia la habitación, para cuando llegaron, vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no dudó en abrirla, donde había un hombre alto y fornido con barba, con cabello castaño y ojos azul grisáceo, quien se encontraba lavándose la cara, después de un largo día de entrenamiento, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, pensó que era uno de sus compañeros que le encantaba fastidiarlo casi a diario.

\- Quinlan, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…? – lo fue diciendo mientras volteaba frustrado, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, después de tantos años, finalmente su sueño de encontrarla había llegado; Satine, se quedó igual de perpleja hacía años que no lo había visto y la última vez que lo vio, tuvo que despedirse de él llorando, porque su padre la estaba obligando a casarse con Vizla, por protección; él le hizo la promesa de que la buscaría y que la encontraría y ahora, ambos están aquí de frente sin poder creer que ambos están aquí, pero en situaciones muy diferentes – Aaa-ah….lo siento mucho, my lady – a penas y pudo formar palabra, pero logró calmarse cuando vio a los guardias detrás de ella, causando que ella se sonrojara ligeramente.

\- Caballero, mi esposo el entrenador Vizla, me ha pedido que traiga a este nuevo recluta – hizo que acercaran a Anakin y Obi-Wan, tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas, para no quedarse viendo a la mujer de sus sueños – su nombre es Anakin de Cartagena y ahora, es miembro de la ludus real.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, my lady – dijo sonriendo para sonrojarla todavía, teniendo éxito en la tarea pero también, observando con cuidado al nuevo integrante y compañero - ¿quién lo envía? Me parece muy joven para entrar en la ludus.

\- Lo envía un hombre llamado Jango Fett, al parecer, él es bastante rebelde y lo trajo hasta acá, para que aprendiera modales – dijo observando a ambos hombres, pero no quería dejar de ver al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

\- Entiendo, mi señora, tenga por seguro que nuestro nuevo compañero tenga un buen trato, así como nos lo ha mandado pedir desde que llegó – él hizo una reverencia y le besó la mano un poco más de lo acostumbrado, llamando la atención de Anakin, quien levantó una ceja, pero sonrojando por igual a su amada Satine, quien puso una mano en su corazón.

\- Los dejaré para que se instalen y necesito que me vean en el patio principal, para mostrarle las instalaciones – terminó guiñándole el ojo y se marchó con gracia, algo que le daba más hermosura para Obi-Wan.

\- De acuerdo – comenzó Obi-Wan y los otros dos guardias se retiraron, en cuanto dejaron a Anakin dentro de la habitación – mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi de Britania – le tendió la mano y Anakin, se quedó extrañado, casi nadie le hacía un gesto tan peculiar como este, sólo le decían que hacer o le gritaban si se equivocaba.

\- Me llamo Anakin, soy de Cartagena, amo – le correspondió al saludo temeroso, no sabía si podía confiar en un extraño y más, porque se portaba mejor que otros amos.

\- Ey, nada de amo conmigo – rió, pero preocupado porque su experiencia y su porte, intimidaran al muchacho – el único al que le podemos decir amo, es al Emperador y a Vizla, por menos intimidante que se luzca – ambos hombres rieron discretamente – entre nosotros, podemos hablarnos de tú, si gustas, al menos mientras te acostumbras a la vida de gladiadores.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí, Obi-Wan? ¿Y de dónde sacaste el apellido de Kenobi? Jamás lo he escuchado en ningún país del imperio – preguntó sentándose, guardando las pocas cosas que le dejaron.

\- Aquí el amo y señor, Vizla, es el encargado de ponerte nombres diferentes, porque como somos esclavos del Imperio, entonces no significamos nada y por eso, te da apellidos sin significado – una historia triste, pero a Obi-Wan no le incomodó usar el nombre, de hecho, le ha acogido bien, salvo cuando el resto de los compañeros se burla.

\- Debe de ser difícil aceptarlo – preguntó frotándose la espalda, ya que las heridas aún ardían después de ayer.

\- Al principio sí, sobre todo cuando tienes a un montón de compañeros que se obstinan en recordártelo, pero luego te adaptas, si es que te agrada el nombre – luego, al ver la expresión de dolor de Anakin, se preocupó y se acercó a él - ¿oye, qué tienes? – y Anakin, le mostró las heridas del látigo, las cuales aún se veían rojas, cicatrizadas, pero inflamadas aún – Creo que tengo repuestos médicos y algunas bandas – buscó en los cajones hasta encontrar el abasto médico que tiene cada gladiador – arderá bastante, pero esto te ayudará a desinflamar las heridas – y tal como lo dijo, en cuanto la tela tocó su piel, las heridas ardieron como si le picaran con miles de agujas en su espalda, pero Anakin ya estaba acostumbrado - ¿puedo preguntar, qué fue lo que hiciste para que te dejaran la espalda así?

\- Me negué a lastimar a un niño, que le quería robar una manzana a mi anterior amo – dijo entre dientes, ya que volvió a sentir dolor en otra parte de la espalda.

\- Un acto honorable, debo decir, pero te sugiero que no intentes nada de ese tipo aquí y mucho menos, delante del Emperador y su séquito….te lo digo por experiencia – recordó la vez en que intentó salvar a un soldado que iba a ser desmembrado por una falsa acusación, sin embargo, el resultado no fue el mejor – a veces, es mejor quedarse callado y guardarse sus comentarios, que sufrir la ira del Emperador, sobre todo de él.

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias – dijo después de unos momentos.

\- Eso espero, no quiero tener que volver a curar tus heridas por segunda ocasión – dijo irónico, pero teniendo cierta preocupación por su nuevo amigo – listo, ahora, tengo que llevarte con Lady Kryze, aunque es muy paciente y bondadosa, pero no será bueno hacerla esperar – dijo arreglando todo y viéndose al espejo para arreglarse.

\- ¿Tengo la impresión de que la señora te llamó la atención? – dijo burlón y levantando una ceja, dejando a un Obi-Wan sonrojado.

\- Esos comentarios, no son buenos aquí Anakin, debo decirte, que aquí hay ojos y oídos en las paredes, por lo que será mejor que no lo comentes en voz alta ni en ningún lado – dijo presionado y Anakin rió, pero tomó en serio la advertencia; después de dos minutos, ambos gladiadores, llegaron al patio, donde ya se encontraba la hermosa Satine.

\- Caballeros, me alegra que hayan podido llegar – dijo sarcástica, pero emocionada de poder ver a su bello guardián otra vez.

\- Lamentamos la demora, mi señora – ambos hicieron reverencia – pero tuve que curar de nuevo las heridas de mi compañero, a pesar del tratamiento que le dieron, se necesitaba revisar y cambiar las vendas por segunda ocasión – dijo apenado, tratando de no perderse en sus ojos.

\- Entiendo, es muy honorable de un caballero, cuidar de sus hombres – su sonrisa le daba un nuevo brillo a sus ojos, haciendo temblar las piernas de Obi-Wan.

\- Le agradezco su halago, domina, ahora….será mejor poner al tanto a mi nuevo compañero – tomó su suave mano, saboreando la dulce sensación, causando escalofríos en la piel de ambos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Anakin, quien sonrió de lado, sabiendo que ésta era una pareja de tortolos enamorados; pasaron por varios puntos del edificio, los baños, el salón de entrenamiento, los jardines que colindan con el palacio, algunos pasadizos secretos por cualquier emergencia, hasta llegar a los dormitorios de nuevo.

\- Y ésta….es la sala de visitas – comentó al abrir la puerta de en medio de la pared – como verás es un salón grande y con muebles bastante cómodos, esto es en caso de que algún dignatario importante quisiera conversar con los entrenadores o los gladiadores, tengan visitas importantes – Anakin asintió y se sorprendió de ver tanto lujo en un solo lugar.

\- El entrenamiento para los nuevos, es casi a diario, sólo tienes los fines de semana libres, cuando hay competencias en el Anfiteatro, hasta que te conviertas en un gladiador – agregó Obi-Wan – como verás, son de las mejores instalaciones que hay, tenemos suerte por estar junto al palacio y que se encargan de mantenerlo en buen estado; pero no te aproveches de los lujos, nada es duradero si no te lo ganas.

\- Entiendo – fue lo único que contestó Anakin.

\- Tu entrenador, será Vizla, es regla de la ludus, que el dueño de la misma, sea quien entrene a los novatos, no me preguntes porqué, así me pasó cuando entré por primera vez hace 15 años – eso, dejó con los ojos abiertos a la señora, pero prefería guardárselo para cuando lo viera en privado – tú haz todo lo que te diga y estarás bien, no me refiero a que tengas que ser sólo su esclavo, pero no intentes ponerte de frente a él, no es bueno cuando se enoja.

\- Tiene razón, Anakin, nunca es bueno hacer enojar a Pre – dijo melancólica – pero bueno, si no tienes más dudas, entonces me retiraré – le dio un papel a Obi-Wan, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fue para sus aposentos para comer con sus sirvientas.

\- Debo admitirlo, Obi-Wan – le puso una mano en su hombro – es una mujer admirable.

\- Vaya que lo es – contestó sonriendo, observando cada milímetro de su cuerpo y estando a punto de empezar a babear por ella – en fin, no sé tú, pero ya tengo hambre y no creo que quieras que Vizla te vea hasta los huesos.

\- Siendo un esclavo da lo mismo lo que piensen de mí, pero veo que tengo un poco más de privilegios ahora y no pienso desaprovecharlos – los dos rieron y se encaminaron directo a la cafetería.

(En la noche)

La ludus estaba en silencio absoluto, sólo había unos cuantos guardias vigilando la entrada, pero hoy era jueves y los jueves, los gladiadores de campo y los que ya eran soldados, gozaban del privilegio de poder salir a las cantinas o visitar ciertos lugares; pero esta noche, Obi-Wan, aprovechaba su salida, para hacer una visita especial, caminando por las calles de Roma con su capa café oscuro, tratando de alejarse de las prostitutas de turno nocturno y de los soldados imperiales. Llegó a un edificio elegante, tenía un balcón en el lado Oeste del mismo y leyendo la nota que le dejó, se decidió a escalar por las piedras de las paredes, hasta lograr su objetivo, en cuanto entró a la habitación en el balcón, vio que todo estaba a oscuras, bueno, a excepción de unas cuantas velas que iluminaban las paredes y se quitó la capa, colocándola sobre una silla mientras admiraba la belleza del lugar, pero todo eso se opacó, en cuanto la dueña del lugar, se apareció ante sus ojos sonriendo con ese mismo brillo interior que le había fascinado hace tantos años.

\- Me alegra que hayas podido venir, mi querido Obi-Wan – dijo con un tono ligeramente sensual, que se acoplaba con sus movimientos, haciendo babear al gladiador.

\- N..N..No me lo perdería por nada, querida – contestó nervioso, tragando saliva por el deseo que exhaltaba de su estómago y su cabeza, sin dejar de apreciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella traía puesto un vestido muy sensual, que se lo había comprado su esposo hace tres años, pero no había podido encontrar una sola ocasión en dónde usarlo….hasta ahora. Después de un minuto de admiración y silencio, Satine se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo, demostrando con todo su ser lo mucho que lo había extrañado y él, correspondió a su afecto, abrazándola con fuerza y aspirando su perfume que había cambiado ligeramente con los años, por la madurez – gracias a los dioses, finalmente….después de quince años, te encontré.

\- Cumpliste tu promesa, mi amor – dijo entre lágrimas, sin soltarlo ni un solo segundo – no sabes cuánto te he extrañado y añorado tus besos – se separó ligeramente de su pecho, pero acariciando su cara, disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que le daban sus años de madurez – te creciste la barba, querido – comentó mientras pasaba sus dedos delicados por su nueva adición facial.

\- Creí que no me identificarías con ella – ambos rieron y chocaron sus frentes con cariño – no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento, me he esforzado todos estos años, por mejorar mi entrenamiento para poder encontrarte en donde quiera que hubieras estado – dentro del abrazo, se fue formando un nuevo sentimiento, que iba en aumento, el deseo de querer tenerla y hacerla suya, era una fuerza superior, que incluso el mismo control legendario de Obi-Wan, no podía contener, por lo que sus manos, comenzaron a explorar el suave cuerpo de su amada.

\- Jamás pude olvidar tu rostro, ni tus ojos, mi amor, ¿cómo puedes esperar que no te reconociera? Con o sin barba, tú eres el mismo Obi-Wan que he amado desde hace años – de pronto, empezó a hacer calor en la habitación y no eran las velas que alumbraban la misma y sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelararse – Obi, tengo que preguntarlo, ¿aún me amas, a pesar de ser una mujer casada con el dueño de la ludus, después de todos estos años? – preguntó nerviosa, aunque las caricias de sus manos, podían responder a su pregunta sin dudar.

\- Sólo los dioses pueden saber, todo el amor que he guardado para ti, durante este tiempo de separación nuestra – le acarició la cara y respiró su cabello, grabando el aroma de su piel y la besó con pasión, invadiendo cada lugar que pudiera atacar en su dulce boca – te amo, Satine, no me importa si tengo que enfrentar a Vizla en duelo, pero haré lo que sea necesario, por demostrarte lo que significas en mi vida y para protegerte de todo mal – le dijo entre besos, causando que se profundizara el beso, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercó lo más que pudo a ella, sintiendo todo lo que se le ha sido negado durante todo este tiempo. Durante todo el beso, Obi-Wan, fue desamarrando los nudos del vestido azul que traía puesto, mientras ella desamarraba los nudos de su túnica de gladiador, cuando cayó el vestido al suelo, Obi-Wan se quedó impactado por la belleza pura que irradiaba de su hermosa musa – dioses Satine….eres….preciosa – dijo enamorado todavía más de ella, mientras la veía de pies a cabeza, admirando toda su piel desnuda, mientras Satine se sonrojaba de la pena; jamás se había desnuda ante alguien que en verdad le importaba, pero le encantaba saber que sí era deseada en su vida por alguien.

\- Sólo lo dices porque estás enamorado – dijo apenada, quitándose un mechón de la frente, Obi-Wan, estaba asombrado de saber que él causaba esas emociones dentro de ella y quería seguir explorando su magnitud, por lo que comenzó a acariciar su piel con sus nudillos, creando una nueva energía entre ambos.

\- No – corrigió sonriendo y tomando su mentón en su mano – lo digo en serio, querida….eres la mujer más hermosa del Universo – confirmó acariciando su mejilla y así, Satine tuvo la confianza para quitarle la túnica del torso, junto con el cinturón para dejar sólo en ropa interior, dejando ahora a Obi-Wan sonrojado, mientras exploraba el cuerpo de su amor con sus manos.

\- Has cambiado mucho Obi – comentó sonriendo, comenzando a acercarse lo más que pudo a él, para sentir el calor de sus cuerpos mezclados – pero a pesar de eso, aún puedo reconocer un poco de todo lo que eres mi hermoso guardián – rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y ambos se volvieron a besar con intensidad, cayendo sobre la cama de ella y él, terminó de quitarle su ropa interior, para que después él le ayudara a quitarse la suya. Él inició todo, estuvo haciéndole el amor con delicadeza y ternura, así como ella se lo merecía, a pesar de la urgencia que su deseo le pedía.

\- Tómame, Obi, has esperado tanto por mí, haz lo que tú quieras conmigo – le alentó con caricias y movimientos de su cadera y Obi-Wan respondió con fervor y sintió que su mundo daba vueltas; era el momento más feliz de su existencia y no había mejor persona con quien compartirla, más que con ella, él comenzó a acelerar el paso y terminaron los dos juntos, viendo las estrellas y sus almas se mezclaron en una sola.

\- Te extrañé tanto, Satine – le dijo recobrando el aliento, mientras ella se recargaba sobre su pecho como almohada – valió la pena la espera.

\- Igual yo, mi amor – los dos disfrutaban de su compañía y del paso de la noche, mientras el aire daba testimonio de su hechura de amor – todo este tiempo, siempre me la pasaba rezándole a Hera, para que me permitiera volver a verte una vez más, nunca perdí la esperanza, hubo ocasiones en que la desesperación me agarró, pero de no ser por mi hermana, creo que nunca hubiera terminado de creer en ti – él le dio un beso en la frente, tratando de aliviar su dolor con ese acto de amor – Obi….¿tú te acostaste con alguien durante todos estos años? – la incertidumbre siempre gana, pero Obi-Wan sabía, que ella tenía que preguntar, ya que no ha tenido noticias suyas en 15 años.

\- He visto mujeres hermosas de un lado para otro, querida – comenzó a hablar, cuando terminó de bajar el éxtasis y sintió como su querida amante se puso tensa con sólo imaginarlo con otra mujer – pero ninguna de ellas, era igual a ti, mi amor….no Satine, me he pasado toda la vida soltero y virgen manteniendo firme mi promesa hacia ti – eso la dejó impresionada, que se levantó para verlo a los ojos y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Todo este tiempo….te has mantenido virgen ¿por mí? – no podía creerlo, en su vida nadie había hecho algo tan maravilloso por ella, ni siquiera su marido – Ay Obi-Wan – le dio miles de besos en su cara y atacó fielmente sus labios de nuevo – no puedo creer lo que hiciste por mí, y..yo no lo merezco querido, yo estuve con otro hombre durante estos años y tú….sólo estuviste pensando en mí, jamás podré perdonarme el no poder haber luchado por nuestro amor – dijo llorando, Obi-Wan no podía soportar verla llorar y le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- No podía vivir en paz, si yo sabía que había pasado mis días con otra mujer, hermosa….he estado buscándote por todos lados y no pensaba en defraudarte – le dio otro beso en los labios, para asegurarle que todo había valido la pena – y con respecto a tu matrimonio, yo ya sabía que tienes responsabilidades con tu esposo y ahora con la ludus, Satine, al principio, me daba rabia pensar en lo que hacías con él cuando estaban a solas, pero al paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que no podía culparte por hacerlo, porque así fue nuestro camino, pero estoy seguro de que hallaremos la forma de terminar juntos – le dio un beso en la mano, entrelazando los dedos – eres mi razón de vivir, amor, no puedo dejarte ir aún.

\- Ni yo a ti, mi amor – le dijo más tranquila y durante media hora, disfrutaron del silencio que embellecía su morada – gracias por esperarme, Obi-Wan, en verdad, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, saber que estabas esperando por mi regreso – agradecida, se colocó arriba de él y comenzó a besarlo con pasión de nuevo.

\- Satine, amor, ¿qué haces? – preguntó nervioso, pero ansioso de lo que iba a suceder.

\- Voy a darte tu recompensa, mi querido Obi – se colocó sobre él y volvió a acariciarlo, empezando por segunda ocasión su mundo de pasión – tú has hecho el mayor sacrificio que alguien haya hecho por mí y voy a recompensar todo lo que has sufrido por mi causa.

\- Satine, no es para…. – pero no pudo terminar, ya que ella lo tomó y se puso en posición, para darle placer al hombre que había sacrificado su vida y su libertad por ella.

(En Nápoles)

\- Mi señora – llegó corriendo el guardia mensajero que traía un pergamino de Roma – llegó un mensaje de Arias, dice que los napolitanos no fuimos los únicos invadidos por los romanos hace quince años.

\- ¿Quiénes eran las víctimas? – preguntó la reina, que se había transformado de una niña de 11 años cuando todo sucedió, a una bella mujer de 26 años, con un carácter bondadoso, pero de igual manera, recta y firme como toda reina debe ser.

\- Sicilia y Cartagena, my lady – hizo una pausa y leyó el pergamino – al parecer, los reyes también lograron escapar de las fuerzas imperiales, pero han tenido un descuido de anticipar ataques en contra del imperio con tan pocas fuerzas en su poder.

\- Hombres, ¿qué se puede esperar de ellos? Sin ofender caballeros, yo los respeto más que a nadie, pero hay veces en que hay que pensar con la cabeza fría – dijo viendo a la ventana, la reina había terminado de entrenar con sus soldados defensa con espada, ya que, debido a los acontecimientos previos, debía ponerse en forma para evitar otra catástrofe - ¿qué tantos daños han sufrido en base a sus ataques previos?

\- No fueron más que simples manifestaciones y ataques a algunos centros públicos, pero no causaron daños perturbadores – dijo otro soldado más grande – es lo que se ha manifestado de los rumores, su alteza – hizo una reverencia de respeto, todos han llegado a admirar a su reina, quien se ha preocupado por el bienestar de su pueblo, durante estos quince años, se ha restablecido el orden y la economía del país, a pesar de ahora pertenecerle a Roma, pero no en lo absoluto, hasta no llegar a un acuerdo con el estado Romano.

\- De acuerdo, creo que podemos usar esto a nuestro favor – dijo pensando un nuevo implemento para su plan.

\- Usted dirá, majestad – habló uno de sus consejeros más leales.

\- Voy a mandar una carta a los dos reyes, quiero reunirme con ello lo más pronto posible – declaró segura y sonrió satisfecha - ¿cuánto tiempo se tardará en llegar una carta a Cartagena?

\- Lo más pronto, será en una semana y media, si los remeros tienen la suficiente energía para llevar la nave a tan larga distancia y del viento que se propague en el mar, alteza….yo sugeriría, mandar un ave, que le llevaría un poco menos de tiempo – dijo el mismo consejero.

\- Si me permiten hablar, su excelencia – intervino otro de los soldados, llamado Severus – tengo entendido que ambos reyes se encuentran en Sicilia, discutiendo planes de guerra.

\- Si ambos llegan a un acuerdo, será el fin para sus reinados y para ambas naciones, no tienen las suficientes fuerzas armadas como para atacar la capital romana, primero tendrían que cruzar todas las fronteras marítimas y atacar cada ciudad que les impida el paso, perderían a cada paso, más de la mitad de su ejército y población – dijo consternada, a veces los deseos de venganza pueden alterar los sentidos de la gente, que ni siquiera se ponen a analizar.

\- Y si la noticia llega al Emperador, podría usar a los esclavos de cada país como rehenes, a cambio de entregarse al Imperio en su totalidad – hablo otro soldado.

\- Haré la carta de inmediato, díganles que los veré en tres días en Sicilia, en la costa más escondida que tengan – los soldados asintieron y pusieron en marcha el plan de la reina, cada día las cosas iban dando un vuelco a su favor y hará un gran cambio en las vidas de todos.


	4. Enfrentamientos

Nos cedamus amori

(3 días después en Sicilia)

Las cuevas de Sicilia en Caleta bue Marino, se podía apreciar el atardecer mientras los dos reyes de Cartagena y Sicilia; observaban llegar a la flota de la reina de Nápoles, quién al parecer estaba muy interesada en colaborar con sus planes de enfrentarse a Roma, al principio no creían que era conveniente tomarla como aliada, pero después de escuchar a los espías sobre la excelente estratega y guerrera que su reputación da de sí, por lo que decidieron darle la oportunidad de escuchar su opinión con respecto a su planeación. En cuanto el bote que traía a la reina se acercaba, ambos gobernantes, se acercaron presurosos a la playa, para recibirla en persona.

\- Al menos, se ve una persona con personalidad y carácter – dijo el rey Lucio Caspio, rey de Cartagena – además de que las leyendas no le hacen justicia, he escuchado mitos donde los hombres han peleado por su mano, pero ella cambió esa tradición para evitar más muertes.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que tiene la fuerza para dirigir a su país, no hay muchas mujeres que se le comparen – ambos rieron y llegaron a la playa, pero al verla de cerca, jamás imaginaron que la famosa reina de Nápoles fuera tan joven y hermosa – bueno…..retiro mi pensamiento sobre que era una mujer mayor – dijo sonrojado, pero aún quería conocer a su futura aliada a su causa. La reina Marina, al ver la expresión embobada de sus compatriotas, rio ligeramente ya que conocía a la perfección esa expresión de sorpresa.

\- Espero no haberles quitado su impresión folklórica de mí, majestades – dijo acercándose con gracia y firmeza.

\- ¿Cómo dijo, alteza? – preguntó el rey Pietro de Sicilia, porque no estaba poniéndole atención a lo que dijo mientras estaba admirándola, así como el rey Caspio, a lo que Marina rió sin cuidado por lo gracioso que parecía la escena.

\- Je, siempre causó la impresión de que con mi experiencia en lidiar con el imperio y mis conocimientos de estrategia militar, pareciera que soy una mujer de más de 40 años; pero en el momento en que me ven, siempre se dan la sorpresa de que están en frente de una reina de 26 años de edad…..y no me avergüenzo de mi edad – dijo sonriente y observando el trance de ambos reyes.

\- ¿Y no será que los dioses le concedieron el don de la vida eterna? – preguntó observándola de pies a cabeza, tratando de entender ¿cómo es que una jovencita de 26 años, podía tener tanto conocimiento en la milicia y la capacidad de gobernar a un país sola y tan joven? Marina al escuchar el comentario sincero y conmovedor, dio una ligera carcajada y sonrojándose frente a sus anfitriones.

\- No….dudo que los dioses quieran desperdiciar sus poderes conmigo – dijo sonriente y continuando su risita de niña, por lo gracioso que era verlos babear.

\- ¿En serio lo cree, mi reina? – preguntó Pietro, quien le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla y Caspio hizo lo mismo y ambas la escoltaron dentro de la cueva – Dudo mucho que una mujer tan bella, no haya sido bendecida por los dioses por su talento y que sea la envidia de todas las mujeres, incluyendo las diosas.

\- Por favor – dijo resoplando en juego, mientras los tres se quitaban sus capuchas – hay mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo, incluyendo su esposa rey Caspio; además, yo no me creo tan engreída como las mujeres de la corte, que creen que se merecen todo en la vida….incluso, creen que los hombres no las merecen…..sin ofender a sus hermanas, rey Pietro, la cual una de ellas es esposa de aquí su majestad. Debo decir que se han ganado mi respeto – dijo cortés y benevolente como toda reina, lo que les agradó y sorprendió a ambos caballeros – bueno pues, he llegado desde muy lejos para conversar con ustedes sobre temas importantes, majestades….espero que no les moleste mi opinión al respecto.

\- Siempre es bienvenida la opinión de la mujer en nuestro reino, majestad – dijo Caspio sinceramente haciendo una ligera reverencia – a pesar de que sólo podemos tener hombres en el consejo, además de que mi esposa, tiene un papel muy importante dentro de la democracia y política en el país.

\- Sólo esperamos que también esté de acuerdo con nuestras decisiones, alteza – intervino sonriendo Pietro.

\- Muy bien, pues empecemos – Pietro sacó uno de sus mapas y lo desenrolló en la mesa de piedra de la cueva – mis espías y soldados, me han informado sobre el avance de sus soldados, caballeros y me parece bien la ruta por la que están siguiendo; pero debo admitir, que por las bajas que han sufrido, me atrevo a decir, que sus tácticas son muy premeditadas.

\- ¿Premeditadas, majestad? – preguntó ansioso Caspio – Permítame explicarme bien alteza – Marina se enderezó y lo vio directo a los ojos – Nuestros hombres, mujeres y niños, fueron capturados por los imperiales, violaron a la gran mayoría de nuestras mujeres, destruyeron nuestras cosechas y se robaron buena parte de nuestros tesoros….¿usted cree que es premeditado hacer un ataque en contra de Roma? – preguntó en forma crítica y escéptica.

\- No intente recordarme las atrocidades del pueblo romano, rey Caspio – le contestó molesta y poniendo a prueba su rectitud y liderazgo – yo misma presencié a los romanos sacando a mis aldeanos de sus casas, matando a los maridos y/o aquéllos que intentaban oponerse al dictamen de Palpatine – declaró con fuerza y coraje, no iba a permitir que nadie la insultara y menos, si se trataba de un tema doloroso como la invasión de Nápoles – también vi cómo quemaban la gran parte de mis bosques y las casas de los campesinos, me dieron ganas de vomitar del olor a quemado de la piel de los cadáveres, de los cuales sólo recuperamos el veinte por ciento de los mismos, ya que los desgraciados de los romanos se los llevaron de trofeo a Roma y al resto los dejaron desplomados como para comida de pájaros; tardamos cuatro días en recuperar a la gran mayoría y sepultarlos como era debido – tomó aire y exhaló para no sobresaltarse, mientras los otros la veían con admiración y tristeza – si ustedes creen que son los únicos en sufrir, les temó informar que no son los únicos y que comparto su deseo de justicia como ustedes…..sin embargo, el método que están usando me dice, que esto va más allá de lo político, sino personal y que están atacando lo más que pueden para recuperar algo que les quitaron – el rey Pietro exhaló con profundidad y se movió hacia la entrada de la cueva.

\- Cuando los romanos entraron, mis hermanos y yo, estábamos huyendo por las calles con nuestra escolta, al principio nos resignamos, pero nuestros consejeros nos dijeron que era la única forma de recuperar la isla si sobrevivíamos – dio una pausa y respiró tratando de contener las lágrimas – nos encontraron un escuadrón, que nuestros guardias derrotaron con facilidad, pero uno de ellos, raptó a mi hermana menor mientras terminábamos de huir….Lucinda, es la más pequeña de mi familia, aún es inocente y tengo miedo de que le hayan hecho daño en todos estos años, mi hermano Edmundo y yo, intentamos salvarla, pero nuestros guardias lo impidieron y ella, negó con la cabeza, diciendo con la mirada que debíamos huir y que nos veríamos pronto – terminó su relato y volteó hacia ellos, Caspio estaba con la cabeza baja – Caspio y yo, somos aliados tanto políticos como por lazos de matrimonio, mi hermana se enamoró de él y viceversa y bendecí la unión, por el amor que se tenían y por eso, cuando se enteraron del rapto de Lucy, Caspio se ofreció voluntariamente a recuperar a mi hermana y a liberar a nuestros pueblos.

\- Lamento haber sido demasiado abrupto, majestad, pero debe entender que estamos preocupados por el bienestar de mi cuñada y hermana, jamás me perdonaría que algo le pasara – se disculpó avergonzado, mientras Marina analizaba todo el relato.

\- Entiendo y comprendo su dolor, a pesar de no tener familiares tan cercanos como un hermano – también se disculpó, mostrando la misericordia de una hermana – pero deben entender, que somos tan sólo pueblos pequeños, en contra de todo un monstruo como lo es Roma, con aliados gigantescos como Galia, Persia, Turquía, Egipto, etc…No podemos pensar con el dolor y el deseo de venganza, porque eso nos llevará a nuestra destrucción, ni siquiera juntando nuestras fuerzas marítimas y terrestres, ayudaría a vencer ni a un cuarto de toda la flota romana – ambos la vieron y asintieron reconociendo su error – yo también estoy desesperada por recuperar lo que es nuestro, pero debemos ser pacientes, por ahora, los romanos ya deben de saber que ustedes son los organizadores de los ataques y pueden volver con todo el rigor del mundo si intentan algo otra vez – se sentó en la mesa y vio las olas que iban y venían en el mar Mediterráneo – NO, los dioses ya determinaron cómo vamos a recuperar a nuestra gente y cómo vamos a derrotar a Roma.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso, mi reina? – preguntó Caspio mirando al mapa del Imperio.

\- Los dioses, hablaron con uno de mis sacerdotes hace un mes, ellos vieron fuego en todas partes de Roma, los esclavistas, soldados y sobre todo, Palpatine y su hijo en persona, terminaban sus días quemados igual que los hombres y mujeres que sufrieron en la hoguera de su arrogancia – su voz era seria, sin rencor y sin lugar a dudas – pero ninguno de nosotros causará ese incendio, ni ningún habitante de Roma, habrá un hombre que tendrá la tarea de crear la manifestación de los dioses….pero dentro de Roma, habrá otro hombre que se encargará de desafiar las normas de Roma.

\- ¿Y quién es ese hombre? – preguntó intrigado el rey Pietro.

\- No estoy segura, la visión no fue del todo precisa, sólo sé que será un esclavo de una de las ludus romanas y que ese hombre, será nuestro aliado para liberar a todos los prisioneros de Roma.

\- Bueno, si esa es la encomienda de los Dioses – dijo recto y firme el rey Caspio – entonces que así sea y ¿nosotros qué papel tendremos en toda esa odisea? – preguntó cuando los tres reyes estaban observando el mapa con detenimiento.

\- Yo diría, que sería bueno, entrometernos de una buena vez a los asuntos políticos de Palpatine – los otros dos reyes se le quedaron viendo a Pietro, el cual estaba pensando mejor su estrategia – sí, admito que estos últimos ataques, fueron demasiado personales y que debí pensar con más precisión, pero siento que los dioses me están iluminando con este acuerdo….piénsenlo, ningún romano, ha visto nuestros rostros en cerca de veinte años y hasta ahora, seguimos teniendo el estado de desaparecidos, nadie podría reconocernos hasta este punto….tal vez, sinos infiltramos en el palacio como "consejeros de los reyes", podríamos obtener la suficiente información del palacio y de la vida en Roma, como para poder atacar.

\- No es mala idea, debo decirlo, ya había planeado algo así hace años, pero me pareció una tarea imposible y suicida – comentó Marina, quien escuchó atentamente al plan del rey de Sicilia.

\- Tal vez, pero creo que podría funcionar – ahora los ojos se fijaron en Caspio – tal vez, no podamos vencerlos solos como lo mencionó alteza, pero ahora considerando el panorama del Imperio, Roma ha conquistado cada país que se encuentra dentro de todo el mapa; lo que quiere decir, que habrá miles y miles de esclavos que tengan el deseo de acabar con Roma, así como nosotros….es posible que, si nosotros mantenemos el perfil de consejeros reales, podamos mandar información y armas a nuestros soldados leales y darle la noticia de que cumpliremos con nuestra promesa de liberarlos – era un plan muy peculiar y riesgoso, pero los tres sentían en el fondo, que sería la única forma de vencer a Roma – porque los romanos serán bastantes, pero esclavos y prisioneros, somos más y aunque tengan la capacidad y entrenamiento para acabar con medio mundo, podremos rescatarlos sin que se den cuenta….

\- En el incendio - Marina acabó la frase por él y su rostro se iluminó a pesar de la oscuridad – es cierto, es una excelente idea, Palpatine y la curia romana, estarán tan ocupados en otros asuntos, como para impedir que huyamos – los tres asintieron sonriendo y ahora, sacaron un mapa robado sobre la ciudad de Roma – ahora, si queremos mantener el perfil bajo….tendremos que socializar con la corte romana – dijo con disgusto, por lo que Pietro trató de no tener náuseas en ese momento – pero bueno, será un sacrificio por una causa mayor, tendremos que mantener ocupado a Palpatine y a su hijo con asuntos importantes, que no puedan rechazar.

\- Tal vez, sea la peor decisión que tome en mi vida, pero tal vez, sea bueno, "discutir tratados" de unión con el Imperio – a Pietro le temblaba el cuerpo, con el simple hecho de pensar en unir a su país, con una burocracia inmunda como lo es Palpatine y sus secuaces – entiendo el horror que sufriríamos por eso, pero creo que sería el único motivo que llamaría la atención de Palpatine con respecto a nuestros países.

\- A pesar del asco que me da hacerlo, no veo otra alternativa, sería eso o hacernos aparecer para que algo de aquí le llame la atención – los tres países, eran un importante centro de comercio y de relaciones públicas entre el Imperio, por eso los romanos querían tomar posesión de ellos; pero mientras se mantuvieran escondidos, nadie podía tomar posesión de ninguno de los tres.

\- Hay que dar aviso a nuestros consejos, no quiero que piensen que los estamos traicionando, esto es parte del plan, sólo los Dioses sabrán cómo guiarnos.

\- Muy bien, estamos de acuerdo – los tres asintieron y escribieron cartas a sus respectivos consejos, los soldados fueron informados por igual y mandaron a sus espías para dar aviso a los que tuvieran más confianza; el tiempo de recuperar su ciudad, había comenzado.

(En Roma, cinco días después)

\- ¡Skywalker! – llamó Vizla a Anakin, después de una semana de estar en la ludus, su nuevo amo ya le había escogido un apodo, al principio no le gustó, pero cuando Obi-Wan le explicó que la primera sílaba de su apodo, significaba cielo y que posiblemente "walker" caminante, comenzó a sentir que él podría dominar los cielos con sólo pensar en ser libre - ¡Quiero cuarenta sentadillas ahora! – gritó después de seis horas de entrenamiento sin descanso.

\- "¿Cuarenta?" – pensó cansado e incrédulo – "Ya llevamos cerca de tres horas o más entrenando y ¿todavía quiere que haga cuarenta sentadillas? No lo lograré, por Júpiter, llévame por favor" – pensó mientras comenzaba con las sentadillas más pesadas de su vida, ahora estaba sintiendo lo que era tener "una mente sana y cuerpo sano".

\- ¡Diez! ¡Más rápido, esclavo! He tenido soldados principiantes que han hecho muchas más en menos tiempo – replicó con superioridad, mientras veía que apenas y podía bajar hasta el suelo - ¡Catorce….quince!

\- Tal vez porque ellos tenían más energía que yo – contestó en murmullo, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de que su entrenador, estuviera viendo su rostro en ese preciso momento.

\- ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? – preguntó molesto y lo tiró al suelo.

\- N..Na..ada, amo – respondió nervioso, mientras veía al suelo, si no hacía algo que él pidiera, lo llevaría ante el Emperador y eso, era lo último que necesitaba después de un largo día de trabajo.

\- Vi que tus labios se movían, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a mantenerte callado mientras te daban instrucciones? – preguntó obstinado, quería un pretexto como para matarlo por insubordinado.

\- Sólo…sólo estaba contando, pa..para mantener el ritmo de su cuen..ta – respondió lo más rápido que pudo, para no darle oportunidad de lastimarlo.

\- Y sigues contestando inútil te voy a…. – pero no pudo terminar, ya que una voz interrumpió su castigo.

\- Lord Vizla – se escuchó la voz dulce pero firme de una mujer – detenga este martirio ahora – cuando Vizla volteó la vista, se sorprendió de ver a la princesa Padmé entrar por la puerta del salón de entrenamiento privado.

\- My lady – se arrodilló asombrado - pero ¿qué hace aquí? Se supone que usted no viene mucho a visitar el entrenamiento.

\- Lo sé y por estas razones, es por la que no vengo – dijo molesta pero sin dar a encontrar sus emociones, Anakin sólo escuchaba, ya que él no podía ver a los ojos a la realeza – vine porque mi marido, pidió una audiencia con usted – mientras ella hablaba, Vizla se puso de pie y se acercó con cuidado – y mientras yo esté aquí, no permito que maltrate a sus estudiantes, ya que de ese asunto es la audiencia.

\- No comprendo, princesa – respondió confundido, causando que Padmé girara los ojos mentalmente.

\- Su majestad, el Emperador, ha dado fecha de una nueva pelea en el Anfiteatro públicamente, ya que las otras ludus, tienen soldados nuevos que han sido preparados para presentarse ante Roma por la gloria – Padmé quiso desmayarse en ese momento, ella nunca fue admiradora de las peleas en el circo romano y mucho menos, ver la violencia que implicaba la batalla; pero no tenía de otra, ya que tenía las cabezas de sus padres en sus manos – por lo cual, requiere a tres de sus mejores guerreros en combate y preparados para dentro de cinco semanas.

\- ¿Cinco semanas? – preguntó incrédulo, las reglas de la ludus imperial, decían que los gladiadores permitidos a entrar al anfiteatro, tenían que tener las siguientes características, uno debía ya ser un gladiador con experiencia, otro debía ser soldado y el último debía ser de los nuevos reclutas – Pero apenas tengo nuevos reclutas, desde hace dos semanas incluyendo a este inútil – señaló a Anakin - ¿cómo espera que….

\- Ése es un tema, que debe discutir con mi marido y no conmigo – contestó interrumpiendo su alarido – por lo que le deseo suerte con su cometido y otra cosa, mande a descansar a este hombre, que bien puedo ver que lleva casi todo el día entrenando – ordenó firme y Anakin, estuvo a punto de saltar de la emoción, pero se contuvo, para evitar otro problema con su amo – que tenga buen día, lord Vizla.

\- Ya oíste a la domina, Skywalker – le ordenó Vizla y Anakin, no dudó un solo instante en salir de ahí – mañana el entrenamiento será más pesado que el de hoy, así es que te espero bien despierto y preparado – le dijo mientras salía y cerró la puerta de la sala.

\- "No entiendo cómo es que todos lo aguantan aquí" – pensó en cuanto salió del lugar, para ir a sus aposentos con Obi-Wan, durante muchos días, al ver la puerta exterior, siempre ha tenido el deseo de salir corriendo, sin importar las consecuencias….pero después de ver, el intento de escape de otro de los nuevos principiantes y el castigo que conllevó, prefirió no darle otra excusa Vizla de llevarlo ante Palpatine.

\- Miren quién llegó – habló uno de los gladiadores que también entrenaba para su primera pelea, Rogelius Antonio, uno de los brabucones de la ludus – nada más y nada menos, que Skytonto – el resto de su grupo comenzó a reírse con él.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Rogelius? – preguntó fastidiado, primero soportar a Vizla y su mal humor y ahora, tener que aguantar las insolencias de sus compañeros – No estoy para tus bromas – siguió caminando, pero Cornelius, otro de los brabucones lo jaló del brazo y lo tiró al suelo.

\- ¡Tú no puedes negarte a nuestros deseos, Skywalker! Haz hecho menos tiempo de entrenamiento que cualquiera de nosotros – le gritó Cornelius y Rogelius, lo levantó del cabello – Creo que el entrenador te considera su favorito y nosotros….odiamos a los favoritos – lo lanzaron de nuevo al suelo y lo acorralaron a la pared, a pesar de ser bueno en los golpes; ahora no estaba en condición ni tenía el número suficiente con el que podía vencer a cinco fornidos, pero no mostró miedo ante su superioridad, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con compañeros rebeldes con otros amos.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que les hacemos a los favoritos? – dijo Rogelius tronando sus nudillos y a punto de dar el primer golpe de muchos, hasta que llegaron Quinlan y Obi-Wan a detener la pelea.

\- ¿¡Qué significa esto, soldados!? – gritó Quinlan, quien al ser más fuerte y fornido y con más experiencia con novatos, se adelantó a defender a Anakin quien apenas y podía defenderse de ellos - ¿Por qué quieren lastimar a su compañero de armas?

\- Porque es un favorito del entrenador – contestó ofendido Cornelius quien quería lanzarse ante Anakin, pero Obi-Wan sacó su espada para frenarlo, logrando su objetivo – entrena menos tiempo que nosotros, a los que nos tiene todo el día quebrándonos los huesos.

\- Vizla no tiene favoritos, jamás los ha tenido, he visto aprendices y gladiadores de todas las edades desde hace 17 años y puedo asegurarte que cada entrenador que ha entrado y salido de esta ludus, es la misma actitud que empeñan en cada novato que entra – contestó por primera vez Obi-Wan – tiene diferentes maneras de maltratar a sus esclavos, pero todos reciben el mismo rigor, sea larga o corta la jornada….sólo mírenlo – señaló a Anakin enojado, sin quitarles la mirada de encima - de ser fácil el entrenamiento que recibió, no estaría agotado como una lagartija, Vizla es un mercenario, jamás se ha preocupado por el bienestar de sus trabajadores o estudiantes…a él, sólo le interesa el tener relaciones con el Imperio y si eso implica sacar a sus mejores gladiadores a golpes, lo hará si es necesario.

\- Yo llevó más tiempo aquí que él y puedo asegurarles que es verdad, así es que si no quieren que les triplique el trabajo, será mejor que no lo vuelvan a molestar, ni aquí ni afuera de la ludus ¿quedó claro? – los cinco brabucones asintieron y se largaron a sus distintas habitaciones - ¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho? – preguntó angustiado.

\- Sí señor – respondió algo dolido de las piernas – no tenía que defender a tan sólo un esclavo, señor – contestó fastidiado, no aguantaba a Vizla y en segundo, ahora tenía que soportar las exaltaciones de sus compañeros.

\- Yo diría que sí, Anakin – le dio un golpe en la espalda, pero al ver que se quejó por el dolor y cansancio, lo ayudaron a llegar a su cuarto – esos tipos ya necesitaban una lección, además veo que Vizla te está dando la mano dura y pesada – ambos rieron mientras caminaban lento hasta entrar al cuarto – además, aquí Kenobi, me ha contado mucho de ti y del coraje que tuviste enfrentando a cada uno de tus amos, puedo decir que eres algo parecido a mí, en mi juventud.

\- ¿Algo Quinlan? – preguntó divertido y levantando - ¿Me permites recordarte aquella vez en que intentaste enfrentarte a un guardia de la entrada principal, sólo porque querías ir a ver a una de las doncellas en el jardín? – su reclamó parecía más una forma de jugar entre ambos, que era una manera de entretenerse libremente.

\- Disculpa Kenobi, pero aquella doncella era una diosa andante – dijo fingiendo ofensa, pero Anakin captó rápidamente su juego, ya que ambos gladiadores eran igual que él en cierto sentido – y créeme que hubiera valido la pena haberle partido la cara a aquel soldado. Además, no soy el único rebelde dentro de esta conversación, si bien recuerdo….hace dos años, intentaste golpear a Vizla por detrás porque había roto un objeto "valioso" del imperio.

\- Ese mural se tardó años en pintarse – dijo igual en defensa – yo estuve ahí cuando empezaron a demoler el muro y pintaron todo el retrato del Imperio. Y así, su discusión siguió por dos horas, hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo y se dirigieron a comer, mientras Anakin observaba divertido la interesante conversación de su amigo y su compañero de armas.

(Mientras en palacio)

\- ¿Día difícil my lady? – preguntó escogiendo el vestido de almuerzo para su señora.

\- No del todo, pero me hubiera gustado, no haber presenciado el entrenamiento brutal de Vizla – dijo esperando en su cama, mientras se observaba en el espejo – es horrible como es que no tienen piedad de sus futuros soldados, lo peor de todo, es que Palpatine ya tiene fecha para la pelea en el circo romano.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó otra de sus damas, una joven de 26 años de cabello castaño y ojos azules – Lo…lo lamento, domina, sé que no debo entrometerme – se disculpó al darse cuenta de su insubordinación.

\- No, no te disculpes, seguramente nunca has visto una pelea en el anfiteatro – la joven negó con la cabeza – te aseguro que no te pierdes de nada, es pura violencia y sangrientos enfrentamientos, no quiero que sufras en las noches por el tormento de las pesadillas por ver esa atrocidad.

\- Tiene razón la domina, jovencita, el anfiteatro, no es lugar para una dama, pero la princesa debe asistir a pesar de su desagrado – Padmé asintió cabizbaja, nunca era lindo recordar toda la sangre derramada en nombre de un juego.

\- Entiendo my lady y otra vez, me disculpo por mi intromisión – dijo parándose rápido, para evitar la vergüenza.

\- Espera, ¿cómo te llamas, linda? – preguntó Padmé curiosa, ganando un afecto por esa chica.

\- Lucinda, domina – respondió con la cabeza baja aún – Lucinda de Sicilia – terminó y Padmé cayó en cuenta de algo.

\- Eres…¿Eres la hermana del rey Pietro de Sicilia? – preguntó incrédula, jamás pensaría que en su vida, tendría a alguien de la realeza trabajando bajo su mandato – "Si Palpatine era cruel, ahora me doy cuenta de que es triplemente un monstruo" La princesa Lucinda de Sicilia.

\- Ya no soy merecedora de ese título, domina – suspiró tratando de no recordar a sus hermanos – no desde que el imperio me tiene cautiva – Shmi se quedó con la boca abierta, ella tampoco pensó que tendría de compañera a una princesa.

\- Claro que no, eso es una tontería, seas una cautiva del imperio, tienes el derecho a tener ese título que tanto te ganaste – levantó una mano para que no pudiera reclamarle – Lucinda, puedes llamarme por mi nombre y a Shmi también, pero ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque mis hermanos siguen ocultos y quieren que les dé información para que los encuentren – Padmé la sentó y le pidió un vaso de agua a Shmi, quien sin tardanza lo trajo y se sentó a su lado – Palpatine me mantiene viva, para que si aparecen mis hermanos vivos, tenga un arma en su contra, después de los ataques recientes que hicieron por encontrarme; me mantiene en un perfil así, para que jamás puedan encontrarme entre las calles de Roma y que cuando aparezcan, no tengan más opción que rendirse – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – porque si no conceden el país, él me matará ante sus ojos.

\- Por los dioses, eso es terrible, princesa – dijo Shmi, cubriéndose la boca, ella comprendía su dolor, ya que a ella le arrebataron a su hijo y la abrazó mientras la joven princesa lloraba de tristeza.

\- Es increíble los métodos que mi suegro usa – odiaba a Palpatine con todo su ser, pero no podía hacer mucho, para ayudarla – te doy mi palabra Lucinda, que hallaré la manera de regresarte a tus hermanos, Palpatine no se saldrá con la suya y tendrán tiempo para huir – le dio la mano en forma de promesa y de pacto de amistad, a lo que Lucinda sonrió y las dos mujeres, abrazaron a la joven dolida.


	5. Vistas lejanas

Nos cedamus amori

\- Padmé, querida – Padmé, giró sus ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su marido, pero cuando se volteó sacó su mejor sonrisa actuada - ¿dónde estabas? Sé que te mandé a traerme a Vizla, pero no te he visto desde entonces – le dio un beso en la mejilla y Padmé, tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar su repulsión.

\- Lamento mi tardanza, querido – contestó tranquila, usando sus técnicas de actuación para pretender ser la mujer perfecta – pero tenía que cambiarme de ropa, para la comida que el Emperador ha preparado, por eso tuve que estar en mis aposentos durante un largo rato.

\- Oh, entiendo…. – le dijo comprendiendo, aunque la verdad era que no estaba interesado en eso, todo el palacio sabía que Paolo era un casanova y que se la pasa de mujer en mujer, pero necesitaba una esposa para dar un heredero al trono y Padmé, era la mejor opción, era hermosa, joven y le propiciaba buenas relaciones gracias al negocio de su padre en el comercio; claro que Padmé, era demasiado inocente como para saber de la vida doble de su esposo – cosas de mujeres, amada esposa mía – Padmé tuvo que contener las ganas de girar sus ojos, ya que ésa siempre era una de las frases que usaba para hacerle entender que tenía ganas de ir con ella a la cama – ya que no podemos faltar a la comida de mi padre, estaba pensando en que en cuanto termine…..tú y yo, podamos tener un momento privado en tu recámara – levantó su ceja derecha, para hacerle entender su deseo; pero Padmé ya estaba harta de todos sus intentos por tener un heredero, él mismo la había insultado diciendo que ella tenía un problema con su vientre, porque llevan más de quince años casados y aún no podía concebir hijos; pero era eso o arriesgar la vida de su familia, además, ya había hecho una promesa.

\- ¡Cómo podré reprimir a su alteza de su derecho divino!, sobre todo, ¡cómo negarle su deseo de tomarme como mujer, cuando soy su esposa! – como predijo, ésa era la respuesta correcta, que su marido quería escuchar porque la agarró con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que Padmé, quisiera alejarse de él, pero por las mismas razones anteriores, no podía hacerlo.

\- Así me gusta, querida – le acarició los brazos y la estrujó en un fuerte abrazo – mi bella esposa, es la más comprensiva en todo el imperio.

\- Por supuesto, cariño, no hay nadie más importante que tú y el Emperador – dijo apenas pudiendo controlar sus nervios y disgusto por el hombre que tiene enfrente – "Hera, diosa de la fidelidad y del amor, te imploro que me ayudes….no soporto este martirio, ayúdame a encontrar mi verdadero destino" – pensó incómoda y suplicante, pero nunca pudo imaginarse, de que su plegaria había sido escuchada – pero será mejor que seas paciente, esposo mío – intervino poniéndose a la distancia de sus brazos, pareciendo lo más tranquila posible – porque si no llegamos a la cena con su excelencia, ambos estaremos en grandes problemas, ya que sería irrespetuoso para los dioses que el Emperador, celebre una fiesta sin su invitado de honor.

\- Lamentablemente tienes razón, Padmé, los dioses se enfurecerían si mi padre brinda por mí, sin mi presencia…..pero descuida, esposa mía, muy pronto, él ya no será la persona más importante, por la que tengas que preocuparte – le guiñó el ojo y ella sonrió tragándose su nerviosismo, ya de por sí era malo tenerlo como esposo y a su padre como el Emperador; después, posiblemente se volvería insoportable cuando se convierta en Roma y la arrastre consigo.

\- Por supuesto, cariño – fue lo único que pudo responder para no fastidiarlo, cuando ambos llegaron al comedor, vieron que Palpatine aún no había llegado y que los sirvientes estaban terminando los últimos detalles para la cena de cumpleaños de Paolo y con su aniversario de bodas; así es, el día en que Padmé tuvo la mala fortuna de casarse con Paolo, fue el mismo día de su cumpleaños, lo cual hacía complicadas las cosas, ya que tenían que traer los invitados tanto regalos para ambos como para él. Justo dos segundos después, los invitados empezaron a entrar por las puertas principales, el pueblo estaría en descanso ya que como era un día muy especial, entonces, incluso los esclavos tenían el derecho a celebrar por la pareja. La lista de invitados era bastante larga, venían representantes de todos los países y de cada ciudad del Imperio, desde Marruecos hasta Turquía y en cuanto los vieron, se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban y comenzaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos por otro año de vida matrimonial.

\- Altezas – saludó un lord de Hispania, claro que Padmé sabía perfectamente que el hombre era un hipócrita de primera, ya que tenía información de varias conversaciones con soldados que ha escuchado, que aquí el gobernador de Hispania, sólo le importaba las riquezas que tenía en base a los acuerdos que hacía con el Emperador y por eso, tenía que ir a cada celebración de ambos; ya que eso implicaba tener mejor conversación con los futuros reyes de Roma – como cada año, me alegra ver que la pareja real siga tan unida como siempre – Padmé intentó no girar los ojos, ya que estaba harta de todo el drama que le ponen por estar enfrente de la realeza.

\- Lord Aurelio – saludó Paolo a su mayor cómplice y hombre de negocios – me alegra que haya podido venir a la celebración – ambos hombres se saludaron y después, Lord Aurelio, saludó a Padmé.

\- My lady, usted es indudablemente, la mujer más afortunada de todo el Imperio – la halagó como todos los años, a lo que Padmé ya estaba acostumbrada; pero eso no significaba que no le molestara – al igual que nuestro príncipe, es muy afortunado de tener a una mujer tan hermosa como ella; los dioses han de competir por ella.

\- Pues, aunque sea así, más les vale que ni lo intenten, porque nada logrará que me separe de mi tesoro – la oración se podía tomar de dos maneras, Paolo era un obsesionado con mantener a Padmé sólo para él, a pesar de serle infiel a ella; sin embargo, como ya se había dicho antes, él sólo la tenía como premio, para demostrar que él era el ganador del "tesoro" de Roma.

\- Me alegra que haya podido llegar, my lord, este año será uno muy digno de recordar, ya que es nuestro aniversario número diecisiete – intervino para apaciguar a su marido y sobre todo, para dejar de escuchar sus alardeos – además de que el Emperador mismo, organizó esta fiesta para celebrar sus últimos años en el trono, dijo que era un día muy especial que incluso todos los soldados debían descansar.

\- En efecto, princesa, debemos honrar a los dioses porque le dieron muchos años de vida a nuestro Emperador – concluyó sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia y así, se pasaron quince minutos recibiendo a los invitados que les dieron sus felicitaciones, a lo que Padmé correspondió con maestría fingiendo ser la más dichosa de todas las mujeres; incluso ignoró las miradas celosas y asesinas de las cortesanas quienes buscaban a toda costa buscar una forma de convertirse en las amantes del futuro rey de Roma. Justo cuando parecía que nunca aparecería, las puertas del comedor, volvieron a abrirse para dar entrada al ser más poderoso en el imperio romano…..Palpatine, vestía sus mejores galas como regente del mundo, su porte era igual de portentoso y ambicioso, pero la gente de alguna manera, lo amaba por darle el poderío que ahora tiene: pero Padmé, estaba más que dolida y asqueada por su presencia, ahora que sabe más sobre sus atrocidades en todo el imperio.

\- Amigos míos – saludó, mientras iba caminando entre la gente – hoy es un día lleno de regocijo y de amistad – Padmé bufó por lo bajo, para evitar que se notara su disgusto – hoy….no sólo celebramos mi última etapa de reinado en Roma, sino que hoy conmemoramos el día en que mi hijo Paolo y mi nuera, Padmé de Britania, contrajeron matrimonio y que muy pronto, ellos serán los que gobernarán el Imperio – hubo un aplauso continuo y Padmé se esforzó lo más que pudo para mantener su actuación e impasividad enfrente de todo el mundo – los dioses nos han bendecido con una pareja tan maravillosa como la de Paolo y Padmé y ellos, nos guiarán a otro tiempo de gloria y de tranquilidad en Roma.

\- "Yo no sé cómo es que conquistar países extranjeros y quitarles su libertad, hace de ellos un tiempo de paz y de prosperidad" – pensó indignada, sin cambiar su rostro y de ahí, comenzó el banquete desde las tres de la tarde hasta como a las cinco de la tarde, todos estaban comiendo y disfrutando de la comida que les había otorgado los dioses; la fiesta continuó y el vino, alteraba la mente de tanto hombres como mujeres a excepción de Padmé, quien aprovechó que su marido estaba dentro del trance del alcohol y mandó a los sirvientes a seguir dándole placer con el vino y la cerveza, ya que eso le serviría para escaparse de las locuras de su esposo. Así se pasó la hasta la medianoche y Padmé, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, ligeramente emborrachada después de dos copas de vino de Nápoles, quienes se distinguían por tener de la mejor calidad de viñedos en todo el Imperio junto con el de Egipto e Hispania, cuando llegó a su cuarto se desvistió y se puso su bata para luego salir al balcón y observar la celebración aún activa en la ciudad, por lo que todas las calles estaban atestadas de personas, esclavos, miembros de las ludus, prostitutas, propietarios y miembros de la curia…..justo en eso, vio dentro de las calles a un joven apuesto, alto, que a pesar de estar en el balcón del palacio, se podía distinguir su altura sin lugar a dudas; para ser un chico desconocido es un hombre muy apuesto y justo mientras pensaba eso, el hombre apuesto volteó a su dirección, ya que sintió que alguien lo observaba y cuando sus ojos se juntaron, sintieron que el universo se detuvo por unos instantes y ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él era el hombre más interesante y honesto que ha visto en su vida; pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, seguramente él ya tenía familia o tal vez vivía en otro lugar y sólo vino a celebrar con los demás.

(En la misma noche con Anakin)

Obi-Wan y Anakin, se encontraban caminando por las calles de Roma en la noche, ambos decidieron que sería bueno ir a recorrer las calles de Roma, ya que como nunca ha salido como civil, él creyó que sería bueno conocer de lleno la joya del imperio. Claro que, para ser un esclavo, no le importaba mucho si podía ver la ciudad o no, ya que había estado por mucho tiempo aquí.

\- Veo que el Emperador ha usado muy bien los impuestos para el pueblo – dijo irónicamente al ver a los soldados y comerciantes despilfarrar el dinero que se suponía, era para el mantenimiento y el crecimiento de Roma y el Imperio; sobre todo, cuando vio todas las decoraciones y entretenimientos que había en las calles.

\- Sí, es cierto que Palpatine no se preocupa por el bienestar de sus ciudadanos, pero….recuerda, que estamos fuera de la ludus y todos nuestros comentarios críticos sobre él….no pueden salir de esas cuatro paredes – dijo seriamente, sin dejar de observar hacia el frente, aunque sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia una hermosa dama rubia que había conquistado su corazón desde hace años y que ahora, tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que jamás pudo haber hecho en sus años como gladiador.

\- Ay, por favor Obi-Wan – se quejó bufando – por si no lo habías visto, todos, TODOS, están celebrando hasta morir y puedes contemplar que ningún soldado, está prestándonos atención.

\- Aun así, Anakin – se volteó para que lo viera a los ojos – todo comentario en contra del Imperio, implicaría traición, lo que te costaría la muerte….sobre todo, cuando los comentarios se dirigen hacia el palacio – señaló el palacio, que cada vez se acercaban más – por esa razón, siempre debemos guardarnos nuestros pensamientos, tú no sabes quién puede estar sobrio o aún con consciencia a pesar de su estado de embriaguez – terminó volteando y comenzaron su trayecto por segunda ocasión; observaron a gente desorientada, emborrachada que les ofrecían vino y drogas, pero los rechazaban y continuaban con su camino.

\- Y ¿a dónde vamos, exactamente? – preguntó confundido – Ya me presentaste muchos lugares a los que podemos ir, pero no hemos entrado a ninguno – dijo cuando ya estaban cerca del destino de Obi-Wan.

\- Bueno, la finalidad de esta travesía, era mostrarte los lugares más concurridos por nosotros los gladiadores, una vez que te conviertas en gladiador…..pero, tal vez, en algún punto, podría traerte a escondidas para que disfrutes del deleite de la verdadera comida romana – ambos rieron y Anakin, le hizo bromas como siempre.

\- ¿En serio? Yo creía que el "o todo poderoso, Obi-Wan Kenobi, gladiador del Imperio" era un fiel amante de las reglas, como Quinlan Vos suele mencionar en mi entrenamiento, cuando Vizla no está – rió cuando Obi-Wan hizo un ligero gruñido y se frotó los ojos con la mano.

\- Me arrepiento de presentarte a Quinlan como mi compañero – dijo fingiendo frustración, pero no estaba sorprendido de las acciones de sus dos amigos – harás que me arrepienta de mi oferta, Anakin – Anakin, sólo hizo un gesto de rendición y continuaron con su camino. Cuando llegaron al lugar al que Obi-Wan los guió, observaron las estrellas por unos momentos y descansaron después de cuarenta minutos de estar caminando – tengo que entregar un recado, Anakin, no tardaré demasiado – fue su respuesta y se dirigió rápidamente a hacer su mandado, para evitar que Anakin pudiera hacer más preguntas; pasaron los minutos y Anakin, se aburría por no tener nada qué hacer, más que ver las estrellas y lo que quedaba de festejo.

\- Por lo menos, tengo un tiempo de tranquilidad para mí – justo en eso, sintió que alguien lo estaba observando con determinación; volteó hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, pero no vio a nadie y cuando subió la vista, se encontró con la imagen más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en su vida de esclavo; arriba en el palacio, había una mujer bellísima sobre el balcón del palacio….no podía determinar quién era por la distancia que había entre el suelo y el palacio Imperial – "¿será que estoy alucinando? ¿Acaso el olor del alcohol de la gente me habrá causado mareos o visiones de ángeles? Porque si es así, prometo que beberé más seguido con tal de ver a uno de cerca" – pensó anonadado, sin siquiera tener la menor idea de que aquella joven mujer a quién admiraba por primera vez, era la futura emperatriz de Roma y del imperio, quería escalar todas las ramas de la enredadera del palacio y atravesar los muros y enfrentar a todos los guardias de ese lugar, con tal de encontrarse con su amada musa. Sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas, sólo que iluminaban más su corazón que las mismas constelaciones, sentía como si los dioses la hubieran elegido a ella para ser la mujer de sus sueños; pero, así como el destino era cruel, no pudo quedarse más tiempo, ya que su mejor amigo, acababa de llegar e interrumpió su bella visión.

\- Listo – la voz de su compañero de cuarto lo trajo devuelta a la vida real y cuando Obi-Wan, vio el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo; distinguió en su mirada, la chispa del amor que emergía desde el corazón de su joven amigo, pero decidió no humillarlo sin antes tener la certeza de lo que estaba pasando - ¿qué pasa, Anakin? Pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma – Anakin, parpadeó tres veces y se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía en las calles de Roma y no en sus fantasías adolescentes.

\- Ah….no, Obi-Wan – pero Obi-Wan no le creyó nada, ya que subió una ceja de incredulidad, causando que Anakin suspirara rendido – es…es que creí haber visto a la mujer de mis sueños.

\- "Ajá….con que sí" ¿En serio? No será que Dionisio te está jugando una mala partida – bromeó para ver cuál era su reacción, sobre todo, él se la debía después de los comentarios "infundados" de Quinlan y por querer seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Qué? No, Obi-Wan, es en serio….hay una mujer…. – no pudo terminar, ya que la hermosa visión del balcón, había desaparecido de su vista y Anakin, pensó que los dioses le estaban jugando una cruel trampa.

\- De verdad Anakin, seguro el humo de las nuevas drogas que trajeron para el festejo, te afectaron la cabeza – siguió jugando y Anakin resopló con ofensa, él estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero ahora que la bella mujer había desaparecido, no podía dejar de pensar si tan sólo había sido una alucinación vil o su desesperación por encontrar a su mamá, se estaba volviendo pertinente.

\- Pues…. – suspiró derrotado otra vez – ya no sé, Obi-Wan, ser esclavo me da demasiadas decepciones, algo que me fastidiada a diario – comenzaron a caminar de regreso y mientras caminaban, Padmé, salió de su escondite detrás de la columna en su balcón, para observa cómo se alejaban por las calles, su rostro seguía cálido después de sentir la mirada penetrante de aquel joven encantador y Obi-Wan le colocó una mano en su hombro derecho.

\- Te entiendo, mi amigo – suspiró pensando en todas aquellas ocasiones, en que él pensaba que había encontrado a su amada Satine, cuando en realidad sólo era otra fantasía y tenía que inventar excusas a las personas con las que la confundía.

\- ¿Te refieres a la hermosa esposa de Vizla, Obi-Wan? – preguntó regresando su picardía, a lo que Obi-Wan abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿¡Có..cómo es que de un instante para otro….puedes cambiar de un momento de depresión a volver a burlarte de mí? – resopló ofendido, cuando Anakin se rió a carcajadas mientras caminaban por las calles repletas – Además, Lady Kryze y yo, sólo nos hablamos porque su esposo es mi patrón y amo, por lo que es necesario conversar cuando ambos están presentes.

\- Claaaro – contestó cuando logró calmarse de tanto reír, aunque aún tenía cierto hipo por el esfuerzo del diafragma – entonces, las miradas discretas que se daban mientras estábamos en el recorrido de la ludus imperial y la forma en la que se quedaron viendo y sonrojando cuando yo llegué a Roma, no significaron nada, ¿cierto? – declaró en forma sarcástica para hacer que Obi-Wan soltará la verdad – Sobre todo, ¿no incluirá el hecho de que tardaste como media hora o un poco más dentro de esa casa? – Obi-Wan se pusó todavía más pálido de lo que ya estaba, por fortuna, no había nadie a su alrededor quien pudiera escuchar eso; pero decidió no contestar para no darle más motivos de que lo fastidiara.

(Hace cuarenta minutos, en la casa de Satine)

\- Tengo que entregar un recado, Anakin, no tardaré demasiado – fue su respuesta y se dirigió rápidamente a hacer su mandado, al entrar, se encontró con algunas sirvientas que lo saludaron algo extrañadas, pero no les importó, ya que hoy tenían el día libre e iban a aprovechar cada momento que tuvieran. Pasando dos esquinas más, encontró la puerta que buscaba y tocó tres veces, para luego esperar a la persona que buscaba, la puerta se abrió y él sonrió ante la persona que llenaba sus sueños de fantasías a diario.

\- Obi-Wan – lo llamó contenta y tranquila, no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos, ya que Anakin estaba afuera y a pesar, de que Vizla estuviera en el palacio celebrando con sus compatriotas y amigos, no podían confiarse, ya que podía regresar en cualquier momento y descubrirlos.

\- Satine – contestó a su llamado y entró sin dudar a su habitación, en cuanto Satine cerró la puerta, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y determinación – me alegra que estés bien – le dijo sobre su piel de su hombro.

\- A penas y pude zafarme de ir a la fiesta, querido – le acarició el rostro, disfrutando de cada detalle de su visita – fingí estar exhausta y que me estaba afectando el alcohol del vino, por lo que Padmé convenció a mi esposo y a Palpatine de que me dejaran ir a casa – los dos se sonrieron y se besaron sonriendo, recibiendo el gran momento que tanto habían esperado, a pesar de haberse visto hace unos días de nuevo.

\- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho – le dijo entre besos, causando que Satine sonriera de nuevo - ¿te enteraste de la pelea que se va a hacer en cinco semanas? – preguntó después de un gran silencio agradable, Satine suspiró e hizo que ambos se sentaran en el sillón de su recámara.

\- Sí, me enteré hace unas horas…..Vizla no fue capaz de contener su furia después de que llegó a casa – le enseñó el jarrón de flores que quedó en el suelo – no le hizo feliz el hecho de que Paolo le exigiera tener ya a sus gladiadores.

\- Pero eso no le da derecho a desquitarse contigo – le acarició el brazo, tratando de aminorar su dolor y decepción.

\- Ya han pasado tantos años de acostumbrarme a sus rabietas, Obi querido – le puso su mano en su hombro y chocaron sus frentes – al principio sí fue aterrador y debo admitir, que temo que algún día se exceda de sus límites y que pierda el control, una vez lastimó atrozmente a uno de los sirvientes porque perdió a tres de sus gladiadores en Turquía.

\- ¿En serio? – ella asintió y la atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazarla – No permitiré que te haga daño, amor….tienes mi palabra – ante eso, ella tembló de miedo, sabiendo que su marido era un salvaje en las peleas tanto legal como ilegalmente y no quería que Obi-Wan, por defenderla, pudiera terminar muerto por su culpa.

\- Sé que cumplirás con tu promesa, mi amor – lo besó de nuevo – pero conozco a Pre de toda la vida, sé que cuando no obtiene lo que quiere puede matar por sacar su frustración; ha sido demasiado específico cuando lo menciona.

\- Lo sé, lo he visto también en la ludus, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras me entero de que él te está ocasionando un daño y que yo puedo impedirlo – ella negó y le dio varios besos para calmarlo, su amado protector es demasiado voluntarioso y atrevido cuando se trataba de su seguridad.

\- Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, amor….en algún otro momento se hará, pero ahora que todos están distraídos, quiero disfrutar de los pocos momentos que tengo a tu lado – le pidió sonriendo, causando que Obi-Wan se calmara y que su enfoque se devolviera en ella - ¿crees que te tocará luchar esta ocasión? – preguntó angustiada mientras estaban acostados.

\- No lo sé, cariño – le dijo dudoso – tu esposo escoge siempre al azar, pero con las prisas que ahora tiene, estará presionado con la fecha no estoy tan seguro de a quiénes pudiera escoger, lo que me temo es que escoja a Anakin….él es el mejor de todos los principiantes, pero no es tan fácil convencerlo de hacer algo de lo que no está preparado – suspiró pensando en su amigo que lo esperaba abajo en la calle – y hablando de eso, tengo que regresar, querida….le dije que sólo venía a entregar un mensaje y no quiero que sospeche de cualquier cosa….que además de ser extrovertido y temerario, es demasiado curioso e intuitivo – le dio un beso y ella, lo acompaño al pasillo.

\- Suena a alguien que conozco – le dijo sarcástica y con un ligero guiño antes de salir – cuídate amor, te veré pronto.

\- Siempre cumplo con mis promesas, Satine, jamás dudes de eso – con eso, se despidió y salió por la puerta donde vio a Anakin en trance viendo hacia el cielo.


	6. Anfiteatro romano

Nos cedamus amori

(Tres semanas después)

Todos los gladiadores, tanto aprendices como profesionales, se encontraban esperando en filas dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, mientras Pre-Vizla y uno de sus asistentes, pasaban entre todos y cada uno de ellos, analizando sus habilidades y fortalezas, al igual que sus debilidades; todo con el propósito de finalmente escoger a sus siguientes campeones que competirán en el Anfiteatro por la gloria del Imperio, aunque la mayoría de ellos era bastante verde como para entrar a un lugar lleno de muerte y de violencia.

\- No, es demasiado delgado para entrar – dictó su veredicto mientras el otro escribía - ¿cuántos llevamos elegidos, Wolff? – preguntó tallándose los ojos.

\- Hemos revisado a más de la mitad de nuestra legión y sólo hemos escogido a Vos y a Kenobi, aún nos falta elegir al novato – Vizla gruñó y siguió verificando hasta que se puso en la fila donde estaba Anakin y se puso a pensar un poco.

\- "Este esclavo es uno de los más testarudos que he conocido en mis años como entrenador, pero no tiene malas habilidades para combatir en el campo" – fue pensando mientras iba revisando a cada uno de los aprendices – "además…..meterlo a un circo de verdad, le servirá para darle una lección que jamás olvidará, sería una verdadera lástima, si perdiéramos a un talento como ése, pero bueno, el Emperador pide y yo tengo que obedecer" – se fue acercando a Anakin, lo analizó y luego, lo hizo pasar al frente – Skywalker, Kenobi y Vos, ustedes han sido seleccionados para luchar como gladiadores dentro del Anfiteatro Flaviano en dos semanas, como todos bien saben…..un novato, para obtener el título de gladiador, deberá combatir a muerte a sus contrincantes o morir en el intento.

\- "Temía que dijera eso" – pensó Obi-Wan, mientras observaba hacia su entrenador, quien seguía dando su discurso para pelear y seguir entrenando.

\- Su entrenamiento será el mismo de siempre, pero le agregaremos unas rutinas más ya que estaremos enfrentando a diferentes gladiadores de todo el Imperio, entrenados en las diferentes ludus de Roma – continuó su explicación, pero Anakin ya no pudo seguir escuchando ya que se quedó perplejo de sólo pensar que lucharía para la rata del Emperador y sobre todo, ante un público tan sádico y cruel como lo es Roma – todos los demás, ya saben qué hacer y para los novatos…..no quiero que distraigan a Skywalker, por lo menos, antes y el día de la pelea, el Emperador quiere a sus gladiadores listos y dispuestos, todo aquél que intente impedir que eso suceda, recibirá dos meses de castigo en el calabazo del palacio, ¿quedó claro? – nadie contestó, pero tampoco negaron nada – Eso es todo, retírense – ordenó con voz alta y todos hicieron caso, todos excepto los tres seleccionados – en cuanto ustedes, espero que no me hagan quedar mal enfrente de Roma….ya que el Emperador me partirá la cabeza si no ganan.

\- "Ja, al menos nos desharemos de una gran basura" – pensó sonriendo ligeramente Quinlan Vos, quien veía cada movimiento de su amo y señor.

\- Entrenarán cada día hasta el evento en dos semanas, no tendrán días libres ni tendrán contacto con nadie que no sea yo o el príncipe Paolo, quienes supervisaremos su entrenamiento rigurosamente, ¿entendieron? – preguntó sin dar a lugar a dudas, para evitar que alguien intentar refutar sus indicaciones.

\- Sí amo – respondieron los tres serios, sin dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones hacia su amo, pero no pudieron hacer más que acceder a sus instrucciones.

\- Bien, eso creí – contestó complacido – pueden retirarse, mañana empezamos con el Sol en el jardín del palacio – los tres hicieron reverencia y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, justo en eso, detectó la presencia de su hermosa musa y empezó a planear algo con lo que pudiera excusarse.

\- Debo decir que estoy sorprendido con la elección que hizo Vizla, Skywalker – dijo tratando de dar ánimos – ser un gladiador es un honor para el Imperio.

\- Si con honor, Quinlan, te refieres a ser humillado enfrente de miles de personas, por el hecho de matarnos los unos a los otros….entonces, puedo decir que ya perdiste la cabeza – resopló Obi-Wan, quien estaba viendo a su amada, que le decía con la mirada el lugar donde quería que se vieran.

\- No, me refiero a que si logras salvarte, significa que todavía existe la posibilidad de escapar de este tormento y que podremos recuperar lo que es nuestro algún día – replicó tranquilo, conociendo todos los tormentos que pueden afectar a un hombre estando dentro de un lugar así – en fin, ya oíste a Vizla, tenemos que continuar entrenando hasta que se nos rompan los huesos para ganar, si es que quieres vivir después de entrar ahí – dijo tratando de animarlo, pero Anakin sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento.

\- Quinlan…..no lo espantes antes de siquiera tener sus primeros días de entrenamiento en conjunto – replicó Obi-Wan, mientras estaban a punto de entrar a su cuarto – no lo pongas más nervioso, de lo que ya es estar frente a frente al Anfiteatro – entraron los tres a la habitación, pero Obi-Wan, se quedó en la puerta para esperar a que se acomodaran – voy a ir a los baños, no pude pasar antes de que Vizla nos llamara.

\- Ve, Obi-Wan, cuando la naturaleza llama hay que ir – dijo en forma de burla, sin voltear a verlo, a lo que él giró sus ojos.

\- No tenemos que enterarnos de todo lo que pasa en tu cuerpo, Obi-Wan – Anakin continuó con la broma, guiñándole un ojo, causando que Obi-Wan bufara indignado.

\- No sé cómo es que los elegí mis amigos, son el uno para el otro – dijo saliendo de su puerta, mientras ambos compañeros reían sin cesar – no me sorprendería que terminaran siendo pareja – dijo murmullando, mientras se alejaba de su habitación, acercándose lentamente a la puerta de la sala de visitas; sin que nadie lo viera, él entró y cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar que nadie pasara y que los sorprendieran - ¿Satine? – llamó sorprendido de verla viendo a la ventana, pero su mirada no estaba concentrada en la vista, sino en algo más preocupante – Amor, ¿estás bien? – se empezó a angustiar, cuando no recibió respuesta y se acercó lentamente, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que pudiera pasar por su mente.

\- Obi…. – lo llamó aún volteando, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos, él se sorprendió de ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que cayeron a escondidas de las miradas lujuriosas y asesinas dentro de este lugar y ella, se lanzó a sus brazos, desahogando su dolor y ansiedad.

\- Satine, mi cielo, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó angustiado, sintió que sus brazos apretaban más su cintura y él, la atrajó todavía más para calmar su preocupación.

\- No es justo, Obi-Wan – dijo entre sollozos, las primeras palabras que logró inmutar desde que terminó la elección de candidatos – porque los dioses se esfuerzan en quitarme lo que amo – él no entendió y la hizo voltearla a verlo.

\- No entiendo – ella suspiró exasperada y furiosa.

\- OBI-WAN, ¿no te das cuenta de que en pocos días irás a pelear de nuevo? En contra de humanos desconocidos, que son considerados enemigos del Imperio, por ser conquistados por el mismo – dijo tratando de hacerlo entender – tengo mucho miedo, querido – terminó regresando a su posición de antes y él, la besó de la cabeza para ofrecerle su cariño.

\- Créeme que desearía hacer algo para impedir, Satine – le acarició los brazos, mientras ella terminaba de consolarse en su presencia – pero tu esposo es mi amo y tengo que obedecer mis órdenes.

\- Pero no tiene que ser así – contestó desesperada, agarrándose fuerte de su túnica.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó anonado.

\- Escapa conmigo, Obi-Wan, vámonos a un lugar lejos donde nadie pueda reconocernos y que podamos vivir tranquilos – Obi-Wan no lo podía creer, por más que fuera una oferta muy tentadora, no podía ofrecerle una vida sin dinero ni trabajo, ni siquiera con un techo en donde vivir…..por ella valía la pena el seguir luchando hasta el final; no quería seguir siendo esclavo, pero tampoco podía ni quería abandonar a Anakin, ya que él lo empezaba a considerar como su hermano.

\- Satine….Satine – la tomó de los hombros y puso la seriedad primero para que entendiera el riesgo que corren – entiendo que estés desesperada por lo que está pasando, yo tampoco deseo estar dentro de la batalla en el circo romano, pero tampoco puedo darme el lujo de huir contigo – Satine abrió los ojos, pensando en lo peor.

\- ¿Por qué no? Obi-Wan, ¿acaso….ya no me amas? – ahora fue su turno de quedarse perplejo e hizo lo único que pudo para calmarla y asegurarle que su amor es más que sincero.

\- Nunca digas eso en tu vida, Satine…..te amo con todas mis fuerzas, que incluso moriría por ti luchando contra todo el ejército romano – volvió a besarla con desesperación, pero no dejó que el tema se quedara a un lado – pero por esa razón, no quiero hacerte pasar por la rabia de Vizla, que si descubre tu engaño y se da cuenta de nuestra escapada, con el apoyo del Imperio, podría encontrarnos en menos de una semana – Satine suspiró, cayendo en la cuenta de su abrupta decisión – en segundo lugar, no tenemos un lugar a donde ir, no tengo trabajo ni dinero con el que mantenerte y de ninguna manera, podrían aceptarme en uno después de ser esclavo toda la vida.

\- Pero eso no importaría, querido – le dijo acariciando su rostro, mientras sus rostros estaban muy cerca – todo lo que necesito eres tú, Obi, no necesito más que tu amor – le dijo mientras él cerraba sus ojos.

\- Pero mientras, Vizla esté vivo, no estaremos tranquilos, tendríamos que salir de las fronteras del Imperio, para que jamás pudiera encontrarnos, lo que nos llevaría cerca de un mes, dependiendo del lugar hacia donde nos dirijamos; lo que sería casi imposible, ya que Vizla usaría al ejército con la autorización del Emperador y además, con la peor de las suertes, de que él pudiera inventar que yo te secuestré…..por el simple hecho de que yo soy un esclavo y tú…..tú, una de las damas más hermosas del imperio romano – suspiró cerrando los ojos con vergüenza, a veces desearía no ser un gladiador sino un hombre libre. Satine le besó la frente, ella odiaba que siempre se hiciera menos, cuando él era su héroe y salvador.

\- Te exiges demasiado, mi amor – le dio otro beso en los labios – pero tienes razón, si nos encuentran, sería como si me estuvieras secuestrando a la fuerza y te matarían por atacar a una de las familias reales – suspiró y se levantó, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta y Obi-Wan, la observó sorprendido y algo confundido.

\- Satine ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

\- Tienes un deber con el imperio, Obi-Wan – dijo tranquila, pero sentía asco por su esposo y por el Emperador, pero no quería demostrárselo y menos ahora – además, fue egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo, no sólo por mí, sino por el daño que te causaría si lo hiciéramos, junto con el hecho, de que estás cuidando a Anakin, lo que es una obra de valor muy grande Obi-Wan – sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero no cayeron – sólo…..sólo desearía que hubiéramos luchado por nuestro amor ese día – antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera alcanzarla, ella abrió la puerta y salió del arco de la misma, no sin antes decirle algo más – y aunque me duela en el alma, Obi-Wan, te pido que no me busques más…..no soportaría perderte para siempre – y con eso salió corriendo, dejando a un Obi-Wan enmudecido y con los ojos llorosos, mientras ella caminaba por las calles de Roma, sin importarle que empujaba a hombres y a mujeres en su paso, hasta llegar a su cuarto fue que cerró la puerta y se echó a llorar con todo su ser, maldiciendo a su esposo y al Imperio, por ser tan crueles con ella – lo siento, mi amor, por favor perdóname….. – dijo sollozando, pensando que el único hombre que ha amado en el mundo, la odiaría por el resto de la eternidad – Venus, te lo imploró – rezó mientras miraba a la estatua de Venus en la pared – cuídalo, él es lo único que me queda – y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

(Dos semanas después)

Las cosas en la ludus, no fueron nada agradables, Obi-Wan estaba más callado que por lo regular, por supuesto que hablaba con Anakin y con Quinlan, pero desde que perdió al amor de su vida….por segunda ocasión, ya no tenía las ganas de seguir peleando y había ocasiones en las que deseaba en que cuando llegara el momento de luchar en el Anfiteatro, que lo vencieran en frente de todos y que el Emperador, diera la orden de asesinarlo. Pero luego, pensaba en Anakin y su promesa de jamás dejarlo, ambos ya eran mejores amigos, en las buenas y en las malas y sería un acto de cobardía, el simplemente huir de sus responsabilidades. Quinlan y Anakin, sabían que algo sucedía, pero Obi-Wan siempre disfrazaba su dolor, aunque en los momentos en que se encontraba solo, siempre aprovechaba para darse su tiempo de dolor y de llorar. Como todo un caballero, él respetó los deseos de su amada doncella y cada vez que quería ir a verla, siempre se reprimía con pellizcos o patadas ligeras, entrenaba todavía más duro en sus horas de trabajo para el día especial y siempre que llegaba a verla o estaban cerca, siempre sacaba de todas sus fuerzas la forma de alejarse o buscaba pretextos para mantenerse alejado, lo que rompía cada vez el corazón de Satine, quien sentía que había conseguido su objetivo de que él la odiara para siempre; aunque cada vez sus miradas se juntaban a veces, él se volteaba pronto para evitar hacer una locura, mientras ella se le quedaba viendo un momento más o viceversa.

\- "Cómo desearía poder romper mi promesa e ir a tomarla entre mis brazos" – pensaba a veces, pero hoy más, ya que hoy era el día de la pelea en el Anfiteatro Flaviano, casi media Roma, estaba atendiendo el evento, la mayoría esperaba que todos pudieran morir, pero los únicos tres que estaban ansiosos eran los gladiadores imperiales - ¿cómo te sientes, Anakin? – le preguntó acercándose, al ver que su compañero sólo podía contemplar su espada limpia como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

\- La verdad….no lo sé – confesó asustado, mientras volteaba a verlo y luego a la ventana – una cosa es el entrenar con mis compañeros y los maniquíes y otra muy diferente es a enfrentarse a la muerte en batalla por primera vez.

\- Te entiendo amigo – le pasó una mano por el hombro dándole apoyo – la primera vez que tuve enfrentarme cara a cara con la muerte, también fue una experiencia aterradora y eso que tuve diferentes tipos de enfrentamientos, pero nada se compara con pelear contra guerreros ya experimentados del frente del campo de batalla – Anakin asintió y se terminó de poner la armadura.

\- Lo peor del caso, es que no sé contra quién voy a pelear, si con alguien experimentado o alguien igual que yo – dijo preocupado y ambos suspiraron cuando las trompetas empezaron a sonar.

\- Anakin, te doy un consejo….. – le dijo poniéndose de pie, agarrando sus cosas – no importa contra quién pelees o para quién pelees, sino que tú tengas un propósito por el cual luchar y que te permita seguir adelante, sin importar las dificultades.

\- ¿Lo dices por algo, Obi-Wan? – preguntó con una media sonrisa, claro que no apaciguaba sus nervios, mientras Obi-Wan, sólo podía pensar en lo que alguna vez le dio un sentido a su existencia.

\- Lo digo por mi experiencia, pero desearía que hubiera servido para algo – contestó melancólico y los tres gladiadores se dirigieron hacia la fila de gladiadores participantes, como eran los anfitriones del Imperio, ellos serían los últimos y cada uno, pelearía contra dos gladiadores, uno debía morir dentro de la pelea y el segundo, esperaría a ser vencido para que el Emperador diera el veredicto. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, todos los gladiadores salieron al circo y escucharon los gritos de toda la gente, todos emocionados porque iniciara el torneo; todos fueron guiados hasta el pódium donde se encontraba el Emperador, rodeado por su comitiva real, Obi-Wan vio por unos momentos a su bella doncella, antes de que Vizla pudiera voltear a verlo y Satine, se le quedó viendo más tiempo, tratando de admirar por última vez el hermoso cuerpo y rostro de su encantador gladiador. Cuando hicieron el saludo al Emperador, tradición que todos los soldados, gladiadores y esclavos, debían hacer cuando se trataba de un concurso así; Anakin no podía ver al Emperador, por más que debía hacerlo, su repulsión por el hombre que lo separó de su madre y que ahora, lo está obligando a luchar en contra de personas que ni siquiera conoce y tendrá que matarlos si es que él lo ordena, pero mientras sus ojos divagaban, de pronto su mirada se centró en esos ojos cafés que vio hace cerca de un mes, en la celebración del Imperio; aquéllos ojos, piel hermosa y rostro perfecto, pertenecían sin lugar a dudas a la única Padmé de Britania, esposa del heredero al trono e hijo del Emperador. Justo en eso, recordó haber visto la estatua de la princesa en las calles de Roma, cuando era joven, justo cuando fue llevado con Gardulla a hacer un encargo, ese día él creía que era una diosa, pero siempre le tuvo rencor por ser parte de la comitiva de su alteza; pero hoy que le prestó más atención y recordó la forma en que se quedaron viendo esa noche, no estaba seguro de si seguir odiándola o que tal vez, había algo que lo atraía, justo después del discurso de inicio, los gladiadores regresaron a sus puestos y se dio lugar al torneo.

(En el balcón durante el torneo)

Padmé, en cuanto vio a los gladiadores luchar, prefería no ver u apreciar de la misma manera en la que el resto del público romano atendía el juego, había hombres y mujeres que luchaban por su vida y muchos de ellos, terminaban perdiéndola siendo humillados ante el mundo entero y el público, sólo abucheaba como si los que peleaban dentro del anfiteatro, sólo fueran juegos de entretenimiento. Pero el Emperador y su esposo, jamás entenderían sobre lo que es la libertad y que te lo quiten todo, ya que ellos se sienten amos y dueños de todo, empezando por ella, por fortuna ella es libre de no concebir hijos con Paolo, porque durante quince años él ha insistido con tener sexo con ella y a pesar de eso, jamás ha logrado concebir nada.

\- Finalmente, les daremos una lección a todos aquéllos soldaditos – dijo Paolo emocionado, al ver entrar al primer gladiador de la ludus imperial, él lleva varios años aquí desde que me casé con Paolo lo he visto participar muchas veces aquí en casi todos los torneos y cada vez sale triunfador de su grupo de pelea, de alguna razón siento que ha tenido un propósito en la vida como para seguir luchando y no dejarse vencer por el resto del grupo – espero que tus gladiadores sean igual de buenos como la vez anterior, Vizla – ella giró sus ojos, odiaba que usaran a la gente como su diversión.

(En el torneo con Obi-Wan)

A pesar de su legendario control de sus emociones, Obi-Wan, no se encontraba en la mejor disposición hoy, su dolor y la tensión de la batalla lo presionaban demasiado y no podía concentrarse del todo, sentía miedo como si fuera el joven de 20 años que llegó por primera vez a este foro, la gente gritaba y le exigía que derrotara a sus contrincantes, por lo general, siempre tardaba menos de veinte minutos en derrotar a su primer enemigo, pero ahora…..llevaba veinte minutos y aún no podía darle ni una buena estocada, de hecho ésta era la segunda caída que llevaba y mientras sus contrincantes celebraban la pequeña victoria, él volteó a ver a Satine, quien lo veía con miedo y desesperación, como si supiera que esta ocasión, sería la última vez que lo vería en una pieza; fue en ese instante, que él recobró su sentido de vida, ella habrá dicho que no quería volver a verlo, pero él le había prometido luchar hasta el fin con tal de recuperarla y lo iba a hacer. Entonces, él pateó al contrincante más cercano y lo hizo caer y le atravesó su espada en su corazón sin que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, su determinación había vuelto y volvió más fiero que nunca, volteó a verla una vez más, su mirada dirigida a los dos, para evitar sospechas de Vizla y vio que ella recuperó un poco el color; continuó el combate y le hizo más difícil a su segundo rival hasta dejarlo desarmado y todo el mundo se quedó gritando a la espera del veredicto.

(De regreso en el balcón)

Padmé oía los gritos y los puños de todos, como haciendo obedecer a su gladiador, había puños que pedían tregua, dedos arriba o abajo, que significaban la muerte del otro; pero Palpatine, tenía la última palabra y ella, sólo veía a sus pies en espera de lo peor, cuando escuchó el silencio se puso nerviosa y cuando vino el golpe final, tampoco pudo mirar, porque supo que Obi-Wan tuvo que darle muerte a su contrincante. Aunque ella no es experta, sabía cómo peleaba en sí y hoy, pudo ver que estaba distraído, como si su deseos de vivir se hubieran extinguido, también, vio que su amiga, Lady Kryze, estaba tensa cuando recibía cada golpe y que no podía defenderse como de costumbre, pero luego de la segunda caída, cuando menos se lo esperaban, él reaccionó y se deshizó de su primer contrincante, la gente gritaba enloquecida y ansiosa por ver el final de la pelea.

\- Interesante movimiento que usó – habló el Emperador - ¿es acaso un nuevo truco que le enseñaste a usar Vizla? – preguntó curioso y Vizla, había perdido el color de su cara casi por completo, que incluso Padmé se aguantó las ganas de reír, el hecho de que su gladiador hubiera parecido que iba perder en menos de veinte minutos, no le daba buena reputación a su autoría.

\- No, su alteza, pero veo que Kenobi, tiene aún muchos trucos bajo la manga – contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo, esperando que su excelencia se creyera su mentira, Kenobi se las vería caro con él después, la única que no hablaba además de Padmé, era Satine, quien sentía alivio de ver que su Obi-Wan, había recuperado sus fuerzas y ya no se sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado y sentía que podía volver a respirar; pero cuando vio que Palpatine dio el pulgar abajo, no pudo observar y cuando todo acabó, lo vio ansiosa y vio que estaba cabizbajo y lleno de vergüenza, que tuvo que contenerse a ir a abrazarlo ahora y en frente de todos. Después, entró Quinlan Vos, quien dio un espectáculo como de costumbre, a él le gusta jugar con sus rivales y terminar con ellos lo más lento posible, pero a la gente le da igual; cuando él terminó y Palpatine dio la orden de traer a los últimos gladiadores, el portavoz dio su anuncio.

\- Traído desde Cartagena, tenemos a un novato de veinticuatro años, su nombre es Anakin Skywalker de Cartagena – después de su anuncio, la gente empezó a abuchear y a lanzar insultos, incluso Paolo resopló al escuchar de dónde venía, era increíble que cientos de años después, los romanos no puedan dejar en paz al pueblo de Cartagena, pero Padmé, ya no prestaba atención a eso, sino que se quedó admirando al joven que había visto hace un mes en su balcón; no podía creer que era el mismo hombre, que ahora iba a luchar o ser humillado enfrente de tantas personas y cuando, vio que su dama Shmi, se había puesto pálida, le llamó la atención y la hizo acercarse para preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shmi? Estás muy pálida y fría – la voz de su ama la despertó de su trance, pero no dejaba de temblar.

\- Domina, dígame que escuché bien y que dijeron Anakin de Cartagena – preguntó sin dejar de observar al joven gladiador, quien se posicionó en combate en frente de sus contrincantes.

\- Así es, pero ¿cuál es el problema con eso, Shmi? – preguntó confundida.

\- Es que…Anakin, es…es…mi hijo – dijo temblando y Padmé, cayó en la cuenta de su realidad, Shmi siempre estaba melancólica durante todos estos años, como anhelando el volver a ver a alguien amado y vio, que el soldado Claudio Dooku, la estaba observando con preocupación y volvió a centrar su atención en el apuesto gladiador, quien luchaba ferozmente contra sus rivales.

\- Jamás lo logrará – escuchó la voz de su marido y sintió la mano de su dama más tensa todavía y decidió intervenir.

\- Yo creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad Paolo, además veo que evade las estocadas de los griegos bastante rápido – dijo animando a Shmi y ella en agradecimiento le apretó la mano.

\- Pero míralos, ellos son enormes y fuertes, no tiene oportunidad – quiso replicar, pero decidió no hacerlo, para evitar un escándalo, pero para sorpresa de todos, Anakin había logrado desarmar y desollar a uno de los dos y la gente se quedó muda hasta que el segundo griego terminó de rodillas frente a él, fue en eso que los gritos volvieron a aparecer, con la misma estrategia de siempre; ahora incluso Palpatine, estaba sorprendido y se tomó su tiempo en decidir, cuando se levantó esta vez, Padmé no pudo dejar de mirar y respiró hondo hasta que vio que Palpatine hizo la seña del puño, lo que quiso decir, que el griego tenía otro día de vida. Ambas mujeres, suspiraron de alivio, aunque Padmé no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero le alegraba saber que su dama estaba más tranquila.

\- Gracias a los dioses, él está bien – dijo llorando levemente.

\- Mañana temprano, te llevaré a verlo Shmi, te lo has ganado y él también – le puso una mano en su hombro y se la llevó al interior del edificio, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al valiente hombre, que ayudó a levantar a su rival, haciendo que todo el mundo se sorprendiera y sus ojos, volvieron a conectarse.


	7. Reencuentros

Nos cedamus amori

Cuando terminó el evento todos los ganadores, se fueron a dar una ducha a sus respectivas ludus, Anakin, Quinlan y Obi-Wan, estaban pensando, claro que Quinlan no tenía en la mente a dos bellas dominas en la cabeza; pero Anakin, estaba pensando en las dos ocasiones en las que tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar a la mujer que más odiaba, pero que le atraía en todo el Imperio…..a pesar de ser la mujer más poderosa en Roma y que sin duda, podría hacer de él lo que ella quisiera, con tan sólo chasquear sus dedos; pero en cierto punto de su baño y limpieza, se dio cuenta de que con sólo mirarla a los ojos, no le importaría que lo hiciera, con tal de estar a su lado y servirla como la reina y diosa que es. Mientras tanto, Obi-Wan, seguía pensando en los ojos azules y llorosos de su bella dama, quien observaba cada movimiento suyo con dolor y sufrimiento, sobre todo, después del enorme daño que le hizo su separación de hace dos semanas; al principio, Obi-Wan, no tenía intenciones de continuar viviendo, sin embargo, al ver el sufrimiento de su amor, decidió seguir luchando y no rendirse ante su promesa, él dijo que lucharía hasta el fin del mundo con tal de recuperarla y a su amor y no pensaba retirar su palabra por una tonta pelea de gladiadores. Pero mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, el Emperador recibió carta de los tres reinos que le faltan por conquistar, Sicilia, Cartagena y Nápoles, enviarían a sus representantes del consejo, para intentar hacer negocios con su Excelencia.

\- My lord – llamó uno de los guardias, quien traía el mensaje urgente – son cartas de Sicilia, Cartagena y Nápoles.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó asombrado, a pesar de haber conquistado las tierras, no han podido agregar a las tres naciones, dentro del Imperio, debido a que no han establecido contacto con los reyes de cada país – No hemos recibido noticias desde hace varios años ya – el soldado sólo hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la sala del trono de Palpatine.

\- ¿Qué dice my lord? – preguntó uno de sus consejeros.

\- Al parecer, un representante de cada país, vendrá a Roma para intentar hacer negocios con nosotros – dijo sorprendido, sin dejar de leer y releer las cartas, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, en quince años, jamás habían recibido buenas noticias de aquellas naciones, por lo general sólo eran réplicas de que hasta no encontrar a sus respectivos gobernantes, no podrían tocar ninguno de sus territorios – al parecer, ellos vienen en representación de todos los ciudadanos que no están de acuerdo con sus majestades y que piensan pasar el tiempo necesario en Roma y el Imperio, para poder encontrar una mejor solución y unirlos al Imperio finalmente – dijo sonriendo, su mente ambiciosa trabaja sin cesar, pensando en una alianza con esos países, Roma sería invencible.

\- Ésas son excelentes noticias my lord – dijo maravillado uno de los concejales, Dooku estaba escuchando todo lo que decían, ya que hoy era su turno de hacer guardia en los pasillos de esa zona – finalmente el pueblo entró en razón.

\- Pero my lord…. – se paró otro de los concejales - ¿y si es una trampa de ellos? No conocemos las tierras y mucho menos a su gente, ¿cómo saber que todo esto es un fraude y que tarde o temprano, nos terminarán destruyendo bajo nuestras propias narices?

\- Le sugiero que no contradiga mis decisiones, consejero – habló serio Palpatine, odiaba que lo contrariaran a cada rato, él era Roma y por ello, todos sus súbditos debían respetar lo que él decía – hemos esperado esta oportunidad por mucho tiempo y no pienso desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad, por simples suposiciones y temores, ¿quedó claro? – preguntó con imponencia y vanidad y el consejero, sólo se limitó a hacer una reverencia – Bien, los representantes llegarán en dos días, quiero que preparen un banquete de bienvenida en su honor y sobre todo, preparen tres habitaciones distintas, ellos serán mis invitados de honor – todos asintieron y se dispersaron después de que su Excelencia se retirara, Dooku se quedó pensando y decidió que tal vez pudiera haber algo extraño que pudiera arruinar al Emperador y quitarlo de una vez por todas, Palpatine ya se había excedido por mucho tiempo y su sistema no cambiaba para bien, porque arruinaba la vida de muchas personas, por lo cual, estaba decidido a descubrir el propósito de la visita de sus nuevos huéspedes.

(Mientras en los barcos que se dirigían a Roma)

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Roma? – preguntó el rey Pietro, quien se encontraba observando al mar Mediterráneo en su atardecer.

\- Llegaremos en un día y medio, su alteza – contestó un soldado llamado Taurus, uno de sus más fieles camaradas en su reino – 30 horas si el viento sigue soplando fuerte – terminó sus cálculos observando las velas – además, les estamos dando de comer mejor a nuestros hombres en los remos, para poder mantener un buen viaje y que no tengamos que deshacernos de nadie – Pietro asintió y se dirigió al mástil, dónde se encontraban sus nuevos aliados.

\- Por más que intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en que los Dioses nos quieren atrasar en nuestra comitiva – dijo desesperado, cada minuto que tardaran, sería más tiempo en el que pudieran tardar en encontrar a su hermana, el príncipe Edmundo, se quedó a cargo de la seguridad de Sicilia junto con su consejo, Caspio dejó a su tío y general Lozano a cargo de su gobierno y Marina, dejó a su consejo vigilando cada intento de asalto por parte de los romanos.

\- Ten paciencia, Pietro, recuerda que mientras más ansiosos, más largo se volverá el viaje – le contestó Marina, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla observando cada movimiento de la tripulación – además, la primera parte de nuestro plan ya quedó en marcha, Palpatine para estos momentos, ya debió haber recibido nuestras cartas.

\- Lo que quiere decir, que su ambición por recuperar nuestras tierras volverá con ansias – intervino Caspio, que estaba recargado en la pared de las habitaciones, su esposa Susanna, hermana de Pietro, estaba dormida, ya que no la habían convencido de no venir – lo que significa, que tendremos que mantener ocupado al Emperador para mantener su atención en los negocios y no en nuestro plan de ataque.

\- Ya sé….no me tienen que repetir el plan un millón de veces – dijo exhalando con frustración – sólo es que quiero llegar pronto.

\- Entiendo tu ansiedad, Pietro, pero ser impaciente, no salvará a Lucinda antes de lo previsto – tomó una pausa y se acercó a él, para poner una mano en su hombro – recuerda que no sólo venimos a salvarla a ella, sino a todos los que son prisioneros de la arrogancia de Palpatine.

\- Ahora, tenemos que tener cuidado, seguramente habrá hombres que sospechen de nuestras intenciones y que manden espías para vigilarnos – dijo preocupado, toda la noche, Susanna y él, estuvieron hablando sobre todas las posibilidades que pudieran estimar dentro de unos días – además, hay que tener cuidado con todos los bárbaros, no queremos intrusos en nuestro plan.

\- Por esa razón, hay que asegurarnos de tener a nuestros mejores espías al tanto, también debe haber traidores hacia Palpatine, que busquen derrocarlo y que intenten disuadir a los germanos y árabes fuera del territorio romano – dijo Marina.

\- También he pensado, que si encontramos a esos traidores, pudiéramos convencerlos de actuar en nuestra causa – comentó Pietro, quien los adentró a sus dormitorios para mantener la conversación en privado.

\- Sí, pero tendremos que ser cautelosos, puede haber espías doble cara, no queremos poner riesgo a nuestro pueblo y menos, si Palpatine se entera de lo que planeamos – ambos asintieron y continuaron planeando sus nuevas tácticas – muy bien, como lo soberbio que son Palpatine y su hijo, seguramente querrán presumirnos cada detalle de lo que nos tienen que ofrecer, hay que estar atentos a todo lo que nos diga y enseñe, aprendernos los pasadizos que encontremos y buscar más aliados a nuestra causa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Susanna y yo, visitaremos a los guardias y los estaremos observando y al mismo tiempo, trataremos de escuchar discretamente todo tipo de curias en sus respectivas zonas – Marina y Pietro asintieron de acuerdo.

\- Taurus, estará encargado de reunir a nuestra gente, mientras una escolta me ayudará a recorrer la ciudad hasta los muros, será un trayecto bastante amplio…..por lo que será conveniente atrasar lo más posible las negociaciones, eso me servirá para determinar puntos clave de la capital – señaló las orillas que eran las fortalezas de la ciudad – en cada reunión con el consejo y su alteza, hay que dar explicaciones largas y concisas que nos lleven el tiempo suficiente para descubrir información importante.

\- Yo me encargaré de ser la mujer tímida e indefensa, provocaré algunos disturbios en los pasillos tal vez y convenceré a las sirvientas de mantener a salvo a la princesa, ella debe de ser libre de las manos de Roma – en ese momento, entró Taurus y unos veladores - ¿qué sucede Taurus, Darío?

\- Sus majestades, los dioses nos han concedido su bendición, llegaremos a tiempo como lo estimado – la cara de los reyes era de alegría y de triunfo – las otras tres embarcaciones, nos siguen el paso y dejamos descansar un poco a los remeros.

\- Buen trabajo Taurus – felicitó Pietro a su capitán – mantengan el curso y manténganos informados igualmente – ambos oficiales hicieron reverencia y se alejaron cerrando la puerta.

\- Bueno, por ahora, tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado – dijo Marina, quien veía la habitación de reuniones – con la bendición de Marte y Júpiter, todo saldrá como lo planeado.

\- Sí…..pero aún tengo una inquietud, Marina – comentó Caspio - ¿cómo sabremos quién es el hombre destinado a ayudarnos? – inquirió intrigado, desde hace cinco semanas que no tenían idea de quién sería su colaborador sorpresa.

\- Los dioses nos dirán quién es el indicado, caballeros, igualmente hay que tener paciencia – suspiró viendo al techo y se le ocurrió otra idea – lo que sí, es que tenemos que hacer una reunión con nuestros pueblos, hay que encontrar un lugar secreto, donde podamos reunirnos sin que nadie nos interrumpa y que podamos hacer acto de presencia ante nuestra gente.

\- Hay que demostrarles que no los hemos abandonado y que muy pronto, saldremos de aquí con todos ellos – terminó Caspio, quien vio el mar por su ventana – la flota completa vendrá en un mes, tendremos que apurarnos para evitar que sea muy sospechosa nuestra partida.

\- Para ello, encontré una ruta escondida, que nos permitirá pasar desapercibidos mientras todo el caos se desata – mostró otro mapa y les mostró un paso cerca de las montañas que llevan a otro de los puertos menos concurridos por los romanos – en cuanto lleguemos a Roma, mandaré a una escolta a que den una vuelta por esos rumbos y que me den un informe de la situación, en cuanto tengamos algo, le enviaré una carta a mis tropas para que lleven a esa zona nuestras y que en cuanto lleguen, podamos llevar a todos los prisioneros a los barcos y así escapar, mientras todo el mundo se encuentra distraído con lo que tenga que pasar.

\- Por supuesto – contestó Caspio – esperemos lograr salvar a todos los que venimos a salvar y habrá que reconstruir las casas y cosechas destruidas – dijo pensando algo desolado.

\- Edmundo ya está empezando la reconstrucción, en las zonas donde no hay tanta actividad, no creo que estén todas en un mes, pero tenemos lugar en las montañas, mientras se termina la recuperación de sus hogares.

\- Por lo pronto, ya tenemos una buena parte nuestro plan en acción y ahora, lo único que nos es esperar y dejar que las cosas tomen su curso como siempre deben ser – terminó Marina recargándose en su silla, mientras Caspio les entregaba sus respectivas copas con vino tinto, uno de los más dulces en el Imperio.

\- Sea pues….propongo un brindis por el éxito de nuestra misión y el rescate de nuestra gente de las manos de Palpatine – los tres alzaron sus copas al aire y las chocaron concordando con su aliado.

(Horas más tarde en el cuarto de Caspio y Susanna)

\- Esposa mía, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? – preguntó Caspio al ver a su amada esposa despierta en la ventana, con un chal para cubrirse del frío; se acercó a ella y la envolvió en su abrazo al cual fue correspondido sin dudar – Creí que estarías dormida por ahora – confesó, durante todo el día estuvo revisando el barco y que no faltaran alimentos, se aseguró que sus tropas tuvieran en mente todas las indicaciones de su plan para el día siguiente en cuanto llegaran al puerto de la Ostia Antica, de donde irán a caballo por cinco horas hasta llegar a Roma, fue hasta ahora, que encontró un tiempo libre para él y su esposa encantadora.

\- Me faltabas tú para dormir – respondió contenta de tener al hombre más encantador y honesto de todo el mundo, pero en su mente aún ansiaba el anhelo de recuperar a su hermana Lucinda – eso y no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana – al escuchar eso, Caspio la volteó y la abrazó para tratar de calmar a su amada.

\- Susanna, te prometo que la vamos a encontrar – le dio un beso en la frente – hemos logrado mantenernos a salvo para llegar hasta este momento, mi amor – vio en sus ojos la tristeza de enterarse de una carta de sus hermanos que su querida hermana, había sido secuestrada por soldados romanos, mientras los tres intentaban esconderse y escapar de Palpatine; cosa que ellos tuvieron que hacer igualmente cuando el ejército romano tocó costas de Cartagena e invadió sus tierras – verás que en menos de lo que esperas la tendrás junto a ti y a tus hermanos de nuevo, la sacaremos con el resto de nuestro pueblo y volveremos a casa en menos de lo que pienses – ambos se sentaron en su cama para seguir conversando, Caspio cerró su ventana, ya que era una noche fría en el Mediterráneo.

\- Lo sé Caspio, pero es mi instinto de hermana – rió ligeramente acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo – desde que mis padres murieron, Peter y yo, somos los que quedamos a cargo de nuestros hermanos y pueblo y es mi deber asegurarme que ellos estén bien.

\- Y por esa razón, Susanna, es que me enamoré de ti hace años – le dijo sonriendo, sin dejar de admirar el azul de sus ojos – el amor a tu pueblo y a tus hermanos, más que a ti misma, es algo admirable que me fascinó desde que te conocí, por eso tuve el valor de pedirle a Pietro permiso para cortejarte. Supe que desde el momento en que te vi, mi destino sería amarte para siempre y sólo eso, porque eres un ángel enviado por Venus y mi corazón es tuyo – Susanna no podía contener sus lágrimas y se puso roja por la confesión sincera y rauda de su querido compañero de vida.

\- Me alaga su alteza – replicó con la misma respuesta que le dio hace años cuando se conocieron por primera vez – pero sólo le ruego a Juno que nos mantenga a salvo y que nos permita recuperar nuestra dignidad.

\- Ya verás como es que todo saldrá bien y estaremos con Lucinda, todo el tiempo que requiera para recuperarse de este martirio – se dieron un tierno beso y después, Caspio se desvistió y se puso su camisa y pantalón para dormir, apagó las velas y se acostó junto con su esposa – mi tío y mi tutor, están a cargo de Cartagena mientras regresamos, sólo espero que nos los encuentren o sino a mi tío lo confundirán conmigo y me veré forzado a volver.

\- No lo harán, ten fe, Caspio, este plan es el mejor que han tenido en años – dijo burlona, pero tratando de animar a su marido, quien le tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Oye…. – se quejó riendo, aunque debía admitir, que la mayoría de sus intentos de invasión, fueron todo un desastre, la primera vez, causando una fuerte discusión entre él y Pietro – y hablando de otros temas, no me has contado qué tal te ha parecido nuestra aliada, te he visto hablar varias veces desde que regresamos de Cartagena, para iniciar nuestro plan de ataque a Roma.

\- Debo decir, que es una gran estratega, no he conocido a alguien tan planeador como ella, después de ustedes claro está, pero siendo mujer, sabe organizar los detalles con un hilo en una aguja.

\- La verdad, es que a tu hermano, también le impresionó saber…..primero, que es una reina joven y en segundo, la capacidad que tiene para planear y de tomar decisiones, no es común ver a una mujer – cuando vio la mirada penetrante de su esposa, decidió darle el mismo crédito – la primera mujer que he visto así, eres tú mi reina, luego tu hermana y después ella – Susanna rió a carcajadas que sonrojaron a Caspio por su risa - ¿qué es la verdad?

\- Lo sé, mi amor, por eso me encantas – le contestó entre risas – muy pronto lograremos recuperar nuestros sueños y esperanza, mi amor.

\- Muy pronto – contestó sonriendo y ambos entraron en un profundo sueño abrazados.

(En la cubierta)

Marina se encontraba observando las estrellas, tomando entre sus manos un collar que le había regalado su mejor amigo de la infancia, un niño llamado Arias quien ahora es un soldado encubierto dentro de las tropas imperiales; aunque no lo ha visto desde que tenía 10 años, pero el sentimiento de tan sólo verlo una vez más, la ha perseguido durante toda su vida y ha guardado ese collar como su tesoro, un recuerdo de una amistad perdida y el comienzo de un nuevo amor, aunque ella no lo sabía en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué tan sola a estas horas, alteza? – Marina se espantó al momento de escuchar la voz de su nuevo camarada.

\- Pietro – se quejó algo firme, sabiendo que él no era uno de sus amigos como para darle de golpes por asustarla así – tienes suerte de ser rey también, porque sino te hubiera dejado un ojo morado por eso; además, ya no hablamos de cordialidades ahora que somos aliados, ¿o sí? – le preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que te vi y me quedé intrigado – se acercó a ella y vio su pendiente en sus manos - ¿puedo? – preguntó señalando al collar y ella asintió para luego entregárselo – Es un collar bastante elaborado, ¿puedo preguntar de dónde vino? – le preguntó respetuosamente, no quería incomodarla, sabiendo que podía tratarse de un tema doloroso.

\- Me lo dio un amigo de la infancia, cuando tenía diez años, antes de que mis padres murieran y que me convirtieran en reina – suspiró recordando el momento y el lugar donde lo recibió – su nombre es Arias, nos separamos hace diez años, él era mayor que yo, por lo que su padre lo mandó al ejército y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces; ahora está en Roma o es donde supongo que ha de estar, lo último que supe de él, es que el escuadrón donde él estaba, fue de los primeros que enviamos a Roma, para mantener vigilada a nuestra gente y mantenerlos a salvo lo más que se pudiera – terminó exhalando profundo y Pietro le devolvió su collar y ella lo aceptó devuelta.

\- Lo lamento – respondió triste, sabiendo el dolor de perder a alguien importante, pero Marina sólo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió otra vez.

\- He mantenido la esperanza de volverlo a ver, pero no sé qué esperar de verlo, aún recuerdo su rostro de joven, pero pues….los años pasan y los rostros cambian – se encogió de hombros y los dos miraron al mar concentrados – y cuénteme alteza, ¿acaso usted ya encontró a alguien que sea el objeto de sus afectos? – preguntó risueña, para ser un rey joven y apuesto, seguro ya debía tener a una enorme fila de pretendientes sicilianas esperando para que la escogiera.

\- Jajaja – rió ligeramente – además de la gigantesca cola de damiselas de la corte, no…. – continuó sonriendo, mi corte sigue insistiendo con que debo casarme, pero es sólo que….no encuentro a la mujer ideal, ¿sabes? – ella asintió, comprendiendo lo que era tener que cumplir con su pueblo y sus obligaciones como rey y reina – Por suerte, aún tengo a mis hermanos, los cuales pueden suplirme en el caso de que pase de este mundo, pero no lo sé, es complicado encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tu trono, tu vida y tu amor sin involucrar los fines lucrativos o los intereses políticos de una relación.

\- Lo sé – suspiró de nuevo volteando a verlo – mi consejo ya está desesperado por encontrar a alguien digno de Nápoles y de mi mano, pero como están la cosas, tengo la suerte de que puedo mantener mi soltería a salvo – respingó un poco – al igual que tú, estoy esperando a que llegué la persona indicada….pero si tenemos éxito en nuestro propósito, no sé por cuanto tiempo más, el consejo piense esperarme para encontrar marido, por eso a veces tengo miedo de regresar y aprovechaba lo más que pude el hecho de mantenerme oculta, sobre todo, respetaron mi edad cuando quedé huérfana y se esperaron hasta los 15 o 16 para empezar a insistir, pero pues yo no me siento lista, ¿sabes? Aún siento que no es ni mi tiempo ni las opciones que me dan tampoco – Pietro rió al ver la cara de aborrecimiento en sus ojos.

\- Y ¿quiénes han sido sus pretendientes, alteza? – preguntó aún riendo.

\- Me han presentado a una cantidad de pretendientes, que para qué te cuento – respondió girando los ojos – pero los principales que me acuerdo, fue unos terratenientes en los límites de Andalucía, nobles de algunas islas de Grecia y de Atenas, pero a Atenas no pienso ir, con el estado cambiante de clima, créeme que ya tengo más que suficiente con los desastres naturales que tenemos en Nápoles – rió y Pietro concordó con ella – también estaba la propuesta de mano de varios gobernantes egipcios, griegos y bla, bla, bla….la única propuesta interesante es de un mercader y abogado de Marruecos, pero aún así, él….él, no me convence del todo, para empezar es algo más grande que yo.

\- Debe de ser un problema el tema de casarse para las mujeres, sin ofender, pero por como lo estoy oyendo y viendo de varios de mis súbditos y contigo, la mayoría de las mujeres se casan con hombres más grandes incluso que ellas – Marina asintió y resopló en el aire.

\- Por esa razón, me atreví y me revelé contra mi consejo y los hice cambiar la edad en la que las mujeres debían casarse – dijo orgullosa – había niñas de 11 o 12 años que ya estaban casadas y con jóvenes de cerca de 17 de edad, entiendo que es la época de mayor esplendor, pero a mí no me gusta eso, porque así crecí y decidí que las mujeres tenían el derecho de esperar al menos, hasta los 17 años, para casarse, al menos, tienen algo mejor que hacer más que atender a hombres inútiles, a los que sí son inútiles, no todos – dijo antes de que Pietro pudiera replicar.

\- Bueno – dijo con sueño – pues será mejor dormir, mañana es posible que lleguemos a tiempo y con suerte, descansaremos antes de ver a la cara a Roma en persona – dijo separándose del barandal y Marina concordó con él, para luego irse a sus respectivas alcobas.

(Al día siguiente en Roma)

Padmé y Shmi, estaban caminando por los largos jardines del palacio, ayer a pesar de la promesa de que la iba a llevar con Anakin, Palpatine y Paolo, la mantuvieron ocupada durante todo el día, después de la noticia del arribo de los representantes de las tres islas y después de que todo estuviera listo y arreglado, bueno, lo más arreglado que se pudiera para una bienvenida de improviso; por eso, ahora se dirigían a la ludus imperial para darle una visita especial al ahora gladiador, Anakin Skywalker.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shmi? – preguntó Padmé a su dama, quien se veía muy nerviosa, más de lo acostumbrado.

\- Tengo miedo, domina – le confesó temblando – ¿y si no me reconoce? ¿O si está molesto conmigo? ¿O si me olvidó?

\- Un hijo jamás olvida a su madre, Shmi, en especial los hombres – dijo sonriendo para asegurarle que todo estaría bien y Shmi sonrió ligeramente, respirando profundo para aplacar sus nervios – vamos – y las dos continuaron su recorrido, hasta llegar a la entrada de la ludus, donde encontraron a Vizla entrenando arduamente con el gladiador Kenobi, suponiendo que era en castigo por lo que hizo hace dos días.

\- Entrenador Vizla – habló firme y en voz alta para que Vizla le pusiera atención, ya que estaba muy concentrado en torturar a Kenobi.

\- Princesa Padmé – habló casi ronco, después de dos días de castigar a Kenobi por su actitud en el circo y seis horas hoy, casi había perdido el habla de tanto gritar y exigir – qué gusto verla por aquí – hizo una reverencia y le ordenó a Obi-Wan que se retirara, a lo que él obedeció pero con mucho trabajo, ya que se veían muchos moretones y algunas heridas de látigo en la espalda, pero Padmé tuvo que ignorarlas para no causar un escándalo y provocarse más problemas con su suegro.

\- Quisiera una audiencia con el gladiador Skywalker, hace dos días presencié su debut y quisiera verlo en persona – dijo firme dando pie que era una orden y no una sugerencia, sobre todo, no quería que él criticara que los esclavos no podían visitar la ludus sin la supervisión de su amo o ama.

\- Por supuesto, my lady ¿algún tema en especial del que quiera hablar con él? – preguntó nervioso, no era muy común que la princesa viniera a esta zona, pero no podía negarse a sus órdenes.

\- Ninguno en especial y no le diga de quién se trata, no quiero espantarlo – contestó firme y sin titubear, pero pensando en porqué no quería conmocionarlo si ni siquiera lo conocía.

\- En seguida, my lady búsquenos en la salas de audiencias por favor – se fue apresurado buscando al joven Skywalker y cuando lo encontró, no se esperó a lo que estuviera haciendo y lo llamó de inmediato – oye Skywalker – le llamó la atención y Anakin volteó de inmediato, para evitarse problemas – te quiero en la sala de audiencias, tienes una visita – Anakin arqueó su ceja derecha, pensando en quién quería visitarlo y lo siguió en cuanto vio que su amo empezaba a caminar – tal parece que llamaste la atención de una dignataria importante Skywalker, no lo arruines – le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala, lo hizo entrar y cuando cerró la puerta, giró los ojos aguardando a ver a su visita especial; en cuanto se abrió la puerta, vio que entraba a la persona que menos esperaba en su vida y se quedó boquiabierto al enterarse de que se trataba nada más ni nada menos de la princesa Padmé de Britania o como su apodo Padmé Amidala.

\- ¡Domina! – dijo nervioso y asombrado, que se postró a sus pies y Padmé sintió sus mejillas arder, jamás había sentido que alguien la respetara con admiración.

\- No…No te arrodilles, por favor – su voz era angelical y cristalina como el de una diosa y quería seguirla escuchando – yo soy la que vine a verte, además tú no esperabas mi visita, por lo que no es necesario que hagas eso – estaba asombrado, jamás había tenido un dueño que le hablara de esa forma, pero aún tenía el resentimiento de la separación de su madre y por convertirlo en esclavo.

\- Es sólo que me sorprendió verla aquí, domina – ella se sorprendió de lo alto que era, también al oír su voz grave y segura, aunque nerviosa por tenerla enfrente, ella quería sentir esos fuertes brazos en su ser y sentirse protegida en ellos - ¿a qué debo su honorable presencia? – él no podía verla a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía sus emociones estarían entrecruzadas, primero porque querría reclamarle el hecho de que hubiera permitido la conquista de su hogar y sobre todo, que durante quince años no ha podido ver a su madre, pero en el otro lado, sabía que podía y quería perderse en su mirada café que lo hipnotizó hace semanas.

\- La pelea que hiciste, para empezar fue impresionante, nunca había visto a un aprendiz derrocar y ayudar a su oponente después de que le dieran misericordia – intentó calmarse, pero sabía que en su interior él la resentía por ser la esposa del heredero de Roma, quién no lo haría, incluso ella se arrepentía de esa decisión – pero no fue lo único que vine a hacer, junto a mí, estaba una de mis damas y ella está muy interesada en conocerlo – terminó su intervención y antes de que Anakin pudiera replicar, ella abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la persona que estaba afuera y al ver quién era, sus ojos empezaban a agrandarse y a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- ¿M..Ma..Madre? – comenzó intentando contenerse, pero era casi inevitable, mientras la mujer que le dio la vida se acercaba más a él; aún recordaba su rostro pero ahora, se dio cuenta de que él era incluso más alto que ella y se acordó de todas las veces en que tuvo que subir la cabeza cuando era un niño y ahora era al revés.

\- ¿Ani…mi Ani? – alzó una mano empezó a hablar y como las palabras ya no salían, entonces ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, conmocionando a Padmé y hasta le sacó unas lágrimas.

\- Te extrañé mucho, mamá – dijo llorando y todavía dentro de su abrazo, Padmé había quedado olvidada junto a la puerta, por lo que decidió sólo intervenir para retirarse.

\- Les daré privacidad – anunció asustando un poco a la pareja de madre e hijo – cuando termines nada más me tocas para entrar por ti Shmi, te espero afuera – Anakin había olvidado que ella estaba también dentro de la habitación, pero era mejor ahora que tendría unos momentos a solas con su madre.

\- Ani, ¡qué guapo estás! – Anakin se sonrojó pero sonrió porque no le importaba escuchar eso de su madre, a quién la extrañó con todo su ser – Alto y apuesto, eres igual que tu padre cuando lo conocí – dijo sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano libre - ¿dónde has estado? – preguntó queriendo saber de los últimos años de la vida de su hijo.

\- He pasado por todas partes del imperio, mamá – le contestó sentándola en una de las bancas de la sala – me han pasado de dueño en dueño durante estos quince años.

\- ¿Por qué te cambiaron tanto, hijo? – le acarició de nuevo el rostro, memorizando los nuevos detalles de su rostro.

\- Desobediencia y rebeldía – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y su mamá negó con la cabeza, pero contenta de haberlo encontrado finalmente – pero últimamente he estado en Roma y apenas este mes, me vendieron a la ludus, porque mi último amo, le hartó que defendiera a mis compañeros de sacarlos de problemas, pero tú, ¿dónde has estado? He rogado todo el tiempo a los dioses, porque me ayudaran a encontrarte – le preguntó sonriendo de lado.

\- Desde el día en que nos separaron, me trajeron con la domina como su regalo de bodas – recordó aquel momento triste de su separación y Anakin, se tensó con sólo pensar que su madre había sido un obsequio para la princesa que estaba afuera.

\- Y ella…. – hizo una pausa, para tratar de no explotar de rabia - ¿ella te trata bien?

\- Sé lo que estás pensando Anakin, pero ella no es lo que crees, la domina es una gran mujer y nos trata a todas con respeto y nos cuida como a nadie… - tomó aire, tratando de no pensar en todos los maltratos tanto físicos como mentales que le producen su esposo como su suegro.

\- Y ¿entonces por qué no te ha liberado? – preguntó poniéndose de pie, agitado y molesto – Si es tan buena señora, ¿Por qué no ha considerado liberarte?

\- Anakin, no digas esas cosas – le reprimió molesta, él no sabía lo que ella había sufrido por defenderla – tú no sabes cómo es su vida en el palacio….y ni se te ocurra tan siquiera mencionar lo que piensas – continuó antes de que él pudiera quejarse otra vez, dejándolo callado – además, ella sí nos ha liberado, nos sube el salario para que intentemos comprar nuestra libertad, pero la vida después de esclavo no es tan fácil, hijo mío….dime, ¿a dónde hubiera ido si la hubiera pagado? Nuestro hogar está destruido, el barco a Cartagena es más caro ahora y sobre todo, con qué otro dinero pudiéramos reconstruir nuestro hogar, créeme que por ahora, la vida de esclava, al menos me da alimento, techo y trabajo – en eso, Anakin lo pensó dos veces y se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía razón, él tampoco hubiera tenido nada si lograba escapar o conseguir su libertad.

\- Lo siento madre – se disculpó avergonzado – es que te extrañé todo el tiempo y estaba desesperado por hallarte y sacarte de donde quiera que estuvieras – ella lo besó en la frente y asintió con la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas caídas – pero te prometo, que algún día, nos iremos de aquí y no seremos esclavos de nadie e iremos de vuelta a casa en Cartagena.

\- Algún día, hijo – saboreó la palabra hijo, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin haberla pronunciado – eso sería encantador – luego vio la hora y decidió que era tiempo de marcharse, antes de que sospecharan algo y culparan a su domina otra vez – bueno, será mejor que regrese con la princesa, no quiero meterla en problemas y ya tendremos más tiempo para ponernos al corriente – Anakin se quedó confundido, con la parte de meter en problemas a Padmé, pero decidió que ésa era una pregunta para después y le dio un beso en la frente y se despidieron, hasta la próxima ocasión.

Más tarde en la noche, una escolta de caballos, se aproximaban al palacio y Palpatine y su comitiva, los esperaban con ansias, cuando llegaron enfrente de ellos, se bajaron de su caballo y se fueron acercando lentamente hacia su destino y al hombre que les quitó todo. Los ahora disfrazados reyes, Marina, Pietro y Caspio, bajo los nombres de Benicio (Pietro), Ezio (Caspio) y Alegra (Marina), se dirigían a completar su misión, de engañar al Imperio y liberar a todos los prisioneros que fueron torturados por los romanos.

\- Saludos, consejeros de Sicilia, Nápoles y Cartagena, Roma les da la más cordial bienvenida – hizo una reverencia ligera y los tres, con mucho trabajo, hicieron una reverencia más grande para fingir respeto ante su alteza.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, su Excelencia – le contestó Marina, quien contenía su rabia al ver por primera vez, al monstruo que destruyó a su reino – mi nombre es Alegra Minerva Araceli Ayesha Coralia, una de los miembros del consejo mayor de Nápoles – era increíble que el máximo Emperador, le estuviera creyendo, sirvió haber vivido en el anonimato tantos años.

\- Un placer, señorita.

\- Yo soy Ezio Román Octavio de Cartagena, mi señor – ahora se presentó Caspio – y mi esposa Justina Malena Araceli, venimos en representación del rey y su gobierno – Palpatine hizo una reverencia, pero no dejaba de mostrar su superioridad ante el mundo.

\- De parte de Sicilia, majestad, mi nombre es Gayo Benicio Antonio Emilio e igual que ellos, vengo a ofrecer un trato para llegar a un acuerdo con el imperio romano – fingió cada palabra, mientras Palpatine terminaba de saludar, Marina identificó a uno de sus soldados que estaba en cubierto y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, afirmándole que el tiempo de la venganza había arribado y que su reina, había cumplido con su promesa. Caspio hizo lo mismo con dos de sus soldados, que estaban cerca de los jardines y Pietro, hizo seña a su escolta para que buscaran a sus amigos en cubierto para que dieran el mismo mensaje a su pueblo; llegó la hora….Roma caería sin que ella se diera cuenta.


	8. Reconciliación

Nos cedamus amori

La fiesta estaba repleta de dignatarios de todo el imperio, desde Antalucía hasta Marruecos y las islas de Grecia también, los reyes de Sicilia, Nápoles y Cartagena, en su papel como miembros del consejo, sabían relacionarse muy bien con todos los dignatarios e invitados importantes; la comida, era demasiado sabrosa como para rechazarla, era lo mejor que habían comido desde el ataque de los romanos. Finalmente fueron conociendo a los miembros del Consejo de Roma, al futuro rey de todo el mundo.

\- Lords y my lady, quiero presentarles a mi único hijo, el príncipe heredero Paolo de Roma y aquí también les presentó a su bella esposa, la princesa Padmé de Britania – Marina, observó atentamente a los tres sujetos que tenía enfrente, la bella joven, no estaba nada a gusto con su matrimonio, es más, podía decir que su marido fue impuesto por sus padres o por el mismo príncipe.

\- Es un honor conocerlos finalmente, alteza – inició Pietro, dándole un beso a la princesa, Padmé hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque sentía que ella podía confiar en aquellas tres personas – desde nuestros países hemos oído historias sobre su gran belleza y bondad con los demás, ese comentario no le agradó para nada al Emperador ni a su esposo, sin embargo, tenían que seguir la corriente, para no perder la oportunidad de agregar a tres naciones soñadas a su glorioso imperio.

\- Me halaga con sus comentarios, my lord – agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriendo ligeramente, pero con honestidad, sabiendo que estos lords, no eran como todos los demás – me da gusto que puedan venir, después de quince años de no comunicarnos con sus respectivas islas – hizo conversación, mientras la fiesta proseguía, la música era un deleite y los tres coincidían con la mayoría de las opiniones de ciertos dignatarios.

\- Debo reconocer, que ésta es una fiesta extraordinaria, alteza – dijo Marina, haciendo una reverencia, tratando de no vomitar por tener que hacerle halagos a su mayor enemigo – los rumores sobre las fiestas romanas, no se comparan en nada con verlo en persona.

\- Me da mucho gusto, el saber que hay alguien con sentido de celebración – dijo con orgullo, Marina sonreía forzada, pero aunque ella era una persona que le encantaba realizar festejos como para los cientos de países en el mundo; no era un tema de lo más apetecible con alguien que desprecias, sin embargo, para llevar a cabo su plan con éxito, debía seguir con el papel de invitada especial – la mayoría de mi gente, no está muy de acuerdo con todo eso, muchos de ellos han perecido por tan siquiera deshonrar una ceremonia en honor a los dioses – Marina y Caspio, abrieron mucho los ojos, era comprensible que era una falta de respeto ofender a los dioses, pero todos tenían la oportunidad de expresar lo que piensan; sin embargo, recordaron ante quién estaban y se dieron cuenta, de que era un hombre que despilfarraba el dinero a como diera lugar, con tal de obtener lo que quiere y si eso implica hacer que el pueblo y su consejo lo respeten y a los dioses, es capaz de crear hasta los peores castigos que según él, los dioses le dicen que son apropiados para hacer que el pueblo respete las reglas.

\- De acuerdo – contestó Caspio, tratando de mantener la calma, dándole oportunidad a Marina de respirar, tratando de no pensar en todos los inocentes que murieron tratando de expresar su opinión – majestad, le parece bien que la consejera y yo, salgamos a tomar un poco de aire, siempre hemos querido visitar los balcones del palacio y sobre todo, yo quisiera hablar con usted sobre algunos términos con los cuáles pudiéramos contemplar nuestra alianza con el Imperio – eso llamó la atención del Emperador, quien asintió y señaló con la mano para que lo siguiera, mientras Caspio le hizo señal a Pietro de acompañar a Marina al balcón y él, asintió distribuyéndose por todo el salón y tratando de no toparse con alguien que lo distrajera de su tarea.

\- ¿Estás bien, Marina? – le preguntó al oído, para evitar que alguien pudiera distinguir su identidad y que pudieran forzarlos a algo que no querían.

\- No del todo – contestó suspirando – el último comentario de Palpatine, me hizo recordar a las torturas que les hicieron pasar a mi gente hace años – al ver que Pietro no entendía del todo su dilema, decidió aclararle un poco más la mente – durante estos años, mis soldados me han dicho y mostrado las torturas que los romanos les han provocado a mi gente y fue muy doloroso, tanto que me rompe el alma cada vez que lo pienso.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro – pero no acabo de entender, qué tiene que ver con lo que te dijo Palpatine – aclaró confundido.

\- Digamos que hace unos momentos…. – volteó al salón, para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando – Palpatine dijo que, había gente que se quejaba de las tradiciones romanas, incluso en ceremonias hacia los dioses y que pues….la mayoría de ellos, ya habían callado para siempre por ese "error".

\- Ya veo – contestó Pietro pasmado, sintiendo la misma sensación que los otros dos cuando escucharon esa atrocidad – no te culpo, amiga, en Sicilia, nosotros no podemos castigar de esa manera a gente que no está de acuerdo con la forma de llevar a cabo nuestras costumbres.

\- Es lo mismo que yo pienso – exhaló fuerte y se volteó hacia él – pero bueno, para eso estamos aquí, para cambiar las cosas ¿no? – le dijo sonriendo, tratando de darse ánimos para continuar y no caer en la desesperación.

\- Por supuesto, Alegra – levantó sus cejas en juego, causando que ella riera, sabiendo que estaban llevando muy bien su papel – ahora, ¿qué tal si regresamos, nos servimos más vino y disfrutamos de la noche? Ha sido un viaje agotador, desde la ida hasta el arribo – Marina sonrió y le tomó el brazo para regresar a su fiesta.

\- Será un honor, amigo mío – le respondió riendo y viendo que no habían causado demasiado alboroto con su partida, se sirvieron más vino y se dispusieron a mantener su perfil de buenos consejeros de los reyes; durante todo el festejo, todos estaban alegres, tanto por el exceso del vino como por un motivo más por el cual festejar. Pero dentro de la comitiva de invitados y anfitriones, había dos personas que no disfrutaban por ningún motivo de la celebración; es más, podría decirse que ni la noticia de que la esclavitud se aboliera, haría que su estado de ánimo cambiara, tal como decir que, Satine Kryze y Obi-Wan Kenobi, eran el hombre y mujer más infelices de la historia. Obi-Wan, se encontraba ahí con Quinlan y Anakin, debido a que Vizla, les exigió a los tres que debían ayudar a todos los guardias a mantener a salvo el palacio; sin embargo, Satine no contaba con eso y cada vez que ha intentado evadirlo, pareciera como si el destino se empeñara en torturarla más todavía, ella no quería formar un escándalo y menos, con su esposo a unos metros de distancia. Por esa razón, Satine llegó a tomar dos copas de vino, para tener una excusa con la cual escapar de la fiesta, acto que fue notado por Marina, Pietro y Caspio, pero no iban a dejar que alguien la detuviera; reconocieron en su esposo, a un hombre orgulloso y que engaña a su mujer, aún no sabían con quién, pero tarde o temprano lo harían para usarlo en su contra, al ver a Vizla pasado de copas y que apenas y podía sostenerse entre sus pies, Satine aprovechó la ocasión y decidió decirle que se iría temprano.

\- ¿A casa? – le dio hipo por los efectos del alcohol - ¿Pero por qué tan temprano mujer? Todavía no son más de las doce, ¿por qué quieres ir a casa tan temprano? – Satine, se ahorro las ganas de girar sus ojos sobre él, pero se abstuvo por respeto a sus invitados nuevos.

\- Sabes bien que no me gusta estar tomando a cada rato y sobre todo, recuerda que mañana tenemos que visitar a mi hermana y a mi sobrino a medio día – dijo concisa, a lo que Vizla asintió con la fuerza que le permitía el mareo – por esa razón, deseo regresar a mis aposentos, para descansar y tener energías para salir mañana – Vizla no pudo responder, ya que los efectos del alcohol no lo dejaban concentrarse lo suficiente; por lo que ella tomó la iniciativa y se fue caminando por todo el salón, únicamente se despidió de Padmé, diciendo que quería descansar para ver a su hermana, claro que su intención real era que quería alejarse de su amor prohibido, no porque no quería estar junto a él….sino porque no quería enfrentarlo y ver sus tristes ojos que sufren por ella y su necedad. Cierta partida, llamó la atención de Marina y decidió seguirla dando como excusa que debía ir al baño y la fue siguiendo discretamente, viendo a detalle lo que estaba pasando.

(En el pasillo)

Satine iba caminando, dirigiéndose a su casa sin poner mucha atención a lo veía, había amantes en los pasillos besándose, algunos emborrachándose hasta más no poder y siguió caminando, distraída hasta que chocó contra algo, hasta que volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de que no fue con algo, sino con alguien y empezó a sentir miedo.

\- ¡Obi-Wan! – nombró al mencionado nerviosa, justo lo que estaba intentando no hacer y la vida siempre la hace enfrentarse ante él – Lamento haberme tropezado, no fue mi intención – sus respiraciones se habían acelerado, sentían esa euforia de estar enfrente del otro, pero al mismo tiempo, miedo de ser rechazados por los mismos – yo me dirijo a casa, me siento muy cansada y quiero descansar – no encontraba más excusas, pero no podía admitir que era de él quien estaba huyendo; Obi-Wan no decía nada, sin embargo, podía comenzar a ver que en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas de angustia. Ninguno de los dos, puso atención a que alguien los estaba escuchando – bueno, debo retirarme…..ha…hasta pronto – intentó alejarse, pero Obi-Wan era más rápido que ella y escuchó sus pasos siguiéndola a donde iba, quiso acelerar el paso para intentar perderlo; lo menos que quería era llorar de la vergüenza por haberlo humillado y haberle roto el corazón, por segunda ocasión, pero debía ser honesta consigo misma, ella deseaba volver con él y se dio por vencida en el momento en que su mano agarró su hombro derecho, esperaba una reclamación de su parte y no podía verlo a los ojos, pero era ahora o nunca, sabía que no podría escapar de la realidad….pero no llegó ningún tipo de reclamo o de agresión de parte de Obi-Wan, excepto sus labios que se unieron a los suyos con toda la pasión del mundo, fue un acto tan inesperado, que Satine se había quedado pasmada por unos instantes, pero en unos segundos le correspondió con la misma hambruna y desesperación, temiendo que si lo soltaba jamás lo volvería a ver.

\- No tengas miedo, Satine – le dijo rozando sus labios y empezando a besar su cara – sé que te vas porque huyes de mí, no porque en realidad estés cansada…..pero sé que no quieres que me aleje de ti, por más que intentemos hacerlo – las lágrimas de Satine salieron sin pausa, ella estaba llena de alegría, miedo, pasión, dudas, pena, amor y confusión; pero todo fue opacado al estar en los brazos de su hermoso gladiador.

\- Lo lamento, Obi-Wan – dijo llorando, mientras él la acariciaba mientras se desahogaba – perdóname por ser tan imprudente e insensible, nunca debí terminar con lo nuestro…..justo cuando empezábamos a recuperar nuestro amor – sus sollozos eran una tortura para él, que daría lo que fuera con tal de sacar todo su dolor – pero estaba desesperada por no perderte, que no pensé con claridad y…. – no pudo terminar, ya que Obi-Wan se adelantó y la volvió a besar con fuerza, mostrando sin vergüenza el amor y pasión hacia ella.

\- Entiendo, mi amor, pero te hice una promesa y no pienso romperla pronto – volvió a darle besos en todos lados, hasta que chocaron con pared – y no sólo porque es mi misión protegerte, sino porque te amo y no pienso dejarte nunca, ya pasé los últimos quince años desahuciado por no tenerte a mi lado y no me iré de aquí hasta no verte libre de él y que seas feliz, con quien tú quieras – ella no podía creerlo, no sabía cuando se había vuelto tan afortunada de tenerlo a él como protector y amante de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo? – volvió a llorar, preguntándose porqué su vida era tan miserable – Yo no quise romperte el corazón de nuevo, ¿por qué no me convenciste de continuar con nuestra historia? – no era un reclamo para él, sino para ella, porque no aguantaba haber estado tan lejos y tan cerca de su verdadero amor – Creí que te había perdido para siempre, que mis palabras habían servido para que me odiaras y que no quisieras saber de mí nunca más.

\- Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, cielo – la abrazó con fuerza, para asegurarle que ella era la única a la que le entregó su corazón y que jamás lo perderá – sí me dolieron tus palabras, porque pensé que ya te habías cansado de mí, pero tenías razón, tú no te mereces a alguien que pone su vida en riesgo a cada instante – ahora él, era quien empezaba a tener lágrimas en sus ojos – tú eres mi vida, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerte sufrir si mi modo de vivir te tortura – ahora ella se abalanzó a sus brazos, para besarlo de nuevo, para demostrarle todo su amor y lo que él significaba en su corazón.

\- No, Obi, tú no elegiste esta vida porque sí, lo hiciste para cumplir tu promesa y eso es lo más honorable que alguien ha hecho por mí, ni siquiera Vizla es tan noble para hacer algo de esa magnitud – le dijo entre besos, demostrando su amor por él, para dejarle en claro que él no es quien cometió ese error, sino ella y su cobardía – perdóname por favor, Obi-Wan.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor – le acarició la cara, causando una sonrisa en su bella dama – no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba poder abrazarte y tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo, pero no quería faltar a tus deseos y que te sintieras acosada por mi parte – mientras ellos hablaban, Marina sonreía, sintiendo cosquillas en su estómago, queriendo imaginarse sentir esa especie de amor hacia ella por cierto soldado, a pesar de saber que a lo mejor él ni siquiera pensaba en ella; pero en ese momento, decidió que ellos serían de los pocos romanos que liberarían de la masacre.

\- Y yo cuánto deseaba que no me hubieras hecho caso, para estar cerca de ti, sin importarme lo que digan los demás – sollozo en su pecho y de pronto, escucharon pasos que venían del otro lado del pasillo.

\- Oye tú – llamó molesto uno de los soldados imperiales - ¿qué le estás haciendo a la señora? – preguntó molesto, sacando su arma para hacer que Obi-Wan retrocediera - ¿Acaso no sabes de quién es esposa esta mujer? Espero que sepas que esto puede costarte la vida por intentar secuestrar a la dueña de la ludus – Satine sentía miedo y furia a la vez, le molestaba que sólo la vieran así por sus títulos; además del hecho de que la recordaran por el hecho de ser la esposa de alguien incapaz de defenderse.

\- Él no estaba secuestrando a la señora Kryze, joven soldado – dijo una voz por detrás de ellos, el otro soldado al verla empezó a temblar, sabiendo que si esto no era lo que él pensaba que era, estaría en graves problemas – Lady Kryze se siente indispuesta por estos momentos y le pedí a un guardia que la escoltara de regreso a casa – dijo poniéndose de frente a ellos, dejando sorprendidos a Obi-Wan y a Satine – Vizla la envió a casa y al ver que ella iba sola, yo le pedí a este guardia que acompañara a la joven señora, para evitar que sufriera algún percance durante su regreso – ella volteó a verlos y les guiñó el ojo, para darles a entender que los estaba ayudando - ¿no es así, señora Kryze? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Eh….así es, soldado – dijo un poco nerviosa, sin embargo, podía sentir el alivio alcanzar su mente y su latido recuperar su velocidad – quisiera ir a casa a descansar, para luego ir a visitar a mi hermana mañana antes de medio día; mi esposo sigue celebrando con todos los dignatarios y aquí la joven Alegra, me asignó al gladiador Kenobi para llevarme a casa – la actuación era muy creíble por lo que no costó demasiado trabajo engañar al soldado, el cual al entender su excusa inventada, se alejó y cuando ya no escucharon sus pasos cerca, Marina decidió hablar con ellos para evitar confusiones - ¿por qué decidió ayudarnos?

\- Porque de alguna manera vi en la fiesta, sus miradas de tristeza y anhelo y cualquier ciego, que no sea el Emperador y/o cualquiera de los políticos y burócratas de la fiesta, sabrían con certeza que existe una chispa romántica entre ustedes dos – contestó Marina tranquila, tratando de dar muestras de que los había seguido hasta – eso y el hecho de que mientras iba caminando al baño, escuché una conversación y justo cuando me iba a alejar, fue cuando llegó nuestro amigo el guardia – Obi-Wan tenía los cachetes rojos, sin embargo, agradecía a los dioses el hecho de que esa mujer de Nápoles, los hubiera salvado de un escándalo del cuál jamás saldría con vida.

\- Gracias, señorita Alegra – agradeció Satine con una ligera reverencia, la cual copió Obi-Wan, Marina se sentía contenta por el hecho de haber ayudado a dos personas enamoradas – a pesar de no conocerla más que hace unas cuantas horas.

\- No tienen nada que agradecer, my lady – respondió igual – pero les rogaré que no me llamen my lady aquí, porque no me gustan las formalidades "a pesar de ser una reina en mi país" – pensó sin hacer ese comentario en voz alta, para evitar descubrir su identidad secreta – y eso va para los dos, señor Kenobi – Obi-Wan la vio sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Marina volvió a tomar la palabra – y no te molestes Obi-Wan, todos tenemos derecho a tratarnos como iguales, ésa es una de las principales normas que mi majestad impuso desde antes de la invasión.

\- Lamento mucho todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su nación, Alegra – dijo con pesadez, sabiendo lo que se sentía que te quitaran todo lo que conocían en un solo momento – no debió ser sencillo para la reina Marina haber tomado la decisión de unirse hasta ahora.

\- Ja, créanme que no fue nada fácil el convencerla de hacerlo "y jamás será una opción, porque no he venido desde muy lejos, como para dejar que Palpatine se salga con la suya" pero con la ayuda de los dioses, todo se dará en su debido momento – dijo algo entre dientes por el enojo que le tiene al Emperador, sin embargo, con lo capaz que es para ocultar sus emociones como reina, logró disuadir su furia ante los dos – bueno, será mejor que vayan a casa, my lady, no quiero que tengan más problemas en una sola noche.

\- Sólo dime Satine, Alegra, espero podamos ser buenas amigas en toda tu estancia en Roma – se despidió y se llevó a Obi-Wan, después de que Marina se despidiera con una reverencia y se alejara tranquilamente por los pasillos, explorando el palacio para darse una idea de la forma en que sorprenderían al ejército romano. Mientras tanto, Satine y Obi-Wan, ya habían salido con éxito del palacio, cruzaron las calles ya que era de noche, se pusieron sus capas para evitar que los reconocieran a simple vista y evitar estragos; pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando, Satine se lo llevara a un callejón oscuro y que se dieran unos cuantos besos durante el trayecto, llegando a casa de Satine finalmente, ambos se besaron apasionadamente y se encaminaron a la habitación de ella, la cual estaba alumbrada por algunas velas cerca de la ventana – te extrañé Obi-Wan, no tienes idea de cuanto – le dijo entre besos, mientras se iba desatando sus atuendos con rapidez y ansiedad.

\- No más que yo a ti, querida – empezó a besar su cuello y terminó de desabrochar su vestido, haciendo que cayera totalmente al suelo, pero a Satine no le importó, lo único que había en su mente, era la sensación de estar con Obi-Wan y la de sus manos acariciando su cuerpo entero, lo que causó un rubor en toda su cara, causando que Obi-Wan riera – tantos años de conocernos querida y nunca dejaré de disfrutar el hecho de verte cambiar de color – al terminar la frase, le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que Satine enrojeciera más. Pero antes de dejarla hablar, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó hasta arrojarla sobre el sillón de la habitación y siguió su trayecto hacia abajo, disfrutando de los hermosos sonidos de aprobación por parte de Satine, hicieron el amor más de dos veces seguidas y al final, sólo terminaron acostados en su cama abrazados.

\- Te amo, Obi – confesó de nuevo Satine, besando su mano libre mientras él acariciaba sus hombros desnudos.

\- Y yo a ti, Sissy – Satine rió ruborizándose, hace años que no escuchaba su apodo de niña y le encantaba volverlo a oír de sus labios – nadie podrá separarnos, amor, ni siquiera con el ejército más fuerte que exista – suprimió un bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

\- Mientras yo esté a tu lado, sé que nada malo podrá pasarnos – le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodaron en su cama para descansar, en la mañana, antes de que saliera el Sol, Obi-Wan debía partir, antes de que su entrenador se diera cuenta de su amorío.

(De vuelta en el palacio)

Marina se encontraba explorando, cuando de repente escucha un sonido por detrás de ella, como la guerrera que es, sabía que podía sorprender a la persona que se encargaría de liquidarla por intentar traspasar los límites del palacio; pero Marina, no era una damisela en peligro, porque era la mejor espadachín de su ejército y gran estratega en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que siguió caminando, lentamente hasta asegurarse de que su enemigo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella y topando con pared, se detuvo intencionalmente, ya que tenía un elemento sorpresa.

\- Da media vuelta – exigió la voz a sus espaldas, desenvainando su espada de su cintura - ¡no me oíste, te dije que dieras la vuelta….ahora! – su voz aumentó y Marina estaba preparada, ya que siempre tenía un arma bajo las mangas y sorprendiendo al guardia, logró desbalancearlo para quitarle su espada, pero el otro también era rápido y forcejearon por varios minutos, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y los recuerdos empezaron a regresar como el agua. El soldado, no era más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de la infancia, Arias, quien se quedó perplejo por igual; la última vez que había visto a su mejor amiga, sólo tenía trece años y aún así, él ya sentía mariposas por ella y ahora, que tiene enfrente a ella a la reina Marina Amanda de Nápoles ante sus ojos, no podía quitar sus ojos de su bello rostro – "es ella…..es…es tan hermosa" ¿Majestad? – preguntó consciente de sus pensamientos y de su posición actual, sabía que era fuerte desde niños, pero ahora que la vio en acción, después de escuchar todos los rumores sobre su capacidad en combate, quedó más anonadado que nunca.

\- ¿Arias? – preguntó relajando su forcejeo, pero sin dejar de bajar la guardia - ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿¡Marina!? – bajó su arma y se quedó boca abierta, había soñado con ella tantas veces, que jamás pensó en que su momento llegaría pronto – Por los dioses, mírate – la cargó con facilidad y le dio vueltas como si hubiera llegado un regalo importante, ambos reían de la emoción y de su momento de libertad, hasta que él la bajó y se dieron cuenta de su cercanía, que Marina se puso roja y nerviosa a la vez, la última vez que lo vio era un poco más delgado que ahora, pero hoy….el ejército sin duda le ha…..beneficiado en muchas maneras - ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías desaparecida en las montañas – dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que, si seguía hablando fuerte, expondría la misión de su reina, cualquiera que fuese dicha misión.

\- Vinimos a cumplir nuestra promesa, Arias ¿ya lo olvidaste? – preguntó algo dolida, después de 15 años, posiblemente su pueblo ni siquiera reconozca su autoridad.

\- No jamás, majestad – dijo haciendo un gesto con su puño, demostrando su lealtad a su única soberana, nadie podría reemplazar a la jovencita fuerte y decidida de Nápoles que se convirtió en reina a tan corta edad – es sólo que, jamás me imaginé verla aquí y ante una comitiva de las tres naciones faltantes – comentó nervioso, no queriendo ofenderla, pero causó una sonrisa en su bella dama.

\- Ésa es parte de la jugada, mi querido amigo – le puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo una chispa de algo extraño, al momento de tocar su piel – venimos como "representantes de sus majestades" para engañar al Emperador.

\- ¿Vinimos?

\- Sí, el rey Pietro de Sicilia y el rey Lucio Caspio de Cartagena, con su esposa la reina Susanna de de Cartagena, vinieron conmigo a recuperar nuestra libertad sobre los romanos – mientras Marina hablaba, el corazón de Arias, latía a mil por segundo, porque le daban una nueva esperanza de que finalmente serían libres.


	9. Reyes de Nápoles, Sicilia y Cartagena

Nos cedamus amori

\- Ésa es parte de la jugada, mi querido amigo – le puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo una chispa de algo extraño, al momento de tocar su piel – vinimos como "representantes de sus majestades" para engañar al Emperador.

\- ¿Vinimos?

\- Sí, el rey Pietro de Sicilia y el rey Lucio Caspio de Cartagena, con su esposa la reina Susanna de Cartagena, vinieron conmigo a recuperar nuestra libertad sobre los romanos – mientras Marina hablaba, el corazón de Arias, latía a mil por segundo, porque le daba una nueva esperanza de que finalmente serían libres y otra esperanza de poder estar con la chica de sus sueños.

\- Pues llegó en tiempo oportuno, mi reina – dijo sonriendo, causando un leve sonrojo en Marina – las cosas se han complicado en los últimos años – fueron caminando por los pasadizos tratando de no llamar la atención entre los soldados – hay rumores de que Palpatine está sufriendo de problemas de salud, a pesar de la postura que muestra ante todos; por dentro no está del todo bien, no estoy seguro majestad, pero tengo entendido que padece de problemas del riñón – dijo en voz baja, por ahora ya habían recorrido varios pasillos y Marina, estudió y memorizó cada entrada y salida, para planear bien sus tácticas.

\- Es lógico, el Emperador ya es bastante viejo para gobernar y con la cantidad de fiestas que hace cada tres meses y la enorme cantidad de vino y cerveza que toma, es normal que su organismo ya no aguante por mucho tiempo – contestó Marina, pararon por unos momentos, vigilando que no hubiera soldados a la vista o soplones – me alegra que estés bien Arias, después de tantos años de no verte – se recogió un mechón que le rozaba la mejilla, claro que bajo la cabeza algo apenada de ver a su mejor amigo en esas circunstancias – lamento no haberte escrito, pero tenía que mantenerme escondida.

\- No tiene nada que disculparse, mi reina – dijo con una reverencia, sin dejar de verla – usted tenía que mantenerse a salvo…. – a pesar de la seriedad de su voz, podía escucharse cierta preocupación por su bienestar – para cumplir con su promesa y debo decir que su técnicas de pelea son impresionantes, my lady – sus halagos hicieron sonrojar a Marina y le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza – y quisiera agregar si me lo permite, que había oído rumores sobre lo hermosa que es su majestad…..pero debo admitir, que los rumores ni siquiera le hacen justicia a comparación de verla en persona – si Marina ya estaba roja al principio, eso la dejó todavía más apenada.

\- No le crea a esos habladores, Arias, la verdad es que no soy tan hermosa como dicen, créeme que hay mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo en todo el Imperio…..es más, puedo decir, que Venus es incluso más…. – no pudo terminar, porque Arias le tomó la mano y la vio directamente a los ojos, provocando que ella se tambaleara desde su lugar.

\- Le puedo asegurar, my lady, que no hay mujer en el mundo, que se le pueda comparar con su belleza no sólo externa sino interna también, porque lo que hace por nuestro pueblo, es algo mucho más valioso que lo que cualquier mujer cortesana del Imperio pueda ofrecer – eso causó una sonrisa en la joven reina, pero tuvieron que detener su momento, porque ya se habían tardado y ella era la invitada de honor.

\- Perdón Arias, se me pasó que tengo que regresar, soy de las invitadas de honor y no puedo desaparecerme por tanto tiempo, sino sospecharán de nuestra llegada – dijo apenada y consternada, no podía fallarles a sus colegas a penas en el primer día de su llegada.

\- Me disculpo, señora – dijo también avergonzado, no sabía que se entretuvieron tanto tiempo y comenzaron a regresar por los pasadizos, hasta llegar a donde entró – ¿algo más en que la pueda ayudar, my lady? – dijo para disimular su extravío, ya que se acercaban ciertos dignatarios con sus escoltas.

\- De hecho sí, joven…. – hizo pausa, para que le dijera su alías que tenía aquí en Roma y Arias captó su intención y se aclaró la garganta e hizo otra reverencia.

\- Centurión Aurelio Benicio, my lady Alegra – dijo orgulloso y la volvió a ver a los ojos, mientras le besaba su mano.

\- Le agradezco su guía hacia los baños, señor Centurión, pero me gustaría que me hiciera un enorme favor – se le acercó al oído y vigiló que nadie los espiara – pasa la voz a todos los nuestros, diles que mañana en la noche, los veré a todos en algún lugar donde podamos reunirnos en secreto; ya es tiempo de que la reina haga acto de presencia – dijo susurrando para que no se entendiera y comenzó a alejarse al salón.

\- ¿En dónde quiere que se haga, domina? – preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío después de sentir su aliento en su piel.

\- Les doy permiso de escoger un lugar, pero con cuidado con los demás – le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió de nuevo a la fiesta, dejando a un Arias muy rojo y suspirando por los nervios; cuando llegó al salón de nuevo, buscó con cautela a sus amigos que estaban en la mesa con algunos invitados, con una copa en la mano y ella, volvió a llenar su copa con más vino, pero no demasiado para no exceder sus límites.

\- Mira quién llegó de su paseo turístico por el palacio – exclamó ligeramente Caspio, para no llamar la atención, sin embargo, querían jugar con su compañera de guerra y Marina giró los ojos.

\- Ja, Ja, Ja ¡qué gracioso! Ezio – lo llamó por su nombre falso, para evitar sospechas y que no los identificaran – además, fui a dar un recorrido por el lugar para ya saben qué – levantó sus cejas para que entendieran su propósito, no era fácil esconderse ante una multitud.

\- Ya veo – contestó Pietro, quién veía a todos los que podía - ¿y encontraste algo de valor por ahí? – preguntó mientras observaba a los invitados, dentro de su perspectiva, podía adivinar el tipo de persona que tenía enfrente; era una habilidad que heredó de sus tíos desde chico y ahora, siendo rey con sus hermanos, usaba esa técnica a su favor y actualmente, su vista se centraba en la princesa y el joven soldado, que era bastante alto para ser un soldado.

\- Por supuesto – dijo confiada – nunca hago las cosas a medias, querido – dijo acercándose la copa a sus labios, dejando boquiabierta a ambos reyes – descuiden, no fue para menospreciarlos, pero deben de saber que también hay pasadizos ocultos aquí, que podemos usar a nuestro favor.

\- Quisiera verlos algún día – dijo Pietro saludando a unos dignatarios que estaban atrás de ellos y mantuvo la conversación en murmullos – hay que conocer al enemigo desde sus intestinos.

\- Exacto – afirmó Caspio – pero espero que estaba velada termine pronto, mis pies ya no soportan estar de pie tanto tiempo – los tres rieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la familia real – y por cierto…..espero hayan notado las miradas de afecto que aquél soldado le dirige a la princesa Amidala – comentó en voz baja, para no meter en problemas a ambos jóvenes, sobre todo sabiendo la implicación que llevaba un romance fuera del matrimonio.

\- Por supuesto – contesto Pietro, mientras caminaban – también puedo percibir cierta atracción de la princesa hacia él, imagino que debe haber un romance oculto por ahí – dijo sonriendo, los tres eran muy hábiles para identificar y leer a las personas.

\- O tal vez ni siquiera se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos recíprocos – dijo sonriendo, tratando de disimular ante tantos invitados, hasta que llegaron ante el Emperador – su alteza, lamento la interrupción – llamó a Palpatine, quien se encontraba en una discusión con su hijo en ese momento.

\- Disculpa aceptada, pero no había problema, mi hijo y yo, estábamos conversando sobre unos asuntos pendientes – Pietro se dio cuenta del giro de ojos que el príncipe intentaba ocultar, pero era tan obvio por la forma de hablar de su padre - ¿qué se les ofrece querida?

\- Quisiéramos disculparnos, Excelencia – comenzó Caspio – pero viajamos durante varios días hasta acá y por más que nos encantara continuar con la celebración, me temo que tenemos que recobrar fuerzas, mi esposa sobre todo, ya que es muy sensible a viajes tan largos como este – la cara de Palpatine reflejaba cierta decepción por esa petición, pero bien sabía que viniendo desde el otro lado del Imperio, no era fácil soportar una distancia tan larga y la lentitud de la marea sobre el mar.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse, yo los excusaré con el resto de los invitados – a pesar de estar en buenas condiciones, se podía percibir el aroma a vino en exceso desde su aliento – espero que tengan una buena estancia en Roma, my lords y my lady, esperemos llegar a un acuerdo lo más pronto posible – dijo ansioso haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- Esperamos lo mismo, my lord – fue el turno de Pietro de despedirse y los tres comenzaron a encaminarse a la salida, no sin antes rescatar a Susanna de unos cuantos dignatarios, que veían a la reina con lujuría.

\- Gracias por salvarme – dijo suspirando de alivio – la verdad, se me estaba agotando la paciencia con esos lords – Caspio abrazó tiernamente a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente, hasta lograr salir de ese salón.

\- No tienes por qué agradecernos, hermanita – dijo sonriendo Pietro – la verdad, es un alivio también para nosotros tener que soportar por tantas horas a Palpatine – comentó aliviado y respirando más tranquilo – no puedo esperar a que esto termine – continuó en voz baja, viendo las sombras de unas personas en la esquina izquierda.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿cómo les fue con la cantidad de invitados que los estuvieron rodeando por todas partes? – su pregunta los hizo gruñir y cerrar los ojos.

\- Ya estoy vieja para tantas preguntas – se quejó Marina, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que Arias le indicó a Marina por dónde quedaban sus aposentos – nunca en mi vida me había enfrentado a tanta gente, que sólo está interesada en la unión de los reinos – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

\- Concuerdo – afirmó Caspio – lo más que he podido resistir, es la incesante discusión y debate del consejo y de algunas cortesanas – Susanna asintió de acuerdo con su esposo, recordando la cantidad de mujeres que se le acercaba queriéndose ganar los afectos del joven rey, antes de conocerse bien y de enamorarse y también, de la gigantesca cantidad de reuniones cada tres días con el consejo.

\- Pero bueno, hablando de otros temas – dijo Marina dejando pasar a sus camaradas a su habitación, quedándose impactados por la lujosidad de la sala – guau y creía que mi palacio era lujoso, esto es una verdadera calamidad – dijo asombrada y sonriendo ante todo lo que veía, lástima que sería destruido en el momento de su venganza, luego de unos momentos, se aclaró la garganta y continuó – pero como les decía, me encontré con uno de mis espías y le encomendé la misión de reunir a mi gente, en algún lugar recóndito para que podamos presenciarnos ante nuestros pueblos.

\- ¡Excelente! Nuestra gente necesita saber que no los hemos abandonado – dijo entusiasmado Pietro – Pero tendremos que tener cuidado, las reuniones tendrán que ser muy adentrada la noche, para evitar que los romanos nos sigan – continuó precavido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Susanna, quién dio un bostezo, dando a conocer que ya estaban muy cansados – pero yo diría, que ya es tiempo de descansar, mi cabeza va a tener muchas vueltas por la mañana por el vino que estaba bastante fuerte y no era de los mejores – dijo sonriendo, mientras Caspio la tomaba de la mano y todos se levantaban para despedirse e ir a dormir, ellos fueron los primeros en salir, dejando a Marina y a Pietro solos.

\- Bueno – empezó Marina, mientras tomaba su collar entre sus dedos – sólo podemos esperar a que todo salga como esperamos – dijo tranquila y Pietro rió ligeramente, viendo a la Luna que estaba cerca de las montañas.

\- Con la ayuda de los dioses estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien – comentó sonriendo y teniendo la esperanza de encontrar la paz que tanto anhela para su pueblo y para él – bueno….que tengas linda noche, Marina, nos veremos mañana – se despidió y Marina le cerró la puerta para suspirar, pensando en todo lo que se vendría en todo el tiempo en que tendrían que quedarse; había dejado encargado a su consejo para cuidar de su país y de su gente, sin embargo no era lo mismo que estar dentro de su propia nación. La vida era una corriente de agua muy complicada de llevar o nadas o te dejas llevar hasta tu perdición.

(Al día siguiente en la ludus)

\- Buenos días, Obi-Wan – saludó Bant a su mejor amigo, ella era una gladiadora experta en gimnasia y arquería, pero también era muy buena espadachina – veo que cambiaste de humor, ¿acaso la fiesta estuvo tan buena como dicen? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados y Obi-Wan, le sonrió, ya que estaba de buen humor hoy y desde hace varias semanas, no estaba del todo bien.

\- La verdad es que sí, por lo menos disfruté cuando Anakin intentaba no dormirse – dijo en broma, sabiendo que Anakin podía escucharlo y el mencionado bufó ligeramente.

\- Oye, no puedes culparme, justo me llamaron después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento en atletismo – se quejó recordando todo el entrenamiento que Vizla le hizo hacer durante todo el día – además, me acuerdo perfectamente de que después de tu escapada al baño, no regresaste nunca y nos dejaste solos a mí y a Vos.

\- Lamento que mi ausencia les haya causado nostalgia, Anakin – dijo jugando, mientras comenzaba a tomar su almuerzo – pero me encargaron de último momento, acompañar a uno de los dignatarios a su casa y de ahí, me dirigí a la ludus para descansar, ya que estaba muy lejos como para regresar al festejo – explicó lo más casual posible, para no dar a conocer la verdadera razón, por la cual se tuvo que retirar antes de tiempo, pero Anakin, no era alguien a quién se le pudiera engañar fácilmente.

\- Claro – dijo sin creerle aún – y de casualidad, Obi-Wan, ¿el dignatario al que acompañaste no era de casualidad Lady Kryze? Porque ella salió unos diez o quince minutos después de ti, Obi-Wan – su pregunta causó que Obi-Wan se atragantara con su comida y que se pusiera rojo, haciendo que Bant y Anakin rieran, pero antes de que pudiera replicar de vuelta, llegó Vizla a reunir a todos.

\- ¡Gladiadores! ¡Los quiero en la zona de entrenamiento! ¡AHORA! – gritó apresurado, tal parecía que era importante.

\- Mira nada más, tal parece que nuestro entrenador espera visitas o las visitas ya están aquí – comentó Bant, mientras todos se movían hacia donde les exigieron – lamentablemente, nos perderemos el almuerzo, ya estaba cómodamente gozando de uvas que me dieron – se quejó sarcástica, pero su estómago confirmaba su lamento; al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, Vizla comenzó a dar nuevos anuncios.

\- Muy bien soldados, tengo varias noticias que darles…la primera, en frente de ustedes, tienen a su nuevo grupo de iniciados, traídos desde la India, Nápoles, Andalucía y Tarraconense – señaló a las cinco filas de jóvenes que estaban a sus espaldas, todos los muchachos se veían o asustados o dispuestos a buscar venganza por ser comprados por el Imperio para sus propósitos – y el segundo motivo por el que los traje aquí….además del hecho de que estoy vestido en armadura, es porque uno de nuestros invitados de honor, quiere hacer una prueba sobre nuestra capacidad para pelear y nuestra habilidad en el campo de batalla – todos estaban murmurando, pero todos estaban ansiosos de ver ¿quién sería quien le patearía el trasero a Vizla? – pero no sólo seré el único que pelee, necesito a dos voluntarios más para enfrentarnos con nuestro anfitrión – al principio, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que una joven de 16 años, levantó la mano y pasó al frente – Sí, jovencita te llamas….. – le pidió que le dijera su nombre.

\- Me llamo Ahsoka y soy de la India – dijo valiente la joven, dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo y a todos, con tal de ganarse su libertad y de destruir a aquél que le arrebató todo y Anakin, tuvo la necesidad de cuidarla como si fuera su hermana, una hermana que nunca tuvo y decidió tomar acción.

\- Yo también voy, amo – se ofreció dispuesto Anakin, que incluso sus compañeros y Obi-Wan, se le quedaron viendo asombrados, por lo general Anakin odiaba llamar a sus dueños amo, porque les levantaba su ego; pero esta ocasión podía ser una excepción.

\- Muy bien, Skywalker y joven Ahsoka….luego veré como te pondré – Ahsoka levantó una ceja curiosa y confundida, pero luego continuó – vayan a ponerse sus armaduras y tomen un escudo y espada para la demostración, los quiero aquí en diez minutos, no más – ambos asintieron, Ahsoka con más trabajo, pero aceptó su orden.

\- ¡Qué tal! Soy Anakin Skywalker de Cartagena – le tendió la mano algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas, sobre todo, veía que esta mujercita tenía carácter y que era bastante rebelde.

\- Soy Ahsoka de la India – le correspondió al saludó, no pudo reaccionar con el mismo entusiasmo, ya que no le gustaba ser tomada contra su voluntad y Anakin detectó su frustración y decidió animarla.

\- Oye, yo también pasé por lo mismo, durante quince años, los romanos invadieron mi pueblo y me separaron de mi madre cuando era niño – Ahsoka levantó la cara sorprendida – estuve con muchísimos dueños durante toda mi vida y siempre fui desobediente con todos y cada uno de ellos….pero te quiero dar un consejo chica, con este señor – dijo refiriéndose a Vizla – no te recomiendo que lo intentes, ni por un segundo….porque he visto las atrocidades que pone por castigos, tan sólo por llegar tarde a una sesión de entrenamiento – le advirtió preocupado, sabiendo que si hubiera sido su caso a su edad, él no hubiera sobrevivido a las torturas que les ponía su entrenador.

\- Es que odio que me dimen, no soy un objeto para la disposición del Imperio – dijo molesta, mientras terminaban de ponerse su armadura.

\- Te entiendo, yo también pasé por lo mismo, pero tienes que entender esto…..aquí no estás al mando de un hombre cualquiera – le dijo preocupado, viéndose reflejado en esa niña – estás bajo la tutela y supervisión del mismísimo Emperador, por más náuseas que me den con sólo recordarlo – eso hizo reír a la joven, aunque sea un momento de alegría antes de que sufra todo lo que implica ser un gladiador – aquí hay reglas que seguir, porque si hay algo que no le parezca a Vizla, existe la más mínima posibilidad de que te toque castigo de parte del Emperador – la chica abrió los ojos como platos, captando la seriedad del asunto y se apuraron para luego salir y reunirse con su amo.

\- Muy bien, ahora que entre nuestro querido contrincante – dijo poniéndose su casco y esperando la entrada de su oponente, pero los tres se sorprendieron de ver que no era un hombre el contrincante que los retó, sino que la mismísima Alegra de Nápoles está vestida de guerrera y lista para la pelea.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era un hombre el que los está retando, lord Vizla? – dijo Marina segura de su capacidad y todos se emocionaron por la pelea, incluso los soldados romanos.

\- Pero…Pero…Pero… - quiso quejarse, pero no podía quedar mal enfrente de sus hombres y menos de su esposa y el Emperador.

\- Descuide, sé que no le gusta pelear con mujeres, pero según usted esto tendría que ser más fácil que enfrentarse a todo el hipódromo de Roma, ¿no es así? – todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, de ver a alguien que humillara al engreído de Pre-Vizla – Cuando guste – dijo colocándose en posición, Vizla sería el primero en empezar, por lo que él también se colocó listo para la pelea; cuando Palpatine dio la señal, Vizla se abalanzó primero pensando que la chica no sabía nada y tomó el comentario de Marina en serio; pero lo que no se esperaba es que Marina tiene muy buenos reflejos y lo evitó sin mayor problema, haciendo que se tambaleara, dejando sorprendido al entrenador. Vizla volvió a colocarse y lanzó otra estocada todavía más rápida, pero Marina lo bloqueó igual de rápido y hábil – interesante estocada, señor, pero no lo suficiente como para impresionarme – los gladiadores comenzaban a emocionarse, incluso Anakin y Ahsoka se quedaban con los ojos abiertos por los movimientos de la reina oculta, el duelo continuó Marina utilizaba sus dos espadas sin problema como si fueran hechas de papel y no de acero duro.

\- Impresionantes movimientos – dijo Quinlan – desearía poder moverme así – Marina era excelente atleta también, lo que le ayuda al agregarlo en su lanzamiento de estocadas, logrando quitarle el escudo sin romperle el brazo a su oponente; Palpatine y Paolo, estaban sintiendo miedo de sólo ver a su invitada de honor, ya que se dieron cuenta de que no sería buena idea enfrentarse cara a cara con el ejército napolitano ahora y Pietro y Caspio, se quedaron anonadados de la simplicidad con la que se movía, Marina podía bajar la guardia por unos instantes y aún así su oído y su tacto le daban señal de cuándo se acercaba el enemigo sin tener que voltear a verlo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamó pasmado Vizla, Satine estaba igual de asombrada, pero no temía por su esposo, sino que le daba mucho gusto saber que alguien le quitaría el honor de llamar a Vizla como el mejor guerrero; la estrategia que usaba la reina napolitana, era que nunca agotarás tus energías al máximo, sino dejar que el otro se cansé para luego dar todo y vencer al oponente, ése era un truco que le enseñaron sus maestras amazonas en las montañas. Luego de otros cinco minutos, logró desarmar a Vizla y lo acorraló en el suelo, apuntándolo con su espada izquierda.

\- Fin del juego – dijo sonriendo Marina, levantándose y todo el mundo aplaudía impresionado, incluso Padmé quien odiaba el mundo de la violencia, le ofreció su mano para levantarlo, pero dignamente Vizla la rechazó y se levantó por su cuenta y furioso – bueno…..¿ahora quién sigue? – dijo como si nunca se hubiera cansado y Ahsoka, tomó la iniciativa y se dirigió al frente, poniéndose ambas en posición de pelea, Palpatine dio otra vez su señal y el duelo entre chicas comenzó, Ahsoka no era tan despistada, aprendía rápido y tenía mucha flexibilidad, pero no tenía la fuerza que Marina tenía aún, sin embargo, a Marina le gustaba su técnica y sabía que con entrenamiento lograría lo que ella sabe ahora, también vio que le faltan ciertos reflejos, pero no estaba tan mal; fue en un momento en que chocaron sus espadas y quedaron de frente en que le dio un consejo – pies firmes y mueve más las piernas, te ayudará a coordinar tus movimientos – le dijo en voz baja, para que no la derrotara tan pronto y decidió demostrarle cómo, moviendo los pies con agilidad, como si fuera una danza entre dos personas, uno dirigiendo y el otro siguiendo el paso – cabeza en alto, no sueltes el escudo por nada – volvió a intervenir y esta vez, Ahsoka entendió y puso más concentración en sus movimientos, pero por falta de fuerza se estaba cansando pronto y Marina decidió darle fin al duelo, quitándole la espada y tirándola al suelo – buena pelea chica, vamos bien – le dijo sonriendo y le dio la mano para levantarla y Ahsoka aceptó agradecida. Anakin quién observó todo, decidió estar a la par que Alegra, Marina en realidad, tomando otra espada y se quitó el casco para ver mejor a su oponente.

\- Tu turno Skywalker – gritó Vizla y Padmé sintió un escalofrío por la pelea, pero el ambiente estaba tenso por la emoción, Marina ya estaba sudando, pero no estaba del todo cansada…..en su país ya había tenido enfrentamientos más feroces que estos. Pero ahora, ella fue quién inició el ataque, porque sintió algo extraño en este joven y quiso apreciar sus movimientos de defensa, Anakin lo vio venir y se defendió bastante audaz, ambos movían sus espadas como bólidos y se movieron en círculos cada vez que se separaban.

\- Nada mal joven Skywalker – dijo tranquila mientras analizaba al gladiador que habían visto en la fiesta anoche – pero veamos qué tan bueno eres con manos libres – dijo tirando sus espadas y Anakin la imitó, poniéndose en posición….sus ataques de ella, eran feroces y muchas veces, Anakin no los veía venir, era demasiado móvil la chica como para mantenerse a su ritmo. Todos daban gritos de apoyo a su compañero, pero no podían negar ni siquiera él que la reina napolitana era demasiado ágil en combate; usaba sus piernas para hacer ganchos que nadie esperaba, sus piernas eran su mayor fortaleza ya que brincaba, hacía marometas, pero también se apoyaba de sus brazos – "vaya, mis clases de baile han valido la pena" – pensó mientras esquivaba sus golpes, pero Anakin no se dejaba vencer fácilmente, ya que sus piernas también lo ayudaban, era un maestro de los saltos pero aún le faltaba ligereza a comparación de Marina.

\- ¿De dónde aprendió tantos trucos, my lady? – hizo conversación con la consejera, tratando de distraerla de su punto de enfoque, pero no tenía en cuenta de que ella ya tenía experiencia en eso.

\- Mis padres me enseñaron defensa propia, joven gladiador – contestó atenta a los movimientos imperceptibles de su oponente, pero haciéndole creer que estaba ganando terreno – la vida en el campo, cuando se es joven, es muy fructífera en muchos aspectos – y con eso, Anakin lanzó varios golpes e incluso, logró hacerle un gancho en el hombro derecho, sorprendiendo a Marina, pero ella se adapta a cualquier situación y se empujó hacia su hombro para desbalancearlo y tirarlo al suelo, logrando su meta, dejando a Anakin muy desconcertado y con un dolor de cabeza y de espalda. Pero lo que nadie captó en ese momento, es que Marina identificó en esa lucha al hombre que los dioses le mencionaron en su sueño; ese joven gladiador que se veía que aún le faltaba experiencia como peleador, se veía que tenía un gran liderazgo e iniciativa cuando busca sus sueños, es raudo y testarudo al igual que los tres reyes de las islas no dominadas, pero los dioses nunca se equivocan con respecto a sus decisiones y Anakin Skywalker, era quien los ayudaría a salvar su pueblo de la mano corruptible de Palpatine y su hijo.

\- Excelente pelea, Skywalker – le ayudó a levantarse y Anakin asintió estrechando su mano – espero no sea la última vez que escuche de usted y de sus compañeros de la ludus – le agradeció su tiempo y se dirigió al Emperador – sus gladiadores son muy fuertes, Excelencia, espero que pudiera prestarme a algunos de ellos para el servicio de la reina cuando unamos nuestras naciones – le mencionó interesada, lo que llamó la atención de Palpatine, pero era un tema que debía tener suma precisión, no quería que iniciaran una revolución en su contra.

\- Estaré en espera de sus peticiones, my lady – contestó sonriendo ligeramente, pero algo era seguro, Anakin, Ahsoka y Obi-Wan, se dieron cuenta de algo importante, aquella mujer no era lo que decía ser pero no veía que la gente corriera peligro en su totalidad; pero debían descubrir quiénes eran estas personas que dicen venir a negociar con Roma.


	10. Decepción y encuentros

Nos cedamus amori

Después del duelo, dos noches después como lo prometido, dentro de una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, los ciudadanos sicilianos, napolitanos y cartagineses, estaban reunidos a la espera de la llegada de sus reyes; todos murmuraban ansiosos, otros con dudas y otros con la esperanza en alto, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última ocasión que vieron su hogar, que no podían esperar más. En eso, entró Arias con Sigfrido, otro de los guardias reales de la corte de la reina Marina, Marina, Caspio y Pietro, se encontraban detrás de la puerta del podio, para que los pudieran presentar primero.

\- Amigos de Nápoles, Sicilia y Cartagena, la espera ha terminado – anunció Sigfrido, quien estaba emocionado por lo que estaba por suceder – finalmente, después de quince años, nuestra libertad está muy cerca – la gente estaba ansiosa, sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando – la promesa de nuestros reyes, se ha cumplido porque ellos llegaron a Roma hace unos días y están aquí para vengar nuestra libertad – la gente se sorprendió, habían escuchado rumores, pero todos tenían sus dudas si era verdad.

\- Y ellos están aquí, para declarar la liberación de nuestros hermanos – continuó Arias, haciendo énfasis en su promesa – he aquí a nuestros reyes….. – señaló a la puerta, donde Marina, Pietro y Caspio, hicieron acto de presencia y la gente los recibió con una ovación muy grande, que nadie podía dejar de gritar y aplaudir, su libertad estaba muy cerca y nadie podría evitarlo; mientras tanto, los tres reyes, estaban sonriendo, habían soñado con este día tanto tiempo que jamás pensaron que los recibirían de tal forma. Luego de dos minutos, Arias logró que el público se calmara, para dejar que sus majestades hablaran.

\- Pueblos de Sicilia, Nápoles y Cartagena, el día de hoy, venimos ante ustedes para decirles que el tiempo del Emperador Palpatine está por terminar – comenzó Caspio y la gente volvió a aplaudir – después de muchos intentos por invadir Roma, para recuperar a la princesa Lucinda, la reina Marina, hizo acto de presencia en Sicilia y con mucho esfuerzo, logró hacer que uniéramos nuestras fuerzas para acabar con los romanos – continuó con un tono de seguridad y de satisfacción, mucha gente estaba sentada y otros parados incluso afuera de las ventanas; había guardias alrededor para evitar que hubiera espías sospechosos – durante más de una década, los romanos se han aprovechado de nuestra fortaleza, se han burlado de nuestras tradiciones y de nuestros empleos, pero eso nos ha hecho más fuertes – Caspio sentía orgullo de su pueblo, no sólo porque estaban dispuestos a todo, para hacer pagar a Palpatine.

\- Palpatine, sólo es un cobarde de muchos, pero debemos ser inteligentes, porque tonto no es – continuó Marina, cuando Caspio le dio entrada, los tres reyes debían dirigirse a todos sus pueblos, hacerles entender que unidos, podrán derrotar la tiranía de una buena vez – por lo tanto, no debemos subestimar su vejez ni su ambición, porque por más distraído que esté por su poderío; no dejará que nos rebelemos fácilmente – los otros dos reyes asintieron con ella y la gente quedó en espera de su decisión – los dioses, nos han dado una visión, Roma caerá…..de eso no hay duda, pero no podemos adentrarnos tan pronto en un ataque, si lo hacemos de ese modo, caeremos nosotros antes de siquiera poder entrar a palacio – la gente murmuró, algunos concordando con los tres, otros estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, con tal de quitar de encima a Palpatine y a su séquito – no se dejen caer por la ambición, los tres entendemos su angustia y ansiedad, pero no se rebajen al nivel del Emperador, ya que si él nos descubre, todos seremos esclavos para siempre y la bendición de los Dioses, se irá para una nueva época.

\- Y si eso sucede, Palpatine nos forzará a establecer la Alianza al Imperio y no podremos poner excusas ni retrasar la ejecución de tal requerimiento – dijo Pietro, causando discordia entre la gente.

\- ¿¡Cómo saber que no nos abandonarán otra vez!? – preguntó una mujer cartagena, que se puso de pie, la pregunta llegó a lo más profundo de los reyes, sabiendo que todos tendrían sus dudas sobre su lealtad hacia su pueblo – Nos dijeron que vendrían consejeros a negociar la unión a Roma, ¿cómo sabremos que no nos traicionarán? – la gente comenzó a gritar y a soltar sugerencias de atacar de una vez el palacio.

\- Atacar no es una opción – contestó Pietro con voz gruesa y segura, sorprendiendo a Marina, quien nunca había visto a su aliado tan decidido – el rey Caspio y yo, compartíamos las mismas ideas, después de que la princesa Lucinda, mi hermana menor, fuera capturada por los soldados romanos, pero vean a lo que nos llevó los deseos obsesivos de venganza – la gente se quedó callada, sabiendo el fracaso que los conllevó a adentrarse apresuradamente – Cartagena y Sicilia, perdieron a más de la cuarta parte de su ejército por creer que podíamos llegar a invadir Roma, olvidando un pequeño gran detalle; Roma es un Imperio gigante con un ejército completo de todas partes del mundo, contra dos pequeñas islas….fue un error que nos costó muy caro y que jamás podremos borrar de nuestra mente, que casi nos lleva a la guerra entre ambas naciones – el público se quedó mudo, analizando por primera vez con la cabeza fría.

\- De no ser por la carta que llegó de la reina Marina – Caspio señaló a Marina, quien los vio sorprendida – jamás hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, ella nos enseñó a ser pacientes, incluso mi esposa la reina Susanna, aprendió mucho de ella – Marina sonreía algo sonrojada, nunca había tenido el aprecio de nadie, más que de su consejo y pueblo – es su decisión querer pelear y su derecho también, pero los dioses saben lo que hacen y si ellos determinaron que hay que esperar, entonces ¡ESPERAREMOS! – dijo fuerte y claro, dejando a todos impactados – Si ustedes atacan pronto, será SU decisión, pero no nos culpen a nosotros ni a los dioses, porque fueron ustedes los que decidieron enfrentar el veredicto de los Dioses y eso, tiene un precio muy caro.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, majestades? – preguntó Sigfrido, haciendo una reverencia, colocando una mano en su corazón, para demostrar su determinación – La armada siciliana está a su disposición – los tres reyes asintieron y Pietro cedió la palabra a Marina.

\- He visto una señal por parte de los Dioses – todos quedaron impactados y ella continuó – un hombre esclavo, será quien ayude a convencer a todos los pueblos a que se unan a nuestra causa – los soldados asintieron – como deben saber, Nápoles, Sicilia y Cartagena, no sólo fueron los únicos conquistados por Roma, este hombre es de Cartagena y él, tendrá la fortaleza suficiente, para salvar de las crueles manos de Palpatine a la persona que más ama y con esa fuerza, hará que podamos juntar a todos los demás.

\- My lady, ¿para cuándo será dicho ataque? – preguntó otro soldado de Cartagena, respetando la autoridad de Marina – Porque necesitamos tiempo para preparar a hombres y a mujeres para el ataque.

\- Me agrada su previsión Cornelio – le respondió Marina – pero el ataque no será un enfrentamiento mano a mano – la gente volvió a murmurar, pero Arias logró callarlos, haciendo enrojecer a Marina – un fuego arrasará por toda Roma, distrayendo lo suficiente a Palpatine y al ejército romano, mientras performamos nuestra salida…..lo que sí requeriremos, es de la construcción de carretas y de la domesticación de caballos, bueyes y cualquier animal de transporte que sirvan para llevar a nuestra gente al mar.

\- Dicho ataque, se estima de entre cinco meses hasta un año – continuó Pietro – por lo que pedimos a nuestras flotas, que lleguen unas semanas antes, con la excusa de traer un festival en honor a la "alianza con Roma" – enfatizó la parte de la alianza, para hacerles entender que no habría tal alianza – pero como dijimos, no podemos tener un margen de traición, si Roma empieza a ver que nuestra llegada, ocasiona disturbios en las calles romanas, pensará que somos "traidores" y no habrá más opción más que firmar el pacto.

\- Es poco tiempo – comenzó Arias – pero haremos hasta lo imposible por lograrlo – dijo firme y luego miró a Marina.

\- Nuestro destino, está en manos de ustedes y de los dioses, verán que dentro de poco tiempo, Roma será historia y no habrá rastro de nosotros de esclavos y todas las naciones, serán libres al fin y dejará de existir una alianza forzosa para todos – eso conmovió a todos, que recibieron una ovación de pie, dejando muy sonrientes a los soberanos rebeldes.

(Mientras en palacio)

Padmé, estaba acostada en su cama, desnuda después de una noche bochornosa con su marido Paolo, quien tenía el deseo de estar con ella después; pero durante quince años y después de múltiples intentos, Padmé no podía concebir un heredero y Paolo se estaba cansando, porque culpaba a Padmé de no ser fértil como Venus predisponía, pero él seguía aparentando y mantenía su relación física intentando fecundar a la princesa de Roma. Pero esa noche, Padmé sufrió los abusos de un Paolo muy ebrio, quien la obligó a acostarse con él, el sexo no fue nada agradable, nunca lo había sido, pero antes no era nada brusco; esa noche, fue todo lo contrario, la entrepierna le ardía e incluso, podía decirse que le sangraba ligeramente por la fiereza con la que Paolo arremetió contra ella, es más, podía decirse que en lugar de que Paolo tuviera rasguños por parte de Padmé, ahora ella tenía rasguños en los brazos y tórax.

\- "Venus, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?" – pensó llorando, tratando de no sollozar para no despertar a su marido – "¿por qué no me concediste el don de dar un heredero? Paolo se vuelve más cruel con cada año que pasa y no sé cuánto tiempo me quede de vida, ya que si no concedo un hijo pronto, Palpatine me mandará desechar y no quiero morir aún" – así se pasó la noche, llorando viendo por el balcón la Luna, luego se levantó de la cama, lo más silenciosa que pudo, evitando que Paolo despertara; claro que con el estado de ebriedad en que estaba, era casi imposible que despertara, se puso una bata de seda encima y se dirigió al balcón, esperando a que las estrellas le otorgaran su bendición y que trajeran a su héroe, que la sacará de su miseria. Casualmente, mientras pensaba, un cierto gladiador alto, rubio y con ojos azules, cruzaba por su mente y se sorprendió de desear que él fuera quien pudiera salvarla, pero luego su mente le dijo que eso era imposible porque él la odiaba por ser miembro esencial de Roma y quién quiere a Roma en estos días – bueno, no es malo soñar ¿o sí? – se dijo en voz baja, volteando a ver si Paolo no había despertado, luego cerró los ojos y pensó en su gladiador, se imaginaba sentir sus fuertes brazos aplastando su cuerpo en el suyo, vio sus llenos labios y su forma tan espectacular que la llamaban para besarlos. Sabía que esos no eran pensamientos propios para una mujer como ella; pero acababa de vivir un momento nada agradable y completamente aterrador, con el monstruo de su marido, que a veces quería lanzarse del balcón porque ya no podía más, ya era suficiente con soportar los maltratos que su suegro y él le hacían a su pueblo y a ella, que ya no sabía qué era peor – "Auxilio, por favor" – volvió a acostarse reluctante porque no quería que su marido despertara y que no la viera a su lado. A la mañana siguiente, despertó con dolor en su vientre y en todo su cuerpo y volteó a ver a Paolo, pero afortunadamente no estaba, al parecer él se despertó y se había ido a algún lado.

\- Buenos días, my lady – llamó Lucinda, quien entró con una jarra de agua, que le llevó para darle de beber algo – el príncipe Paolo, ya se había ido, dijo que su padre lo quería para una junta con los…. – no pudo terminar, porque escuchó sollozos a su lado y al ver a la princesa sacar lágrimas y que sus brazos tenían rasguños fuertes y frescos, tiró el vaso y corrió hacia la puerta, para llamar a Shmi - ¡Shmi, ven! – gritó cuando encontró a la curandera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lucinda? – preguntó angustiada, al ver el rostro agitado de la joven princesa siciliana.

\- Es la princesa – dijo tartamudeando, nerviosa de sólo pensar lo que el monstruo del príncipe le hizo a la princesa de Roma – cre..creo, que el príncipe…..la..la – no podía continuar, pero Shmi captó de inmediato y se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación real y de no ser porque se recargó en la pared, se hubiera caído – el…el príncipe, salió sonriendo, dando un poco de tumbos antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación; pero….pero jamás…..pensé que él hubiera hecho una atrocidad así – dijo entrando después de Shmi.

\- ¿Trajiste agua como te pedí, Lucy? – preguntó acercándose a la princesa temblorosa, quien al verla rompió en llanto, Lucy asintió y sirvió el agua en una vasija y la acercó a la cama con manos temblorosas – Bien, trae a Tabata, dile que traiga las hierbas medicinales y que prepare un baño tibio para la princesa y otra cosa…. – dijo antes de que se fuera – manda a Karina, necesitamos lavar estas sábanas – Lucinda asintió y salió afligida, aún sin salir del shock de ver algo tan terrible y más a la persona que la ha tratado tan bien aquí; inconscientemente, hizo todo lo que se le pidió, pero terminando eso, se quedó recargada en la pared del pasillo, sin saber qué hacer, paralizada por el asombro y la decepción.

\- Y decían que Roma era un lugar hermoso y educado – dijo sarcástica, tan adentrada estaba en su trance, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien pasó y la oyó en el camino – si el príncipe es así de cruel, ¿cómo va a ser Roma civilizada tan siquiera? – dijo limpiándose una lágrima que estaba cayendo, pensando preocupada por su bien, si el príncipe perdía interés en la princesa o algún soldado la encontraba atractiva, sería presa fácil y nadie estaría ahí para salvarla.

\- ¿Lucinda? – la voz de un hombre, la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella temblorosa, levantó la cabeza para luego encontrarse con lo que menos se esperaba.

\- ¿Ca…Ca..Casp? – no pudo terminar, porque Caspio, le tapó la boca y la hizo callar para evitar que alguien los escuchara.

\- Shh… - dijo en voz baja, observando a todos lados – no podemos hablar aquí Lucy, podría delatar mi identidad y la de los otros – cuando Lucinda abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar reír y se la llevó rápido por los pasillos, tratando de no llamar la atención de los guardias, hasta llegar a la habitación de Pietro, quién se encontraba discutiendo con Marina sobre unos asuntos.

\- ¿Caspio, pasa algo? – preguntó Marina, quien estaba viendo hacia ellos.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero encontré a alguien a quién Pietro querría ver – en eso, Pietro volteó lentamente, mientras Lucinda se le quedaba viendo sorprendida – adelante, Lu, hemos estado luchando por recuperarte y creo que él te ha extrañado más que a nadie – eso despertó a Lucinda y se acercó a su hermano mayor con lentitud, pero Pietro no podía esperar más…..había pasado más de quince años esperando volver a ver a su hermanita y la jaló para tomarla entre sus brazos otra vez; Marina sonrió contenta, sintiendo el aura de los dioses, dándole a conocer que estaban haciendo lo correcto, incluso sintió lágrimas de alegría, pero sintió cierta nostalgia, sabiendo que ella no podría sentir lo mismo con nadie, sus padres murieron cuando niña y no tenía a nadie más, quien le pudiera mostrar ese afecto.

\- Lu…Lu, hermanita – dijo entre lágrimas y besos que le daba a su hermana – estás viva – dijo sonriendo como loco – sólo los dioses saben cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento…..Caspio, ve por…. – pero más rápido intentó pedirle un favor, que más rápido se cumplió, cuando vio entrar por la puerta a su otra hermana – Su, mira quién está aquí – le dijo, cuando vio el momento sentimental entre hermanos y cuando vio que la joven volteó, sus sentidos se bloquearon y sintió que sus rodillas temblaban; Caspio la sostuvo para que no cayera – es Lucinda, Su, ella está bien… - dijo emocionado, tratando de contenerse, ya que no quería delatarlos.

\- Susanna – llamó llorando Lucinda y después de unos segundos interminables, Susanna corrió hacia su hermana menor y la estrujó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lucy, mi amor – le dijo como cuando era niña – estás aquí – sus lágrimas salían sin cesar, Caspio y Marina volteaban para no entrometerse en un momento mágico como el suyo – sabía que estabas viva, gracias a los dioses estás bien – mientras Lucinda y Susanna se abrazaban, Pietro se acercó a Marina y la acercó a su familia.

\- Tenías razón, Marina…..gracias, gracias por convencernos de hacer esto – le agradeció sincero, jamás pensó que con algo de paciencia y fe, podría alcanzar su anhelo más deseado.

\- Sólo es cuestión de fe, Pietro, yo no tuve nada qué ver – replicó Marina, pero Susanna la jaló al abrazó familiar y de repente, sintió una calidez que jamás había sentido, desde que sus padres fallecieron a causa de la enfermedad y se derritió en el abrazo.

\- Claro que sí – se quejó Susanna – de no ser por tu idea, Caspio ni Pietro hubieran atravesado el mar Mediterráneo sin perder a todo nuestra flota – ambos asintieron entre lágrimas – gracias a ti, estamos cerca de liberar a nuestra gente y encontramos a nuestra hermanita a salvo, como tú lo predijiste – eso hizo estremecer de alegría a Marina, nadie la había apreciado a tal grado que incluso ella se sintió halagada por primera vez, por ser quien era y no por representar un puesto importante en su país.

\- Yo…sólo hice lo que creía correcto, no valía la pena derramar más sangre de lo necesario – dijo secándose las lágrimas, cuando vio a la princesa temblar – princesa Lucinda, ¿pasó algo? – los otros voltearon a ver a la más joven princesa y Pietro comenzó a preocuparse, sacando su protocolo de hermano mayor y protector y la llevaron a sentarse en la cama de Pietro; Susanna le ofreció agua, para que pudiera calmarse un poco.

\- Pad…Padmé, la princesa – empezó temblando y Pietro pensó lo peor.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó algo serio, pensando en que la dichosa princesa de Roma, no era tan blanca como parecía ser.

\- No…no es a mí a quien le hicieron daño – dijo defendiendo a su ama, quien era más su confidente ahora – fue a ella quien se lo hicieron – continuó segura, tratando de olvidar la escena que tuvo enfrente.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lu? ¿Quién le hizo daño a la princesa? – preguntó preocupada Susanna, temiendo la respuesta de su hermanita.

\- El príncipe Paolo – todos abrieron sus ojos por su afirmación, incluso Marina tomó asiento para soportar la noticia – Shmi, me pidió que le llevara a la princesa agua para que pudiera peinarla, Shmi se sentía mal de la espalda, después de un largo día de cargar y llevar cosas, a pesar de que uno de los soldados la ayudó en todo momento – tomó aire tratando de contener las lágrimas, al entrar, no había notado el desorden que había alrededor de su cuarto, pero me di cuenta…..cuando escuché sus sollozos, que cuando volteé a verla, ella tenía los brazos y parte del abdomen rasguñados con fuerza y no quise tan siquiera voltear más abajo, porque antes de entrar a la habitación….vi que el príncipe salió del cuarto de la princesa, dando tumbos, he visto varias veces al príncipe ebrio, pero creo que esta ocasión, estaba más que pasado de copas e hizo algo….algo imperdonable, a pesar de ser su esposa – terminó llorando y Susanna la envolvió en su abrazo maternal.

\- Por Neptuno, esto es peor de lo que creíamos – dijo Caspio – si pensaba que Palpatine ya era un monstruo, Paolo lo es peor aún, pero son tal por cual, Palpatine seguro fue igual de joven.

\- ¿Saben lo que eso significa? No es novedad que el Imperio sepa, que la princesa no le haya podido dar un heredero a ese tal príncipe – dijo temblando, recordando un cierto momento, en que Paolo la observaba con desengaño y cierto deseo en sus ojos – pero ha de estar tan desesperado, que al estar ebrio, puede volverse incluso más agresivo que lo que pensaba, tenemos que proteger tanto a la princesa como a cada mujer de este lugar; si lo que vio Lucinda fue horrible y con su mujer, en su búsqueda de heredero, sería capaz de acostarse o forzar a cualquier mujer a tener relaciones con ese hereje de príncipe – dijo volteando a ver a las dos princesas y Pietro y Caspio tuvieron la misma expresión de angustia y sobre todo, de alerta.

\- No hay que dejar que se aproveche de nadie – dijo molesto Pietro – hay que encontrar la manera de parar sus deseos candentes o terminará por matar de tanta violencia a cada mujer en el imperio – cerró los ojos, queriendo ir a buscar a ese príncipe engreído y romperle los dientes, por el susto que le causó a su hermanita.

\- ¿Pero cómo Pietro? – preguntó Marina, por primera vez sin ninguna idea en la mente.

\- Tendremos que vigilar todos sus pasos, pero esta ocasión, sólo lo haremos los hombres – dijo Caspio seriamente, ganándose una mirada ofendida de su esposa y Marina – no es que no sean capaces de defenderse señoritas, pero por la forma en que salió esta noticia, Paolo se está volviendo más agresivo por cada día que pasa y más, si se trata de un Paolo ebrio y drogado – era cierto, Pietro lo vio drogarse con opio hace dos días, si ustedes se le acercan más, él podría tomar confianza con ustedes y se aprovecharía de su cercanía para hacerles lo mismo – suspiró cansado, la agonía de ver a su esposa y cuñada heridas por ese infeliz, le hacía hervir la sangre – sobre todo tú Marina, me he dado cuenta de las miradas deseosas de ese animal y hasta ahora, tú eres su blanco más cercano, con Susanna no se ha atrevido aún, sabiendo que yo estoy aquí, pero en ese estado de ebriedad, uno nunca sabe qué pueda llegar a hacer.

\- Tiene razón – contestó Marina, interrumpiendo la queja de Susanna – Paolo y Palpatine serán familia, pero eso no significa que sus acciones sean las mismas, Paolo se vuelve más mujeriego con el paso de los meses, lo oí de unas cortesanas cerca de un pasillo – si nosotras le damos entrada, Paolo podría aprovechar cualquier instante para abusar de nosotras…..por lo tanto, la princesas Lucinda y Padmé, deberán estar vigiladas y cuidadas en todo momento, sin importar qué, Paolo no puede acercarse a ellas a más de un metro de distancia.

\- Y con respecto a las pruebas, Caspio y yo, lo seguiremos y le haremos creer que estamos de su lado, para ocultar sus más oscuros secretos – incluyó Pietro en complot, sólo así podremos amenazarlo de seguir acosando a mujeres en el palacio.

(Devuelta con Padmé)

\- Me siento sucia, Shmi – habló por primera vez con voz pequeña – siento como si la vergüenza más grande del imperio, se hubiera apoderado de mi ser y me estuviera rompiendo a pedazos – Shmi no pudo decir nada, no era la primera vez que atendía las heridas de la princesa, causados tanto por el Emperador, como por su marido; sin embargo, ésta era un dolor más profundo, que ninguna de las dos jamás haya vivido en su vida - ¿cómo es que mis padres decidieron meterme en esto? No es justo, yo no quise una vida de lujos, ni un hombre así.

\- Hay cosas que no podemos prever ni prevenir, domina – dijo triste, pero tratando de ser fuerte para su princesa, casi podía considerarla como una hija para ella – y el matrimonio, es visto como un gran negocio que los hombres, creen que pueden usar a su gusto ese poder que les damos – recordó cuando el padre de Anakin, salió huyendo de su vida, al enterarse de que en su vientre, tenían al producto que era "producto de su amor", como ella lo consideraba – el padre de Ani, me engañó con palabras endulzadas y cuando quedé embarazada de él y se lo dije, él me dijo que no quería al niño que debía deshacerme de él, porque no quería tener la responsabilidad de ser padre y al negarme, él huyó como un cobarde y me dejó abandonada a mi suerte – la historia de Shmi y Anakin, hizo que Padmé se estremeciera, pero sintió un leve alivio, por saber que alguien compartía un dolor casi similar al suyo.

\- Fuiste muy valiente al no rechazar la vida de tu hijo, Shmi, no muchas mujeres…..tenemos la fortuna de guardar tanta energía como para negarnos – dijo llorando un poco y Shmi le limpió las lágrimas.

\- En el momento en que la partera me dijo que estaba embarazada, sentí la dicha que toda madre debe sentir cuando se entera que va a dar a luz a una nueva vida – dijo sonriendo de lado, haciendo que Padmé se levantara con cuidado, aún ardían las heridas del cuerpo y la entrepierna – yo no podía asesinar a mi nueva razón de ser y me enfrenté a su padre y él, cobardemente, salió de nuestras vidas más rápido de como llegó.

\- Yo no sé si confiar en el amor, Shmi – dijo sollozando, mientras le ponían un vestido nuevo – ya he sufrido demasiadas decepciones.

\- Créame, domina, que yo también estuve así, pero debe saber algo – hizo una pausa, haciendo que Padmé la mirara a los ojos – el amor, no es como lo imaginamos, dulce, encantador y lleno de rosas; sino que se sufre y se cae un montón de veces en el camino, pero sí sé que es incondicional, que a pesar de los errores, el amor es capaz de sobrepasar barreras y montañas, incluso es capaz de vencer al odio más profundo dentro del corazón del hombre – terminó cuando le cepilló el cabello, cuidando de no enredar el cepillo con sus chinos mojados – ¿domina? Sé que no es correcto de mi parte pedirle favores y menos ahora, pero hoy amanecí con un terrible dolor de espalda y por más que quisiera ir a ver a mi Ani, necesito recuperarme para seguir trabajando con usted.

\- A pesar de ser un momento difícil, Shmi, en verdad, quiero alejarme de este lugar y creo que la ludus, me servirá de algo para evitar a toda costa a mi marido – dijo marido con desprecio, no soportando la idea de que ese monstruo ebrio, era con quien gobernaría Roma; hubiera preferido terminar en las galeras, que siendo la esclava de ese miserable – le mandaré saludos de tu parte, Shmi – y se encaminó a la salida, a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y alma, el simple hecho de nombrar a Anakin, la hacía sentir segura y sin saberlo, querida; claro que Shmi, sabía lo que hacía, su dolor era terrible, pero sabía que tanto Anakin como Padmé, se necesitaban y no cabía duda, de que tal vez, ellos pudieran encontrar ese amor tan deseado por ambos.


	11. Confesiones

Nos cedamus amori

Anakin se encontraba entrenando con un maniquí de madera, no necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo, ya que sabía cómo moverse de un lado a otro y empezaba a aplicar ciertos movimientos que vio de la joven consejera en su duelo, hace ya varios días; pero Vizla no era un hombre muy paciente y le hacía hacer demasiadas lagartijas y pesas que lo hacían sudar hasta el cansancio, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus maltratos y desde que llegó a la ludus, su comportamiento había mejorado un montón, pero no se dejaba caer por las manipulaciones de Vizla ni del Emperador y de su hijo ni se diga. Hablando del príncipe, se había dado cuenta en la celebración en honor a los consejeros recién llegados, que el príncipe Paolo, se la pasaba pegado a Padmé todo el tiempo y a pesar de no saber por qué, sentía molestia ante esas acciones; pero lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera lo sabía, Anakin sabía que Padmé era una mujer hermosa, bueno a quién engañar, para Anakin era la mujer más hermosa del Imperio y del Universo y ninguna diosa romana, griega y egipcia, podría comparársele.

\- Eres una vergüenza, Skywalker – lo llamó Vizla enojado, él seguía frustrado de su derrota en contra de una jovencita extranjera – quiero veinte más – le exigió, a pesar de que Anakin ya llevaba más de ciento cincuenta lagartijas hechas y a pesar de que no lo vio a los ojos, su mente y su cuerpo se tensaban más por el hecho de que le pidió más esfuerzo; no se quejaba del ejercicio, sino de la arrogancia que mostraba su amo actual.

\- "¿Veinte más? Ya llevó más de cien lagartijas hechas" – todos aquí en la ludus, odiaban a Vizla con todo su ser, por su egolatría y por su vanidad combinadas y agregándole el maltrato cotidiano que les daba a sus empleados, por eso todos se esforzaba por llegar al rango de soldados imperiales, porque al menos estarían libres de participar en las peleas, de toda la humillación y sobre todo, libres de Vizla, claro que corren el máximo riesgo de estar al mando del Emperador, pero así siguió contando cumpliendo con los caprichos de su entrenador.

\- Tienes que superarte Skywalker, no podemos permitir que una señorita extranjera venga a vencernos – dijo frustrado y viendo a la ventana izquierda, Anakin pensaba que el avergonzado era él, que ellos no tenían nada que ver con su falta de humildad - ¡más rápido, debes ser todavía ágil cuando te enfrentas a un guerrero! No me importan tus debilidades, quiero…. – seguía gritándole casi al oído, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los gladiadores.

\- Entrenador Vizla – el gladiador Kit Fisto, tuvo que esforzarse para hablar fuerte, pero sin hacerlo demasiado para que no pensara que un esclavo le exigía a su amo, habiendo aprendido de muchas ocasiones en que él y otros compañeros, sufrieron de eso por otros amos.

\- ¡QUÉ! – exigió molesto y Anakin sin que se diera cuenta, descansó por unos instantes.

\- Hay alguien que quiere verlo – continuó con su mensaje – me dijo que quería hablar primero con usted – con un suspiro de exaltación, Vizla se fue acercando a la puerta y se dirigió a la zona a la que lo guiaba Fisto; Anakin se fue a descansar por el momento, ya había sido suficiente con el entrenamiento de hoy. Además de que debía alimentarse, para esperar la llegada de su mamá y en la noche, Vizla los llevaría al bosque a seguir entrenando. Mientras tanto, Vizla llegó a la entrada y se dio la sorpresa de saber que era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Padmé.

\- ¡Princesa Padmé! – dijo sorprendido e hizo reverencia, claro que Padmé giró sus ojos, no estaba de humor y lo que menos necesitaba, los falsos halagos del hipócrita de Vizla - ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Lamento no recibirla como se debe, pero me encontraba entrenando con uno de los muchachos – por más que quería volver a girar los ojos y gritarle por el dolor que sentía, debía aguantarse porque no quería tener problemas ahora con su suegro; ya que Paolo se inventaría la excusa de ser el inocente y que se aprovechara de su papel de marido, para evitar ser el responsable de su violación.

\- Vizla, le pido que dejemos los halagos por hoy, ¿sí? – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, Vizla hizo una reverencia confundido – Quisiera tener una audiencia con el gladiador Skywalker, necesito hablar urgentemente – fue directo al punto, para que no se hiciera más larga la conversación de lo que ya era – tengo que hacerle un aviso importante y requiero de sus servicios también – de repente sale Caspio, quien acababa de llegar para hablar con Vizla.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué necesita al joven Skywalker, my lady? Digo no es por dudar de su juicio, pero…. – dijo acercándose para hablarle a susurros – pero Skywalker no es de los más indicados para estar cerca de una dama – dijo mintiendo, de alguna manera Vizla quería tener algo que ver con Padmé, pero debía ser cauteloso, un paso en falso y sería su fin.

\- ¿De qué está hablando, Vizla? Skywalker se ve como uno de los mejores gladiadores de su ludus y lo ha demostrado enfrente de Roma – dijo imponente, no iba a dejarse engañar por un mentiroso como él – además, también logró equipararse a la agilidad de la consejera de Sicilia y no dudo que sea consciente de la importancia de lo que le voy a pedir – en realidad no le iba a pedir nada, pero necesitaba a alguien con quien pasar la tarde, para no tener que soportar a su marido esta noche; además, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a alguien que es igual que Paolo y por la simple razón, de que no quería a ese señor contando el chisme a medio mundo.

\- Me parece que el joven Skywalker, tiene la habilidad suficiente como para defender a la princesa y/o incluso al Emperador – eso espantó a ambos, Caspio entró por atrás sin aviso y tenía la intención de encontrar al príncipe Paolo para iniciar con su plan, pero ahora escuchando la situación actual y teniendo a la princesa Padmé en frente, podía jugar sus cartas de manera diferente e incluirlo en su estrategia.

\- Pero…pero….pero – intentó reclamar, pero Caspio volvió a interrumpirlo.

\- Nunca hay que dudar de sus aliados señor Vizla – le respondió de nuevo – además, yo también venía para solicitarle que me otorgara a algunos de sus soldados para proteger a mi esposa y algunos de mis colegas ya que como el Emperador y usted saben, que hay rebeldes entre los esclavos y los ciudadanos de Roma – Vizla asintió e intentó volver a hablar, pero Caspio lo volvió a interrumpir – además, con los rumores que existen sobre los germanos queriendo invadir el Imperio, no creo que sea buena idea dejar que nosotros paseemos por la ciudad solos, ¿no cree? – le fue explicando mientras lo iba alejando de Padmé y le hizo señas a ella de que pidiera su cita, mientras mantenía distraído al jefe. Y ella de inmediato, mandó a otro de los gladiadores a llamar a Anakin, mientras tanto, ella se dirigió a la sala de visitas y lloró por otros quince minutos, ya que Anakin estaba terminando de arreglarse para ver a su madre.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu mamá Anakin – le comentó Obi-Wan a su amigo – jamás pensé que ella iba a terminar como dama de la princesa, sin ofender Anakin – le dijo humildemente y era verdad, ya llevaba quince años trabajando ahí y a pesar de haberla visto un montón de veces, jamás la había reconocido.

\- Ni yo, Obi-Wan – dijo sonriendo, terminando de ponerse la túnica nueva que les trajeron hace dos días, porque la otra ya era vieja, estaba sucia y necesitaba repararse de las mangas; después de cerca de un mes de estar bajo las órdenes de Vizla, dudaba mucho que la ropa duraba por tanto tiempo – pero me alegra que esté cerca, bueno….cerca no tanto, porque no puedo visitarla todo el tiempo, ya que está bajo la vigilancia del Emperador y sus guardias, lo que me impide naturalmente ir a verla.

\- Estoy seguro, Anakin – comenzó mientras Anakin terminaba de arreglarse – que algún día, serás nombrado soldado imperial, dedicado a proteger el palacio – Anakin, bufó y rió con él – pero debo preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Dime? – preguntó antes de salir.

\- ¿Sientes algo por la princesa Amidala? – preguntó curioso, lo que causó pánico repentino en su joven compañero.

\- ¿Qué….có..cómo dices, Obi-Wan? – preguntó muy nervioso, el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer muy hermosa, no era lo mismo con el hecho de que fuera la princesa heredera al trono y casada con el hijo del Emperador; sin embargo, debía admitir que su sola presencia lo hacía estremecer de rodillas.

\- Anakin, se notaba en tu mirada en la fiesta – le contestó seguro, sonriendo ligeramente al verlo temblar – se podía ver a kilómetros, que la interacción que el príncipe tiene con la princesa te causa tensión, más el hecho de que con sólo verla de lejos, te hace sudar e incluso, con tan sólo nombrarla puedo hacer que tus rodillas tiemblen hasta que te caigas – Anakin suspiró rendido, sabiendo que jamás podría vencer a su mejor amigo en eso.

\- ¿En serio es tan obvio, Obi-Wan? – preguntó recargándose en la pared, esperando un regaño que seguramente ha de llegar.

\- Al principio no lo era, ya que nunca te había visto cerca de ella….o al menos, nunca había visto tu reacción hacia ella, hasta que sucedió la fiesta de bienvenida y el pequeño duelo al que los retó esta consejera de Nápoles – al pensar en esa jovencita, se le hizo muy extraña su repentina aparición, pero sabía que era un tema delicado que debía tratar después, porque no quería meterse en problemas fuertes y menos, si se trata de la unión de esas tres naciones con Roma; pero era demasiado extraño que después de quince años de persecución y de la "desaparición" de aquellos reyes, de la nada llegaran estos consejeros a querer reconstruir aquella unión que no han podido realizar el Emperador y su consejo.

\- Es que…no sé qué hacer, Obi-Wan – comenzó sin dirigir la mirada a ningún lado, pero pensando en ella y nada más en ella – cuando la vi por primera vez en su balcón, sin saber que era ella, fue un momento mágico e incluso pensé que era un ángel enviado por los dioses – explicó Anakin, mientras Obi-Wan analizaba su predicamento, comparándolo con su situación con Satine, pero Anakin corría con un riesgo mayor, porque con su relación con Satine….era un poco menos arriesgado, ya que podría vencer a Vizla en un duelo con facilidad y Satine conocía a ciertos colegas que podrían ayudarla a separarse de Vizla sin problemas (según lo que ella le había dicho); sin embargo, Padmé era un asunto completamente distinto, porque estamos hablando de la mujer de Paolo de Roma, hijo primogénito de Palpatine y cualquier intento por aniquilarlo o arrebatarle a la esposa, sería considerado como traición y no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más - ….luego, cuando llegamos a la fiesta después de la reunión que ella arreglo con mi madre, no he podido dejar de observar cada movimiento que hace y…. – su relato regresó los sentidos de Obi-Wan y asintió recordando que su amigo le había contado que la princesa había traído por primera vez a su mamá, hace como tres o cuatro días, después del torneo en el Anfiteatro.

\- Y supongo que, desde entonces, no has podido dejar de pensar en esa bella joven ¿o sí? – Anakin negó con la cabeza, aceptando la realidad, pero aún sin entender lo denso de su sentir hacia la hermosa princesa y sin siquiera saber que era a ella a quién vería.

\- No y es horrible, porque sé que está mal lo que siento – suspiró nervioso – pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si sus ojos hubieran penetrado los míos en esa noche y que su alma se impregnara con la mía – Obi-Wan asintió, recordando perfectamente esa sensación cuando conoció a la mujer de sueños hace tantos años.

\- Te entiendo, Anakin – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro, dirigiéndolo a la puerta, pero debes entender que tu vida cuelga de un hilo, si te acercas demasiado a ella, no porque ella sea el problema, sino porque ella está casada con el príncipe de Roma y por más fastidioso que sea, no puedes arriesgarte a que el príncipe busque una excusa para eliminarte de esta vida y más, dándole la oportunidad de difamarte por algo que no has hecho – le dijo preocupado y Anakin entendió completamente su preocupación.

\- Lo sé….pero eso no lo hace más sencillo de lo que ya es – terminó con una sonrisa a medias y se dirigió a la sala donde su madre lo estaba esperando, sólo que….cuando entró a la sala, se sorprendió de ver que su madre no estaba en ningún lado e incluso pensó que era la habitación equivocada, hasta que escuchó un llanto ligero del otro lado de las cortinas de seda. Decidió entrar para ver si era su madre, cambiando en modo protector, pero cuando entró se dio cuenta de que su madre no era quien lloraba, sino… - ¡Padmé! – llamó angustiado y quería abrazarla así como a su madre, pero recordó las palabras que le dio Obi-Wan y decidió no hacerlo.

\- ¡Anakin! – contestó sorprendida, no esperaba que llegara tan pronto, aunque en realidad pasaron cerca de veinte minutos de su espera y suspiró aliviada de ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, pues no quería que la escucharan llorar los demás gladiadores – No te esperaba tan pronto, pensé que te estabas arreglando después de tu entrenamiento – le dijo nerviosa, tratando de secar sus lágrimas, pero Anakin no podía dejar de sentir que su corazón se le rompía cada vez una lágrima salía.

\- "Tranquilízate Anakin, no pierdas la compostura….ELLA ES UNA PRINCESA….la más hermosa de las princesas en toda Roma, pero ella ya es casada" – discutía para sus adentros – de hecho sí me arreglé, tardé como veinte minutos en hacerlo – se aclaró la garganta, para evitar el silencio incómodo – pero siendo honesto, no esperaba verla a usted aquí – cuando se dio cuenta de su error, se puso todavía más nervioso y trató de corregirlo – no que no sea un placer verla, domina – continuó nervioso y sonrojado – pero esperaba que mi madre viniera a verme – Padmé se acordó de la razón de su visita y reaccionó saliendo de su trance.

\- Ah cierto, Shmi me pidió que te dijera que no podría venir, porque le duele la espalda – Anakin abrió los ojos, pero estaba agradecido de que le avisaran porqué no iba a verlo hoy.

\- ¿Está bien? ¿No es grave lo que tiene? – preguntó angustiado, aún no creía del todo que la princesa era del todo tan buena persona, como su madre dice afirmar.

\- ¡No, gracias a los dioses está bien! – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, tratando de no sonar alterada por los sucesos de anoche – Lo que sucedió es que Shmi se esforzó demasiado en ir y traer tantas cosas que pidió el Emperador, que anoche terminó muy cansada de la espalda, a pesar de que le ayudó bastante y en todo momento otro de los soldados.

\- Oh, entiendo – suspiró más tranquilo, pero aún con la angustia y la duda del porqué su domina estaba llorando en la sala de visitas - ¿hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar, my lady? – la cara de Padmé se transformó de una sonrisa ligera a una de decepción, no hacia él, sino por lo obvio de la situación ella era la princesa y él no podía acercarse a ella, pero muchas veces ella deseaba que a él no le importara su estatus y que se atreviera a hacer lo que ella deseaba.

\- No…sólo era eso – Anakin percibió la tristeza en su voz y vio cómo empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida; pero justo en eso, vio sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que tenía cicatrices recientes y eso, lo hizo estremecerse y no sólo eso, una parte de su vestido morado daba a mostrar las antiguas y no tan antiguas marcas de los maltratos de Paolo y Palpatine – espero que tengas un día excelente, Anakin – se despidió pero no contó con que él la tomaría del brazo derecho y la haría voltearse con delicadeza, quedando frente a frente y ambos, tenían problemas para poder recordar respirar.

\- Perdone, domina fue inapropiado de mi parte – se disculpó Anakin, sin saber porqué reaccionaba de esa manera – pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta – Padmé se quedó asombrada, pero en lugar de contestar sólo asintió con la cabeza y Anakin tomó una buena bocanada de aire para obtener el valor que necesitaba para hacer su pregunta - ¿por qué tiene cicatrices? – su pregunta salió de sus labios mucho antes de que pudiera procesarla y temió por la reacción de la princesa; sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que sentía Padmé, sabía que Anakin no era una mala persona….es más, podía decir que era infinitamente mejor que su marido y que de alguna manera, ella podía confiar en él sin lugar a dudas – Perdone mi atrevimiento, domina….es sólo que….yo también tengo cicatrices, debo decir que demasiadas – dijo tímido, pero a Padmé le pareció muy tierno y sin querer, pensó en cómo sería quitarle su túnica para poder admirarlo completamente – sin embargo, yo las tengo por ser esclavo y por desobediencia….en cambio usted, no puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que haya merecido esas marcas – terminó con un suspiro y Padmé se enterneció por su sinceridad e incluso pensó que se le iban a salir unas lágrimas por su valor.

\- Tal vez no estés tan equivocado con respecto a eso, Anakin – empezó a responder, lo que dejó a Anakin con cara de confusión, pero la dejó hablar – seré la esposa del príncipe de Roma, pero soy todo menos eso, una princesa – admitió sintiendo que la amargura regresaba a su ser, pero le extrañaba que pudiera confesarle todo a él, cuando sabía que ella era su enemiga….no porque ella quisiera, sino porque así lo establecieron sus vidas – yo no quería casarme con el príncipe cuando sucedió, mis padres son comerciantes en los bordes del Imperio en Britania y cuando llegó el Emperador buscando una mujer para Paolo, llegó con los rumores de encontrar a la mujer más bella en ese país y la encontró y mis padres con la búsqueda de ampliar su negocio, aceptaron la oferta del Emperador y él les concedió su deseo – suspiró sentándose sin poder verlo directamente, su mente dentro de los recuerdos del pasado y Anakin, por más que quería estar con ella y consolarla en su lamento, no quería ofenderla con su presencia – mientras que yo, sigo siendo una esclava dentro de las cuatro paredes de un palacio sin fin – Anakin la vio confundida y se atrevió a ponerse en frente de ella.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- El hecho de no estar encadenado o estar dentro de un calabozo, no quiere decir que no sea prisionera de los deseos y órdenes de Roma – dijo seriamente, pero sus ojos delataron sus lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse – viste las marcas en mi espalda supongo – aunque no era una pregunta, sabía perfectamente que la razón de su pregunta era porque él vio sus marcas y Anakin asintió avergonzado – después de la boda, unas dos semanas después, Palpatine me otorgó demasiadas esclavas y decidí liberar a la gran mayoría; pero no tenía en cuenta que esas mujeres también eran pertenencia del Imperio, por lo que Paolo y mi suegro se enfadaron conmigo y me castigaron diciendo que la próxima vez que intentara liberar a alguien esa persona moriría antes de verla partir – Anakin abrió los ojos y recordó que su madre le había dicho que Padmé no era sólo una princesa caprichuda, sino que había sacrificado mucho por su gente.

\- Entonces, ¿Paolo te hizo todo esto? – preguntó mareado, sin poder creer que un marido pudiera maltratar a su esposa.

\- Paolo nunca fue un príncipe encantador, Anakin…..al igual que su padre, ellos buscan obtener todo lo que quieren por la Fuerza, cuando no se los dan por las buenas y llevo quince años con él y siempre es lo mismo cada vez que tiene que satisfacer sus deseos – se limpió unas lágrimas y sin querer, Anakin levantó su mano temblando, tratando de no ofender a su señora, pero no podía soportar ver que ella sufriera los maltratos de su esposo; ahora ya no veía a una princesa mimada y egoísta, sino a una mujer que ha sufrido por defender a sus amigos – desde entonces, no me he atrevido a volver a retar a Palpatine, por lo que les he aumentado el sueldo para que ellas puedan buscar su libertad….sin embargo, me gustaría hacer algo más por ellas – cerró sus ojos avergonzada, sabiendo que a él no le bastaba con un simple esfuerzo, sobre todo para cuestiones de su madre – hay veces en que desearía poder morir en vez de seguir con este tormento – ese comentario hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, sin poder entender ese extraño deseo de su ama.

\- ¿Por qué domina?, ¿qué le hizo el príncipe que le hace desear su propia muerte? – preguntó ansioso, él no quería que la bella princesa a la cual le tiene afecto sufriera por algo que ella no merecía.

\- Dime Padmé, Anakin, créeme que prefiero que me hablen como una persona normal, a que me recuerden mi martirio – dijo temblando, tratando de ocultar sus nuevas heridas.

\- Está bien, Padmé – al hacerlo, Anakin sintió que su nombre era hermoso y que se sentía bien al decirlo y Padmé se sintió halagada con sólo escucharlo pronunciar en su boca.

\- Anoche, Paolo se emborrachó a más no poder y…. – continuó temblando, sin molestarse en ocultar las cicatrices de las manos de su marido – llegó sin tocar a mi habitación, me tiró varias veces al suelo y terminó tomándome por la fuerza y me lastimó en el proceso por la brusquedad – al terminar su confesión, Anakin no pudo más y la abrazó con todo lo que tenía, dejándola llorar por su dolor; al mismo tiempo, él sentía odio por el príncipe y por su padre y se dio cuenta, de que Padmé no era la villana aquí, gracias al cielo no, sino que Paolo y su padre eran las personas más crueles en todo el Imperio y que era injusto que se les permitiera gobernar cuando eran unos monstruos en todos los sentidos – y no puedo reclamarle nada – continuó entre sollozos – ya que tiene la excusa de que es mi marido y que él puede hacer lo que se le plazca conmigo por ser mujer.

\- Fui muy injusto contigo Padmé – le dijo arrepentido, sabiendo que él la había juzgado mal y Padmé lo vio confundida – cuando me di cuenta de que eras la dueña de mi madre, pensé que debías ser cruel y temeraria con todos tus esclavos; pero me doy cuenta de que no es así y te pido disculpas por todas las ocasiones en que te vi con rencor – confesó acariciándole su cabello, atesorando la suave sensación que era tocar su cabellera oscura y Padmé se estremeció pero no de miedo, sino con la tranquilidad que la presencia de Anakin le daba.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Anakin – le contestó sonriendo ligeramente, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que ambos estaban, que incluso bajó la mirada para notar que sus labios carnosos eran demasiado apeladores a su atención – debo admitir, que ésa es la reacción que siempre sobre sale de mi posición, por más que no quiera mostrarlo. No es de admirarse que tengas por marido a un ebrio y abusador de mujeres y menos, si es el heredero al trono – dijo un poco más tranquila después de haberse confesado.

\- Sobre todo si el heredero es idéntico al papá – ambos rieron ligeramente, pero la seriedad volvió cuando Anakin se separó con lentitud, añorando otra vez volver a tenerla entre sus brazos; sin embargo, sabía que no debía ya que era irrespetuoso hacia una dama y no quería meterla en más problemas, si fuera por él no habría daño tan grave, ya que estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de sus amos….pero ella era especial y no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya le habían hecho.

\- Gracias por escucharme, Anakin – le agradeció poniéndose de pie, pero aún añorando quedarse un poco más con él – créeme que me sirvió de mucho tu compañía – él sólo asintió y le tomó la mano con delicadeza, tratando de no hacerla sentir incómoda, sabiendo perfectamente por las atrocidades que pasó hace tan sólo unas horas.

\- Desearía hacer más por usted, domi…digo Padmé – corrigió al recordar su acuerdo – lo que hizo tu marido fue brutal y monstruoso, no puede aprovecharse de esa manera.

\- Lo sé, pero él tiene derechos que no puedo negarle y tampoco puedo separarme de él – suspiró.

\- Habrá alguna forma de liberarte, estoy seguro – le volvió a acariciar los brazos y se sorprendió de que Padmé no lo rechazara, sino que correspondiera a su afecto, quería continuar, pero en eso sonó que tocaron la puerta, haciendo despertar a ambos de su sueño.

\- Debo regresar, no quiero que Paolo venga con una escolta de búsqueda y que te meta en problemas – ambos se despidieron formalmente y luego salió para regresar a la pesadilla que es su vida, dejando a Anakin tenso y con un nuevo aprendizaje.

\- "Te salvaré Padmé, te lo prometo aunque sea lo último que haga y te llevaré conmigo para que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo" – hizo un juramento en silencio, en donde cumpliría liberarlos tanto a su madre como a Padmé y a sus amigos, sobre todo, porque ahora se daba cuenta, de que sentía algo profundo por la hermosa princesa ya que no sólo era bella por fuera, sino que tenía un gran corazón que la hacía todavía más hermosa en todos los sentidos.


	12. Puntos de encuentro

Nos cedamus amori

(Tres semanas después)

Marina, Susanna y Caspio, se encontraban de paseo por la ciudad, iban buscando a más gente que los apoyara en su causa, tratando de no parecer sospechosos y mientras las reinas aprovechaban hacer algunas compras, Caspio aprovechaba el tiempo en convocar a hombres y mujeres a su causa; la convocatoria, incluía recibir entrenamiento por parte de los soldados y de los mejores guerreros de las tres naciones más de los gladiadores; la mayoría aceptaba la propuesta, siendo que estaban hartos de Palpatine y su séquito corrupto y sádico, pero otros a pesar del odio profundo que le tienen al Imperio, tenían miedo de enfrentarse cara a cara con los soldados imperiales, por lo que los tres reyes respetaban su decisión.

\- Bueno, tenemos a gran parte de los hombres y mujeres de gran parte de Roma de nuestro lado….sin embargo, no son los suficientes aún como para hacer un ataque al palacio – comentó Caspio, mientras llevaba del brazo a ambas reinas, tratando de ser lo más discreto dentro de las calles de Roma – pero debo admitir, que todos están cooperando y la gran mayoría está de acuerdo con los términos con los que llegamos y están dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que sea – Susanna asintió y apretó ligeramente su brazo izquierdo.

\- Yo estoy más tranquila sabiendo que mi hermana está bien y con nosotros – declaró en voz baja, mientras pasaban junto a unos puestos, que estaban repletos de gente y mercaderes.

\- Mi señora….pase usted – se escuchaban las voces de todos los mercaderes y comerciantes de la calle – vea tan finas joyas – pasaron de largo, sabiendo que ya tenían más que suficientes ropas y joyas.

\- Joven apuesto, venga a probar la fruta de Cartagena – Caspio no pudo negarse y aceptó comprar tres dulces frutas exóticas de Cartagena.

\- Nada se compara a la buena comida de Cartagena, Alegra – le dijo Caspio con su nombre falso – esta fruta roja que vez, se llama manzana, aunque usted dirá que hay muchas en todo el mundo….pero debo presumir, que las manzanas cosechadas en Cartagena, son las más dulces y jugosas que encontrara en todo el Imperio – aseguró Caspio con orgullo, sabiendo que la producción de árboles de manzano, son las más abundantes dentro de su país y la reina Susanna y la reina Lucinda, son testigos de aquello.

\- Tienes que probarlas, Alegra – le dijo emocionada, ya habiendo probado su manzana, desde que empezó a cortejar con el rey Caspio, él le ofreció del exquisito sabor de la fruta roja – créeme, Lucinda y yo, nos hemos quedado fascinados con el sabor – continuó mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana y Caspio las llevó por otro camino y cuando Marina la probó, su cara era excepcionalmente satisfactoria para ambos reyes.

\- ¡Por los dioses! Es el fruto afrodisiaco – dijo extasiada y emocionada - ¿cómo es que en Nápoles no tenemos esta maravillosa delicia? – continuó saboreando su único sabor dulce y crujiente – Por Neptuno, jamás dejaré de pedir estas cosas, voy a tener que encargar un montón de órdenes de manzana para el pueblo de Nápoles – dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que había oídos en las paredes.

\- No habrá problema en ello, Marina – le contestó igual, pero ya que estaban alejados del mercado, regresaron a contemplar los planes de suma importancia – y ahora, regresando a nuestros asuntos, señoritas – dijo observando que no hubiera polisones – necesitamos convencer a los gladiadores de ayudarnos a entrenar a los esclavos, si en dado caso llegara a haber un ataque sorpresa….los dioses no lo quieran, necesitamos que nuestra gente pueda defenderse lo mejor posible – declaró serio, sabiendo que la mayoría de su pueblo, había dejado de practicar, después de haber sido esclavizados por los romanos.

\- Por más que deteste la violencia y la guerra, es cierto, los romanos nos superan en fuerza y estrategia – concordó Susanna con su esposo y Marina no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ambos.

\- Necesitamos un espacio abierto y escondido donde podamos asegurarnos de que ningún soldado pueda encontrarnos fácilmente – sugirió pensando Marina, pero al no tener idea de cómo eran los terrenos romanos en ningún sentido, por no haber ido a ningún lado ni siquiera cuando era pequeña, ninguno tenía idea sobre algún lugar que pudieran usar como campos de entrenamiento; pero mientras se encaminaban pensando en algún plan, alguien los había escuchado y los siguió poniendo atención a sus argumentos.

\- Yo diría que sería bueno que nuestros soldados que han estado vigilando, nos recomendaran algunas zonas en especial – sugirió Susanna, pensando en que muchos de sus soldados de tanto Sicilia como de Cartagena se habían establecido en el Imperio desde hace años – seguramente algunos han estado cuidando a nuestra gente, desde que los trajeron aquí, tengo la certeza de que seguro algunos conocen terrenos ocultos dentro las montañas o algo parecido – Marina abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero sabía que era una excelente idea.

\- Eso es – dijo emocionada - ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Mi estimado Caspio, tu esposa sí que es un genio – afirmó sonriendo y Caspio le dio un beso tierno a su bella esposa en la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, es una de las enormes razones por las que me casé con ella – acercó más a su esposa, pero en eso detectó que alguien los estaba siguiendo, no sabía si se trataba de alguien en especial, pero se puso en estado de alerta y tomó a ambas reinas de sus brazos y las encaminó por los callejones – mis reinas, no quiero asustarlas, pero alguien nos está siguiendo – advirtió y Marina observó los puestos discretamente para no llamar la atención del acosador y vio un ligero reflejo de un hombre corpulento que los seguía sigilosamente por las calles.

\- Naturalmente, amigo mío, espero que tengas un plan de acción – no era una pregunta, pero debían actuar ahora antes de que más soldados pudieran seguirlos y arrestarlos, Caspio sólo asintió discretamente y las jaló rápidamente a un callejón más oscuro y las dos damas se alejaron a otra esquina, mientras el rey cartageno esperaba con espada en mano a su espía acosador; el hombre sin esperar la emboscada que le esperaba, dio la vuelta en la misma esquina y cuando llegó a la mitad, lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la espalda y después de unos momentos, su espalda estaba sobre la pared y con una espada en el cuello, mientras veía que el supuesto consejero de Cartagena lo amenazaba a muerte, con tal de sacar información.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué nos estás siguiendo? – exigió serio, sin dar a conocer ningún gesto de duda o de miedo, pero por dentro temía que fuera un soldado del palacio o algo peor.

\- Lo mismo quisiera saber de usted – dijo con trabajos para respirar, la espada no estaba tan clavada en su pescuezo, sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente pegada a su piel, como para dejarlo sin aliento en cualquier instante – le prometo que no soy espía de Palpatine, lo prometo – dijo levantando las manos en forma de rendición, ambas reinas sacaron cabeza cautelosamente, para evitar que fuera una trampa.

\- Entonces responde a mi pregunta, soldado – le volvió a exigir, sin bajar la guardia, conociendo que pudiera ser una trampa de aquel soldado imperial.

\- No soy un soldado, my lord – confesó el hombre atrapado – mi nombre es Quinlan Vos, soy uno de los muchos gladiadores del imperio – continuó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pero aún con eso, Caspio no bajaba la retaguardia – mi propósito no era seguirlos, pero los oí hablar sobre que necesitaban un espacio para entrenar soldados y que estuviera alejado de territorios militares comunes – le respondió nervioso, sabiendo que estaba en una posición muy difícil.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos delatarás ante tu Emperador, en cuanto te liberemos? – preguntó Marina, en su tono majestuoso.

\- Mi señora – inició Quinlan – he sido esclavo del Imperio desde hace más de dos décadas – explicó mostrando odio hacia los muros romanos – he tenido que sufrir y padecer el sufrimiento y pérdidas ante los látigos del Emperador y de su séquito, incluyendo las humillaciones que nos ha hecho recientemente Vizla ante todos y conozco todos los mapas de Roma, les prometo por todo lo que tengo que no voy a delatarlos.

\- Caspio, suéltalo, siento que dice la verdad – le pidió Marina, pero aún sin bajar la guardia - ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirnos, Quinlan? – preguntó de brazos cruzados, tratando de apurarse, no quería que otros más los oyeran, pero Quinlan ya estaba preparado.

\- No es bueno que nos vean aquí, mi señora, conozco un lugar para poder hablar mejor – fue en ese momento, que el nombre de "Caspio" resonó en su mente y se dio cuenta, de que estaba enfrente de uno de los tres reyes que prometieron salvarlos de Roma – no es muy lejos, tenga, ésta es la dirección, no puedo seguirlos ahora, porque tengo que regresar pronto a mis tareas, pero siendo hoy jueves, tengo la oportunidad de salir, los veré a las nueve de la noche….hay una mujer que los esperará ahí, toquen tres veces pero muy ligero, ésa es la clave que yo uso para que me deje entrar.

\- ¿Ella sabe que iremos? – preguntó Susanna angustiada, no quería meter a nadie en problemas y menos espantar a la mujer que los recibiría.

\- Trataré de advertirle, de no haberlo logrado, sólo díganle que Quinlan Vos los envía y los veré lo más pronto posible – les dijo vigilando, era un hombre bastante fornido, pero parecía descuidado en muchas cosas, sin embargo, los tres reyes, sabían que era decidido cuando tenía un objetivo.

\- De acuerdo, pero más te vale que no sea una trampa, de ser así, mi esposa es la mejor arquera de toda Cartagena y del mundo, así es que, no te sugiero que no nos sorprendas con algo así – pidió seriamente Caspio y las dos reinas lo vieron igual, a lo que Quinlan sorprendido aún hizo una ligera reverencia pero que fue chistosa por lo nervioso que estaba y se retiró corriendo tratando de cubrir su vergüenza – bueno, tendremos que darle la noticia a los demás – dijo sonriendo y de ahí los tres regresaron al palacio.

(Más tarde con Marina y Arias)

\- ¿Me llamó, mi reina? – preguntó nervioso, desde que su compañero de vigilancia, le dijo que la reina Marina, es decir Alegra, lo estaba llamando en sus aposentos, sintió que su corazón daba un brinco y no quería quedar mal ante su reina; sobre todo, que ella siempre había gobernado tanto en su país como en su corazón.

\- ¡Arias! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames por mi título? – preguntó incrédula, pero con una sonrisa, lo que hacía temblar completamente al soldado napolitano – Somos amigos desde la infancia ¿no? – le dijo acercándose inconscientemente.

\- "Yo quisiera que fuéramos algo más" – pensó admirando la belleza de su joven reina, pero tratando de no parecer un idiota frente a ella misma – Claro, majes….digo Marina – corrigió aclarándose la garganta cuando vio que ella levantaba una ceja, pero rió por su nerviosismo, ya que ella estaba igual - ¿sucedió algo importante, Marina? – preguntó cauteloso, atento a lo que fuera, para proteger a la dama de sus sueños.

\- De hecho sí, Arias – su rostro se tornó serio, lo que indicaba que no era una buena señal – hoy en la mañana, mientras íbamos de compras, llegó un hombre que nos siguió después de haber escuchado parte de la conversación – mientras Marina hablaba, Arias se puso tenso, no quería que un tonto espía arruinara el plan de los dioses y muchos menos, que por su culpa, la reina Marina y compañía tuvieran que pactar en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Quiere que me encargue, my lady? – preguntó serio, dispuesto a lo que sea por ella.

\- Aún no, Arias, este hombre no vino como espía – cuando ella dijo eso, Arias se relajó ligeramente – afirmó que nos escuchó hablar sobre nuestros planes de ataque y de estrategia, lo que nos hizo desconfiar en el principio; pero luego, confesó todas las razones por las cuales desprecia a Palpatine y trató de ofrecernos algo importante, pero desafortunadamente, al ser parte de la ludus imperial, tiene que seguir estrictas instrucciones como bien sabes y nos dio una dirección para reunirnos con él – se volteó caminando por el espacio de su habitación – nos pidió que lo viéramos ahí, porque tiene información valiosa que darnos y quisiera….. – comenzó nerviosa, no sabiendo cómo pedirle que la acompañe, pero no sólo como guardia sino como alguien con quién se siente segura.

\- ¿Me está pidiendo si la puedo acompañar a esa cita? – preguntó empezando a captar su idea y vio que Marina se estaba poniendo roja.

\- Digo si gustas, no es obligatorio – explicó algo ansiosa, no queriendo ofender a su amigo, además de que no quería que sintiera que era orden lo que le estaba pidiendo – puedo ir sola no hay problema, es sólo que…. – estaba tan nerviosa que no podía cuadrar bien sus ideas, que incluso se tropezó con algo y como si fuera un rayo, Arias la alcanzó antes de que pudiera caer al suelo y la cargó entre sus brazos, dejando sin aliento a Marina; quien lo vio con un rubor profundo en sus mejillas, lo que le pareció lo más tierno y hermoso que haya visto en su vida como soldado.

\- No es bueno que su alteza…..se rompa los huesos antes de la batalla contra Roma – dijo impresionado por tenerla ahora más cerca que las últimas veces, durante tres semanas o más, en reuniones secretas, ambos han conversado o paseado por Roma y cada ocasión siempre terminaban de frente y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sin saber qué hacer o qué paso dar después; sin embargo, ésta era la primera ocasión, en que estaban más cerca uno del otro, pero la razón le regresó y la devolvió al suelo, sin alejarse demasiado.

\- Gr..Gracias – le agradeció nerviosa, sin poder separar su mirada de la de él – en…entonces, ¿podrías acompañarme? No tienes que ir como soldado, sino…sino que puedes ir de civil, tengo un traje de Pietro que le pedí prestado para esto y…. – continuó tartamudeando ligeramente, pero no pudo continuar, porque Arias dio un gran paso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolos sin habla alguna y Arias había olvidado cómo respirar.

\- Será un honor, mi reina – le contestó aceptando su oferta, él la acompañaría hasta el fin del océano si se lo pidiera y haría lo que sea con tal de verla feliz – usted ordene a qué horas debo estar y la acompañaré a donde me diga – Marina no podía contenerse, pero con el disfraz de reina, logró disimular sus ganas de abrazarlo, pero en ambiente de pareja y no de amigos.

\- Te veré en el jardín a las 5, trae vestimenta casual, no queremos llamar la atención de nadie – él asintió y ella se alejó lo más que sus pies le permitieron – Pietro y Caspio nos verán en las calles, para evitar sospechas.

\- Lo que ordenes, Marina – su nombre sabía a miel en sus labios y justo cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta, ella lo llamó.

\- Gracias, Arias, por todo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que apreció que nos acompañes – terminó sonrojada, pero valió la pena.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, Marina – le aseguró haciendo una reverencia – "yo daría mi vida por ti, si eso significa que salvarás a nuestro pueblo de la tiranía".

(En casa de Satine)

\- ¡Otra pelea, Vizla! – se quejó gritando Satine, quien acababa de recibir la noticia de que el Emperador acababa de organizar otra pelea en el anfiteatro – Se supone que las peleas no deberían ser diarias, eso lo estableció el emperador Constancio antes de Valorum – dijo paseando de un lado a otro en la sala, pero Pre-Vizla no estaba poniendo atención, ya que estaba pensando en otros asuntos, mientras que su esposa le recriminaba su error - ….además de que los soldados aún…..¿¡me estás escuchando siquiera!? – eso lo hizo reaccionar, pero no le interesó, Satine era una mujer y debía aprender su lugar, sobre todo, siendo la esposa del dueño de la ludus.

\- ¡ÉSE NO ES TU ASUNTO, SATINE! – le gritó poniéndose de pie y la vio con descaro y prepotencia – El emperador fue muy claro y yo debo obedecer a sus deseos – se acercó a ella y ella se hizo para atrás, temiendo que la fuera a golpear – espero que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar mujer, no puedes hablarle así a tu esposo, ya que soy yo quien mantengo esta casa en buenas condiciones y con los lujos que te gustan – ahora sí le dio una buena cachetada en la cara, tirándola en el suelo, ante los ojos de sus sirvientes y de alguien inesperado. Satine no deseaba ningún lujo ni todo el dinero del Imperio, ella sólo deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que la valorara por ella misma; pero Vizla no era esa persona, desde hace años que no lo era; el único hombre con el que podía estar y quería estar, era con el gladiador de sus sueños, que desde hace cerca de un mes que la ha estado visitando en su habitación cada noche, sin ser detectado por nadie, gracias a los dioses – voy a salir por una semana, el Emperador me mandó a revisar unos papeles con otras ludus y voy a ir solo – a pesar de lo frustrante que era el asunto, Satine agradecía la oportunidad, no quería ver a su marido ni un minuto más y sobre todo, quería pasar durante esos días libres a su amado Obi-Wan.

\- Está bien, querido – respondió lo más formal posible, aunque no tenía nada de querido, lo que no sabía Satine, es que no había tal junta con los otros dueños de las ludus, sino que él tenía una cita privada con alguien diferente a las expectativas de todos. Con su respuesta, Vizla salió sin siquiera despedirse o fijarse en la figura que lo miraba con desprecio.

\- My lady – la llamó una de sus damas – la llevó a su habitación – Satine asintió y se puso de pie con dificultad, la caída le había dolido en la cintura, cuando entraron a su cuarto su baño ya había sido ordenado como lo había pedido, ya que olía a fragancias naturales de lilas y orquídeas.

\- Ariana, que nadie entre por favor, no quiero que nadie me moleste – la dama mayor asintió y empezó a alejarse – y si llega ya sabes quién, déjalo pasar y dile a los demás que tienen el día libre, necesito estar a solas.

\- Lo que usted mande, domina – se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Satine desolada y humillada por su propio marido, estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, hasta que sintió sus brazos musculosos que la atrajeron hacia él y ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin restringirles el paso.

\- Hay veces en las que he considerado partirle su rostro a ese esposo tuyo – confesó seriamente, pero no queriendo empeorar el sufrimiento de su bella domina.

\- El único esposo que tengo, Obi-Wan, eres tú – le confesó acariciando su rostro, volteando a verlo – desde que te conocí por primera vez en Grecia, cuando mi padre te nombró mi guardia personal y no quería, tu audacia y necedad me atrajeron completamente a ti y nunca pude escapar.

\- Bueno, si no mal recuerdo aquella bella y dulce señorita, tenía el hábito de querer meterse en todos mis asuntos y por más que intentaba protegerla de los bandidos que la perseguían a ella y a su familia, siempre encontraba un defecto en todo lo que hacía – le recordó con una ceja levantada, a la cual ella giró los ojos y él sonrió soltando una risita.

\- Muy modesto, sobre todo – dijo sarcásticamente, pero debía admitir que se sentía mejor estando a su lado, luego dio un gran suspiro y Obi-Wan la cargó a su cama, cuidando que no se lastimara más, después de la caída que sufrió patrocinada por su esposo – no sé en qué estaba pensando mi padre cuando decidió casarme con Pre.

\- Tal vez en que estarías a salvo de las garras de los bárbaros, querida – la tranquilizó con un beso en la cabeza – pero creo que nunca supo la clase de persona que era él en realidad, supongo que al principio se debió portar como todo el príncipe encantador, al cual todas las mujeres caen rendidas – dijo girando los ojos, entre celoso y fastidiado con ese tal por cual.

\- No tenías por qué ponerte celoso, Obi – le acarició su barba – tú eras más atractivo en ese entonces, incluso ahora lo eres más que él – le confesó sonriendo – pero no es para volverte creído, cariño – le aclaró al ver su sonrisa de orgullo.

\- ¿Qué te digo, mi hermosa Satine? – le dijo pícaro, comenzando a darle besos por todo el rostro – Tenía que esforzarme por dar lo mejor de mí y demostrarte lo mucho que me importabas – ella sonrió agradecida, cuando pasó con cuidado sus labios en la mejilla lastimada – me enamoré de ti en cuanto vi tus ojos claros y por más que me esforzaba en evitar que mis sentimientos se involucraran y que te causaran un daño por mi culpa, mi corazón no dejaba de latir por ti y no quería nada te pasara.

\- Mi querido guardián – le acarició su rostro, sin dejar de verse a los ojos – me alegra que estés aquí, no quería estar sola durante esta semana – le agradeció sonriendo, demostrándole lo feliz que era de tenerlo a su lado - pero ¿cómo le hiciste para entrar?, además, ¿cómo le vas a hacer para salir y entrar a la ludus durante todo este tiempo? – esa duda surgió en cuanto se percató de que estaba aquí y no era jueves.

\- Descuida, querida, digamos que Vizla estaba buscando a alguno de nosotros para cuidarte mientras él no estuviera y digamos que el consejero de Sicilia, este joven Gayo Benicio, le sugirió que yo fuera a resguardar a su bella dama – le explicó sonriente, emocionado de que tendría toda la semana libre - por lo que tengo toda la semana por delante, acompañándote a donde gustes y haciendo lo que más quieras.

\- Me gusta la idea – le dio otro beso en la mejilla y luego preguntó lo que ocasionó que Pre-Vizla le regalara hace unas horas – ¿Obi-Wan?

\- ¿Qué pasa, querida? – preguntó viéndola, sintiendo su estremecimiento.

\- ¿Te tocará pelear la próxima semana en el combate del Anfiteatro otra vez? – tenía que saberlo, para al menos estar preparada para lo que vendría – No voy a pedirte otra vez que no lo aceptes, yo entiendo que no puedes escapar de las órdenes del Emperador, pero es que…. – él no la dejó terminar, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

\- No tienes por qué angustiarte amor, esta ocasión no me toca participar en la pelea – cuando le confesó lo que quería oír, ella suspiró con alivio, sintiendo que un peso se le quitaba de encima.

\- Me alegra oír eso, me angustiaba el hecho de que Vizla te escogiera de nuevo – se acostaron abrazados, disfrutando de los sonidos de la ciudad.

\- Si me hubieran escogido, hubiera hecho lo mismo que hice la vez pasada, luchar por ti hasta el final – le besó los labios - pero lo que sí me preocupa, es que Anakin y la nueva gladiatrix, Ahsoka se enfrentarán ese día – continuó serio, sintiendo angustia por sus amigos, a quienes considera como familia.

\- Escuché que trajeron a nuevos gladiadores del sur del Imperio – él asintió y la abrazó contra su pecho.

\- Sólo podremos esperar que todo salga bien y que los dioses los guíen para sobrevivir la batalla – ambos suspiraron cansados, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada – pero bueno, eso será en el futuro, mi presente está aquí y yo te pregunto, hermosa….¿qué deseas hacer ahora? – le guiñó un ojo haciéndola reír.

\- Tengo algunas ideas en mente – le respondió siguiendo su juego y comenzando a besarse con intensidad.

(En la noche)

\- Llegamos mi señora – le dijo Arias a Marina, la cual, junto con los otros dos reyes, estaban ocultos bajo la oscuridad de sus capas.

\- Toca, Arias – dijo cuidadosa, vigilando las calles, cuando lo hizo, no tardó en abrir la puerta una mujer de no más de treinta años, quien los vio confundida y algo asustada.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó nerviosa, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

\- Venimos de parte Quinlan Vos – respondió Caspio, cuidando de no delatar su posición, en cuanto la señora comprendió el mensaje, los dejó entrar a prisa y volteó a todos lados para ver si no había guardias.

\- Lamentamos las molestias, señora – se disculpó Pietro – pero era de suma urgencia la razón de nuestra venida – en eso, la puerta volvió a sonar y los cuatro invitados se preparaban para un ataque, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, todos se calmaron de saber que era a quién esperaban.

\- Buenas noches, altezas, espero no haberlos hecho esperar – dijo sonriendo de lado.


	13. Amor, amor

Nos cedamus amori

\- ¡Quinlan Vos! – casi grita la mujer llamada Serena – Otra vez me traes a puros extranjeros a mi casa – los tres reyes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, sólo Caspio volteó a ver a Quinlan con cara divertida, disfrutando del deleite que es observar discutir a las personas, no porque le divertía ver violencia, sino porque desde hace años que no tenía contacto con gente que no fuera su consejo o su tío y su esposa.

\- Lo siento, Serena, no tenía opción, necesitábamos un lugar para hablar seriamente – se disculpó tratando de razonar con la mujer, aunque más parecía que sería un intento fallido, ya que es como si quisieras llenar el palacio con plumas sin que se desplieguen con el viento.

\- Es la cuarta vez que me dices lo mismo, ¿cuál es tu excusa para traer invitados? ¡Éste no es una casa para reuniones familiares, Quinlan! Los romanos pueden seguirte y…. – a pesar de lo entretenida que era la discusión familiar, los tres reyes decidieron intervenir, antes de que los gritos se escucharan hasta la taberna imperial.

\- Disculpe señora, lamentamos invadir su casa sin su permiso, pero quisiéramos presentarnos ante ustedes – comenzó Marina, pero la señora volvió a resoplar.

\- Ya sé quiénes son ustedes – comentó girando los ojos, volteándose hacia la pared y cruzada brazos.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Arias, mientras los otros tres parpadeaban sorprendidos.

\- Ustedes son los "representantes" famosos de los que toda Roma habla, ¿para qué quieren estar aquí? Para darnos más problemas cuando….. – Pietro la interrumpió de nuevo, pero se quitó la capa para que lo viera mejor.

\- En realidad, ése fue un truco con el que nos ganamos la confianza de Palpatine – tanto Quinlan como Serena se voltearon a ver y los vieron confundidos – la verdad, ni siquiera somos miembros del consejo, nosotros…..dirigimos el consejo de nuestros países – en eso, Marina y Caspio se quitaron sus capas y Serena se quedó impactada con la revelación.

\- Señora Serena, permítanos presentarnos, mi nombre es Lucio Caspio, rey de Cartagena – la cara de Quinlan fue la más impactada de todos, él había escuchado rumores sobre que los reyes de Cartagena, Nápoles y Sicilia seguían con vida, a pesar de los esfuerzos interminables de los romanos por buscarlos, que muchos afirmaban que estaban muertos.

\- Yo soy Pietro, rey de Sicilia – Serena volteó a ver a ambos caballeros y luego, sus ojos voltearon a Marina, quien se acercó a Serena.

\- Yo soy Marina de Nápoles, señora, reina de Nápoles – ambos anfitriones se quedaron anonadados de tener enfrente a las tres grandes figuras, que eran leyenda y nunca pensaron que verían alguna vez.

\- ¿Es en serio? – los tres reyes se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? Creí que…que… - empezó a tartamudear y se sentó para no caerse por la impresión.

\- Tenemos una misión y una promesa que cumplir a nuestro pueblo – comenzó Pietro – venimos a liberar a todos de la opresión del tirano Palpatine – una ligera sonrisa salió de los labios de Quinlan, pensar que después de tantos años de esclavitud, jamás vería la libertad otra vez.

\- ¿Sólo a sus respectivos pueblos? – preguntó Serena de nuevo, aún desconfiando de que esto no fuera un sueño, pero con la esperanza de finalmente librarse de las injusticias del gobierno de Palpatine.

\- Principalmente a nuestros pueblos, pero hay otra parte de nuestra misión, que hará que todos puedan escapar ya que Palpatine no podrá detenerlos – respondió Pietro – pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicar, no queremos que entren espías romanos y meterlos en problemas, señor Quinlan, usted nos trajo hasta acá….espero que la razón valga la pena la espera – pidió seriamente, lo que lo hizo tragar saliva, pero decidió que era ahora o nunca.

\- Cuando sus majestades, pasaron por la calle, escuché que necesitaban un espacio para entrenar a sus seguidores – Caspio y Marina abrieron los ojos impactados – no había nadie más, se los prometo, esa zona estaba completamente vacía sólo estaba ahí vigilando a mi protegido y decidí seguirlos porque se me había ocurrido algo….en las fronteras de Galilea con Narbonensis, hay unos terrenos aislados, los romanos intentaron construir ciudades ahí, pero los terrenos son muy peligrosos por cuestiones de asaltos por parte de los germanos.

\- ¡Los germanos! Pero ellos no respetan a nadie, si nosotros llegamos allá ¿cómo sabremos que no van a atacar a nuestra gente antes de que puedan entrenar? – se quejó alarmada Marina, quien no quería arriesgar de esa manera a su gente, de por sí les había costado mucho trabajo obtener la confianza de su gente, han tenido que arreglar varias juntas para hablar con ellos y mantenerlos al tanto con todo lo que sucede en su tiempo de convivencia con los políticos de Roma.

\- Hay una situación, yo conozco a esos ladrones de toda la vida, si les pido que nos permitan usar ese terreno que es bastante amplio, podrán entrenar sin ningún problema a los hombres y mujeres que necesiten, también se les puede pedir que hagan un campamento para ese propósito – explicó a detalle Quinlan, Caspio aún no estaba tan convencido.

\- Debo hacer esta pregunta, estos ladrones como tú los llamas, ¿no nos pedirán nada a cambio, o sí? Porque no vamos a hacer negocios con piratas ni con contrabandistas – habló Caspio pensando en lo alto del precio que costaría si estas personas no quisieran cooperar por las buenas.

\- Para ello, deben demostrar que su causa es noble – contestó Quinlan – estos hombres, no son como los bárbaros guerreros que sólo buscan entrar a Roma y conquistar y hacer su propio imperio, ellos sólo buscan liberarse de Roma y a quienes son oprimidos, por eso viven ahí….la forma más rápida de convencerlos, es con un duelo a espadas contra el jefe del grupo – continuó su táctica – si su causa es noble y convincente, los dioses los ayudarán a vencer al jefe, no para obtener el control de la tribu….sino para que todos le brinden su apoyo incondicional, muchos lo han intentado, todos han fallado y muerto en el intento.

\- ¿Quinlan, tú crees que vale la pena exponer a estos muchachos a tremendos guerreros? – preguntó Serena consternada, sino lo logran el pueblo perderá su única oportunidad de salir de aquí – Muchos romanos han muerto en combate contra Mauro y su hermanastro Saval, son indestructibles juntos – terminó enfatizando su preocupación.

\- Pero ellos no son romanos, Serena y no son soldados cualesquiera – observó a los tres jóvenes y recordó la gran batalla que le dio a Vizla hace varias semanas atrás – además, no has visto la técnica que nuestra señora Marina es capaz de hacer – Caspio y Pietro concordaron con él – yo creo que su causa es la más noble que he conocido en toda mi vida, así es que sí, sí vale la pena el riesgo.

\- De acuerdo – empezó Arias – no podemos entrar esta semana, porque será el duelo en el Anfiteatro y Palpatine los hizo sus invitados de honor – Marina sintió escalofríos de tan sólo pensar en el derramamiento de sangre que se verá en esa arena mortal – por lo que sugiero, que sus altezas puedan ir a conocer al jefe del grupo en cuanto termine el duelo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Quinlan y Marina estaba nerviosa, nunca había imaginado tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con los germanos – pero hace falta una cosa.

\- ¿Cuál? – inquirió Caspio.

\- Deben decidir, cuál de los tres será quien enfrente a Mauro – comentó serio – hay ocasiones en que ambos hermanastros, toman la decisión de enfrentar a quien los reta juntos y eso los vuelve peligrosos.

\- Si ellos deciden atacar juntos, pienso que lo justo sería que los tres nos uniéramos para combatir en el duelo – sugirió Pietro y Marina asintió con él – si los dos guerreros son tan buenos rivales como dices, creo que sería bueno enfrentar a ambos para demostrar que juntos podremos vencer al enemigo.

\- Depende del humor en que amanezcan, my lord – contestó Quinlan – pero veré qué puedo hacer…..tengo informantes cerca de palacio y puedo enviar el mensaje lo más pronto posible.

\- Ahora, falta un detalle por cubrir – anunció Caspio y todos lo vieron curiosos – hay que idear la forma en que nos llevaremos a al menos a mil personas para allá – Marina y Pietro cerraron los ojos cuando les cayó el veinte – no podemos llevarnos sólo así a esclavos y esclavas como si nada, debemos tener una excusa creíble para que los romanos puedan creernos y llevarlos hasta allá.

\- La única forma, sería comprarlos a todos – sugirió Serena – pero no creo que se hayan traído toda su fortuna para comprar a al menos 500 esclavos.

\- No, el dinero se quedó en nuestras naciones, sirviendo como sustento de la población que queda ahí – aclaró Marina suspirando fuerte – pero….no creo que Palpatine tenga problemas con que tomemos prestado su dinero – dijo ingeniando un plan.

\- Para ello necesitamos una distracción, para evitar que los guardias nos puedan detectar – comentó Pietro.

\- Tengo una idea…. – dijo Arias.

(Al día siguiente en el anfiteatro)

\- Hoy es un buen día para los duelos, ¿no lo creen? – preguntó Palpatine, quién yacía en su lugar en medio del podio, junto a su hijo y nuera, acompañado de sus tres invitados, por alguna razón, Palpatine ha estado complacido con el tiempo en que Alegra, Benicio y Gayo estaban en Roma, Marina no sabía porqué pero eso les daba ventaja para evitar que sospechara sobre su plan; pero debían darse prisa, sólo tenían estos meses para cumplir con los plazos y agregar todo lo que puedan para alargar la firma y prácticamente unir para siempre a las tres naciones al imperio.

\- "Yo no le veo nada de espectacular a nada de esto" Por supuesto, excelencia – pensó y contestó Susanna, quien tomó de la mano a su esposo y la reconfortó con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque por ver sus ojos cafés, sabía perfectamente que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

\- En efecto – contestó Marina, tratando de mantener su postura, a pesar de haber peleado contra los mejores guerreros del Imperio, siempre había considerado estas justas como las peores para la vida, no es válido jugar con la vida de nadie.

\- Veo que Vizla se esforzó bastante por conseguir a los mejores gladiadores de todos lados – afirmó Clovis, pero a él no le importaba eso, él sólo quería que la gente lo adulara y otros cuantos secretos, que pronto serán revelados - ¿dónde está él hablando de eso?

\- Él mandó una carta hace unos días, que tendrá que quedarse más tiempo en su viaje, my lord – respondió Satine, ella se encontraba bastante aliviada de no tener que soportar a su marido durante todo este tiempo, pero se arrepentía de que al ser la segunda encargada de la ludus, ella tendría que ir en representación de su marido y ni siquiera estar enferma le ayudaría a pasar por alto la obligación que tanto ella como su marido tienen hacia el Emperador. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sospechar que había algo más que una simple reunión.

\- Oh – contestó extrañado Palpatine, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Caspio y por Pietro, en eso se levantó y la gente gritaba de emoción y de ansiedad, hizo una seña hacia los guardias para que dejaran entrar a los gladiadores de la ludus imperial; destacando entre sí Kit Fisto de Galia, Anakin Skywalker de Cartagena y Ahsoka Tano como la novata del trío, Ahsoka veía a Palpatine y a su séquito con la ansiedad de querer vengar a su pueblo de las manos del Emperador, Kit estaba ya resignado pero aún con la esperanza de algún día ver su libertad, Anakin cuando tenía la edad de Ahsoka, sabía que él también estaba así como ella….pero ahora estaba empezando a acostumbrarse, sin embargo, la pelea no era lo que mantenía su atención, sino la bella y hermosa princesa romana que lamentablemente se encontraba al lado del imbécil de su marido y del tirano de su suegro, al momento de hacer el saludo al Emperador; sus ojos se unieron a los de ella, igual que la primera vez que entró a esta misma arena y ambos sintieron de nuevo que el tiempo se detuvo por segunda ocasión pero en esta ocasión, Padmé sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, gracias a los dioses, Paolo había volteado al otro lado antes de verlo – liberen a los otros gladiadores – exigió el Emperador, los guardias abrieron la otra puerta, dejando pasar a guerreros y esclavos de Narbonensis, Galilea y Grecia una pareja de cada país y ahora empezarían con Anakin.

\- Este muchacho se ha vuelto más popular por cada pelea en la que está – afirmó Palpatine y Paolo se movió incómodo, sabiendo que este tal Skywalker, ha logrado vencer a los guerreros que se le presenten y sabía que era un peligro para él y sobre todo, viendo cómo es que Padmé frecuente cada vez la ludus por alguna razón que desconoce y no es bueno para su legado. De alguna manera u otra, tiene que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ese gladiador y si tiene que ensuciarse las manos, pues que así sea.

\- Pues viendo la forma en que peleó contra Alegra la última vez – comentó Pietro – puedo afirmar que este gladiador merece el mérito por su esfuerzo – la mayoría de ellos asintieron, incluso Dominico y Obi-Wan, quienes estaban por atrás vigilando que nadie se acerca al podio imperial y sobre todo, cada uno estaba detrás de las mujeres de sus sueños, asintieron ligeramente pero discretamente también para evitar que los regañaran.

\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Paolo viendo al frente, pero sintiendo rabia de saber que había alguien mejor que él. Anakin por tercera ocasión, sale vencedor el público se alborota queriendo que el Emperador ponga el pulgar hacia arriba y en esta ocasión, el hombre obedece a sus súplicas y Anakin no tiene más opción que liquidar a su rival no sin antes ofrecerle una disculpa en silencio antes de pasar su espada por su cuello.

\- "De nada sirve la libertad, si uno no valora la vida propia y la de los demás" – pensó Marina – "no sólo morirá la tiranía de Palpatine, sino la monarquía absoluta de Roma"

\- La nueva gladiatrix, se ve prometedora – Caspio intentó no vomitar por el comentario del señor, pero no tenía más opción más que seguirles la corriente.

\- Veamos que tanto puede contra estos dos – asombrosamente venció a ambos guerreros y Palpatine tuvo la decencia de tener misericordia con el sobreviviente y ella se alejó, pero después de ayudar a su contrincante, quien la rechazó, pero al menos la dejó llevarlo hasta la puerta. Cuando entró Kit, con su experiencia y agilidad, derrotó de una buena vez a los dos rivales, sus compañeros de combate que siempre lo molestaban y le llegaban a hacer trampa, el tercero murió hace años a manos de Quinlan en otro de estos duelos pero Kit estuvo entrenando bastante y los venció a la primera. Terminando la pelea, Marina y Pietro se dirigieron a la ludus, junto con Padmé, Shmi y Dominico para atender a los gladiadores ganadores.

(En la sala de visitas)

\- Agradezco su ayuda y visita, domina – dijo Anakin nervioso, mientras Padmé curaba sus heridas, Shmi la había acompañado, pero salió diciendo que tenía que ayudar a Lucinda y a Sabé para la cena y sobre todo, tenía que cambiar las sábanas de sus habitaciones y lamentablemente, hacer la ropa de las hetairas, para la celebración que se hará en tres meses. Es una tarea bastante anticipada, debido a que dichosas señoritas, no estaban del todo disponibles….ya que siempre estaban ocupadas atendiendo a sus clientes a cada momento, sin importar las responsabilidades que tienen que atender con el Emperador, por lo cual tienen que adaptarse a los tiempos de cada mujer dentro del grupo de las hetairas; pero de alguna manera, él sentía que su madre los dejaba solos porque quería que pasaran más tiempo juntos – pero no fue más que una herida en el brazo, además de que fue en reacción a la caída del gladiador muerto – explicó lo más tranquilo que pudiera, ya que era difícil tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

\- Por supuesto que no, Anakin – dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar y vendar la herida de su brazo derecho – aunque no fue una herida tan grande, no podrás moverlo al menos durante dos semanas – eso lo dejó con los ojos abiertos, Vizla lo mataría antes de dejarlo descansar por medio mes – descuida, yo hablaré con Vizla, explicándole la situación y le ordenaré que te mantenga en reposo durante esas semanas – le tranquilizó sonriendo y Anakin se sintió aliviado, pero su mundo se derretía por el verla sonreír.

\- Gracias, domina – le agradeció Anakin, pero quería jugar con su título.

\- ¿Qué dijimos sobre usar mi nombre, Anakin? – le reclamó fingiendo ofensa y se levantó cruzándose de brazos, imponiendo su autoridad y Anakin, le siguió el juego, poniéndose de pie.

\- No lo sé, my lady, tal vez me guste jugar con su personalidad y carisma – dijo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos igual, pero con la diferencia de que es más alto y sus ojos penetraban los lugares más profundos de su alma y Padmé, se quedó callada e hipnotizada, pero a la vez nerviosa de pensar en lo alto que era.

\- "¿Desde cuando se volvió más alto todavía?" – se preguntó temblando, sabiendo que esos pensamientos no eran correctos, siendo ella una mujer casada, pero la mujer interior en ella deseaba que él pudiera cargarla y llevarla a un lugar lejano, fuera del mundo y lejos del Imperio y de su marido - ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó ansiosa, queriendo saber algo que sabía era prohibido.

\- ¿Así como? – preguntó acercándose más a ella, pero Padmé por los nervios se alejó hacia la otra pared y tratando de mirar a otro lado, porque sabía que volvía a verlo, no se podría hacer responsable de sus acciones.

\- Anakin, no juegues – se quejó incómoda – es como si yo fuera la última mujer del planeta, como si las estrellas del cielo hubieran caído y las tuviera estampadas en mi vestido y mi cabello….así es que, quiero saber la razón de ¿por qué te llamo la atención? ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mí como para que no te fijes en otra mujer? – al ver la cara de dolor de Anakin, sintió vergüenza por sus palabras y decidió remediarlo – Dime Anakin, ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó serio y confundido y ambos se fueron acercando mutuamente, era como si Venus y Eros, los estuvieran atrayendo a un camino infinito, donde el único final del camino era ellos mismos.

\- Mi vida nunca fue fácil, fui forzada a casarme con el hombre que es heredero a Roma, fue maltratada por ambos hombres y vivo un tormento con cada día que paso, ¿dime si eso es tener fortuna siendo una princesa? – dijo al borde de las lágrimas, sin darse cuenta de que ambos ya estaban pegados frente a frente.

\- Tal vez…..tu vida no haya sido la mejor – comenzó con nervios, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para no ofenderla ni hacerla alejarse – sin embargo, los dioses te pusieron en ese camino, porque te trajeron a mí – ella se quedó sorprendida que incluso volteó a verlo, Anakin se puso más rojo todavía y ella pensó que era lo más tierno y hermoso que le han dicho. En ese momento, decidió que no había marcha atrás y tomó valor para hacer lo que había estado anhelando desde que la conoció, estiro su mano izquierda y aunque temblorosa por miedo a ser rechazado, colocó su mano en su mejilla y se sorprendió de saber que era tan suave como lo había soñado, desde el primer momento en que la tuvo cerca.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó mirando a sus ojos, pero por la cercanía y por la altura, su vista aterrizó en sus labios carnosos y suaves, sintiendo en su estómago cosquillas por querer saber a qué sabrían y sobre todo, cómo besaría….dulce, apasionado, tierno, agresivo, aunque no cómo Paolo o si la transportarían a otra dimensión. Anakin por su parte, no contestó nada, porque también su atención estaba dirigida hacia el objeto de sus afectos, su cabello largo y grueso, pero quería acariciarlo para saber si era suave y sedoso como el aceite.

\- Padmé – susurró Anakin, lo que causó escalofríos en ella, porque pensó que su nombre jamás podría oírse mejor más que de los labios de aquel hombre.

\- Anakin – susurró por igual y ya no pudo contenerse más, no sabía si era la adrenalina de la justa o el tenerlo tan cerca, pero se levantó de puntas y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana; todo lo que había oído sobre un primer beso de amor verdadero, lo había considerado como mera fantasía o ilusión, ya que su vida en palacio no era nada parecido a lo que la gente describía. En cambio, en este preciso momento, podía considerarse como otra testigo de lo que era besar al amor de tu vida; como se había imaginado, los brazos de Anakin eran fuertes y estables y sus labios, suaves, pero con la firmeza que sólo un hombre podía poseer. Anakin, por su parte, estaba comprobando la dulzura y pasión que una gran mujer como Padmé podía emanar de su cuerpo; siendo princesa o no, Padmé era una mujer fuerte y decidida, que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por la de otros, sobre todo ahora, que corre el riesgo de que su esposo llegue o que alguien los vea y que los mutilen por traición a Roma, ambos pudieron entender cómo es que Helena huyó con Paris a Troya y cómo es que los dioses fueron encaminando su vida hasta llegar a este punto. Luego, Padmé se separó lentamente de su amor y entró de nuevo a la realidad – esto no puede ser – dijo susurrando, pero antes de que Anakin protestara, ella intervino de nuevo – pero quiero hacerlo – le confesó sonriendo ligeramente y con cosquillas en todos lados.

\- Tú pide y yo te serviré, amor mío – prometió solemne con una mano en el corazón.

\- Lo que te voy a pedir, es muy arriesgado, pero sólo tenemos dos días antes de Paolo regrese – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Paolo va a salir y sin ti? – preguntó asombrado.

\- Yo también me asombré, pero bueno es mejor a tener que estar soportándolo – en eso Anakin tuvo que asentir con ella y la abrazó más hacia él – quiero que me vayas a buscar a palacio, esta noche – cuando escuchó la petición de Padmé, casi sintió que el mundo se partía a la mitad y que el corazón se le iba a salir – sé que es muy peligroso, pero quiero verte y demostrar que lo que te estoy diciendo es sincero – y Anakin, por más excusas que buscaba, no podía encontrar ni una sola que opacara la súplica de su princesa y el riesgo valdría la pena, oh vaya que sí.

\- Dime que tengo qué hacer.


	14. Promesas de vida y de amor

Nos cedamus amori

(En la noche)

Justo a las once de la noche, después de que Palpatine y su hijo Paolo, salieran discretamente de palacio para realizar un viaje de tres días a las costas sureñas de Italia, un gladiador rebelde se metió a escondidas al palacio, burlando toda la seguridad con una agilidad que ni siquiera él sabía que poseía; Anakin Skywalker de Cartagena, se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo, después de aceptar la oferta de su amada princesa, se encontraba corriendo cuidadosamente por los pasillos de la entrada Oeste del palacio, tratando de no hacer ruido y de no toparse con ningún guardia del turno nocturno. Porque si alguien dentro del castillo, descubre su pequeña travesía, su vida habrá terminado para siempre y no tendrá salvación alguna.

\- "Espero que Padmé, esté consciente del riesgo que ambos estamos tomando" – pensó mientras volvía a examinar las indicaciones que la princesa de Roma, le había escrito en el pedazo de pergamino que le dio antes de irse de la sala de visitas; lo que ninguno imagino, era que uno de los tres invitados había escuchado su plan de verse y decidieran intervenir – veamos, tres pasillos a la derecha, ya los tomé, pasando las fuentes junto a la ventana hay una puerta….. – volteó a ver las fuentes del jardín y vio a su izquierda una puerta abierta – de ahí, subo dos pisos, cuidando de que no me vean los guardias – dos pisos más tarde, tardando cerca de tres minutos de esperar a que se fueran los guardias de esa zona y continuó con el recorrido hasta que….

\- ¿Se perdió por algún lado, joven soldado? – los ojos de Anakin se abrieron como platos, al escuchar la voz de una mujer atrás de él y por el shock, no pudo hablar, pero al voltear, sintió que el mundo se abría y se lo quería tragar como un insecto - ¿Qué pasa, Anakin Skywalker? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma en el pasillo? – le preguntó irónicamente y rio al ver al gladiador pasmado y sintiendo cómo la vida se le pasaba por sus manos.

\- Eh…eh, Lady Alegra, yo…yo…yo venía a buscar a su excelencia y…y – no dejaba de atorarse, sin poder encontrar alguna excusa, pero sabía perfectamente, que los guardias no tardarían en llegar y terminaría sus días humillado por intentar infiltrarse en el palacio real; su nerviosismo, hizo que Marina, en su papel de Alegra, riera todavía más, tratando de no llamar la atención de toda la servidumbre y guardia real del palacio y Anakin se sintió más avergonzado todavía.

\- Perdona – dijo cuando se tranquilizó – pero me da ternura el verte tan nervioso, siendo el guerrero más conocido en toda Roma ahora – confesó acercándose a él y Anakin no podía evitar quedarse atorado en el suelo, como si lo hubieran pegado con cemento al mismo – pero no debes temer, no le diré a nadie sobre tu presencia aquí, ahora, quisiera que me acompañaras a un paseo por el palacio – le ofreció su brazo izquierdo y él no tuvo más opción que aceptarla, lo único malo es que decepcionaría a Padmé, llegando tarde a su cita o tal vez peor, tal vez esta joven consejera, impedirá que llegue con la princesa a toda costa y será su títere de por vida – oye no voy a morderte, créeme que los dioses afortunadamente, no me concedieron colmillos de tigres o leones para arrancarte la piel – le dijo sarcástica, que sin querer Anakin rio un poco con ella. Pasaron por un montón de pasillos que, por los nervios de ser descubierto, no identificó de las instrucciones que la princesa romana le dio en su pergamino – espero que la vista te esté agradando, Anakin – le entretuvo para calmarlo al momento de dejarlo en su destino.

\- Digamos que es un vista bastante peculiar e impresionante, si puedo decirlo – comentó mientras ella lo guiaba, sabiendo que él no tenía idea de adónde iban, hasta detenerse cerca de otro pasillo.

\- Por supuesto, el hogar del Emperador es un lugar de mucho prestigio y veneración – continuó sarcástica – "lástima que se perderá en el ardor de las llamas" pero no se compara en absoluto con la belleza de la señora de la casa ¿o sí? – preguntó quisquillosa, sabiendo lo que hacía, se detuvo a propósito, ya que sabía que había dos guardias ahí cerca y les dio la señal de irse, conociendo que eran guardias de Cartagena y que estaban de su lado.

\- No..no sé de qué me habla, my lady – dijo nervioso, más de lo que ya se encontraba.

\- Ay por los dioses, Anakin – se quejó levantando los brazos al cielo – debería ser una completa idiota, como para no darme cuenta de la forma en la que miras a la princesa Padmé – Anakin tragó incómodo, sabiendo que los problemas le seguían viniendo de a montón – yo conozco esa mirada y la sé identificar a kilómetros de distancia – rio ligeramente, mientras lo llevaba a la puerta que lo espera – y la forma en la que ella actúa cuando estás cerca, es inigualable a la de una mujer enamorada.

\- ¿La princesa, my lady? – de tan nervioso que estaba, no se dio cuenta de que ya incluso hablaba con Marina como si fueran amigos de toda la vida – Por favor, la princesa es tan…tan bella, que ni siquiera tendría tiempo en su agenda como para fijarse en alguien como yo, además…. – pausó mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado y Marina sonreía con suspicacia, sabiendo que él se menospreciaba, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía halagado de que la princesa le diera las atenciones que a el príncipe heredero, jamás podría darle – yo soy tan sólo un gladiador, que no puede ofrecerle nada a una mujer que parece una diosa, así como lo es la princesa – suspiró entristecido, que no se dio cuenta de que se detuvieron.

\- Pues…..yo creo, que eso lo tendrá que decidir ella, ¿no lo crees? – comentó volteando a verlo de frente y soltándose de su brazo y cuando Anakin la vio confundido, lo volteó a la puerta y abrió sus ojos de ver que había llegado a donde tenía que llegar inicialmente o al menos eso esperaba - ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta y lo averiguas por ti mismo? – dijo alejándose silenciosamente y se retiró sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando Anakin iba a reclamar, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba y no tuvo más opción que obedecer a la sugerencia; con la mano temblorosa, tocó a la puerta y esperó seis largos segundos a que abriera y justo cuando pensó que había tocado a la puerta equivocada, ésa misma se abrió y reveló dentro de sí, a la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su patética vida de esclavo. Se quedó con la boca abierta, al no poder creer lo que ocurrió, Lady Alegra, la misma mujer que vino desde Nápoles a hacer un acuerdo entre Roma y ella, para unir naciones, lo había ayudado a llegar sin problemas hasta la habitación que estaba buscando, Padmé, tomándolo de brazo, lo jaló lo más rápido que pudo y vigiló que no hubiera nadie husmeando por los pasillos y de inmediato cerró la puerta con seguro y lo llevó hasta su habitación personal.

\- ¡Llegaste! – le dijo sonriente y Anakin regresó a sus sentidos y se entranzó de nuevo al ver su preciosa sonrisa – Creí que no vendrías – le confesó nerviosa, durante todo el tiempo que tardó en irse Paolo del palacio, estuvo preparándose para recibir a su hermoso gladiador y paseó de lado a lado, durante unos quince minutos hasta que sonó la puerta de su habitación y corrió a ella para recibirlo.

\- Quería verte de verdad, Padmé – finalmente encontró palabras y le confesó lo que había querido decir desde hace tanto – necesitaba tenerte a solas, sabiendo que nadie nos interrumpiría – la declaración los hizo sonrojarse a ambos y ella, se acercó con el ánimo de que estaban solos….SOLOS y el mismo pensamiento la aterraba, con eso mismo, le tomó la mano y lo llevó hacia su cama. El ambiente era aterradoramente romántico, solos a la luz de la luna, con unas cuantas velas iluminando la habitación y cuando se sentaron, se observaron por un largo tiempo a los ojos; ésta era una nueva experiencia para ambos, ninguno de los dos había estado con alguien que les causara emociones tan desconocidas, pero al mismo tiempo, tan placenteras, luego de unos momentos, Anakin ya no pudo soportar el silencio y la besó con ternura, saboreando la sensación que los hermosos y carnosos labios de Padmé, podían otorgarle – te ves….tan hermosa, Padmé, eres maravillosa – después de dos meses de conocerse en cada visita que le hacía con su madre, podía decir con certeza, que Padmé era tanto hermosa por dentro como por fuera; la siguió besando con firmeza y de pronto, se volvió más profundo el acto de amor, Padmé envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo a ella, lo más cerca posible y sin pensarlo, él comenzó a desamarrar su vestido dorado y le descubrió el pecho hasta los brazos, nervioso le fue acariciando con sus manos toda piel desnuda y fue impregnando en su memoria cada momento y cada sensación, hasta que Padmé suspiró con nerviosismo - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó petrificado, con miedo de haberle faltado al respeto, jamás en su vida había hecho algo parecido.

\- Anakin…tengo miedo – confesó temblando y no por el frío, sino por querer descubrir un terreno desconocido pero que la atraía de la misma manera, estaba jugando con el fuego mismo y sabía que una vez iniciada la entrega de amor, no habría marcha atrás – seguro sabes que esto es una locura – inició tratando de pensar con lógica, pero sabía que su corazón y su propia mente, anhelaban por entregarse finalmente al amor – que yo soy una mujer casada y que esto es imposible – su voz era nada más que un murmullo, apenas perceptible, pero Anakin lo entendió completamente – y que tal vez, podrán descubrirnos en cualquier momento y que tendremos que regresar a nuestra vida de antes, ¿cómo es esto algo lógico? – preguntó muy nerviosa y Anakin inhaló y exhaló, para ahora ser el fuerte en este momento.

\- Tienes razón – comenzó serio, lo que agitó más a la princesa – esto es una locura, un escándalo sin lugar a dudas y lo correcto sería parar de una buena vez – continuó sin dejar de verla a los ojos – pero mi madre me enseñó algo cuando era niño "Amor vincit Omnia", que aunque ya sé que sabes lo que significa, te lo diré de nuevo….el amor lo vence todo, mi amor y sé que será casi imposible hacer una obra titánica como esta, pero yo sé que te amo y que quiero correr el riesgo de pasar cada momento a tu lado, a pesar de las consecuencias – confesó de la manera más seria que pudo haber expresado en su vida.

\- El amor lo vence todo…. – recapituló Padmé – y nosotros humanos, nos entregamos al amor – y habiendo acabado esa frase, se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos, expresando con cada onza de amor todo lo que él significaba para ella, sin dejarle ninguna duda de sus sentimientos – ámame Anakin, haz lo quieras conmigo – le suplicó con ardor, después de 29 años de vida y quince de una vida miserable al lado de Paolo, su cuerpo, mente y alma, añoraban y deseaban sentir ese sentimiento de pertenencia, pero no de posesión opresiva, sino de saber que ella podía regresar a sus brazos y sentirse como en su hogar.

\- Dioses, Padmé, te amo – confesó deleitándola con sus besos en todos su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta llegar a sus pechos, acariciando cada lugar y rincón de su piel, sin omitir ningún sólo detalle, queriendo demostrarle todo lo valiosa que era y que Paolo ni nadie, tenían el derecho de decirle lo contrario – eres bella, tan hermosa y maravillosa – continuó encantándola al quitarle sus pasadores y terminó de quitarle el vestido dorado, descubriéndola por completo – por Júpiter, Padmé, me vuelves loco con todo de ti – mientras él acariciaba todo lo demás, Padmé agarró confianza y empezó a desvestirlo a él.

\- Mis súplicas se escucharon – le confesó después de quitarle su túnica – la noche en que Paolo me violó – dijo nerviosa, pero llena de deseo y amor – le rogué a Venus que me liberara de mi sufrimiento y veo que desde un inicio, los dioses te trajeron a mí…..tenías razón, Ani – le aplaudió sonriendo – nuestros caminos ya estaban destinados a encontrarse desde un principio – terminaron de desvestirlo y se acomodaron en la cama de Padmé, para comenzar el ritual primitivo del amor – hazme tuya, Anakin….tal vez, estaré casada y con títulos, pero mi alma y mi cuerpo, siempre te pertenecerán a ti, pase lo que pase.

\- Y yo soy tuyo para siempre, Padmé – terminó para adentrarse en ella y sus sentidos se evaporaron para envolverse en uno sólo bajo el nombre de Padmé y la hermosa princesa Padmé, sólo tenía cavidad en su mente para él, el placer que él le traía, no era algo que pudiera comparar con nadie, ni siquiera Paolo se le acercaba ni un poco; ninguno podía pensar, todo era por instinto pero eso no importaba; porque en ese preciso instante, los dioses habían unido a dos almas perdidas y ni siquiera la mano de Palpatine ni de Paolo, podría separarlos.

(Afuera al mismo tiempo en el hipódromo secreto)

\- ¿Nos están pidiendo que hagamos una revuelta enfrente del palacio imperial, para que nos encarcelen como simples criminales? – reclamó uno de los espectadores de Sicilia, que estaba asustado de ir a los calabozos y ser interrogado y al mismo tiempo torturado por los soldados romanos.

\- No…. – repitió por novena mes, Marina, quien se encontraba cansada de estar parada después de una hora – lo que les estamos pidiendo, es hacer una distracción con una turbia enfrente de palacio, para que mientras eso sucede, nosotros podamos tomar el dinero que está resguardado en la bóveda del Emperador; para que en cuanto lo tengamos, podamos comprar la liberación de la gran mayoría de ustedes – dijo exasperada, los tres entendían la angustia y dudas de su gente, pero ya habían explicado el plan cerca de diez veces y por lo menos, cerca de tres personas, han hecho la misma pregunta durante ésas nueve ocasiones.

\- Majestades – habló otra mujer, que se puso de pie para que todos voltearan a verla – entendemos su plan y pienso que es buena idea lo que piensan, pero hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿por qué razón van a robarle al Imperio dinero, para liberarnos? – terminó su pregunta y todos los espectadores voltearon a ver a los tres reyes.

\- Durante años, hemos estado bajo la voluntad de lo que haga o no haga Palpatine – comenzó Pietro, pensando en todos esos años en los que él y su familia tuvo que ocultarse de las garras de Roma – todos hemos perdido familia, pero más importante, hemos perdido nuestra libertad….hemos vivido bajo las sombras y las rocas del Imperio y en todo este tiempo, él ha jugado con nuestras casas, ganados, cosechas y sobre todo, nuestros hogares; rompió nuestro espíritu y cuerpo y lo peor de todo, él y sus soldados y séquito se han burlado de nosotros, pensando que ellos pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran, desde quitarnos nuestras casas, matar a nuestra familia y violar a nuestras mujeres – continuó serio, sin dejar de ver a su pueblo, que no sólo era de él sino de sus otros amigos – la razón de todo esto, es llevarlos a un campamento lejos de este lugar, alejado de todo lo que tiene que ver con el Imperio y de los soldados romanos – con eso, la gente empezó a tener ánimos y una nueva esperanza surgió – la única forma de entrenarlos en el arte de la guerra, es buscando un lugar donde poder entrenarlos, con la seguridad de que nadie podrá encontrarnos y con la protección necesaria para que si alguien quiere seguirnos, no pueda pasar de ahí sin una pelea.

\- Uno de los gladiadores, ofreció una zona específica, con todas esas características y con esta distracción….en cuanto los romanos los tomen, nos encargaremos de pagarle a los guardias para sacarlos de ahí, para eso necesitamos tomar el dinero del imperio – continuó Caspio con la explicación – usando el dinero que es suyo por derecho, después de que los romanos se robaron todo nuestro dinero, es una manera de compensar todo el daño que nos ha hecho….pero eso no se quedará así, porque entrenaremos, para superar a sus tropas, con ayuda de los soldados que han estado aquí de espías desde un inicio, ellos conocen mejor que nadie los movimientos romanos y con ayuda de los gladiadores, también podremos garantizar que ningún romano pueda impedir nuestro escape – el silencio era devastador, pero los ciudadanos sentían que el riesgo valdría la pena – no vamos a huir solamente, vamos a defender nuestro honor ante todo romano que nos impida recuperar lo que nos pertenece….nuestra libertad y sobre todo, justicia, nosotros no cobraremos lo que Palpatine nos quitó, pero sí le demostraremos que no somos sólo plebeyos y esclavos….sino que somos mucho más que un mundo que puede conquistar – con eso, la gente empezó a aplaudir y finalmente pudieron suspirar.

\- ¿Cuándo será la fecha para hacer la turbia? – preguntó un hombre de barba, con bastón y cara de decisión – Yo me ofrezco a ser parte de la turbia, conozco gente que estará deseosa de armar un alboroto en contra de Roma – aclaró decidido, aquel hombre, había perdido todo, su casa, su familia y su hijo fue crucificado enfrente de él; por lo que no le quedaba más que sobrevivir y si los reyes le estaban dando la oportunidad de enfrentarse cara a cara al poder de Palpatine, sin miedo y sin resentimientos, haría lo que fuera necesario, con tal de ver a su gente libre….aunque muriera en el intento.

\- El ataque debe ser cerca del palacio, para que llame la atención de todos, no sólo de los soldados, sino de toda la gente, que sepan que no estamos conformes y que muy pronto, la libertad llegará – se dirigió Marina, Arias se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de ella, admirando su liderazgo como reina – y no sólo eso, que los romanos sepan que ya no tienen el control absoluto de nuestras vidas y que ya no estarán seguros dentro de los muros de su amado imperio – el señor asintió y se sentó de nuevo, debido a su pierna lastimada – otra cosa…. – hizo una pausa – no pueden ser sólo napolitanos, sicilianos y cartagenos, deben ser más todavía….sí lo vamos nosotros, Palpatine sospechará de la actitud y pensará que nosotros lo instigamos, que es cierto, pero no hay que hacerlo más obvio – algunos rieron con ella y Pietro rio ligeramente – debe ser una turbia que haga que la gran mayoría de los romanos, no se queden en sus puestos y que vayan a detener el lío, sólo así lograremos entrar a la bóveda y sacar todo el dinero que necesitamos para liberar al menos a, 150 000 personas de aquí – explicó mientras también se dirigía a sus soldados.

\- Liberaremos a sus familias, si saben dónde se encuentran, necesitamos que nos hagan una lista de nombres y ubicación – Pietro empezó a dar indicaciones – el ataque se realizará antes del regreso de Palpatine, si está él, su decisión será inmediata y definitiva, en cambio al estar el consejo a cargo, será más fácil manipular su decisión y sobornar a muchos guardias para sacarlos de ahí.

\- Haremos los preparativos necesarios, altezas – asintió el hombre y muchos empezaron a alistarse para el ataque – sugiero que el lugar sea por la cantina que está cerca del palacio, la mayoría de los soldados y miembros de la curia se establecen ahí para reuniones o para pasar un buen rato.

\- Excelente idea – acordó Caspio y Flavio, uno de sus soldados, estuvo también de acuerdo – mientras más llamemos la atención de la capital, será más fácil darles su ultimátum – la junta terminó media hora después y Marina, Caspio y Pietro se juntaron en otra de las salas.

\- Ahora – inició Marina – para asustar más a Palpatine y a Paolo, escuché por parte de los soldados que, dentro de las hetairas, existe una mujer que es adivina ¿no es así, Octavius? – Octavius, era un mariscal dentro de sus tropas marinas, el cual se encontraba como guardia de los jardines y de los aposentos reales.

\- Exactamente, mi reina – habló por primera vez – la mujer fue encontrada en la calle por los romanos, antes de que pudieran ejecutarla, el pretorio vio que tenía un anillo que representaba su puesto, ella es de Antalucía, se la llevaron ante el Emperador y la obligó a leerle su fortuna – la ventaja que tenían sobre Palpatine, es que tanto él como su hijo, eran un par de supersticiosos, amantes del control y eso, les ayudaría para causar pánico en las paredes del palacio – sólo los hombres con dinero e influencia con el Emperador, pueden acercarse a ella, aquél que intenta siquiera tocarla sin autorización de Roma, perderá la vida.

\- En ese caso, sólo nos queda la opción de usar nuestra influencia amistosa con Palpatine, para acercarnos a ella – declaró pensativo Caspio.

\- Yo iré – se ofreció Pietro decidido – tú no puedes entrar a ese lugar, Caspio, salvo que quieras que Susanna te atraviese con sus flechas – le replicó cuando vio la mirada fulminante de su cuñado, lo que causó viejos recuerdos en la cabeza del joven rey cartageno – y tú Marina, no creo que ella quiera hablar contigo, no porque no seas inteligente ni nada, pero no sé….siento que es mi turno de hacer mi parte – continuó convencido, en cuanto Marina mencionó a la hetaira adivina, su corazón latió como si ya supiera lo que debía hacer.

\- De acuerdo, Pietro, entonces tú serás quien hable con esta señorita, le dirás a Palpatine que deseas saber el futuro de Sicilia, en cuanto terminemos el acuerdo con Roma – él asintió y se preparó mentalmente para planear lo que sigue – si necesitas dinero para convencerla, usa mis joyas, a lo mejor servirán para llamar su atención – dijo girando sus ojos, sabiendo que a mujeres como las hetairas y prostitutas, eran fáciles de convencer con joyería fina.

\- No creo que sea necesario, pero agradezco tu apoyo – dijo convencido, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una posibilidad que se pudiera llegar en el momento.

\- Bueno, cuando me lo pidas estaré lista – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que Arias notó indudablemente, causándole ciertos celos en su corazón, aún sabiendo que no era correcto, ella era una reina….la reina de su país, por lo que debía respetar su decisión, aunque le doliera por dentro no poder compartir su vida con ella.

\- Bien…. – comenzó Caspio, quien estaba de brazos cruzados – está acordado, dentro de dos días se llevará a cabo el asalto a la ciudad y robaremos el dinero de Palpatine para pagar la libertad de nuestra gente – así acabó la sesión y se dirigieron en silencio al palacio y cuando Marina llegó a su habitación, acompañada por Arias, suspiró aliviada, al menos un problema menos.

\- ¿Necesita algo más, mi reina? – preguntó serio, durante todo el viaje de regreso, no pudo quitarse la presión de que existe alguien más en la vida de su reina, aunque sabía que ella tarde o temprano tendría que casarse con un lord o rey de otro país o tierra y que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él…un simple soldado de su fuerza militar; pero no podía quejarse, se sentía orgulloso de ser parte de su ejército y de su comitiva para salvar a su gente, pero su corazón ansiaba por ser algo más que un simple servidor al humilde servicio de su majestad. Su mente revoloteaba con fantasías sobre cómo se sentiría besar a la joven bella y hermosa, que era por dentro y que sabía que si no hubiera sido una reina, ella seguiría siendo igual de hermosa….porque a él no le importaban sus títulos, su posición económica y social y mucho menos su influencia con todos los gobiernos en el mundo; para él, la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, era la mujer más valiente que haya conocido en su existencia, porque está sacrificándolo todo con tal de liberar a su gente y eso, es mucho más de lo que un hombre pudiera pedir.

\- "Quédate, por favor" ¿Ya tienes que irte, Arias? – preguntó volteando ligeramente, lo que hizo restringir más su corazón, porque, aunque era su más grande deseo, se sentía avergonzado de tener pensamientos tan impuros hacia su bella persona, ella que merece que la respeten como es y que no le hagan daño nunca, no a un hombre que se encuentra hambriento de querer tocarla y besarla y….

\- Tengo que hacer guardia, my lady – su respiración se había vuelto más profunda y ansiosa – mi…mis compañeros se preguntarán en dónde estoy – trató de mantenerse firme a su postura, claro que el verla acercarse todavía más, hacía que su resolución se desmoronara a cada paso que daba y no quería faltarle al respeto.

\- "No me importa, quiero que te quedes conmigo" – pensó desesperada, pero ella era un reina y sabía que esa clase de pensamientos no eran dignos de una reina – "al diablo con la formalidad, soy una mujer por dentro, con deseos y anhelos de querer ser amada y amar por igual…sin embargo, no puedo obligarlo a algo que no quiere, seguramente ya está casado o comprometido al menos y no se fijaría en alguien como yo" – pensó melancólica, sin siquiera saber que él pensaba lo mismo con respecto a ella – muy bien, Arias, no te interrumpiré de tus deberes – le confirmó algo decepcionada, sabiendo que la misión era primero y además, él le dejó que ella sólo era su misión y que no tenía ningún interés sobre su persona, pero era de esperarse, ella era una pobre mujer, disfrazada de reina, la cual tendría que casarse con un viejo melancólico y caprichudo para mantener firme la estabilidad de su reino, dando un heredero propio.

\- Que pase buena noche, mi reina – murmuró para que no oyera el énfasis en "mi reina", porque ella siempre sería su amada reina y empezó a caminar, no sin antes ser interrumpido por la suave voz de la reina Marina.

\- Arias, espera – lo llamó nerviosa, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la mataría del sufrimiento si es que él la rechazaba, pero debía hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde; a lo que se llenó de valor, se acercó a él y se paró de puntas, ya que él era una cabeza más alta que ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, lo que sorprendió al soldado encubierto y se sonrojó como nunca antes en su vida – ya puedes retirarte – le susurró en su mejilla y sin decir más, él salió apresurado, sin correr, tratando de no mostrarle lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia. Cuando salió de la habitación, corrió lo más pronto posible, sin darse cuenta de que la joven reina napolitana, se había tirado al suelo a llorar, al correr pensó en lo feliz, halagado y bendecido que se sentía, que incluso saltó varias veces por la alegría; pero al acercarse a su puesto, respiró hondo y trató, con toda su voluntad, quitarse la sonrisa de encima, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que sus compañeros de guardia lo notaron, para su fortuna, eran sus compañeros del ejército encubierto de Nápoles.

\- Miren nada más – anunció Mateo con los brazos cruzados – no es de todos los días, que uno tiene la dicha de ver al centurión Arias sonreír – eso lo puso más nervioso, pero intentó mantener la compostura y bloquear sus emociones.

\- ¿Será que una cierta reina de…. – vigiló a que nadie los estuviera oyendo – ya saben dónde, esté dentro de sus pensamientos? – Arias giró sus ojos, pero los dejó que se burlaran, sabiendo perfectamente que así era.

\- Espero que ya hayan terminado sus burlas, señores, porque aquí vienen los romanos – dijo en voz baja, lo que enmudeció a los muchachos rebeldes y regresaron a su postura de soldados romanos – "que se rían todo lo que quieran, en fin, yo soy el que vivió el momento más glorioso de mi vida" – e inconscientemente y checando que ninguno lo viera, se acarició suavemente la mejilla, donde la mujer de sus sueños, depositó un tierno beso, que le daba energías para continuar con su propósito y una nueva esperanza, sobre tener un futuro con ella. Sin pensar que, al otro lado de la capital, Palpatine se encontraba leyendo su fortuna, alejado de su consejo e invitados, porque no quería demostrarles lo inseguro que era.

\- Su tiempo es corto, majestad – le respondió la adivina – dentro de poco, todo su poderío, será consumido por las llamas de la furia de los dioses – habló en metáforas, para no darle pista de lo que iba a suceder en realidad – y usted será el primero en arder ante los gritos de su pueblo – el gran Emperador Palpatine, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el temor y la presión del mundo en su pecho – nadie podrá ayudarlo esta vez, pero debe cuidarse de sus aliados, mi señor….no todo es lo que parece – con eso, Palpatine y Paolo, salieron indignados de saber que alguien les arrebataría todo, todo por lo que habían luchado y que se iría al subsuelo antes de terminar su legado.

\- "Si tengo que luchar y matar a un dios, con tal de mantener mi reinado, que así sea…pero nadie, Nadie, me vencerá y mi reino será eterno".


	15. El comienzo del fin

Nos cedamus amori

Esa misma noche, más en la madrugada, Padmé había despertado con el alma tranquila y con una satisfacción en su cuerpo como nunca se había sentido antes; se movió ligeramente para estirarse un poco, cuando de repente sintió que alguien estaba junto a ella, al principio, sintió miedo al pensar que era Clovis quien estaba junto a ella, por lo que abrió cuidadosamente los ojos y cuando volteó a ver a su acompañante y sintió un fuerte alivio de saber que no se trataba de su marido Paolo, sino de su bello y valiente gladiador Anakin. Suspiró profundo sabiendo que lo que hicieron fue extraordinario, pero a pesar de eso, debían saber ¿cuál era el siguiente paso? Porque ambos corrían el peligro de ser descubiertos por cualquier persona y si esa persona era de confianza de Paolo o Palpatine, los matarían a ambos o peor, lo matarían a él y a ella la dejarían sufriendo para toda la eternidad, como una muerta viva.

\- Minerva, te pido que nos protejas por favor – susurró acariciando el pecho de su amante – él es mi verdadero esposo y no quiero que Palpatine le haga daño y sobre todo, permítenos ser felices mientras dure.

\- Eso depende de nosotros, mi amor – la voz de su guerrero la sorprendió y al verlo sonreír, se sintió en las nubes, como nunca se había sentido y se acurrucó todavía más, si es que eso era posible, no quería que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir este momento mágico entre ellos – y sé que pase lo que pase, tú y yo, terminaremos juntos en esta vida o en la siguiente – le dio un ligero beso en la frente y eso la hizo suspirar con tranquilidad, aunque el temor de que Paolo pudiera regresar antes de lo esperado siempre quedaría dentro de su interior, hasta poder escapar de él - ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, sabiendo que su bellísima princesa no era una mujer libre y que esto no debió pasar, sin embargo, ambos sabían que no podían resistir por mucho más tiempo.

\- Mejor de lo que me he sentido durante veintiocho años de mi existencia – le acarició las mejillas y se colocó a su altura para verlo directamente a los ojos – sólo que…..quisiera que esto fuera como un matrimonio legítimo – suspiró cansada y triste – y no tener que escondernos de Palpatine y su séquito – Anakin suspiró igual, sabiendo que antes del amanecer tendrá que irse de nuevo a la ludus; sin embargo, él no quería dejarla ni por ni un segundo, ya que la extrañaría como nunca y ahora que sabe que está enamorado de ella.

\- Sé que será muy difícil, Padmé – le volteó la cara para que lo viera a los ojos – nuestra vida en secreto, será algo muy pesado para ambos y más por la posición en la que nos encontramos, pero sé en mi corazón que todo ese esfuerzo y dolor, valdrán la pena y que nadie podrá impedir que estemos juntos – le tomó la mano que tenía libre y se la besó sellando su promesa.

\- Eso espero, Anakin – lo volvió a besar con ternura – sobre todo, no quisiera que algún pudiera hartarte siendo una mujer casada y que tengo mis responsabilidades como princesa – ambos se vieron a los ojos, tratando de perderse en su mirada, pero sabiendo que la gravedad del asunto siempre estará ahí, hasta que en algún momento puedan huir de Roma y escapar a algún país lejano, donde ya no haya imperio ni Paolo o Palpatine.

\- Tienes mi palabra Padmé – hizo un juramento de amor eterno – que no descansaré hasta no encontrar la forma de sacarte de este lugar de Plutón, tú mereces ser feliz y mucho más – le besó en los labios para demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto y Padmé, sintió sus lágrimas surgir dentro de sus párpados y correspondió a su beso, por más que su mente le dijera que esto no era correcto, ella tenía la sensación de que los dioses la encaminaban por este rumbo y recordó su plegaria a Venus cuando Paolo abusó de ella hace varias noches y sintió la felicidad que inundaba su corazón.

\- La noche en que Paolo me tomó a la fuerza….. – dijo con dificultad, pero sonriendo de todas maneras, sabiendo que lo que estaba pasando era voluntad de los dioses y que nadie sería capaz de impedirlo, aunque también vio como la cara de Anakin se estremecía con sólo recordar que el idiota de Paolo se había atrevido a tocar con semejante brutalidad – le rogué a Venus que me liberara de mi sufrimiento y que me trajera a alguien que fuera como el Odiseo en la guerra de Troya o como París, quien secuestró a Helena salvándola de su esposo Menelao y me da gusto saber, que después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y torturas, tú hayas sido el elegido para salvarme.

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por sacarte de aquí – terminó su promesa abrazándola y besando su cabello, el cual olía a lilas del Mediterráneo – y seremos felices alejados de Roma y sus entrañas, tú, yo, Obi-Wan, mi madre y todos aquéllos que quieran liberarse de las garras de Palpatine.

\- Ruego a los dioses porque así sea – suspiró aliviada y acurrucándose sobre su hombro, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y brazos, sin siquiera tener la menor idea, de que estaba empezando a formarse la turbia a las afueras del palacio – y si nuestro destino no es como lo esperamos, por lo menos tendremos la garantía de estar juntos donde quiera que los dioses nos envíen – dijo optimista y Anakin sonrió por igual – estaba a punto de responder, cuando de repente se escucharon los gritos de los soldados romanos quienes se encontraban en la entrada de palacio, dando órdenes y también se alcanzaba a percibir el choque de metal y el marchar de otros soldados.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Anakin, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ruidos fuera de la ludus, más que el de sus propios compañeros.

\- No lo sé – dijo levantándose con los codos, sin importarle que se bajara su sábana y le descubriera su torso, aunque Anakin tampoco le estaba poniendo mucha atención – quédate aquí – le dijo volteando a verlo por unos instantes, mientras se ponía una bata para salir al balcón, pero no impidió que Anakin se le quedara viendo por unos momentos la belleza de su cuerpo al brillo de la Luna – iré a ver qué sucede – él le hizo un ligero berrinche, a lo que ella giró sus ojos, pero con ternura en su corazón, admirando cada movimiento y aspecto de su amor – sólo voy a ver en el balcón, no me tardo más de cinco minutos.

\- Está bien – aceptó y se acostó de nuevo en el colchón; mientras Padmé se acercó al balcón de su cuarto y volteó a la derecha para ver si de ese lado provenía el ruido, pero no y volteó al otro y se dio cuenta, de que por tercera en el año, había otra turbia en contra del Imperio, si ella tuviera la capacidad de revelarse o de tan siquiera ser libre, estaría segura de que estaría dentro de las filas de esa multitud; claro que a larga distancia, no podía detectar lo que sucedía en las puertas del palacio, giró sus ojos y se volteó para regresar, cerrando a su paso las cortinas de la terraza y se quitó la bata intencionalmente, sabiendo que Anakin la estaba observando - ¿pasó algo? – preguntó tragando fuerte, mientras Padmé agarraba confianza de tenerlo en su poder y ante sus deseos.

\- Oh, nada importante – dijo acostándose junto a él, acercándose lo más posible que pudiera – sólo otra turbia en la entrada del palacio.

\- No veo cómo es que una turbia del pueblo, no pueda ser nada importante, Padmé – dijo serio, sabiendo lo que era estar en una revuelta.

\- Sí, pero cada año hay al menos como veinte turbias en este lugar – suspiró acariciando el fuerte y remarcado abdomen de su gladiador – y no es lo mismo verla de lejos, que tener que estar soportando las majestuosas quejas de nuestro amado Emperador – en eso Anakin comprendió la cotidianidad de estos eventos y más, si se trata de ser uno el que tenga que soportarlas – los soldados y guardias, han sido capaces de apaciguarlos cada año, sin embargo, se vuelve muy tedioso y más ahora que siento que muy pronto una de esas turbias, logrará traspasar las defensas y todos estaremos en peligro – suspiró cansada, pero a Anakin empezaba a formular su plan maestro. Sobre todo, si esa era la única manera de sacar a salvo a la dueña de su corazón.

\- Tal vez, eso no sería del todo malo – dijo analizando la situación y cuando Padmé le devolvió la mirada pero con una ceja arriba, decidió todavía pensarlo bien y luego contárselo – a lo mejor, cuando llegara ese momento, pudieras escapar antes de que entren esas personas y te esperaría en uno de los pasadizos secretos que me dijiste – Padmé lo analizó con cuidado, a pesar de ser tentador, sabía que Paolo no sería difícil de evadir y que en cuanto llegara una turbia, lo primero que haría sería ir a buscarla y daría vueltas por todo el lugar hasta encontrarla.

\- Sería un plan peligroso, Ani – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos – no sólo porque los turbadores podrían llegar aquí pronto, sino porque Paolo es muy quisquilloso y lo primero que viene a buscar es a mí, ya han pasado veces donde lo hace y tendría que ya estar fuera de mis aposentos para cuando suceda – Anakin estaba a punto de responder pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo – además, aunque estuviera fuera de la habitación, él no tardaría en encontrarme, con la mayoría de los guardias a su lado, sería muy fácil para él encontrarme.

\- Entonces tendré que entrar yo por ti – dijo decidido – pero mira, lo planearemos con más tiempo y disposición, porque ahora….lo que quiero – comenzó a ponerse encima de ella otra vez, sorprendiéndola con su picardía, causándole un leve sonrojo con una gran sonrisa en la princesa – es devorarte a besos otra vez – comenzó a besarla y ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, rindiéndose a su pasión y aún así fuera un amor prohibido, a ella ya no le importaba, porque sabía que los dioses los protegerían de todo mal y que no habría nada que los separaría.

\- Te amo, Anakin – le confirmó sinceramente, sabiendo que eso era lo que sentía en su interior, por más que lo intentó ocultar durante todo este tiempo, Anakin le sonrió y le dio varios besos alrededor de su cara y cuello, demostrándole todo lo que ella significaba para él.

\- Y yo a ti, mi hermosa princesa Padmé – así ambos volvieron a juntarse como una sola alma para disfrutar la aventura de lo que es la magia romana del amor.

(Mientras tanto en los calabozos del palacio)

\- La tercera en el año – comentó uno de los guardias romanos, en eso llegaron dos consejeros de Palpatine - se está volviendo cada vez más cíclico este problema – continuó en voz baja, mientras se les acercaban el ministro Cordon y el concejal Lucio Namis.

\- ¿Otra turbia? No me sorprende – dijo sarcástico Lord Lucio Namis - ¿cuántas van en este año, soldado? – preguntó sin ninguna expresión porque le aburrían todas estas cuestiones de burocracia y de regimiento militar, pero ya que Palpatine no se encontraba ellos se quedaban a cargo de la jurisdicción del imperio, lo que implicaba estar lejos de casa a todas horas.

\- La tercera me parece, my lord – de repente se escuchó de la puerta del frente una voz desconocida para ellos, lo que nadie sabía era que era una trampa.

\- ¿La tercera? – habló fingiendo incredulidad la voz masculina que acababa de entrar a los calabozos – Había escuchado rumores en Cartagena sobre las continuas revueltas que había en Roma, pero tantas y en menos de un año, me parece que esas noticias no le son convenientes a mi pueblo, caballeros – habló con rigor Caspio, el cual reía por dentro tratando de mostrar su cara más seria y portentosa que podía usar, después de años de práctica en su reino.

\- Lord Gayo, no esperábamos su llegada a nuestros calabozos – dijo sorprendido el ministro romano.

\- Digamos que escuché desde mis aposentos los gigantescos ruidos que tanto los guardias como la gente que está aquí encerrada hacían a la mitad de la noche – dijo fingiendo molestia, la cual se notaba en las caras asustadas de los hombres que tenía en frente y con la oscuridad del lugar, fue imperceptible su mueca de sonrisa – mi esposa y yo, dormíamos plenamente hasta que sus hombres interrumpieron nuestro sueño y créame que nunca es bueno tener a una mujer despierta a las 2 de la madrugada "y mucho menos a mí" – dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo tragar a los dos consejeros.

\- My lord….esto no es apropósito – intentó explicar el ministro, mientras Caspio se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos y los rebeldes mantenían silencio, intentando no reírse de la forma en la que Caspio hacía temblar al ministro de Roma – Palpatine ha tratado de mantener las cosas bajo control, pero siempre hay unos cuantos revoltosos que les gusta causar problemas en la ciudad – intentaba enmendar las cosas, pero no sabía que estaba arruinándolo todo.

\- Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces quiere decir que lo que nuestro amado Emperador nos ha dicho, sobre la tranquilidad y el control de la gente, no son ciertas – analizó Caspio, poniendo más nerviosos a los romanos que estaban ahí dentro – porque según Palpatine, su Excelencia – sintió como se le revolvía el estómago con sólo halagar al monstruo de Palpatine – nos había asegurado, que las calles de Roma son las más seguras tanto de noche como de día – dijo volteado de espaldas, para evitar que los hombre vieran su ligera sonrisa.

\- Lo son – expresó el consejero Lucio – la mayoría del tiempo – dijo en susurros, pero que lo captó muy bien Caspio.

\- Precisamente, ése es el problema, caballeros, mi pueblo es un lugar pacífico…. – dijo cruzándose de brazos – después de la invasión de Roma a Cartagena, hemos tratado de mantenernos al margen, a pesar de los intentos de ataque hacia Roma, sin embargo – hizo una pausa, mientras caminaba hacia ellos – si Roma no puede garantizar la seguridad y tranquilidad de su propio pueblo – señaló a los calabozos – entonces, ¿cómo puedo garantizarle a mi gente, que no habrá incidentes como estos en un futuro cercano con nuestra alianza a Roma? – ambos consejeros se quedaron sin habla, sabiendo que si Palpatine se enteraba de esta situación, los mandaría al anfiteatro más rápido que a los gladiadores, luego Caspio continuó – pero, haré un trato con ustedes…. – les comentó acercándose a ellos – liberaré a los prisioneros aquí presentes y con esto…. – les lanzó la bolsa llena de monedas de oro, "prestadas" de la bóveda del palacio – será suficiente para comprar la libertad de todos – eso dejó impactados a todos, los cartagenos, sicilianos y napolitanos, supieron que sus reyes habían cumplido con su promesa y que los llevarían pronto a entrenar.

\- Pero son prisioneros, mi señor – trató de contenerse el ministro, algo no andaba bien y no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenían – necesitan ser sentenciados por sus crímenes.

\- ¡Crímenes! – exclamó Caspio - ¿Y dígame ministro Cordon? ¿Acaso el hecho de querer expresar sus inconformidades es un crimen? – dijo molesto.

\- Pues….ante…los ojos de Roma, sí – contestó nervioso el ministro.

\- Ante los ojos de Roma, entonces – repitió sarcástico – y ¿acaso los dioses lo aprueban? – ambos estaban a punto de contestar, pero él los interrumpió – De ser así, creo saber perfectamente, que ellos merecen un castigo peor que la muerte, pero viendo hoy al cielo, no he visto que las nubes estén perturbadas y menos que el mar esté descontento – explicó seguro de sí mismo, tratando de manipular la situación – si los dioses ven que ustedes maltratan a estos rebeldes sin su aprobación, Roma sufrirá las consecuencias de sus acciones y peor, si es Palpatine quien lo consiente – la ventaja de conocer la mitología romana, es saber que dentro de las paredes de los muros romanos, la mayoría de las personas son supersticiosas y dentro de ese círculo, se encuentra Palpatine.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó en voz baja el concejal.

\- Les sugiero que tomen el dinero, los liberen mañana en la mañana y nosotros, los llevaremos a cumplir su castigo – mintió para convencerlos, sabiendo que no podían darle una buena excusa al Emperador, sin haberle prometido que los criminales obtendrían su castigo; claro que no tenían porqué saber que, en lugar de recibir un castigo, ellos recibirían entrenamiento para atacar Roma – y para que el Emperador no se moleste con ustedes, díganle que los dioses lo consienten, ya que ellos me mandaron para asegurarme de que estos bandidos – les guiñó a su gente y ellos asintieron sin ser percibidos – reciban su merecido y que Roma quede tranquila.

\- De acuerdo – dijo el ministro – pero tiene que ser mañana a la media noche, no quiero que la gente empiece a esparcir el chisme – recibió la bolsa de mala gana y ambos se fueron, dejando solo a Caspio y a los guardias.

\- Sé muy bien que ustedes detestan igualmente al imperio, señores – se les acercó lo más que pudo y los guardias se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y temblorosos de ser expuestos – déjenme les digo, que el odio es recíproco y por eso, les ofrezco ser mis oídos en el palacio y a cambio, les ayudaré a escapar de Roma en cuanto logremos nuestro objetivo – a pesar de la buena generosidad del rey, ambos soldados no sabían si aceptar o no – tengo oídos y ojos en todas partes señores, sé muy bien que sus familias fueron secuestradas por la legión del águila de Este, mis hombres pueden ir a rescatarlos en menos de tres días, porque sé dónde se encuentran – ambos soldados voltearon a verlo con asombro, pero aún con incredulidad, sabiendo que podía ser una trampa.

\- ¿Cómo sabe esas cosas? – preguntó el soldado alto, llamado Perseus - ¿Qué sabe usted de nosotros?

\- Te sorprendería la enorme cantidad de información que sale de estas paredes, joven soldado – dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que él era igual o más aventurado que este soldado - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Perseus, cabo de la legión misionera, my lord – dijo seguro, intentando no parecer intimidado por la presencia del consejero.

\- Miembro de la legión más ambiciosa de todo el Imperio – confirmó Caspio y Perseus asintió – supongo que usted también es miembro de esa legión, ¿no es así?

\- Tribuno Alessandro de la legión de infantería, señor – contestó firme.

\- Puestos importantes en la legión más importante de Roma, pero quisiera preguntarles, el ¿por qué se encuentran encerrados aquí y no dentro de las filas del campo de batalla? – preguntó adentrándose en sus ambiciones y decepciones hacia Roma – Porque tengo entendido, que la legión está dentro del territorio de Oriente para conquistar la India – explicó tratando de entrar a su punto débil y de esa manera, convencerlos de ayudarlo, porque sus soldados, que vigilaban el palacio, le explicaron que dentro de estos muros, había soldados y sirvientes, además de su cuñada Lucinda, que eran explotados y amenazados con tal de que sirvieran al imperio y Pietro y él, acordaron encabezar la búsqueda de aquéllos quienes han sido torturados a más no poder y hacer justicia.

\- Debido a un incidente en el campo, cerca de tres años atrás, el procónsul, nos ordenó a quedarnos en los calabozos, para resguardar a los prisioneros que llegaran a palacio – dijo Alessandro tratando de guardar el coraje que le traía a Palpatine.

\- Pero sé muy bien, que en el fondo, ustedes saben que ésa no fue la razón por la que los degradaron – replicó Caspio, viéndolos a ambos.

\- Tiempo después, escuchamos a unos guardias hablar y descubrimos que Palpatine le había pagado al procónsul para degradarnos a guardias de calabozo – confesó molesto y apretó más su mano al pensar en lo que sucedió después – cuando íbamos a reclamarle a Palpatine, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero de alguna manera, sabía que nosotros no estaríamos conformes con su decisión injusta y más cuando nos enteramos del mismo procónsul que eso era cierto, nos llamó a ambos para una reunión y al llegar a la sala del trono, nuestros hijos e hijas y esposas, estaban atados de manos y pies y arrodillados ante nosotros – no podía contenerse, sabía que no debía hablar pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo de lo sucedido.

\- Palpatine nos ha mantenido atados al cuello desde entonces – prosiguió Alessandro, recargándose en la columna del calabozo, ninguno se había percatado que todos los prisioneros les estaban prestando atención y que encontraron en ellos alguien similar – Palpatine es un diablo de Hades, es más podría decirse que es el mismo jefe de Hades, nos hemos podrido aquí, aguantando los descaros que hacen los prisioneros y callándonos la boca por cada vez que intentemos negarnos a una orden, porque el miserable del Emperador y peor aún, su hijo Paolo…. – gruñó entre dientes – ese viejo cobarde y tirano, es incluso peor que el mismo Palpatine, él nos ha maltratado a golpes y a insultos, sin ningún motivo, amenazando que al decir el más mínimo sonido en reclamo a él o al imperio, nuestras familias serían asesinadas enfrente de todos, poniendo bajo excusa que eran incompetentes para el servicio del Imperio – exhaló cansado, después de haber desahogado todo su rencor y furia, sin importarle lo que hicieran – los tiene escondidos en alguna parte del imperio, que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde están.

\- Un sacrificio bastante grande y doloroso, para ser sincero – habló Caspio, sentándose en uno de los bancos de la prisión – si yo fuera su rey, les otorgaría el máximo honor dentro de mis tropas – ambos soldados suspiraron y lo vieron igual.

\- Antes, cuando éramos alguien, siempre buscábamos la gloria y el respeto de todos – confesó Perseus – lo tuvimos en su tiempo, pero ahora, somos prisioneros y esclavos al mismo tiempo, que cada uno de estos habitantes en el imperio, pero de manera diferente….ahora, yo daría todo lo que poseo, con tal de ver a mi familia una vez más – finalmente, las lágrimas salieron y sintieron que un peso caía de sus hombros.

\- ¿Estarían dispuestos a enfrentarse de frente a todos sus amigos y superiores con tal de recuperarlos? – preguntó con seriedad, sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás.

\- Hace años, si nos hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta – inició Alessandro – lo hubiéramos golpeado a morir y/o entregado ante el Emperador, hoy….nuestros aliados y compañeros, nos han despreciado hasta el cansancio, se han burlado de nosotros como si jamás hubiéramos entrenado o participado en la guerra con ellos….entonces, mi respuesta es sí – contestó decidido.

\- Le entregó mi espada y mi honor, my lord – contestó Perseus, sacando su espada y haciendo reverencia hacia su nuevo aliado.

\- Les doy mi palabra, que sus familias estarán a salvo, los hombres que me informaron, son los mismos que los vigilan en Galilea – Perseus abrió los ojos sorprendido, él había estado en Galilea antes, pero no sabía de ningún lugar donde pudieran mantener a prisioneros cerca – están en los límites con Galia y Germania, están en una zona demasiado asegurada como para que los encuentren a simple vista – tomó aire y continuó – aún tienen amigos dentro de las tropas romanas, señores, dentro de ese campo de trabajo, hombres y mujeres romanos, se han esforzado por cuidar a los habitantes de allá, con el máximo cuidado, ya que también hay hombres al mando de Palpatine y no pueden darse a conocer fácilmente – argumentó lo que sabía de los porvenires de los esclavos en Galilea.

\- ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

\- Primero, deben confiar en nosotros a toda costa, escuchen lo que escuchen, deben mantener la esperanza de que su familia estará bien y a salvo, mandaré a mi legión de rescate por ellos, mantendrán ocupados a los romanos y saldrán todos de ahí – comenzó a darles el informe de su misión – ustedes deberán mantenerse aquí mientras salimos….

\- ¿Qué sucederá con los prisioneros? – Alessandro señaló a los hombres y mujeres dentro de los calabozos.

\- Ellos ya son libres ahora, los llevaron a un campo libre de romanos cerca de los límites del Imperio, ahí, recibirán entrenamiento para atacar Roma cuando llegue el momento – respondió lo más discreto posible, no quería que escucharan su plan.

\- ¿El momento indicado? – dudó Perseus.

\- Los dioses, nos dieron una señal, Roma caerá y Palpatine y Paolo con ella, pero debemos estar preparados para escapar y dudo que los soldados romanos quieran dejar escapar a todos sus esclavos – indicó específicamente a los guardias imperiales – a pesar de que estarán lo suficientemente ocupados como para darse cuenta de aquello….no pregunten, la visión no es del todo clara y aún falta mucho tiempo para llevarse a cabo; entonces, Alessandro y Perseus, ¿cuento con ustedes para ser mis espías interinos en palacio? – ambos soldados se vieron y asintieron sin dudar – Bien….cada pedazo de información es valiosa, no importa lo insignificante que sea, nuestro punto de reunión, será en mis aposentos, enviaré a unos guardias a suplantarlos cada noche, pero deben ser muy discretos….un sólo error y la misión se verá afectada.

\- Hemos estado en misiones muy arriesgadas, señor, conocemos el riesgo que involucra el espionaje – aseguró Alessandro.

\- Pero no siendo espías de su propio Emperador, no se confíen, ésta es una misión de vida o muerte y puede poner en riesgo la vida de sus familias – ambos tragaron saliva y asintieron comprendiendo la situación – haré que mi gente los saque lo antes posible, pero ustedes deben cumplir con su parte, evitando ser descubiertos y algo muy importante, no se dejen llevar por los impulsos, ni por cualquier intento de provocación, si algo así sucede, vienen inmediatamente a buscarme y les aclararé cualquier duda o confirmaré sospechas, pero no se dejen llevar por las provocaciones de nadie y sobre todo, de Palpatine.

\- Sí señor – respondieron ambos y así, comenzó el plan de ataque hacia el palacio y el ejército, mientras tanto, dentro de un pueblo lejano, a las afueras de Roma, había un hombre despreciado y que afamaba ser Emperador de Roma, su nombre era Nerón, todos conocemos a Nerón como el emperador romano que quemó Roma, pero esta historia es diferente; aquí, Nerón era un hijo de borrachos, egocéntrico y con la ilusión de ser el rey del mundo, pero lo que nadie sabía, es que la tragedia que sucedió en su tiempo en Roma, ocurriría de todas formas y destruiría consigo, las siembras más oscuras de lo que fue el imperio Romano.


	16. Los germanos y los reyes

Nos cedamus amori

Al día siguiente, como lo prometido, los tres reyes y sus escoltas, se llevaron a los esclavos que acaban de comprar su libertad, que eran las familias y/o amigos de los prisioneros de la noche anterior, más otros esclavos a los que pudieron comprarles durante ese día su libertad; haciéndolo lo menos sospechoso posible, para evitar que los atraparan en el acto. Todos acordaron que se verían en el bosque a media noche, cuando empezara la marcha hacia las montañas, donde se verían con los germanos rebeldes; a la mitad del camino, todos los hombres y mujeres liberados, junto con soldados romanos, sicilianos, napolitanos y cartagenos, se encaminaron todos juntos a las montañas cercanas a Galilea, el viaje duró una semana completa, tomando sus respectivos descansos….además, de que tuvieron que tomar el rumbo más escondido para evitar toparse con los guardias imperiales en esas zonas.

\- Muy bien señoras y señores – habló Pietro, llamando la atención – dentro de unas horas, llegaremos al campamento rebelde de los germanos, les recuerdo que estos hombres a pesar de no ser los mismos salvajes que se la pasan atacando a cada hora los límites del imperio, deben recordar que son guerreros muy peligrosos y por esa razón, si no logramos vencer, los centuriones los enviarán directo a una zona asegurada por soldados para mantenerlos resguardados y mientras nosotros hacemos otra operación; pero….tenemos la fuerza y voluntad de los dioses y estamos seguros de que la voluntad de los dioses es mucho más poderosa e inquebrantable que la de los hombres.

\- Ustedes se mantendrán a una distancia razonable, lejos del campamento, para evitar que los germanos los detecten, pero necesitamos absoluto silencio de ustedes – continuó explicando Marina – si ellos ven tan sólo el mínimo de peligro para ellos, podrían pensar que es un ataque sorpresa y los aniquilarían a todos, antes de que podamos probar nuestra credibilidad ante los líderes germanos – se expresó tranquila para no ejercer el pánico en su pueblo y ejército – sin más que decir, vayan a sus puestos y nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás – hubo un silencio en el que todos asintieron y los soldados guiaron al resto de los hombres y mujeres a esconderse dentro de la maleza del bosque, que a pesar de estar cubiertos por los árboles, hacía más calor para los jóvenes reyes.

\- ¿Están listos? – preguntó Caspio, el cual se acercó a ambos con su caballo.

\- No hay marcha atrás – respondió Marina observando en dirección al campamento, que se encontraba a dos horas de su camino – una vez tomado este rumbo, no hay vuelta de hoja.

\- Sólo los dioses conocen nuestra verdadera intención y debemos llevar a cabo esta nueva prueba – terminó Pietro, con eso, los tres nobles cabalgaron por el camino hacia el campamento, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se toparon los guardias que mantenían a salvo el lugar y los detuvieron antes de llegar ante los jefes de los germanos.

\- ¿Tienen asuntos aquí romanos? – preguntó uno de los guardias, usando su acento golpeado y Caspio iba a contestar, cuando volvió a hablar el guardia – No, no lo creo, nadie que es romano se atrevería a cruzar las fronteras para llegar hasta acá, a menos de que vengan a buscar su muerte – Marina suspiró cansada, conociendo el ego de los hombres que se dedicaban a atacar y a generar disturbios dentro de la ciudadanía.

\- No somos romanos, amigo – con la palabra amigo de Pietro, el hombre se sintió resentido, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, él lo interrumpió con agilidad – y venimos a tener una audiencia con los jefes de su tribu – explicó firme, sin dar a lugar ni un solo rastro de intimidación.

\- ¿Para qué quieren una audiencia con los hermanos Opress? – no era una pregunta, pero tenía que interrogarlos antes de llevarlos frente a los grandes señores – Ellos no acostumbran a tener visitas.

\- Nuestro asunto no es de su incumbencia – resopló Caspio, quien se cruzó de brazos para dar su posición de autoridad – pero tenemos una propuesta que ofrecerles y para ello, necesitamos tener una audiencia urgente con sus dos señores – la cara del guardia era impasible y los tres hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para convencer al sujeto para que los llevara ante sus líderes.

\- Está bien – accedió a regañadientes, pero no dejándole de otra – pero si no resulta como ustedes quieren…. – dijo riendo, sabiendo la condición que sus líderes ponían a cambio de aceptar un plan de algún desconocido; lo que no sabía, era que los tres muchachos, ya venían preparados para enfrentarse a los dos hermanos a la hora que quisieran – mis amigos y yo, tendremos un tiempo muy divertido con esta señorita – dijo observando de pies a cabeza a Marina, haciendo enfurecer a los dos reyes, pero Marina supo defenderse como la reina y mujer que es.

\- Antes de que puedan meterme las manos encima, les aseguro que terminarán rendidos y muertos en el pasto y su emblema lo usaré como pendiente en mis nuevos vestidos – todos rieron, pero ninguno sabía que cuando Marina hacía una promesa, era para cumplirla. En menos de cinco minutos, los tres reyes ya estaban en el campamento y se bajaron de sus respectivos caballos y se acercaron a la tienda donde se encontraba sentado, el famoso Maul Opress y su hermano menor Savage; ambos estaban afilando sus espadas, hasta que notaron escándalo afuera y al voltear, se dieron cuenta de que había tres personas que estaban invadiendo su territorio y al ver lo jóvenes e inexpertos que parecían, ambos rieron un poco y dirigieron hacia donde los reyes se encaminaban.

\- Debo admitir, hermano – inició su burla, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano – que nunca había visto a tres novatos tan atrevidos como para estar dispuestos a encaminarse por estos rumbos y mucho menos….el atreverse a infiltrarse entre las tropas germanas, ¿no lo crees, Savage? – el mencionado bufó y ambos rieron, cuando Marina, Caspio y Pietro, se encontraban de frente a ellos - ¿Cómo es que tres romanos tienen el valor para enfrentarse a un ejército tan grande como lo son romanos? Y nobles, nada más y nada menos…. – al decir eso último, observó a Marina con mucho detenimiento.

\- Vaya…..si de esa manera reciben a sus invitados, ya veo porque los romanos los han vencido rápidamente durante todos sus enfrentamientos – replicó Marina, dejando con la palabra en la boca a ambos hermanos y se calló su risa.

\- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes como para llegar hasta acá y sin recibir mensajes de parte de nuestros guardias? – preguntó seriamente Savage, quien los miró con sospecha.

\- Y tal parece que también sufren de pérdida de memoria – dijo Caspio – hace una semana y media, les mandamos una carta, pidiendo una audiencia con los dos hermanos Opress.

\- Un segundo… - respondió Maul sorprendido - ¿ustedes son los representantes de Sicilia, Cartagena y Nápoles? – preguntó anonadado de ver a consejeros tan jóvenes.

\- En realidad, no, nosotros…somos los reyes de cada uno de esos países, que usted acaba de mencionar – continuó explicando Caspio, al principio sólo hubo silencio y ninguno sabía si era una buena señal o no, hasta que Maul emprendió de nuevo la conversación.

\- Ja, hasta creen que les voy a creer que ustedes son los únicos y originales reyes de Sicilia y esos otros dos países ridículos – los tres reyes se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos entreabiertos.

\- Rídiculos para ti, pero son nuestros países de todos modos – le contestó irónico Pietro y Maul ya se estaba impacientando, por lo que decidió adentrarse al negocio.

\- Bueno, si ustedes son quienes dicen que son….¿para qué quieren verme? ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo en contra de sus territorios? – preguntó girando sus ojos y Savage tomo asiento en la piedra que estaba detrás de él, observando cada parte del bosque, para cerciorarse de que no era un truco de parte de Roma, para agarrarlos desprevenidos.

\- La razón de esta audiencia, es que queremos proponerle, que nos ayude a destruir Roma – eso hizo que todos se sorprendieran, algunos tiraron sus armas, otros fallaron el tino y otros casi se ahogan con agua o comida.

\- ¿Cómo…qué…cuándo…qué? – tartamudeó Savage, quien se había caído de su piedra - ¿Cómo por qué quieren destruir al Emperador? – inquirió intentando descubrir el misterio que está dentro del plan de los jóvenes reyes.

\- Simple – respondió Pietro – primero, queremos liberar a todos los esclavos y prisioneros de guerra, que están bajo el mando y el puño de metal del mismo Palpatine – ambos hermanos se vieron al mismo tiempo y Maul sintió que su palpitar se aceleraba cada vez más – y en segundo lugar, los dioses nos transmitieron una misión, donde nos advierte que no sólo Palpatine y su hijo Paolo morirán, sino toda Roma con ellos y finalmente, después de quince años, seremos libres de su opresión y formaremos una nueva organización de gobierno, donde el pueblo pueda vivir sin tener la angustia de que a cada rato, los soldados romanos nos persiguen o nos quitan nuestros hogares.

\- Un discurso muy alagador…"alteza" – comentó irónico – pero eso no me servirá de nada, si es que no existe algo de interés para mi gente.

\- Creí que los germanos rebeldes, se basaban más en el honor, que en el dinero y el interés – comentó Marina, tratando de voltearle las cartas.

\- Y así es, señorita, pero debe considerar, que mi hermano y yo, no somos los únicos viviendo aquí y que somos nosotros quiénes se arriesgan todo, con tal de reconquistar territorios sobre los romanos – Savage dijo con orgullo, sin embargo, Marina, Pietro y Caspio, sabían perfectamente, que eso era mentira; ya que al no tener un gran ejército y contando las bajas actuales, los germanos siguen siendo blanco fácil para el Imperio – por lo pronto, requerimos de una garantía que nos asegure, que salimos ganando tanto nosotros como nuestro pueblo.

\- Lo único que les podemos decir…. – inició otra vez Caspio – es que cuando Roma esté tan preocupada por resguardar el palacio, ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de atacar a los romanos y liberar a todos quienes gusten o que nos ayuden a llevar a nuestra gente a la costa para que podamos escapar sin que puedan detectarnos – terminó dando un suspiro de determinación y satisfacción, mientras que ambos hermanos se la pasaban pensando en las consecuencias que conllevarían aquellas acciones.

\- Llevamos años intentando entrar a Roma, ¿cómo es que ustedes pueden venir hasta acá a decirnos que podremos atacar a los romanos sin sufrir ni una pérdida? Cuando ni siquiera el otro grupo de germanos bélicos, ha podido traspasar la muralla hacia Roma – dijo incrédulo Maul, sin poder decidirse si aceptar su muy buena oferta y única oportunidad para obtener lo que quieren.

\- Porque esta ocasión, Roma no estará al máximo en su guardia – respondió Pietro seguro, llamando la atención de todos – además, llegamos sin problemas a Roma y sin ser arrestados por los soldados romanos, ya que le ofrecimos algo que le interesaba desde hace años – los dos hermanos se miraban confundidos – fingimos ser representantes de los reyes, diciendo que estamos hartos de que nosotros no hacemos nada para atacar a los romanos; pero le ofrecimos el trato de que Roma, pueda adquirir a su unión imperial a las tres naciones que le faltan.

\- ¿Y se lo creyó? – preguntó levantando la ceja Savage.

\- Pues…..de no ser así, creo que ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí presente como para ofrecerles esta oferta – le contestó levantando los hombros.

\- Bien – se puso de pie Maul, observando a los tres muchachos que vienen a apelar a su sentido común y a cautivar su ambición de venganza – si ustedes dicen que su propósito es noble….. – sacó su espada y todos empezaron a aclamar de gozo – quiero que lo pruebes – señaló a Peter con su espada, el cual no hizo gesto alguno, sabiendo que ésa era la respuesta que estaban esperando que sucediera.

\- ¿Y por qué no deja nosotros también compitamos contra ustedes, my lord? – Marina retó a ambos hermanos y Caspio le puso una mano en su hombro derecho – Que yo recuerde, nosotros también le acabamos de hacer la muy amable oferta.

\- ¿Y cómo por qué tendríamos que aceptar un duelo contra los tres? Sólo se necesita a uno para luchar por sus ideales – preguntó sarcástico Maul, mientras los guardias y soldados se preparaban para el duelo en marcha.

\- Le propongo algo más interesante – retó Marina, ella era conocida entre su gente, por ser una gran negociadora, pocos eran los que se resistían o se negaban a aceptar un trato con ella y de buen ejemplo están los reyes de Cartagena y Sicilia – si usted gana contra los tres, le daremos la libertad de hacer lo quiera con nosotros – tragó saliva incómoda, rogando a los dioses, que le permitieran ganar, sabiendo las miradas hambrientas del primer guardia con el que se toparon – pero….si nosotros ganamos, deberán aceptar que nuestra propuesta es noble y que los dioses fueron los que pidieron venir ante ustedes para hacer esta propuesta y sobre todo, hacerles saber que pronto habrá un nuevo orden en el mundo, no sólo para nosotros, sino para todo lo que es lo que constituye al resto del Imperio y de los bárbaros.

\- No deberíamos, hermano, sólo perdemos el tiempo….esto es igual que con cualquier tipo que viene a retarnos – intentó convencer Savage a su hermano, pero éste ya estaba adentrado en el juego, una vez que lo convencen no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo, incluso aunque se trate de una tontería.

\- Si ustedes creen que sólo es un trato absurdo, pues nos retiraremos con nuestros honores – interrumpió la charla silenciosa entre los hermanos para comenzar a retirarse, sin embargo, los otros soldados le apuntaron a los tres para evitar que se fueran.

\- Yo no lo creo…altezas – dijo burlonamente este Maul, riendo por lo bajo – ustedes acaban de llegar desde lejos hasta mi campamento y no puedo permitir que vayan de chismosos con nuestro querido Emperador para darle nuestra preciada ubicación, ¿no es verdad muchachos? – se encaminó hacia ellos con la cabeza en alto, lo que no les sorprendió a los reyes.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! – gritaron unos, queriendo hacer pedazos a los intrusos, sin embargo, Marina, Caspio y Pietro, sabían perfectamente cómo lidiar con grupos de ladrones e impostores, sobre todo cuando tienen algún interés de por medio.

\- ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! – gritaban otros y Caspio se acordó de cuando Quinlan le dijo que los germanos de este clan, eran muy peleoneros y les gustaba buscar el honor de la manera pesada y brusca, pero al menos, no era tan tosca como con los germanos originales.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó fastidiado con el alboroto de sus hombres, pues ya no podía concentrarse y pasó a su hermano junto al frente junto a él – LA DECISIÓN ESTÁ TOMADA, ustedes tres…. – señaló a los tres jóvenes – pelearán contra mi hermano y contra mí y seguiremos sus condiciones, pero yo le agregaré una mía, si ustedes pierden, tendrán que entregarme a toda su gente y reliquias y sobre todo, usted jovencita….. – señaló directamente a Marina y ella tragó saliva – usted y yo, pasaremos unas buenas semanas divirtiéndonos bajo mi lecho – rió maliciosamente y Pietro se puso al lado de Marina, para intentar protegerla; mientras esto sucedía, los soldados observaban pacientemente el enfrentamiento oral entre sus reyes y los líderes del clan germano. Arias era el más preocupado de todos, sabiendo que Marina corría mucho riesgo al pelear contra bárbaros como lo son los germanos y peor aún estaría, si se tratara de árabes y persas.

\- Espero no decepcionarlo, my lord – contestó sonriente Marina, sintiendo la fortaleza y sabiduría de los dioses. Entonces, el resto de los soldados les hicieron entrega de sus espadas y escudos, Pietro, Caspio y Marina, ya sabían su técnica y estrategias para obtener la victoria sobre esos líderes y no iban a rendirse ante nada hasta conseguir lo que quieren; sobre todo, no les iban a dar el camino libre a esos dos hombres inmaduros y engreídos. Los peleadores ya estaban en posición, sólo faltaba que les dieran la señal del inicio del combate – buena suerte, caballeros – comenzó Marina, ajustando sus pies para enterrarlos bien en la tierra – la necesitarán – eso los dejó confundidos por unos instantes, sin embargo, regresaron a la realidad y Savage fue quién inició con el primer golpe hacía Pietro, pero no contaba con su técnica de evasión inmediata, ya que Pietro se hizo de lado como si fuera un águila, haciendo que Savage cayera al suelo con un golpe en el pecho.

\- Lo siento, pero fallaste – se burló Pietro, los tres estaban volteados que ni siquiera sabían que Maul empezó a correr hacia su posición, pero ellos eran más rápidos todavía y Caspio chocó su espada contra la de Maul, como si fuera un as de fuego y lo empujaba hacia adelante para dejarlo con la boca entreabierta.

\- ¡Pero qué! – exclamó sorprendido mientras Savage seguía en duelo contra Pietro, mientras Marina esperaba el momento oportuno de atacar y desequilibrar a los oponentes, de la manera más inesperada posible.

\- ¿Algún problema, Maul? ¿Acaso te sorprendí sin que te dieras cuenta? – eso hizo enfurecer al germano mayor y volvió a atacar, pasaron dos minutos y seguía sin poder desarmar a su distinguido oponente, hasta que Savage se hartó y decidió enganchar a Marina por sorpresa y hacerla caer, ya que alguno de los dos caía, los otros dos le seguirían; pero no tomaba en cuenta, de que Marina era una experta en sentir las vibraciones de la tierra y sabía que era su turno de actuar. Al estar a sus espaldas, Marina, bloqueó fugazmente la espada de Savage y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lo hizo retorcerse en el pasto, dejando boquiabierto al ver a su hermano derrumbado y decaído en el suelo.

\- Nunca sobreestimes el poder artístico y bélico de una mujer – le advirtió Marina en su oído – (uno menos) ¿Sabes Maul? No es fácil estar a cargo de un reino o de una tribu guerrera, siempre tienes que buscar el equilibro para concederles un mejor estilo de vida y que te tomen en cuenta siempre – eso hizo enfurecer a Maul y la atacó ferozmente.

\- Pero es importante recapitular, que no toda tu gente está libre y que tienes a todo un ejército en tu contra y de cientos y cientos de personas que son capaces de erradicar a tu pequeño grupo de soldados en menos de un santiamén – siguió molestando Caspio a Maul y éste lo atacó con más fiereza, pero sin lograr conseguir nada, el público que tenían a su alrededor, seguía observando con atención y sorpresa la forma en que se movían los tres reyes, haciendo cambiar sus perspectiva y pensaron que tal vez….ellos sí eran los reyes perdidos de Nápoles, Sicilia y Cartagena. Finalmente, los tres terminaron por desarmar a ambos hermanos y los mismos, se les quedaron viendo anonadados.

\- Entonces, es verdad – todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de los sonidos del bosque – ustedes son los reyes de las islas y península – no era pregunta, porque Savage y Maul, entendieron que la voluntad de los dioses era inquebrantable.

\- Así es – respondió Caspio – y entonces, ¿estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos con nuestro objetivo?

\- Majestades – comenzó Maul poniéndose de pie – mis hombres y yo, estamos a su disposición y servicio, pidan lo que necesitan y nosotros nos haremos cargo de que se cumpla.


	17. Nuevos problemas

Nos cedamus amori

Desde la pelea entre los jóvenes reyes y los jefes germanos en los límites boscosos del Imperio, donde finalmente tienen espacio para entrenar y vivir libremente aquéllos que decidieron formar parte de la batalla en búsqueda de la libertad sobre los romanos; han pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que viajaron de ida y ahora, Marina, Pietro, Susanna y Caspio, tienen que regresar a Roma, ya que habían estimado que iban a entrar a los "prisioneros" pero no debían pasarse de tiempo, ya que sino enviarían a todo un regimiento romano para buscarlos y no podían permitirse eso, porque pondrían en peligro a su gente y a los germanos a los que acaban de ganarse su confianza y no podían darse el lujo de perderse esa confianza tan pronto. Mientras caminaban y trotaban con sus respectivos caballos y escoltas, Susanna seguía notando las miradas que el joven soldado Arias, le lanzaba a Marina y mientras su marido y su hermano mayor conversaban al frente de la comitiva, aprovechó que Marina iba atrás y algo distraída para hacer tema de conversación.

\- ¿Marina puedo hablar contigo mientras estos dos señores terminan con sus asuntos? – dijo señalando con la cabeza a los otros dos reyes, quienes estaban tan atentos en su plática que ni siquiera se percataron de lo que dijo Susanna.

\- Claro Susanna, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó acercándose un poco a ella, pero Susanna se acercó todavía más para evitar que los escucharan, desconcertando un poco a Marina.

\- Digamos…..me he estado preguntando, si tú ¿te has fijado últimamente en tus soldados? – preguntó con una mirada algo pícara, a lo que Marina la vio con ojos confundidos y una ceja levantada.

\- Siempre hago revisiones formales para determinar si hay espías o daños colaterales dentro de mis tropas, pero que yo sepa…..hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema entre mis hombres, ¿por qué la pregunta Susanna? – Susanna rió ligeramente por la ingenuidad de Marina que, a pesar de ser una líder eficaz y una excelente guerrera, no sabía fijarse del todo cuando un hombre se fija en ella.

\- Creo que no entendiste mi punto – habló riendo un poco, pero luego hizo seña de ver al grupo de soldados donde se encontraba este Arias cabalgando – Marina, eres una reina muy hermosa, comprometida y ágil para la pelea y la estrategia, así como mis hermanos, pero no puedo entender cómo es nadie se ha fijado en tus capacidades como persona y no han hecho filas interminables para pedir tu mano – le reconoció sinceramente, desde que Caspio se la presentó no había entendido ¿por qué no hay nadie dentro de su vida? No porque ella fuera de las que le gustaba comprometer a alguien en contra de su voluntad o porque le agradaran los matrimonios para alianzas; pero se daba cuenta de que Marina era alguien con valores y respeto a su pueblo, que no entendía cómo es que nadie se pudiera enamorar de ella.

\- Digamos que, no me gusta que me adulen nada más por ser reina de mi país, he conocido a varios príncipes, lords, mercaderes o miembros de mi consejo que sólo están atraídos por mí por tres cosas principalmente: mi belleza, mi poderío y mis influencias en todo el país – Susanna asintió comprendiendo – y ninguno se puso a observar con atención por quien soy en realidad, entonces a cada uno los mandé de regreso por donde vinieron.

\- Te entiendo, antes de casarme con Caspio, había cientos de pretendientes que podían matar en busca de darles tan sólo una mirada; pero luego, tuvimos la visita por un festejo que Pietro y Lucy hicieron por el cumpleaños de Edmundo y Cartagena, apenas estaba teniendo relaciones con Sicilia, ya que Pietro ni nosotros, teníamos los mismo prejuicios que los romanos tienen hacia ellos…..por lo que Caspio y Pietro, empezaron a tener conversaciones formales y hacían buenos negocios con ambos consejos….claro, como ambos son de la misma edad, había cierta competencia entre ambos, pero regresando al punto….Caspio había sido invitado por Pietro a la celebración de Edmundo y fue en eso, que ambos nos encontramos en el festejo y con sólo mirarnos esa vez, sabía que mi destino estaría ligado al de él para toda la eternidad – Marina sonrió enternecida con la historia de amor que su amiga le contaba, pero aún no entendía el porqué de su plática – batalló contra varios soldados y nobles que también pedían mi mano, pero los dioses siempre guiaban sus actos, sus obras e incluso, lo protegieron de mi hermano mayor – con eso, ambas rieron en voz baja, haciendo que ambos reyes las voltearan a ver curiosos y con un ceja levantada.

\- Hay veces que no entiendo a las mujeres – se escuchó que decía Caspio entre dientes y Pietro asintió y le dijo otro comentario, pero inaudible para las muchachas.

\- Pero bueno…. – empezó Marina de nuevo – después de toda esta historia de amor tuya con tu esposo, Susanna…¿qué es lo que conlleva a esta conversación? – preguntó levantando una ceja y viéndola pícara, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que la conversación se dirigía a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta alguno de los soldados de por aquí? – la pregunta fue tan directa que casi Marina se ahoga con la falta de sutileza de esta y los muchachos volvieron a verlas cuando escucharon el escándalo que hacía Marina.

\- Lo siento…. – dijo entre tosidas e incredulidad - …se…me fue chueco el aire…antes de hablar – mintió para evitar que empezaran a interrogarla más de lo que ya le estaba haciendo Susanna y se carraspeó la garganta para hacer más real su incidente y volvieron a voltear los dos caballeros algo extrañados, pero dejaron a las damas seguir con sus asuntos de mujeres – ahora sí, ¿cómo fue la pregunta querida? – quería rectificar lo que claramente había oído, pero sólo que tenía miedo a admitir la verdad.

\- Mi pregunta es que….si alguno de estos caballeros valientes y que están a tu servicio, ¿te llama la atención? – eso la dejó sonrojada y volteó hacia abajo para no dejarse ver entre sus tropas, pero sin querer sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Arias, quien volteaba hacia la derecha mientras vigilaba que no hubieras muros en la costa y Susanna siguió ligeramente su mirada y descubrió que sus suposiciones eran correctas - ¿y bueno? – insistió en voz baja y Marina giró sus ojos, pero decidió hablar antes de que la siguiera presionando por todo el regreso e incluso llegando a palacio.

\- Pues todavía no estoy segura de eso – respondió sincera, pero con algo de inseguridad.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No has visto la forma en que ellos te miran? – insistió otra vez, mientras llegan al camino principal que los llevaría a Roma directamente - ¿Acaso no has visto cómo es que tu joven soldado Arias te mira? – eso sonrojó todavía más a Marina y volteó de lado para evitar que la viera, mientras que, Arias, durante toda la conversación, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a su bellísima reina de Nápoles y deseando que muy en el fondo, su reina le guardara cierto afecto hacia él, con ese sólo indicio…le daría la fortaleza para luchar cada día más por la libertad de su gente y por supuesto, por defenderla de cualquier persona….incluso, de un tal rey de Sicilia.

\- ¿Arias? – preguntó atónita - ¿Él qué tiene que ver con todo esto? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

\- Digamos que siempre se la pasa viéndote cada vez que puede, no con mala intención….pero siempre te acompaña a cualquier lado, no le gusta que andes sola por las calles de Roma, por más preparada y feroz que seas – Marina se puso sonrojada y dirigió ligeramente su mirada hacia Arias y sus miradas se juntaron por unos cuantos segundos – también sé que haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerte a salvo y evitar que Roma se interpusiera en tu camino para lograr tus objetivos.

\- Supongo que ser uno de mis soldados más queridos y con los que mis padres me confiaron antes de morir, implica un cierto trato más cercano conmigo y sobre todo, él siempre me vigila y me cuida desde antes de convertirme en reina y de que mis padres murieran – contestó con melancolía, sin embargo, sabía en su interior que él le gustaba, pero no quería arruinar su carrera y mucho menos, su integridad como soldado entre sus propias tropas.

\- Yo creo que es mucho más profundo que eso, Marina – dijo sonriendo ligeramente y levantando una ceja – desde que llegamos, él se ha puesto más nervioso de lo normal – levantó su mano cuando vio que Marina quería proseguir – además, yo lo he visto, que cuando llegas por el pasillo a donde vamos que siempre se estremece al oír tu voz y/o al verte pasar y no sólo porque eres su máxima autoridad, sino porque ve a través de ti y conoce que hay una mujer increíble dentro de toda esta presión que su cargo como reina le requiere.

\- Yo…yo…no lo….había notado – tartamudeó pensando en todas las veces en que se vieron, iniciando por la primera vez que se encontraron después de tantos años de separación, sobre todo, mientras estaban en los pasillos ocultos y lo vio a los ojos directamente, se dio cuenta de que podía reflejarse en ellos y que con una sola mirada suya, su mundo y su convicción caerían por la borda y estaría completamente deshecha ante él - ¿cómo es que te das tanto cuenta de eso? – preguntó tratando de amenar la situación y que no se tratara el asunto de ella solamente.

\- Digamos que lo mismo veo en mi hermana Lucinda con otro de los soldados romanos, que se llama Peridan y lo digo, porque fue exactamente lo mismo que sucedió conmigo cuando me enamoré de mi esposo – dijo segura sonriendo y observando a su esposo mientras se encaminaban – pero debo decir que me da mucha curiosidad por saber tu historia con este joven y apuesto soldado romano.

\- Arias y yo, éramos amigos desde la infancia cuando mis padres todavía vivían y nos llevábamos muy bien, pero luego mis padres murieron de enfermedad y el padre de él, se lo llevó al ejército cuando me proclamaron reina y como yo apenas tenía 13 años cuando pasó me quedé sin amigos y pues gracias a los dioses, he logrado mantenerme soltera hasta hoy en día pero ya tengo 26 años de edad y lo único con lo que he podido convencer a mi consejo, es que hasta el día en que liberemos a mi pueblo de Roma, podré contraer matrimonio – Susanna estaba sorprendida y quiso saber más.

\- ¿Y no se han opuesto?

\- Bueno…..varias veces intentaron traerme a varios pretendientes cuando era más joven e inocente, pero cuando era de 13 a 17 años la mayoría eran mayores de 18 algunos y gracias a los dioses, mis mismos consejeros, se dieron cuenta que todos eran príncipes o nobles brutos y vanidosos que no les interesaba el pueblo y sólo el poder – ambas rieron y mantuvieron su rumbo – pero hubo una vez que sí me hartaron, porque antes cuando era niña, no me daba cuenta de que los traían como pretendientes para tomar mi mano, pero cuando ya tuve la mayoría de edad y a los 20 años volvieron a traer a dos pretendientes de Britania….los mandé de regreso dándoles una paliza y los humillé cuando intentaron extorsionarme con destruir a mi gente si no me casaba con ellos; pero al derrotarlos en combate, los amenacé con enviar una carta al Emperador de que si ellos intentaban algo, Roma los volvería a masacrar, por hacer negocios internos con Nápoles sin la autorización de Roma.

\- Buena estrategia – dijo convencida – pero ¿cómo es que no te descubrieron tu escondite, con cada visita que tenías? – inquirió muy preocupada y confundida a la vez.

\- Las citas se hacían en lugares diferentes, por eso se hacían más tarde….porque así si alguno se atrevía a delatarme con el Emperador, el día en que llegaran, ya no me encontraba por ahí – volteó al frente, recordando con hazaña sus grandes logros en la vida, creciendo sola y con la gran responsabilidad en sus hombros – y si quieres saber lo que pasó con mi consejo, entré a los dos días furiosa con ellos y ellos estaban asustados, que me costaba mucho trabajo no reírme; les dije que ya no toleraría a ningún pretendiente más, que ya los había cachado intentando traer a más nobles a la isla para hacerlos convencerme de casarme y a pesar de sus excusas e intentos de explicarse, les dije que no estaba lista aún, lo cual era mentira, pero que no podía concentrarme en terminar mis estudios de guerra y analizar una estrategia para liberar a los napolitanos, si a cada rato, tenía que estar atendiendo a idiotas malhumorados e hipócritas.

\- ¿Se los dijiste así? – preguntó sorprendida y Marina rió ligeramente.

\- Bueno lo último se los dije un poco más tranquilo y formal, para no herir los sentimientos de nadie y evitar una guerra provocada sólo por un insulto – Susanna asintió y dieron vuelta a su derecha, ya que los hombres dijeron que debían descansar, para que al día siguiente, avanzaran una distancia más razonable para no tardar demasiado en llegar a Roma, Palpatine no tardaría demasiado en preguntar por ellos si no llegan en su tiempo estimado – por fortuna, ninguno se ha atrevido a hacer algo en contra de Nápoles, valoran un poco más su vida, que desperdiciarla a través de su patético intento de vengarse ante una negación de su propuesta – mientras hablaban, Arias escuchaba ligeramente pedazos de su conversación, pero al cachar las últimas partes, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos con sólo pensar en la cantidad de patanes que intentaron domar a su reina y que hubiera deseado estar ahí para ser él quien los sacara a patadas.

\- ¿Todo en orden, centurión? – preguntó su compañero, pero ya tenían que usar sus nombres de actuación porque ya estaban en territorio conocido y no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos.

\- Ahhh, ¿qué? ¡Ah, claro! Es sólo que estaba observando nuestros alrededores para asegurarme de que no corramos peligro antes de llegar al palacio – intentó ser convincente pero su compañero no se lo creyó y siguió insistiendo.

\- Ajá y entonces, porque te pones tenso cada vez que se habla sobre la vida amorosa de la reina – eso le dio más celos a Arias y sus nudillos se tornaron todavía más blancos.

\- La reina puede andar con quien ella quiera – reclamó para hacer que se callara, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos lo más que pudiera – además, aunque me importaran un poco, yo no podría hacer nada al respecto, ella es una reina, (la más hermosa de todo el Imperio) ella tiene responsabilidades más importantes que andar con un simple soldado, un servidor a su reino y sobre todo, sería completamente irrespetuoso que ella anduviera con alguien que no fuera de su status social.

\- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ella te atrae pero que la estás dejando ir? – Arias giró los ojos, pero intentó no hacer un escándalo para no llamar la atención de nadie de la caravana y mucho menos de su reina.

\- No lo que yo estoy diciendo, es que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, ella es simplemente perfecta – sin querer empezó a fantasear sobre su imagen y personalidad – que ella lo que necesita es alguien que la entienda y que sepa respetar su opinión, sin importar el hecho de que ella es una mujer – suspiró cansado, volviendo a mirar a las reinas cabalgando y sonrió muy ligeramente, pero regresó a su estado de seriedad.

\- Pero aún así, me estás diciendo que tú no eres ese hombre, que la quiere y la respeta – insistió otra vez y antes de que Arias respondiera, él prosiguió para hacerle ver tu punto – porque no conozco otro hombre que sienta tanto amor por una reina – eso dejó boca abierto a Arias y tartamudeó algo mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta a su interrogador.

\- Yo…yo…yo nunca mencioné nada sobre el amor – respondió todavía nervioso.

\- No…pero lo mencionaste sin querer, cuando describías las maravillosas virtudes de nuestra reina – sobre todo, porque sé perfectamente que son ciertas y que nadie se compara con ella; además, tus ojos se iluminan con el simple hecho de mencionarla y/o está cerca de nosotros – eso sonrojó más a rojo de lo que ya estaba, gracias a los dioses, Marina no volteaba a escuchar su conversación incómoda.

\- Tienes suerte, de que no pueda arrancarte los brazos ahora mismo – le dijo entre dientes – pero sólo espera a que lleguemos a palacio y te prometo que te voy a perseguir como liebre hasta que tus labios supliquen por piedad – lo vio amenazadoramente, claro que no mataría intencionalmente a sus colegas, sólo les daría una lección para mantenerse activos y sobre todo, cuando se trata de la dignidad y el respeto hacia la reina Marina, quien vino desde lejos a sacrificar su vida para salvarnos de Roma.

\- Como verás, no hay nadie que se haya fijado en mí, de otra manera que no sea a través de mi dinero, fortuna y poderío…..sin embargo, ya no puedo atrasarlo más, una vez que terminemos nuestro trabajo en Roma, tendré que aceptar alguno de los pretendientes y ya no podré poner pleitos ni restricciones para evitar que me casen – su declaración, sorprendió tanto a Susanna como a Arias, uno de forma en que admiraba el valor y la disposición de mantener a su pueblo a salvo, a costa de su felicidad, ella lo hubiera hecho de igual manera, si no hubiera conocido a Caspio durante su temporada de cortejo. Y al otro, tratando de controlar sus emociones y no cometer una locura, sabía que Marina tendría que casarse con alguien de la nobleza, pero nunca imaginó que justo después de haberla encontrado…varios años después, la volvería a perder, pero ahora para siempre, ya que en el momento en que todo este pleito acabe, los preparativos de boda empezarán y ella acepta a alguien más que no es él, ella le pertenecerá a alguien más y no podrá verla nunca más…..porque él pertenece al ejército y ella a la democracia y política.

\- Yo creo que te equivocas en lo primero, Alegra – de igualmente ambas ya empezaron a hablarse con sus nombres falsos – aquí dentro de nosotros, hay alguien que te mira con otros ojos – Marina bufó ligeramente, incrédula después de tantos años de decepciones y desilusiones.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó volteando al frente.

\- ¿No te has fijado cómo te mira este Arias? – replicó con otra pregunta y un poco más sorprendido de lo ingenua que su amiga es – Es más que obvio que tú le gustas – Marina regresó su mirada a la otra reina y la vio con escepticismo.

\- ¿El centurión? – dijo refiriéndose a Arias – Lo dudo, él sólo está para protegerme y sólo tiene ojos para su deber con su pueblo, Cecilia – aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que su alma y corazón anhelaban que todo lo que Susanna decía, fuera verdad y que Arias estuviera enamorado de ella, como ella siempre soñó, porque sin querer, ella se ha mantenido soltera, debido a que espera a que llegue el hombre de sus sueños y cuando vio a su amigo de años, por primera vez después de quince años, su corazón late con la esperanza de que sea él su verdadero esposo y no otro fanfarrón que busca popularidad con su puesto y títulos.

\- Bueno…si tú lo dices, amiga – dijo riendo, pero sin que Marina se diera cuenta de que estaba forjando un plan, un plan que discutiría con su hermana menor en casa, para hacer que ambos se junten y se confiesen todo lo que se tengan que decir.

(Una semana después en palacio)

\- Me encanta cuando haces ejercicio, Anakin – dijo risueña Padmé, mientras admiraba a Anakin, quien estaba acostado a su lado, en el sillón dentro de la sala de espera de la ludus imperial; hicieron el amor durante más de tres horas, ya que la mayoría estaba en la cafetería y/o entrenando duro en el jardín, pero hoy ambos tuvieron la suerte de que Anakin, se lastimó ligeramente su mano derecha, lo que implicaba cuatro días de descanso y rehabilitación intensiva, para que mantenga el ritmo de su condición física y que no pierda la práctica por una tonta lesión y para Anakin, era más que una bendición, ya que eso significaba que podía pasar más tiempo a solas con su bella princesa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué, domina? – utilizó jugando su título, haciendo que ella girara los ojos.

\- Porque me fascina verte así en privado – se atrevió premurosamente, coqueteando con su gladiador favorito – pero también, el hecho de que te ves todavía más atractivo mientras sudas y que tus músculos se desarrollan cada vez más cuando lo haces y….como último detalle, que permiten que pelees con más fuerza en la arena y que sobrevivas a cada evento que organiza Palpatine – eso le bajó un poco la sonrisa, sabiendo la preocupación continua que siente con cada vez que lo ve luchar en el anfiteatro contra los otros gladiadores esclavos.

\- Tengo la mejor inspiración para volver a casa – tomó su barbilla y la acercó para darle un beso en los labios, cachetes y frente – tú eres mi ángel que me da la fuerza para continuar luchando y sobrevivir ante tal atrocidad – ambos se abrazaron y se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, tan sólo disfrutando de su plácida compañía y que el mundo a su alrededor ya no existía, al menos por unos instantes.

\- Clovis ya está sospechando, Ani – suspiró Padmé, lo que ocasionó que Anakin abriera más los ojos – ya van dos veces en que pregunta por qué voy tan seguido a la ludus – dijo comenzando a pararse y a buscar su vestido, para arreglarlo lo más posible, mientras que Anakin sentía nervios por lo que venía.

\- No vienes tú sola todo el tiempo, traes a mi madre la mayoría de las veces para visitarme – le acarició la cara para tratar de calmarla y asegurarse de que todo esto era real – además, Clovis no puede impedir que vengas, ya que es parte del palacio y sobre todo, no puede evitar que nos veamos a cada rato, ahora Vizla me pide que pase a cada rato por los pasillos del palacio para pasar verificar que todo esté en orden durante el día.

\- Lo sé, Anakin – afirmó Padmé, pero sentía nervios de saber que Anakin estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de su familia política y lo peor del caso, es que son más poderosos que él y tienen a la mano a más de quinientos hombres que pueden matarlo en menos de dos segundos – pero Clovis es muy quisquilloso y puede pagarle a cualquiera con tal de recibir información sobre mi día y en dónde me encuentro y/o con quién ando, por lo que tenemos que tener más cuidado aún; sobre todo, creo que es mejor vernos más en mi habitación que en la ludus; no tengo confianza en nadie, porque no sé a quién piense usar Clovis para delatarnos.

\- Padmé…. – tomó su cara y la hizo verla a los ojos, él de igual manera se vistió al mismo tiempo, pero seguía poniendo atención a las palabras de Padmé y le dio una de sus sonrisas que estaban dedicadas para ella solamente – créeme que yo estaría dispuesto a todo por ti, en serio – le acarició sus hombros y le terminó de amarrar el vestido para que no tardara demasiado en regresar – pero entiendo tu angustia y respeto tu decisión, pero quiero que sepas que me costará un montón de trabajo aguantar el tenerte tan cerca y no poder besarte – le dio un beso en los labios – abrazarte – la estrujó un poco sobre sus brazos y ella suspiró contenta y colocó su cabeza en su hombro y se dejó llevar a donde él la llevaba – tomar tus manos sobre las mías y…..escuchar tu bella risa, créeme que va a ser una tortura para mí – le dio un beso en su mano.

\- Yo lo sé, Ani….para mí esto también será doloroso, pero te prometo que te recompensaré cada noche que nos veamos por tu esfuerzo – le acarició su cabello y los ojos de él, brillaron con la esperanza de verla cada noche si era posible – además, pienso hacer un viaje a la costa, para liberarme de todo por unas semanas y espero que puedas acompañarme para no estar sola – le guiñó su ojo e intentó irse, pero él la agarró de nuevo y la besó profundamente, sabiendo que no sería tan seguido que recibiera esa clase de regalos.

\- Haré lo posible por alistarme a su escolta, princesa – ambos se despidieron con otro beso y Padmé se encaminó a su habitación, a estas horas, Palpatine estaría en junta de consejo y varios de los guardias estaban vigilando los pasillos, por lo que estaba más libre el jardín y los aposentos, pero cuando entró a su habitación, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

\- ¡CLOVIS! – habló espantada, temiendo lo que pudiera hacerle en su habitación y solos - ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? – desde que Padmé y Clovis no pueden tener hijos, él estableció que ella durmiera en un cuarto aparte, ya que no era digna mujer de compartir lecho con el heredero, si no era capaz de otorgarle a cambio un hijo para el reino.

\- Quería visitarte, querida esposa – le dijo dándole un beso forzoso en los labios, pero Padmé no dijo nada, se abstuvo de limpiarse la boca y darle una cachetada – pero también, quiero saber ¿por qué visitas tanto la ludus? No sabía que te gustaba tanto visitarla….es más, recuerdo bien, que me dijiste varias veces que repudiabas el lugar – le comentó engreído, retándola para ver si descubría algo que pudiera revelar ante su padre.

\- No lo hago por voluntad propia, esposo mío – técnicamente era mentira, de no ser porque Anakin se encuentra ahí, ella jamás pondría un solo pie voluntariamente dentro de ese horroroso lugar – sólo voy porque me obligas a ir….y además, también me dirijo allá, porque llevo a una de mis esclavas a visitar a sus familiares – lo dijo segura, para que no viera ningún indicio de duda o de arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Y por qué no puede ir ella sola allá? ¿Qué tanto tienes que estar haciendo en ese lugar? – ahora sí ella giró los ojos, después de dos meses de estar trayendo a un desconocido a su habitación en palacio, lo único que podía criticarle era que ella fuera a cada rato a la ludus; pero ella ha ido desde hace casi cuatro y al principio no era por verlo sólo a Anakin.

\- Lamento que tus celos de hombre, no te dejen ver que tengo que acompañarla para que no le prohíban el paso – se dirigió a su armario y tomó otro vestido para la comida con los tres consejeros extranjeros – además, ¿no me dijiste que tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir dentro de ese lugar también? Porque recuerdo perfectamente cuando me lo restringiste a la cara hace más de siete años – Clovis se levantó furioso y la tomó del brazo, lo cual hizo que Padmé temblara de miedo.

\- No me contradigas con lo que yo te estoy diciendo, esposa mía – lo último lo dijo con desprecio, como si de un objeto se tratara – yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí, Padmé, así es que de una vez te digo que lo que va a pasar es que, voy a firmar un documento donde a tus esclavas que tengan familiares puedan visitarlos o visitarlas, cuántas veces quieran…..pero tú, querida…. – la señaló amenazante, pero ella ya no se iba a dejar intimidar por sus caprichos – ya no volverás a entrar hasta que yo diga….y sobre todo, irás con todo y escolta, ¿fui claro querida? – la vio a los ojos, para ver si podía descifrar algo, pero tantos años de vivir con un príncipe malcriado y engreído, le enseñaron a disfrazar por completo sus emociones, por lo que logró fingir su seriedad y falta de interés por lo que dijo.

\- Claro que sí, querido, lo que mande mi esposo – dijo cortante, pero con el tono formal de princesa, logro hacer que sonara un poco más normal.

(Unos días antes en la ludus)

\- Domina, me sorprendieron con su presencia – habló Vizla quien se sorprendió de ver a los tres reyes en su oficina, su asistente le aviso que tenía visitas, pero no que eran importantes - ¿se les ofrece algo?

\- Podría decirse que sí – habló Pietro, quien lo observaba desde la esquina de la habitación, al regresar de su viaje con los germanos y de explicar lo sucedido a Palpatine, Caspio siguió de cerca como siempre a Clovis y descubrió que el hombre es un mujeriego y un hipócrita con su esposa; pero también descubrió que tenía una relación secreta, tan secreta que ni siquiera su padre lo sabe, con un lord de Antioquía que vive en representación de su país, aquí en Roma y que se ven a escondidas dentro de palacio, lo cual le dio asco a la familia extranjera; pero ese día, también vio de repente a Vizla salir de palacio por la madrugada y decidió ver qué haría, ya que no pasó ni siquiera cerca de su casa y lo pudo confirmar con Satine, quien le dijo que él no regresó a casa, porque dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer en la ludus….pero eso fue mentira, porque después de seguir por diez minutos, llegaron a una casa donde lo recibió otra mujer rica y que tenía pinta de prostituta.


	18. Arias y su reina

Nos cedamus amori

\- Domina, me sorprendieron con su presencia – habló Vizla quien se sorprendió de ver a los tres reyes en su oficina, su asistente le aviso que tenía visitas, pero no que eran importantes - ¿se les ofrece algo?

\- Podría decirse que sí – habló Pietro, quien lo observaba desde la esquina de la habitación, al regresar de su viaje con los germanos y de explicar lo sucedido a Palpatine, Caspio siguió de cerca como siempre a Clovis y descubrió que el hombre es un mujeriego y un hipócrita con su esposa; pero también descubrió que tenía una relación secreta, tan secreta que ni siquiera su padre lo sabe, con un lord de Antioquía que vive en representación de su país, aquí en Roma y que se ven a escondidas dentro de palacio, lo cual le dio asco a la familia extranjera; pero ese día, también vio de repente a Vizla salir de palacio por la madrugada y decidió ver qué haría, ya que no pasó ni siquiera cerca de su casa y lo pudo confirmar con Satine, quien le dijo que él no regresó a casa, porque dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer en la ludus….pero eso fue mentira, porque después de seguir por diez minutos, llegaron a una casa donde lo recibió otra mujer rica y que tenía pinta de prostituta – ayer en la tarde, escuché que tenía en mente hablar con el Emperador, sobre el ¿por qué la princesa Padmé viene a cada rato a la ludus? – inició a cuestionarlo, para hacerle entender que ya sabían de sus planes.

\- Bueno, es que….Palpatine y Rush Clovis, me pidieron que estuviera vigilando a la princesa, ya que les parecía raro que estuviera de repente visitando a los gladiadores – intentó excusarse, pero los tres reyes sabían que él era un hombre de intereses y que no sólo lo hacía por hacerle un favor a sus jefes – además, acabo de descubrir algo realmente escandaloso – con eso, Marina y Pietro se vieron sabiendo que sus sospechas eran correctas o al menos una buena parte – la princesa Amidala, ha estado viniendo no por las razones que les dio a ustedes, sino que viene a ver a uno de los gladiadores.

\- ¿Y usted está totalmente seguro de eso? – preguntó Caspio, quien se acercaba lentamente a su lado – Porque lo hemos estado viendo durante el transcurso de cerca de tres meses y su dichosa lealtad, sólo se ve cuando busca algo a cambio y por lo visto, usted está buscando que traigan a alguien especial para usted.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabe….cómo es que ustedes pueden saber eso? – los vio nervioso, sabiendo que ese asunto sólo lo sabía él – Yo no estoy….intentando traer a alguien especial – sin darse cuenta de su error, Vizla se sintió acorralado por sus interrogadores.

\- ¡Ah, era especial! Qué extraño, que yo recuerde la única persona especial en su vida era su esposa, Lady Kryze – le respondió irónico Pietro – según lo que usted nos dijo en la fiesta de bienvenida, al igual que en diversas ocasiones, durante nuestra estadía aquí en Roma, era que la única persona tan especial en toda su existencia era su bella esposa Satine Kryze.

\- ¡Y lo es! – gritó desesperado.

\- ¿En serio? Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – continuó Pietro antes de que Vizla pudiera seguir tartamudeando más excusas – en primer lugar, porque tu relación la señora no es del todo sincera como dices que es…..nos hemos percatado de varios golpes o moretones que ella ha mostrado a lo largo de nuestra estancia y puedo identificar a kilómetros un golpe dado por un hombre hacia una mujer y puedo decirle con toda seguridad, si no que los dioses me quiten mi puesto, a que usted maltrata a Lady Kryze cada vez que ella no hace las cosas como a usted le gusta – otra vez antes de que Vizla pudiera negar nada, él continuó con sus sospechas – además de un hecho realmente escandaloso que acabamos de ver y percatarnos…..usted le ha sido infiel a su esposa desde hace un buen largo rato – eso dejo perplejo a Vizla, porque sentía como si los rayos del cielo le cayeran hasta el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Ustedes creen que yo engaño a mi esposa? – preguntó intentando mantenerse firme e indignado, pero sabía que su consciencia no era del todo limpia como él creía que estaba.

\- No, no creemos, señor Vizla – empezó a contestar Marina – estamos más que seguros de lo que decimos – se acercó como una predadora hacia su presa y Vizla no encontraba una salida para salvar su pellejo – y lo peor de todo, es que lo ha hecho muchas veces y con otras mujeres y una de ellas….es la examante de Palpatine, la cual es una de las videntes más importantes de toda Roma, que además tú bien sabías que Palpatine la tenía controlada de que nadie la tocara o se la apropiara sin que él tuviera algo que decir – lo acorraló todavía más cercándolo a su silla en su escritorio – pero eso no le importó, ya que nada más lo que querías era, además de tener diversión por un rato, poder verificar tu futuro en cada uno de los torneos y justas que él mismo hacía con tus gladiadores – Vizla estaba atónito, pero había algo que lo confundía.

\- ¿Cómo es que saben todo eso? ¿¡Quién les dio toda esta información!? – exigió alzando su espada, pero ninguno de los tres estaba asustado por la reacción que él mostraba, es más, se podía decir que estaban divertidos de verlo temblar.

\- ¡Por los dioses! ¿Es que acaso no sabes que los chismes vuelan como el viento, más rápido de lo que parece? – preguntó sarcástico Caspio, pero de manera que lo hacía sentirse más presionado para que él hiciera lo que le estaban por pedir y sin que les pusiera condiciones – Tus aventuras con todas tus mujeres, nunca pasan desapercibidas, mi estimado Vizla…..la única que no lo sabe es tu esposa y eso, porque la mantienes en palacio o en tu casa todo el tiempo, pero no dudaría que si algún día revisara tus cuentas en tus libros, que no habría nada que impidiera que se diera cuenta de que le mandas dinero a cada una de tus amantes – dijo seguro pero tratando de mantener calmado el asunto para que no saliera huyendo y que los difamara en contra de Palpatine – además, cuando haces tus salidas discretas, son todo lo contrario a discretas y te lo digo porque apenas hace unas noches te vi salir de tu casa y te seguí para ver ¿qué era lo que tramabas? Y casualmente me topo con que llegas a casa de una de las dueñas de cantinas más importante del Imperio, la cual es una germana con contactos poderosos, a lo que Palpatine no puede deshacerse de ella ya que, si los germanos no tienen noticias de ella, entonces aumentarían cada vez más los ataques hacia las barreras del imperio, sobre todo, que me llegaron noticias de que se están aliando con los bárbaros del este que debo decir también son muy fuertes.

\- Además de un pequeño detalle…..si mi memoria no me falla – fingió estar pensando Pietro para hacer más dramática su explicación – el Emperador había declarado que cualquier romano que fuera descubierto con esa mujer, sería exiliado o ejecutado de la manera más cruel que pudiera existir en los calabozos de Roma – eso empalideció a Vizla todavía más porque sabía perfectamente que Palpatine le tenía mucho rencor a esos negocios germanos, sabía que correría el riesgo – así es que usted tome su decisión, si usted se atreve a decir tan sólo una palabra sobre lo que hace la princesa aquí en la ludus y nosotros nos encargaremos de mencionarle al Emperador y a su hijo, que su más preciado entrenador de la ludus, está viéndose a escondidas con la germana que es su némesis de por vida – le ofreció amenazantemente para que no tuviera más opción que aceptar.

\- ¿Ustedes me piden que traicione a mi Emperador? Además de hecho de que, la princesa está cometiendo traición hacia Roma y….. – trataba de negociar con ellos, pero Marina se hartó de sus excusas y balbuceos, por lo que se le aventó mostrando una daga en su cuello para tener toda su atención.

\- NO ME HABLE SOBRE TRAICIÓN…porque el primero en hacer una traición aquí es usted – le reclamó fastidiada y los otros dos sólo contemplaban la escena sorprendidos – así es que RESPONDA A LA PREGUNTA y no me haga perder más mi paciencia.

\- Le sugiero que responda pronto, my lord – le aconsejó Caspio, quien se cruzó de brazos cuando Vizla le lanzó una mirada de auxilio y temor – no creo que la señorita aquí aguante la daga por más tiempo – se burló irónicamente, sin intención de ofender a su aliada.

\- Yo…. – vio a todos lados, pero no vio más remedio que aceptar – yo….está bien….acepto – Marina aún acercó más su daga para asegurarse de que no dijera mentiras.

\- Acepta ¿qué? – insistió Pietro.

\- Yo… - le costó trabajo hablar, ya que tenía una daga acechando su garganta – acepto que no diré nada ni a Palpatine ni a Rush, ni a nadie, se los prometo – eso fue más que suficiente para que Marina moviera su daga, pero no se alejó de ahí.

\- Muy bien, espero que su palabra sea confiable y que no piense traicionarnos – se expresó Marina seriamente, sin dejar de observarlo para captar cualquier tipo de duda o de cambio de plan – recuerdo lo que está en juego, espero que Lady Kryze pueda aguantarlo todavía más, ya que no estoy segura de cuánto más le duren sus juegos de escondidillas – Vizla sólo asintió frenéticamente y ellos se alejaron y se despidieron del entrenador con tranquilidad – eso fue sencillo – declaró al salir de esa oficina obscura y horrenda.

\- Bueno, al menos ya está advertido y ahora hay que ver la forma en que podamos proteger a Anakin y a Obi-Wan de las miradas ajenas – acordó Caspio mientras se dirigían a la salida y comenzaron a ver los jardines que llevaban a palacio – es una lástima que los jardines romanos se perderán – suspiró cansado mientras admiraba el paisaje y la preciosidad de las flores de Roma.

\- Sí, es una lástima – concordó Pietro – pero por el bien de nuestra gente, debemos sacrificar lo que más queremos con tal de poder liberarnos de las garras malignas de Palpatine y su hijo – todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala del trono, donde Palpatine y su consejo los esperaban – y ¿por qué no hacerlos guardias?

\- ¿Hacer guardias a quién, Benicio? – le preguntó a Pietro mientras caminaban por territorio enemigo, a pesar de la falta de costumbre de usar esos nombres, sabían perfectamente que no debían hablar con su nombre verdadero antes de que llegue el día elegido por los dioses.

\- A los jóvenes gladiadores, Anakin y Obi-Wan, yo creo que si los mantenemos cerca de ellos podrían estar un poco más resguardadas de lo que sus respectivos maridos pudieran hacerles – dijo convencido Pietro, quien trataba de pensar varias veces su plan.

\- Pero el tenerlos ahí adentro, sería como hacerle la vida más fácil a Clovis y a Vizla, ya que ellos viven ahí y podrían algún día descubrirlos con las manos en la masa – trató de razonar Marina, pero Pietro ya tenía la idea en la cabeza.

\- Sí, pero no es para que sean guardias dentro del castillo – ambos lo vieron confundidos – los haremos sus guardias personales, para cuando Clovis o Vizla no estén disponibles para ellas – continuó sonriendo y se mantuvieron caminando hacia la sala del trono – yo digo, que le propongamos a Palpatine que la princesa y Lady Kryze, necesitan de vigilancia particular….refiriéndonos a ya saben quiénes, diciendo que como ambos hombres se encuentran muy ocupados y que hay ocasiones en que las escoltas no están disponibles para acompañarlas a donde requieran, sería indispensable para el bienestar de ambas señoras que hubiera alguien que las protegiera a toda costa y para que se mantengan unidos más tiempo – claro que ese detalle final, sólo lo sabrían ellos y lo mantendrían en secreto de la familia real.

\- Eso tiene sentido – reflexionó Caspio y después de unos minutos de pensarlo, Marina asintió de acuerdo ya que le parecía la mejor solución con respecto a las circunstancias.

\- Bueno, lo único que queda es presentarlo ahora que estemos en junta con el consejo imperial – los tres rieron por la astucia que conllevaba su plan y sobre todo, por saber que los hombres aquí en Roma son tan vanidosos y egocéntricos que ni siquiera se toman la molestia de pensarlo dos veces antes actuar.

(En la sala del trono, tres horas después)

\- Nuestro único propósito aquí es hacer negocios con el Emperador y su consejo – dijo fastidiada Marina, después de tres condenadas horas de escuchar cada una de las patéticas excusas para la siguiente condición que ellos planearon poner para el acuerdo falso con Roma, para que se unan las islas y península al Imperio – no podemos seguir así….¿acaso con cada una de las condiciones que cada país pide a Roma, habrá una discusión de esta magnitud? – por una vez Palpatine estaba de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo no soportaba que los tres representantes hubieran propuesto demasiadas condiciones, apenas llevaban tres meses trabajando en los arreglos y apenas han llevado sólo un cuarto de todo lo requerido por ellos.

\- Es sólo que sus peticiones son ridículas – los tres abrieron sus bocas ante tal comentario - ¿cómo es que exigir que Roma le de los alimentos suficientes a cada país, una petición razonable? – se sentó de pronto en su silla, mientras que Caspio le lanzaba lanzas con la mirada.

\- O el pedir que le llevemos herramientas para cada región de Sicilia, es algo totalmente indispensable para Roma, tenemos suficientes proyectos aquí en la capital y en otros lados como para dedicarnos sólo a reparar sus problemas – ese insulto fue lo que acabó de fastidiar a los tres, pero el más rápido en reaccionar fue Peter.

\- ¡NUESTROS PROBLEMAS! – exclamó furioso, pero antes de que pudiera delatarlos a los tres y conocidos, Marina intervino, claro que ella también estaba más que furiosa.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que recordarle a toda la curia y consejo imperial, que Roma fue quien invadió sin misericordia a nuestros respectivos países? – su pregunta fue aumentando de volumen, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio – Ustedes fueron los que causaron daño a nuestros territorios, quemaron nuestras casas, mataron a hombres y mujeres y al mismo tiempo, esclavizan a otros miles más con tal de remodelar cada mes su preciada capital – se empezaron a escuchar murmullos dentro de toda la sala, a pesar de que estaban muy molestos con estos tipos, eso les daba tiempo a los reyes de entrenar a su gente y tener tiempo de planear con cuidado su ataque final, para que no pareciera obvio que fue un ataque y asalto a palacio, Marina los interrumpió antes de que se volviera más escandaloso el asunto – después de todo lo que nos dejaron en cada reino y país, ¿ustedes tienen las agallas de pedirnos que nos unamos sin siquiera poner nuestros términos? – la sala se quedó totalmente en silencio – Si es así, entonces olvídense de nuestro acuerdo, si mi reina estuviera dispuesta a negociar este tratado con nosotros, por esta circunstancia, les aseguro que no estaría dispuesta a unirse a una nación hipócrita que no cumple con su palabra – terminó indignada, pero por adentro se reía de cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que aunque lograran acordar con cada uno de sus términos falsos, jamás obtendrían sus tierras, antes muerta a ver a su gente siendo torturada de nuevo por estos bárbaros.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por el bien de su nación? – preguntó asombrado Clovis, quien finalmente después de tres horas de presencia, decía algo proveniente de su boca.

\- ¿Qué bien le haría a nuestros países, si ustedes no nos dan lo que nos quitaron? – le respondió en seco Caspio, quien permanecía sentado, tratando de no reírse de las expresiones de todos los miembros de esta sala – Si Roma estuviera en este caso, ¿acaso ustedes no esperarían que el país que los va a dominar les diera el apoyo que requieren? – otra vez el silencio la sala y Clovis sólo tartamudeaba de la vergüenza de saber que alguien lo estaba poniendo en su lugar, que no fuera su padre el Emperador – Nuestra gente ya no tiene tierras, gracias a que ustedes quemaron los pastizales y/o las cosechas que les daban alimento a ustedes también – Palpatine se tensó y sabía que su consejo lo presionó por tres años hasta que consiguiera los ingredientes que provenían de aquéllos lugares de otro lado o al menos, algo nuevo que los mantuviera callados – tal vez serán muchas condiciones y reglas que nos...nuestros reyes impusieron en el caso que Roma llegara a insistir a más no poder – suspiró de repente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de delatar su farsa.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir las órdenes de unos consejeros inexpertos? – gritó uno de los curiales – Nosotros ya tenemos suficientes problemas con nuestros asuntos, como para tener que preocuparnos más con los de ellos – eso animó al resto de los miembros ahí presentes para abuchear a los jóvenes reyes.

\- ¡EMPERADOR! – gritó Marina – Si usted y su gente no están dispuestos a firmar este tratado con todo y estas condiciones, mi gente y yo no estamos dispuestos a estar aliados a Roma ni hoy ni en mil años más – concluyó certera y se empezó a retirar, dejando a Palpatine tartamudeando y con los ojos salidos.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella – apoyó Pietro y se levantó indignado de la misma manera.

\- Lo mismo digo – se levantó Caspio de su lugar y estaban a punto de salir de la sala, pero Palpatine era demasiado obstinado y obsesionado con la idea de apoderarse de aquellos países, así es que si tenía que mutilar a cada consejero suyo, lo haría con tal de que aquellos patéticos reyes anónimos le entregaran su país.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – habló Palpatine, callando a todos, dejando un silencio sombrío y los tres reyes sonrieron de lado cada uno, sabiendo que la avaricia de Palpatine era tan predecible como la entrada del Sol y su puesta entre las montañas – YO SOY EL QUE DECIDO QUE SE HACE Y NO SE HACE EN MI REINO – algunos curiales intentaron razonar con su gobernante, pero Palpatine ya estaba convencido y obstinado en lograr su objetivo - ¡SILENCIO! – volvió el silencio – NADIE SE VA A OPONER A LAS ÓRDENES DEL EMPERADOR ¿O SÍ? – nadie se atrevió a hablar, ya que se había impuesto que todo aquél que se opusiera a los ideales del emperador sería ejecutado públicamente, por traición a la nación y a sus gobernantes – muy bien, la junta de hoy se da por terminada, las peticiones que se dieron a conocer hoy, se declaran aceptadas por mí y punto – los ojos de todos se abrieron, pero no se atrevieron a replicar otra vez, en cambio Pietro y Caspio sonrieron rápidamente y siguieron pronto a Palpatine para hablarles sobre su idea.

\- Su excelencia – llamó Caspio para llamar la atención del emperador exhausto.

\- Sí, lord Ezio – trató de sonar calmado, pero también se le notaba el cansancio en su cara.

\- Quisiéramos hablar de la princesa – eso hizo que Clovis pusiera atención y Palpatine no tuvo más remedio que escuchar – sabemos que la situación con las turbias y los ataques por parte de los germanos, aumentan la inseguridad en el palacio, ya incluso muchos de sus mejores soldados empezaron a rebelarse en su contra y…. – tragó saliva – tuvo que ejecutarlos por esa razón – Palpatine asintió aún sin comprender la situación – a lo que nos referimos, es que la princesa ya no está segura, ni siquiera dentro de su propia casa – eso hizo que reaccionaran ambos nobles – y no quisiéramos que algo malo le pasara a la esposa del heredero a Roma, sobre todo, porque creo que aún existe la posibilidad de que puedan haber rebeliones todavía más bruscas tanto dentro como fuera de palacio – eso último lo dijo con todo tentador, para apelar a su lado protector.

\- Pero tenemos guardias en todas partes del palacio, esto es una fortaleza gigantesca – intentó explicar Clovis – además, nadie se atrevería a intentar traspasar estos muros – Marina rió ligeramente tratando de ocultarlo con una tos porque se le fue chueco la saliva.

\- Lamento decirle alteza – interrumpió Pietro, quien ya había calmado su furia – que según los eventos de hace dos semanas no dicen lo mismo – dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta principal del palacio, ya que ahí fue donde se hizo la turbia hace una semana – pero hace una semana presenciamos la llegada de una turbia y por lo que vimos, la puerta estaba a punto de ser derrumbada por los rebeldes y la verdad es que, por esa circunstancia, nosotros teníamos nuestras dudas de si unirnos o no al Imperio, ya que si la situación era cotidiana, entonces a nuestros reyes no les parecería apropiado que nos uniéramos a su territorio.

\- Pensé que los reyes de cada región no tenían nada que ver con esto – dudó Rush Clovis haciéndose para adelante para descubrir lo que tramaban, pero Marina era más aventada que él.

\- Exactamente, pero como miembros del consejo de cada reino, debemos enviar un informe a nuestras respectivas autoridades, estén ellos de acuerdo o no – dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que se frenara Clovis donde estaba – además, de alguna manera, mi reina estaba convenciéndose durante estos meses, de que posiblemente sería bueno crear lazos con la capital del imperio, pero para como van las cosas, creo mi reina tendría todo el derecho y la jurisdicción de retractarse de hacer esta alianza y más aún, si Roma no está dispuesto a cooperar con las peticiones que el mismismo consejo se encargó de redactar.

\- Sobre todo, si Roma no ayuda a recuperar y a reparar todos los daños que hizo durante sus invasiones a Cartagena, Sicilia y Nápoles, entonces no hay nada de qué hablar – sentenció Caspio sonriendo para sus adentros, pero tratando de no reírse de las caras que Palpatine le hacía a su hijo inmaduro – el rey de Cartagena no estará dispuesto a firmar nada hasta que Roma no pruebe su credibilidad y que cumpla su palabra.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, my lord – habló Palpatine – me encargaré personalmente de que mi ejército y trabajadores hagan lo que ustedes pidan – los tres asintieron y se felicitaron mentalmente porque lograron engañar al más importante de todos – ahora, con respecto a la seguridad de la princesa, yo creo que sería importante darle prioridad, hijo mío – Clovis estaba por protestar, pero el emperador ya estaba harto de tantas quejas y lo único que quería era irse a dormir – NO QUIERO PLEITOS, CLOVIS, tu esposa es testaruda y muy necia y es capaz de rondar por todo el palacio si es lo que ella desea, aunque la amarres a la pared – Pietro sonreía para sus adentros, ya que él conocía un secretito importante dentro de la vida de Clovis, que ni siquiera el mismo Sheev Palpatine lo sabía.

\- ¡BIEN! – gritó y se fue indignado, como el bebé chillón que era.

\- Lamento esta escena, señores, pero como verán ser líder de toda una nación es más que agotador – por más que odiaran al tipo, sabían que ser rey o reina, no era una tarea sencilla; por esa razón, asintieron y luego dejaron que continuara - ¿estaría bien si ustedes escogieran a los candidatos para ser los guardias personales de la princesa? Y si aprovechamos, de una vez para Lady Kryze o cualquier otra dama de la corte que les parezca importante que deba tener protección especial, ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas y más cuando tienes que soportar los caprichos de tu propio hijo – sin esperar respuesta alguna, se largó a sus aposentos a recibir su cena y a tratar de descansar lo mejor posible.

\- Por supuesto, Eminencia – contestó Caspio cuando ya estaba lejos de ellos – pero sólo que no será para lo que usted piensa – los tres rieron y se fueron a descansar.

(Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Caspio y Susanna)

\- ¿Me llamó, mi reina? – llamó Arias, quien estaba confundido cuando uno de los guardias le dijo que Lady Justina lo llamaba, él sabía que se trataba de la reina Susanna, según se la había presentado Marina.

\- Por supuesto, Arias – le contestó Susanna, quien estaba cepillando el cabello pelirrojo de su hermana menor, hacía años que anhelaba volverlo a hacer – te llamamos por una razón personal y espero que seas completamente discreto con esto – la seriedad y tempestad con la que hablaba la reina Susanna de Cartagena, no era para tomarlo en broma, podrá ser gentil y dulce en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando se trata de algo muy serio y profundo, la reina puede atemorizar con el simple hecho de hablar sin mirarte a los ojos.

\- Estoy a su disposición, my lady – contestó humildemente, tratando de mostrar que ella lo intimidaba – pero aún no puedo entender para qué me llamaron.

\- Es algo con respecto a la reina Marina – contestó Lucinda viendo hacia la pared, sonriendo pícara sabiendo que el tema haría preocupar al joven soldado de Nápoles.

\- ¿Acaso sucedió algo con ella, mis señoras? – su voz era errática y tartamudeaba, sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando salir su preocupación - ¿Alguien se atrevió a lastimarla o humillarla? Ustedes ordenen y yo haré que sus bocas se cierren para siempre – su mano impulsivamente se dirigió a su espada, sabiendo cuál era su deber hacia su reina; pero se sorprendió de escuchar las risas de las otras dos nobles.

\- Por los dioses, Susanna tenías razón – comentó entre risas Lucinda, quien acababa de ver con sus propios ojos el afecto y la devoción que este soldado le tenía a Marina.

\- ¿Hice algo mal, princesa? – preguntó algo dolido y confundido por la reacción ingenua de sus majestades.

\- O no, no – contestó apresurada Susanna, quien estaba calmando su risa – lo que nos sorprende es tu completa y absoluta devoción hacia Marina, la cual está completamente despistada de lo que sientes por ella – declaró tranquila, acercándose hacia su silla personal, sabía que Caspio estaría ocupado por al menos tres horas, al igual que la última vez, pero eso le serviría para comprobar lo que le dijo a Marina en su viaje de regreso y para envalentonar al mismo para que le demostrara sus afectos y que Marina, pudiera darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente de ella.

\- Pues… - inició tembloroso, sabiendo que estaba metido en problemas, lo sabía desde el momento en que su padre le dijo que él no podía estar con la princesa y más ahora, que la encontró después de tantos de pensar en ella y se dio cuenta de que al haberla visto una sola vez a los ojos, su mundo ya estaba destinado a derrumbarse si no estaba ella - …mi deber como soldado me hace corresponderle como su protector fiel y responsable, si algo le llegara a suceder a la reina, mi país y pueblo perecerían ante las garras del imperio – intentó dar una respuesta lo más coherente posible, pero Susanna ya sabía la verdadera razón – además, defender el honor de la reina, es la obligación y deber de cada soldado napolitano y…. – intentó continuar, pero Lucinda lo interrumpió.

\- Entiendo todo eso, el deseo de un rey es una orden para un soldado fiel – comentó acostándose en la cama de su hermana y esposo – pero eso ya nos lo sabemos de memoria, Arias, es algo que los soldados repiten a menudo en todos lados – dijo girando sus ojos – pero a lo que nos referimos, es a que ya sabemos tus verdaderas intenciones con la reina de Nápoles – le guiñó el ojo y eso enrojeció más al joven Arias.

\- No sé de qué me hablan – intentó negarlo, sabía que si la reina se enterara de esto, él correría el riesgo de que ella lo rechazara y peor aún, sería la burla de sus compañeros si se enteraran de su rechazo.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! – exclamó Susanna – Te veo cada vez que ella está cerca, tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que ella sonríe y/o habla y que cada vez que ella habla, haces que todo esté en silencio para que ella tenga el derecho de expresar todo lo que tenga que decir – con esas declaraciones, Arias no sabía con qué responder, sabiendo que todo lo que decía era cierto – la vez de la celebración en la plaza central, Edmundo vio que tú y otros soldados estaban anonadados con la belleza de Marina, pero sobre todo, nos dimos cuenta de que tú principalmente estabas babeando por ella y que te propusiste primero ante todos los compañeros del ejército a ser su escolta y no dejaste que ningún hombre se le acercara, bueno….a los que parecían patanes y que tenían malas intenciones con ella.

\- Esos tipos – empezó Arias, pero por el recuerdo le vino la furia y la rabia de tan sólo pensar en esos bribones que se hacían llamar hombres – la veían como un objeto nada más – confesó furioso – veía sus miradas desde lejos, cada vez que ella volteaba a otra dirección, cerca de la mitad de los mercaderes, nobles, príncipes y sacerdotes jóvenes, observaban a mi reina con lujuria y sin respeto y eso…. – tomó una buena bocanada de aire para controlarse – eso…es algo que no puedo permitir hacia mi reina.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Lucinda, muy interesada por el bien y los sentimientos de su nueva amiga – Tú sólo eres un centurión aquí, no sé que rango tengas en tu país, pero sea cual sea el caso – lo ponía a prueba – todos te ven como un soldado que sólo vive para recibir órdenes, sea de quién sea, ¿por qué Marina es tan especial? Que eres capaz de enfrentar a la manada de lobos feroces que representan la política en el mundo. ¿Por qué te importaría que alguien la insultara o la golpeara siendo que ella es mujer aquí entre un grupo de hombres machistas que pueden fácilmente rechazarla antes de que pudiera tan siquiera hablar? – seguía insistiendo Lucinda, para que aquel hombre, si dice amarla, que él demuestre todo lo que ella significa para él.

\- Porque es la mujer más valiente y honrada que conozco – afirmó seguro y molesto – desde que la conocí de niña, ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a los brabucones más testarudos en toda Nápoles y desde que estoy aquí, me he enterado de las grandes hazañas que ha hecho para mantener libre a nuestra nación, no ha sido nada fácil para ella lo sé, lo tengo claro desde el momento en que la proclamaron reina y que sus padres fallecieron – tomó otra gran bocanada de aire para continuar – ha tenido ríos y mares en su contra, cuando se escondió yo sabía que ella quería luchar, pero preferí que se mantuviera oculta, al menos desde lejos, ha demostrado ante tantos hombres viejos y jóvenes que ella tiene la capacidad de reinar y defender a nuestra tierra sin lugar a dudas; ha logrado que su consejo no la case hasta ahora, ya que ella es lo suficientemente capaz de dirigir a una nación sola….pero, al verla, puedo sentir lo sola que está y en mi corazón, sé que si alguien rico intenta desposarla, le quitará esa libertad y pasión que ella posee para liderar a su país y que podría llegar a lastimarla con una sola palabra.

\- ¿Y qué clase de hombre crees que ella merece, Arias? – preguntó Susanna, quien lloraba de la emoción.

\- Si yo pudiera decidir, ella se merece ser libre, no detrás de rocas o de cuevas, ella merece que el hombre con el que se case, le de la libertad de gobernar como ella vea correcto…no que le den órdenes para hacerlo, necesita a alguien que la defienda de cualquier hipócrita y hablador que intente derrocarla y que jamás le de la espalda por un tonto error que cometa – volteó hacia la puerta del armario, sabiendo que detrás de esas paredes, estaba la habitación de su reina – pero que al mismo tiempo, no le impida defenderse; porque….ella es una excelente espadachina, incluso con una daga, eso lo comprobé en la fiesta de bienvenida y en la pelea de prueba con Vizla, ella no necesita a nadie para ser independiente, porque ya lo es, pero sí sé que ella no se siente feliz, porque se siente sola y yo, sólo quisiera ser lo suficientemente digno como para ganarme un espacio en su…..gran, pero gran corazón.

\- ¿Y por qué dices que no eres digno? – preguntó Susanna.

\- Ja, ¿no es obvio? Yo soy tan sólo un centurión y ella…. – suspiró con el simple hecho de pensar en las veces en que la ha visto sonreír y caminar – ella es….es una reina, es más, ni siquiera el título le queda bien, ella debería ser considerada como una diosa – Susanna y Lucinda suspiraron encantadas, sabiendo que cualquier mujer se derretiría con sólo oír halagos de ese tipo – debería haber esculturas en todas partes mostrando su magnificencia y todo el mundo debería guardar silencio cuando ella habla; pero a pesar de todo el poder que tiene y el rigor que ejerce sobre su pueblo….ella tiene un corazón gigantesco y la gentileza de una verdadera reina; pero al mismo tiempo tiene su propio carácter.

\- Eso sin lugar a duda – comentó Susanna – de no ser así, jamás hubiera logrado convencer a mi hermano y esposo a que dejaran de mandar más tropas para intentar recuperar a nuestra hermana – rió ligeramente para señalar a la joven princesa de Sicilia – además de la manera en la que hace negocios con Palpatine y con los consejeros de todas partes – Arias asintió sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa melancólica, porque sabía que jamás podría estar con ella.

\- Pero yo sólo soy un soldado, no tengo ni las tierras ni el dinero para ofrecerle una vida que ella bien se merece – exhaló algo deprimido por la realidad.

\- Pero sí le puedes ofrecer tu corazón – respondió Lucinda, quien se acomodó mejor en la orilla de su cama y Arias la volteó a ver asombrado – tal vez tú no serás un noble o mercader, pero sí eres su amigo de toda su vida y la quieres como jamás ningún hombre se ha visto que ame a una mujer y más cuando ella tiene el poder de gobernar y es muy criticada cuando los hombres deberían ser los que gobiernan una nación…burocráticamente hablando – continuó explicando y Arias suspiró tratando de entender – una mujer busca el hombre la trate como su igual, tú la conoces, ves cómo es y sabes muy bien, que en cuanto todo esto termine ella será capaz como cualquier regente sabio, sacar adelante a su gente y reconstruir su reino, así como sabemos que lo harán mi hermano y Caspio en sus tierras – hizo una pausa y se acercó al joven centurión – el dinero y las propiedades, no definen lo que eres, sino lo que haces por la gente que amas – le dijo sonriendo y Arias sintió un leve giro de esperanza.

\- Entonces….

\- Entonces yo le sugiero que la próxima vez que la vea, a solas – enfatizó lo último para evitar que oídos ajenos escucharan su conversación íntima – y que le confiese todo lo que siente por ella, sólo ella podrá decidir lo que siente por usted – sonrió pícara, sabiendo que Marina se sentiría conmovida, pero que tarde o temprano, sabría reconocer sus sentimientos por él.


	19. Peligros a la vista

Nos cedamus amori

(Una hora después de la conversación)

Marina se encontraba aburrida en su habitación, después de una larga discusión con el consejo pero muy provechosa en gran parte, ahora no sabía qué hacer, ya que la familia siciliana y Caspio, iban a ir de paseo a un evento que uno de los guardias cartagenos los invitó a una reunión en casa de unos granjeros a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que no tenía a nadie con quién hablar o entretenerse, por esa razón decidió ir a dar un paseo por el palacio imperial, analizando por enésima ocasión todos los corredores de este lugar, en varios meses; estuvo quince minutos admirando los murales y arquitectura romana, ya que a pesar del inmenso odio que le tiene a Palpatine y a los soldados romanos que atacaron a su país, pero debía admitir que la cultura del pueblo y su arte arquitectónico son verdaderamente de admirarse y aunque no pensaba mostrar ante Palpatine ni ante ninguno de los consejeros del mismo Emperador, pero sabía que los rumores sobre la arquitectura y las esculturas de Roma, eran más que impresionantes y lo podía afirmar de tan sólo ver todo lo que es la ciudad de Roma, desde el Anfiteatro hasta el circo romano y sus acueductos de más de 10 metros de altura y los impresionantes templos de cada dios que tienen en el país. Pero nunca sería igual a su país y el anhelo de regresar a su hogar con su gente libre y recuperar la independencia sobre Roma.

\- ¿Por qué no lo admites ya? – escuchó de repente unas voces por los pasillos, al principio creyó que era Susanna, quién le estaba diciendo que admitiera sus sentimientos por Arias y aunque no quería hacerlo, en su corazón sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por el joven centurión no era sólo amistad, sino que era algo mucho más profundo de lo que ella pensaba y que empezó a sentir desde adolescente cuando el padre de Arias decidió llevárselo al ejército - ¿Acaso no tienes el valor para contarnos, Aurelio? – bromeó la voz que habló primero y cada vez se escuchaban más cerca las voces, mientras Marina se iba acercando con cuidado para no interrumpir la conversación.

\- No, porque no hay nada que admitir, Clavius – respingó otra de las voces, pero en esta ocasión, Marina reconoció la voz como Arias, el cual se encontraba limpiando su espada con un líquido para mantenerla limpia – además, ¿por qué están obsesionados con eso? Llevan cerca de cinco semanas preguntándome lo mismo – les reclamó sin verlos a la cara, pero acostumbrado a ocultar sus emociones, claro que lo que él decía ante sus compañeros romanos era mentira, ya que él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero tenía que protegerla de los salvajes de los romanos, ya que ellos estarían dispuestos a hacerle daño si no era cauteloso.

\- Porque hemos visto tus miradas, hermano – escuchó Marina detrás de la pared, tratando de adivinar de lo que estaban hablando – esa consejera de Nápoles es toda una diosa y aquí Octavio y yo, nos hemos percatado en la forma en que la miras – eso llamó la atención de Marina, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse como un caballo a toda velocidad y quiso saber más, porque si era cierto lo que le había dicho Susanna, entonces tal vez, podría liberarse para siempre de la presión que ella sentía por buscar un marido a manos de su consejo.

\- Y según ustedes, que son expertos – dijo sardónicamente - ¿cómo son mis miradas con respecto a ella? – dejó de limpiar su espada para observar la reacción de sus compañeros?

\- Intensa, muy pero muy intensa, pareciera como si quisieras regalarle el mundo completo o protegerla a toda costa de cualquier persona – dijo el hombre llamado Octavio – luego un hombre que reacciona de esa manera por una mujer puede ser muy peligroso – comentó ahora en tono más serio.

\- ¿Qué estás implicando Octavio? ¿Que soy un traidor al imperio? O acaso ya es un crimen observar a personas para vigilarlas – le contestó bufando el comentario de sus compañeros, a pesar de todos sus intentos de no parecer como un idiota hipnotizado por su reina, al parecer sus compañeros lo han estado vigilando de cerca – además, ¿no veo cuál es el problema con ella? Ella va a ser una aliada a Roma pronto, no veo porqué tendría que haber dificultades por hacerlo – cuestionó sospechoso de la actitud de sus hombres.

\- Pero hay algo diferente en ella, además de que es una mujer al mando de un pueblo, lo cual no debería ser – declaró en plan machista, el soldado Clavius, como buen soldado romano que es – siento que sus intenciones no son buenas – aclaró recargándose en la pared enfrente de donde estaba Marina, pero por fortuna ella estaba bien atrás donde ninguno de ellos la podían ver – pero debo admitir, que su físico es igual al que de una diosa egipcia y que me gustaría compartir ciertos secretitos con ella – comentó refiriéndose a diversos placeres íntimos, lo que hizo que Marina abriera los ojos del horror e hizo que Arias perdiera la paciencia a tal grado, que estuvo a punto de sacar su espada y atravesársela al idiota de su compañero, ambos eran centuriones pero eso no impedía que algunas veces se comportara como un verdadero patán y no iba a permitir que este idiota se aprovechara de su reina.

\- "¡Como si eso fuera a suceder!" – respingó Marina en su mente – "Ni en sueños pienso hacerle ningún favor de ese tipo a nadie, no soy una pordiosera caramba" – se quejó molesta.

\- YA FUE SUFICIENTE – contestó enojado Arias – si nosotros hacemos algo de esa magnitud, lo único que vamos a hacer es que los tres consejeros se nieguen definitivamente a cerrar el tratado con el Emperador y si eso sucede, los que terminaremos crucificados a medio día seremos nosotros porque nos aprovechamos de una mujer que no conoce estas tierras todavía – intentó defender el honor de la reina de la forma más discreta posible sin evidenciar sus sentimientos – además del hecho de que si me entero de que alguno de ustedes dos le hizo algo a la consejera de Nápoles o la esposa del consejero de Cartagena, yo mismo los atravesaré con mi espada de una SOLA ESTOCADA ¿¡me oyeron!? – los otros dos compañeros tragaron saliva nerviosos, sabiendo que las amenazas de Aurelio Benicio, como se hacía llamar Arias en el ejército romano a lo que ambos asintieron sin dudar – Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos – dijo guardando su espada y recogiendo el resto de sus herramientas.

\- Pero ya en serio Aurelio – empezó de nuevo Octavio lo que hizo que Arias volviera a girar los ojos, pero también gruñó por lo fastidioso del asunto - ¿tienes algún interés personal con la napolitana? Porque en serio, tu forma de verla da mucho que desear – le dijo con una ceja levantada, pero Arias ya tuvo suficiente y decidió darles lo que ellos querían, sin siquiera saber que la persona que el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba atrás de las paredes.

\- NO, no siento nada por ella, ¿está bien? – contestó histérico – No tengo ningún tipo de afecto o sentimiento como cualquier hombre aquí en este lugar – cada palabra era mentira, pero el hecho de decirlo le hacía sentir como un completo traidor hacia su corazón y lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera sabía que su hermosa reina estaba a unos pasos de distancia sintiendo cómo el corazón se le hacía pedazos aunque ella sabía que eso era posible, que Arias nunca hubiera tenido sentimientos más grandes que el de una amistad, pero lo que dijo después el joven centurión le hizo decepcionarse como nunca antes lo hizo más que cuando Roma fue a atacar a su país – jamás podría amar a una mujer que se cree dueña del mundo y sobre todo, que es una niña mimada y que seguramente se la pasaría todo el día pidiéndome cosas y arreándome como una mula como si fuera su sirviente, no…Clavius, yo no estoy para andar de esclavo de una niña rica y mimada – luego volteó a la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla la mano delicada de su reina que estaba oculta detrás de la pared y pudo sentir que el corazón se le partía en pedazos cuando escuchó el pequeñísimo sollozo que provino de la mujer dolida que acaba de escuchar toda su conversación falsa, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Marina salió corriendo por donde regresó hacia su habitación – caballeros – les habló nervioso y asustado de perder para siempre a su adorada – necesito regresar arriba, tengo que hacer guardia antes de regresar a casa – cogió su espada y casco agradeciéndole a los dioses que sus compañeros no vieron que alguien estaba detrás de las paredes; pero sin esperar su respuesta, salió lo más tranquilo posible para disimular que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero en cuanto llegó al pasillo principal, corrió lo más pronto posible, sin importarle que hubiera alguien que lo viera porque lo único que quería, era explicarle a su reina que ninguna de las palabras que había dicho eran ciertas, que sólo debía interpretar su papel como un romano cruel y despiadado sobre todo, que tenía que protegerla de sus malas intenciones – "tontos Octavio y Clavius, por su insistencia y fastidio me exasperé y dije cosas que jamás hubiera pensado sobre mi reina y ahora, ella piensa que todo lo que dije es lo que yo pienso de ella" – fue en eso, que vio la figura de Marina que corría tratando de escapar – Lady Alegra, espere – gritó en voz no muy alta para evitar que alguien los viera, pero ella no hacía caso, porque no quería que la alcanzara y menos tener que sufrir otra vez escuchando lo que ya escuchó hace unos momentos – my lady, por favor – volvió a intentar pero en eso vio que ella ya entró a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiera entrar y le puso el seguro para que no pudiera abrirla – my lady, por favor, déjeme explicarle – rogó suplicante tratando de razonar con su reina.

\- ¡NO VETE, AURELIO! – a pesar de todo el dolor y la decepción, pudo recordar el nombre que le dio él cuando se reencontraron, sobre todo, no importaba lo que le acababa de hacer, no permitiría que todo se echara a perder por decir su nombre – No hay nada de qué hablar, ya dijiste lo suficiente no hagas las cosas más difíciles….vete por favor – le pidió llorando y Arias sintió que el mundo se le rompía en pedazos al escucharla sufrir por su culpa. Ya no dijo nada más, porque no quería hacerle un escándalo y sobre todo, no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros del ejército lo vieran así para evitar burlas hacia su majestad y más que nada, quería evitarle la vergüenza de soportar los comentarios insultantes de los nobles aquí, pero esto no había terminado, él estaba decidido a demostrarle lo que en verdad él sentía por ella; no iba a permitir que esto se quedara así y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

\- Lo que usted diga, majestad – le respondió triste y vencido, sabiendo que ella no le abriría, por lo que decidió usar un método diferente esta vez, ya estuvo suficiente tiempo separado de ella, no iba a pasar ni un solo momento más apartado de su bella dama – "lo lamento mi amor, te prometo que todo se aclarará pronto" – con eso ideó un plan para entrar a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera, haría la guardia que le dijo a sus compañeros para evitar que sospecharan por una hora, fingiría que se iría a casa y de algún modo, entraría a esa habitación sin importar el riesgo.

(En la habitación de Marina)

La noche era más fría de lo normal, al menos para la reina napolitana, después de media hora de encerrarse en su cuarto, lloró por lo menos veinte minutos hasta que ya no tuvo lágrimas que derramar; sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, ella lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón y su mente le decía que Arias no sentía nada más que una amistad por ella, pero luego de escuchar la conversación que tuvo con sus compañeros en ese lugar, empezó a dudar también de su amistad que él decía tenerle.

\- Bueno, pasaron 15 años, no podía esperar a que él siguiera…..tomándome en cuenta como su amiga – sollozó otra vez, pero luego sintió los ojos pesados y decidió ir a acostarse, no tenía ganas de cambiarse su vestido, por lo que se acostó sobre sus sábanas y se quedó dormida por un buen rato, sin tener la menor preocupación de que tal vez alguien entrara por su balcón. Una hora después, ella seguía dormida profundamente, soñando una fantasía que jamás creyó fuera cierta después de lo que pasó afuera. Al estar tan cansada, ni siquiera pudo escuchar que alguien estaba entrando por el balcón, el intruso se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a la cama de la reina napolitana y para evitar que ella gritara o hiciera un escándalo fuera de lo normal, le tapó la boca e hizo que Marina se despertará del susto, pero la sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que se moviera y luego Marina se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con la persona que la tenía presa y reconoció esos ojos azules que la han perseguido durante mucho tiempo - ¿Arias? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – se alejó de inmediato, porque no quería que la lastimara otra vez.

\- Mi reina, quiero que me escuche por favor – le rogó bajándose de su cama – necesito que entienda lo que pasó – intentó razonar con ella, pero estaba muy dolida que no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con la conversación de hace una hora.

\- ¿Entender qué, Arias? – preguntó enojada, tratando de contenerse para no armar un problema mayor de lo que ya es – Además ¿por qué me tienes que entregar justificaciones? Yo no soy nadie a quien le debas explicaciones personales, sólo fuimos amigos por un tiempo y después de tantos de separación por el deber y la obligación es más que obvio que ni siquiera amigos somos – eso dejó pasmado a Arias, ¿cómo podía pensar ella que él ya no la consideraba como amiga después de todo lo que compartieron de jóvenes?

\- ¿Pero, cómo puedes pensar eso, Marina? – ya no podía resistirlo más y volvió a hablarle como una persona cualquiera, sin importarle los títulos – Tú siempre has sido mi amiga, desde antes que tus padres fallecieran y te convirtieras en reina y aún así, tú has seguido siendo mi amiga a pesar de que mi padre nos forzara a separarnos, junto con tu consejo – Marina bufó, sabiendo que su consejo tuvo mucho que ver con el hecho de que la separaran de su mejor amigo – yo nunca podría olvidarte Marina, eres alguien indispensable para todos – eso la hizo enojar otra vez.

\- Sí, claro, como la sirvienta de todos, Marina has esto, Marina aquello, luego viene la desconfianza que tengo hacia mí de parte de mi gente, a quienes yo les prometí desde un principio su libertad a pesar de la demora y tener que esconderme de Roma – expresó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación – pero parece que nadie entiende todos los sacrificios que tuve que hacer en mi vida como persona y como reina, tuve que perder mi infancia por mantener el puesto que mis padres me heredaron después de su muerte, perdí a mi gente cuando llegó Roma a conquistar mi país – eso lo dijo casi a plenos gritos – tuve que perder mi identidad pública para evitar que Roma me encuentre fácilmente, tuve que perder mi inocencia al tener que aprender a luchar como soldado y como un león salvaje y al mismo tiempo, aprender a matar a quien fuera que deseara llevarme ante Roma y quisiera desterrarme de mi tierra – continuó su explicación fastidiada, descargando cada onza de sentimientos encontrados que tenía y que sólo esta discusión la hizo estallar – y si no fuera poco, mi consejo está al borde de la calumnia ya que tengo exactamente nueve meses de libertad para mí – exhaló después de un rato – ya que les prometí que en cuanto terminara toda esta cruzada de la liberación de Nápoles, sino consigo un esposo durante estos meses, ellos me obligarán a casarme con alguien que ellos consideran apropiado para ser mi compañero gobernante….pero hasta ahora, llevan más de 100 intentos fallidos porque cada uno de los pretendientes con los que me he tenido que presentar son viejos o son jóvenes ignorantes a lo que se debe hacer con respecto al gobierno de un país o que ni tienen la menor idea de lo que la gente necesita y lo peor del caso, es que ni si quiera me dejarían gobernar, siendo que YO….soy la legítima reina de Nápoles, yo soy la hija de Lucenzo Albán y Carol Iliana, NO ELLOS, ¿QUIÉNES SE CREEN ELLOS? Para pretender que pueden tomar las riendas de mi reino como si ellos fueran los únicos herederos de lo que mis padres me dejaron – exclamó frunciendo el ceño y Arias ponía atención a cada palabra de lo que ella decía, cada vez más sorprendido del valor y la fuerza de su más que capacitada reina y no podía creer todo lo que ha pasado durante tantos años; había escuchado de los rumores entre los napolitanos y unos cuantos soldados romanos, pero escucharlo en vivo y en directo de la mismísima reina, es algo totalmente diferente – por eso estoy aquí, porque voy a demostrarles a ese montón de bocones que yo Marina, reina de Nápoles, es capaz de gobernar y de liberar a su pueblo sin el requerimiento de su dinero y falta de conocimientos para hacerme quedar como la reina dejada o como la reina que dependía de los hombres para salvar a su nación – gracias a los dioses, ni un alma estaba afuera para escuchar toda esta confesión y revelación de la reina.

\- Tu vida no ha sido fácil, Marina, no desde la última vez que te vi – le respondió lo único que se le ocurrió, tratando de no enfurecer más a la dama enfrente de él.

\- Eso es sólo decir algo….pero ¿a qué viene todo esto? – balbuceó confundida de nuevo, nerviosa por dentro y por fuera y Arias sabía que no le faltaría demasiado para explotar – En fin, de todos modos creo que es cierto lo que dijiste – le confesó cansada dándole la espalda para que no la viera sufrir y Arias se paró confundido – no soy más que una niña berrinchuda que creyó hacer lo mejor por su pueblo, en lugar de luchar con su gente y sus soldados, tomó la decisión de huir y para qué, de todos modos mi gente sigue en agonía y pasa hambre a cada rato – suspiró sintiendo frío y eso que hacía bastante calor en esa noche – creo que sería mejor si acepto mi fracaso y que el mundo haga de mí lo que quiera – sin darse cuenta Arias ya estaba atrás de ella, lo que le causó un escalofrío diferente a los que ella había sentido.

\- No, no lo harás – se opuso a dejar que su reina se diera por vencida y mucho menos, por un tonto comentario que ni siquiera era cierto – no voy a permitirlo, tú eres más grande de lo que pareces, has gobernado a todo un pueblo con valentía y dignidad y estás aquí luchando por ellos para devolverles lo que les pertenece, su libertad – hizo una pausa, para que Marina captara la honestidad de su admiración – no te rindas ahora, todo está saliendo a la perfección…..hazlo por tu gente, por ti y….por mí – lo último lo dijo susurrando, pero eso no impidió que Marina lograra captar su plegaria y que abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó incrédula, sintiendo miles de emociones en su mente y corazón y ni siquiera estaba segura de saber cuál estaba sintiendo - ¿Por qué te importaría tanto lo que me sucediera a mí? ¿Qué no entiendes que estoy sola aquí? Mis padres murieron, no tengo hermanos y ni hermanas a quienes cuidar, mis abuelos fallecieron hace unos años y ni siquiera tengo amigos cercanos, ya que durante década y media estuve aislada de medio mundo y aunque solía salir a convivir con las personas y todo, no era para forjar un lazo importante; además, ¿no ves que si esto termina mal y no logro conseguir nuestro objetivo…..ya no quedará nada más para mí? – lentamente Arias puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Marina, lo que la hizo temblar de una manera exquisita.

\- No estás sola – la volteó rápidamente, pero luego volvió a su agarre suave y cariñoso, que sorprendió a la misma reina de Nápoles – a pesar de que pareciera lo opuesto, jamás estarás sola, porque yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase – terminó acercando sus rostros cada vez, pero Marina aún tenía sus dudas.

\- Pero…lo que dijiste en el…. – pero ahora fue Arias quien no la dejó terminar, ya que antes de que pudiera replicar a lo que dijo, él besó sus labios profundamente para hacerle entender lo que ella significa en realidad para él; al principio, ella se quedó perpleja y con los ojos abiertos, pero después de unos segundos empezó a corresponder a su beso y relajó su cuerpo dándole la bienvenida a esas nuevas emociones que nunca había llegado a experimentar en toda su vida, ella debía admitir que sí hubo otros hombres que le gustaban durante todo el proceso de adolescencia y madurez, pero con la insistencia y presentación nada amistosa de los pretendientes que su consejo le hizo conocer, ella se había cerrado a la posibilidad de poder encontrar un amor real, ya que como reina su deber era dar herederos a Nápoles y eso no se limitaba a que fuera de un matrimonio forzado o por conveniencia; sin embargo, ahora sintiendo la suavidad y el cariño que su amigo le daba en esta simple acción, le hacía pensar que ella no quería pertenecerle a nadie más que a Arias.

\- Todo lo que dije ahí en el pasillo, fue mentira Marina – le confesó acariciando su mejilla derecha – tuve que hacerlo….ellos eran soldados romanos y ya estaban teniendo sospechas sobre mis sentimientos, todo lo que ellos dijeron sobre lo que yo hago y deseo por ti, es absolutamente verdad….yo daría lo que fuera por protegerte y cualquier cosa que me pidieras serían mis órdenes que debo cumplir – apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella, hacía años que deseaba poder estar así con ella – lo tuve que hacer porque ellos no son de confiar secretos y Clavius es muy convenenciero, si llegara a descubrir mis sentimientos por ti, en algún punto podría llegar la noticia a manos del Emperador y podría llegar a chantajearte con acelerar el proceso del tratado y peor aún, si escuchaste lo que dijo Clavius con respecto a ti….él celoso a más no poder, cualquier cosa que yo o cualquiera de nosotros tengamos, él llama a sus conocidos para conseguirlo sin importar las consecuencias – Marina lo vio seriamente, pero sabía que Arias jamás la engañaría o jugaría con ella – y sabe que tú eres mi adoración, yo….no quiero imaginarme lo que haría con tal de ganarte por la fuerza – la atrajo más hacia ella y ambos sintieron una conexión muy potente a través de su piel.

\- ¿Yo…soy tu…adoración? – preguntó incapaz de creer lo que escucharon sus oídos - ¿Pero por qué yo, Arias? Hay muchas mujeres en todo el Imperio, ¿por qué aferrarse a la idea de que una mujer como yo podría ser la indicada para cumplir tus sueños? – inquirió esperanzada, con la ansiedad de saber de que tal vez ya no estaría sola y que podría liberarse de la idea de contraer matrimonio con alguien que no deseaba.

\- Porque has sido, eres y serás la mujer que conquistó mi corazón desde nuestra infancia – le respondió seguro de lo que pensaba y sentía, no había mujer más impresionante que aquélla que estaba justo enfrente de él atrapada en sus brazos – y sí, sí eres alguien por quién valdría la pena morir en una batalla, porque sé que nunca te rendirías hasta no dar tu último aliento – con eso, las lágrimas se le salieron a Marina y se aventó a sus brazos otra vez, envolviéndose en el calor que este soldado encantador y valiente sólo podría dar.

\- Por los dioses, Arias, ¿qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú? – exclamó llorando de alegría – Yo también siento lo mismo que tú, sólo que tarde un poco más porque tengo miedo Arias – eso tensó un poco al soldado encubierto de la armada napolitana – después de los 16 años, varios de los pretendientes intentaron forzarme a dormir con ellos, por esa razón amenacé a mi consejo con no traer a más pretendientes hasta que pudiera liberar a mi gente, pero encerré a mí misma para evitar que alguien me volviera a lastimar, por eso tenía mis dudas cuando Susanna mencionó lo que ella suponía era lo que tú sentías, pero yo pensaba que estabas más enfocado en tu deber como soldado que sintiendo algo por mí – resopló irónicamente, haciendo que Arias la atrajera a sus brazos para aferrarse a lo único que le daba sentido a su vida – te amo, Arias – confesó de igual manera y con toda la sinceridad que pudo musitar, haciendo que el corazón de Arias se acelerara a mil por hora.

\- ¿Me amas? – preguntó incrédulo, intentando no desmayarse y rogándole a los dioses que esto no fuera un sueño, mientras Marina reía asintiendo con entusiasmo – Minerva, durante todo este tiempo en que te volví a ver, pensaba que yo no era digno de que una reina pudiera amarme y más una reina maravillosa como tú Marina – eso sonrojó más a la joven e hizo que la amará todavía más - ¿puedo besarte otra vez? – a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, él era un caballero y ella su reina y quería hacerle el honor de pedirle permiso con toda autoridad.

\- Puedes – respondió calmada, pero sonriendo como nunca en la vida, porque finalmente después de 15 años, su corazón le pertenecía a su verdadero hogar, en las manos de su mejor amigo y fiel compañero, Arias.

(Esa misma noche, en la habitación de Shmi)

\- Han sido meses muy abrumadores para todos – reconoció Dominico, el cual tenía a su amada Shmi entre sus brazos en el sillón de su habitación, a pesar de ser esclava, Dominico logró comprar una habitación aparte para Shmi Skywalker, la cual se quedó sorprendida de lo lujoso que era, no era lo lujoso de una habitación de la nobleza, pero era lo mejor que ha tenido Shmi en tantos años.

\- Lo sé amor – le contestó acariciando su brazo derecho – la tensión que ha habido con la llegada de los consejeros, ha provocado demasiados alborotos en toda la ciudad y ni quiero imaginarme en el resto del imperio, por lo menos la princesa, mi hijo y los demás han estado a salvo – se recargó más en su hombro y dejó que él la consintiera – gracias por la habitación, querido – le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se acostaron en su sillón; ella sabía desde un principio que él fue quién la había separado de Anakin hace todos esos años atrás, lo reconoció porque lo estuvo viendo durante muchas ocasiones y aunque sí lo resentía por no poder ver a su amado hijo, ambos aprendieron a conocerse y él siempre la defendió desde un principio, claro sin dar a conocer sus intenciones ya que llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de la armada romana y él tener a Shmi cerca, lo hacía sentirse vivo otra vez, cuando se enteró que ella sería la sirvienta principal de la princesa Padmé, decidió convertirse en guardia del palacio y no se arrepintió de aquella decisión.

\- Escuché al Emperador hace unas semanas, quiere hacer un torneo donde nuestros invitados serán los que peleen contra los gladiadores, dado que después de la demostración que la joven Alegra nos dio, Palpatine quiere verificar una teoría importante – Shmi jadeó sorprendida, ¿qué es lo que pretendía el Emperador con esto? Esto podría poner en contra a los reyes de cada país si no sobreviven.

\- Por Júpiter, ¿pero qué teoría tiene? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Cielo debo decirte que, lo que te estoy a punto de revelar, es completamente secreto….nadie más puede enterarse, ni siquiera la princesa ni tu hijo….sé que es muy difícil, pero es por su bien y por el bienestar de esos jóvenes – a Shmi se le cerró la garganta, pues no le gustaba guardarle secretos a ninguno de los dos, pero si era muy peligroso, entonces debía hacer caso – se dice que la reina de Nápoles es una de las mejores guerreras que hay en el mundo, al igual que el rey Pietro y el rey Caspio, por esa razón quiere hacer el duelo contra los gladiadores de otras partes de Roma, para que al demostrar sus habilidades pueda corroborar su teoría y aprenderlos en el proceso – Shmi abrió los ojos y se quedó petrificada por la noticia.

\- Por los dioses, ¡qué barbaridad! – no podía entender el grado de medidas que tomaba Palpatine para obtener lo que quiere, pero a estas alturas ya nada podría sorprenderla.

\- Y hay otra cosa, mi cielo y esto sólo lo sé yo y te lo estoy confiando a ti, porque mereces saber la verdad – ella asintió prevenida tratando de mantenerse tranquila – conozco la verdadera identidad de los jóvenes consejeros….ellos….en realidad, son los reyes de Sicilia, Cartagena y Nápoles – con eso el mundo se derrumbó y Shmi cayó en la cuenta del riesgo que ellos corrían.


	20. Tras los pasos del final

Nos cedamus amori

(Tres días después)

Marina logró convencer a Palpatine que Padmé, Lady Kryze y ella hicieran un paseo a las afueras de la ciudad hacia una laguna que ella vio en su camino de regreso del campamento nuevo para el ataque; el acontecimiento se debió a que después de una semana de discusiones ya habían logrado llegar a la mitad de los acuerdos dentro del próximo tratado para unir las naciones de Sicilia, Nápoles y Cartagenta, claro que sólo era una farsa a menos de que pudieran hacerlos firmar antes del evento esperado por los dioses y sellado por el mismo Emperador, nada quedaría confirmado pero claro Pietro tenía un acuerdo alternativo que le harían firmar a Palpatine en alguna ocasión mientras estaba distraído para que puedan tener una garantía de que los romanos no podrán atacar por segunda ocasión a ninguno de los tres países en caso de intentar una nueva construcción del imperio después de su destrucción. Palpatine estaba indeciso por unos momentos, pero luego Caspio lo convenció de que un descanso era necesario ya que no querían matar del cansancio al consejo imperial después de muchas semanas de discusión; a lo que, el Emperador accedió y decidió que él también iría a tomar un descanso ya que en esos días llegaría su vidente como lo planeado y así podría enfocarse en el siguiente torneo especial en honor a sus invitados de honor.

\- Es agradable salir de vez en cuando a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿no crees Padmé? – preguntó Satine, quien observaba de reojo a Obi-Wan y de la misma manera, la princesa de Roma, se encontraba admirando a su nueva escolta personal, Anakin, la historia de cómo Anakin se convirtió en el guardia personal de Padmé fue muy interesante, ya que Pietro fue el que convenció a Vizla de hacer que el Emperador le otorgara la oportunidad de proteger a la princesa en todo momento, a pesar de las quejas y caprichos de Clovis, Pietro logró hacer que Anakin quedara como encargado y responsable principal de la seguridad de Padmé, lo que le permite estar un poco más cerca de ella y Padmé estaba más que agradecida por el único acto de bondad que Palpatine le hacía, aunque él ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando - ¿Padmé, me estás escuchando? – preguntó al ver que estaba distraída, ocasionando que ella saliera de su fantasía.

\- Oh, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en lo hermoso que es el paisaje, ¿no lo crees, Satine? – le devolvió su pregunta, pero Satine no era ninguna tonta y conocía bien esa cara de enamorada y era muy posible que ya supiera de quién se trataba.

\- Ciertamente, cariño, debo admitir que el ambiente natural del bosque y de la laguna, son una visión que jamás se olvidará – volteó a ver a su amado gladiador y se emocionó de saber que pronto se convertiría en guardia de igual manera – me da una enorme paz estar aquí – confesó tranquila mientras llegaban a la laguna, no iban con escolta, más que Anakin, Obi-Wan y Arias como protectores.

\- Eso es porque finalmente estamos libres de tanta calumnia y desorden que hay en toda la ciudad – contestó sonriendo Marina, quien no olvidaba su confesión con Arias hace tres noches atrás y le hacía feliz saber que finalmente no estaría sola en el mundo – además, estamos en un lugar solitario, fuera del ruido y de las turbias en el palacio, sobre todo, no tenemos que ver las mismas caras a cada rato de Palpatine, sin ofender querida – aunque todo lo que dijo era verdad, no quería dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones ante la princesa, al menos no aún.

\- No te angusties, Alegra – comenzó Padmé, quien regresó la mirada al frente – además lo que dices es verdad, yo también merecía un descanso de ver las caras y gestos de Clovis y de Palpatine a cada rato – dijo con una ligera risa, la cual fue seguida por las otras dos mujeres y Anakin y Obi-Wan reían internamente, para evitar que la consejera de Nápoles y el joven centurión no los acusaran ante Vizla y el emperador – cómo quisiera poder vivir de esta manera, sin tantas responsabilidades y sin rendirle cuentas a nadie – comentó cerrando los ojos, imaginando su vida con Anakin, con una familia lejos de la presión y la acumulación de obligaciones que la corona implica, Anakin por su parte, sonreía de lado sabiendo que tenía un plan para liberarlos, lo que él no tenía en cuenta era la importancia de su papel dentro de todo este asunto.

\- ¿Y ustedes que piensan caballeros? – la voz de Marina sorprendió a ambos guardias de la ludus, los cuales nunca creyeron que alguien de la realeza, además de sus respectivas novias, les dirigiera la palabra para iniciar una conversación….salvo que fuera para un interrogatorio o para darles órdenes específicas, por lo que se quedaron callados por unos segundos, causando la risa de Marina – Bueno señores, entiendo que no es de todos los días en que una noble le hable a un soldado como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, pero no deben temer….estamos solos, sin que nadie nos delate ni nada por el estilo y además mi escolta aquí ni yo vamos a decir nada con respecto a lo que pase hoy en la laguna y en el paseo.

\- Lo sentimos, my lady, es sólo que no estamos acostumbrados a tener una conversación larga con alguien de la realeza – contestó Obi-Wan, mientras se concentraba al frente, pero sintiendo una ligera tranquilidad de que nadie los estaría observando – yo siento que hoy es un día maravilloso y muy agradable para dar un paseo para las damas de la corte – comentó refiriéndose a las señoras que estaban escoltando, pero Marina tenía otros planes para todos.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que sólo era para ellas? – preguntó Marina volteando a verlo desde atrás en su caballo, causando intriga en todos los invitados.

\- Un segundo….¿de qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó desconfiado Anakin, el cual volteó incómodamente a ver a la reina teniendo un mal presentimiento por primera vez de todo este paseo.

\- Descuida Anakin, no los voy a secuestrar ni a golpear ni nada por el estilo – rió ligeramente por la cara de incredulidad que él le ponía – lo único que quiero es que todos nosotros tomemos un descanso después de todo lo que hemos pasado en estas últimas semanas, sobre todo, creo que incluso ustedes merecen su día de descanso después de tantas horas de entrenamiento sin fin y más que nada, disfrutar de las pocas veces en que tendrán un día libre, ya que después de hoy es posible que los días de descanso lleguen muy de vez en cuando o si puedo decirlo, es muy probable que ni siquiera lleguen, no porque no lo merezcan, pero conociendo el horario de servicio que un guardia debe cumplir hacia el Emperador y lacayos, sabemos muy bien que la palabra descanso casi es un mito para los soldados.

\- Es….correcto, my lady – contestó indeciso Anakin, haciendo pensar a Padmé sobre cómo es que conoce todos estos tipos de vida.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto, Alegra? – preguntó Padmé mientras ponía atención a la consejera que los llevaba a su paseo – No sabía que pudieras conocer todo lo que pasaba dentro de los muros de un palacio a detalle y más cuando se trata de la forma en que se organiza a la guardia imperial – volvió a interferir sospechosa, había algo en la joven napolitana que no cuadraba con todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Después de pasar años escondida entre las montañas con mi reina y rodeada de sus guardias…. – empezó tranquila Marina, no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta por parte de la princesa romana, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, las preguntas sospechosas iban a surgir en algún punto de su estadía mientras planeaban el ataque a Roma – es fácil acostumbrarte a la forma de vida cotidiana que la gente lleva, más si decimos que la mayoría de sus guardias de confianza se encuentran con ella asegurándose de que nada ni nadie se atreva a tocar "sobre todo sabiendo la clase de hombres que intentan matarte y obtener beneficios de una alianza con la soberana de ese país" – le fue explicando lo más razonable y creíble posible para evitar que sospecharan más sobre quién es ella en realidad – además, nosotros como consejeros y consejeras de la reina, necesitamos protección a todas horas y veo como testigo lo que pasa dentro y fuera de los muros donde estamos la forma de vivir de nuestras tropas – terminó volteando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban Satine y Padmé, las cuales estaban analizando la nueva información con detalle.

\- Me parece sensato – contestó Satine, para ese momento ya habían llegado a la laguna y se sorprendieron todos de lo que vieron, a excepción de Arias y Marina, quienes habían visto de lejos ese lugar y ella deseaba visitar ese lugar digno de admirarse - ¿cómo lograste encontrar este lugar? Nunca en mi vida me habían hablado sobre esta laguna limpia y hermosa.

\- Digamos que, viniendo de nuestro regreso de dejar a los prisioneros en su nuevo hogar, vi de lejos este lugar y quería venir a explorarlo en alguna ocasión y ¡qué mejor día que hoy! Sobre todo antes de que tengamos que volver a los negocios – suspiró amarrando a su caballo a una de las ramas de un árbol al igual que los otros tres caballeros – además, siempre había escuchado que las lagunas y lagos de Roma eran los más limpios de todo el imperio, sobre aquéllos que se encuentran bosque adentro.

\- En eso tienes razón, Clovis me llevó a conocer diferentes lagos dentro del país cada vez que teníamos que acompañar a Palpatine en un viaje por los límites de la capital – comentó mientras colocaba la canasta, que había preparado para la comida, en el pasto haciendo que Anakin se pusiera algo celoso de saber que Clovis podía llevarla a donde él quisiera mientras él sólo se encontraba encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes y que apenas y podía verla en las noches; pero luego de acomodar todo, las tres mujeres se adentraron a los arbustos para cambiarse y así meterse al agua, mientras los hombres las esperaban curiosos en los árboles, al salir los tres soldados se quedaron con la boca abierta y casi alguno de los tres se desmaya del esplendor que estaban presenciando, nadaron por dos horas y media hasta que les dio hambre y salieron a secarse para disfrutar el festín preparado por los cocineros del palacio.

\- Jamás en mi vida había comido algo tan celestial como esto – confesó Obi-Wan al probar unas frutas exóticas provenientes de Antioquía – debo considerarme afortunado de poder estar aquí comiendo estas delicias – comentó mientras se llevaba otra fruta a la boca, haciendo que Satine se riera y se pusiera roja de verlo tan feliz por un simple acto como el de disfrutar la comida, lo que fue notado por Marina de inmediato, quien sonrió para sus adentros tratando de no revelar que ella sabía sobre cada una de las respectivas parejas, incluyendo su nueva relación con Arias.

\- Son una especialidad que trajo Palpatine en uno de sus viajes a Antioquía, ya que se convirtió en la fruta favorita del Imperio, pero lamentablemente él ya no puede comer tantas porque laxa su estómago y los curanderos le han dicho que ya no debe excederse en su consumo – le dijo mientras ella se terminaba una fresa y le pasaba otra a Anakin, quien le guiñó un ojo imperceptible, salvo para Arias y Marina – debo admitir que hoy es un día muy agradable.

\- De los mejores días que hayan podido existir, alteza – afirmó Anakin y Obi-Wan tenía la temerosa sospecha de que tal vez Anakin este cometiendo una verdadera locura, la cual acabaría en suicidio - puedo preguntar my lady, ¿cómo es que la reina de su país ha seguido oculta durante tantos años y sin ser vista por nadie? – esa pregunta desconcertó a Marina y a Arias, causando que ella escupiera su vino sin querer ya que se le había ido chueco, después de unos segundos de recuperación para Marina, logró articular su respuesta.

\- Debo confesar que ni yo tengo idea – Marina sabía bien que Anakin no era alguien a quien pudieran engañar tan fácilmente y que a pesar de las muecas de desaprobación de Padmé y Obi-Wan, él era directo hasta el final y no se detendría hasta conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba – Nápoles es una isla chica con muy pocos lugares para esconderse, pero no sé cómo es que los dioses le hacen pero de no ser por su intervención, hoy en día mi gente y mi país estarían dominados por completo por Palpatine y su consejo, sin ninguna garantía de protección ante sus abusos – sin darse cuenta, Marina había hablado de Nápoles como si fuera de su propiedad, pero nadie lo notó salvo por Anakin, el cual no podía entender aún la situación de todo esto – la seguridad de la reina es de las mejores que podrás encontrar, ya que algunos de sus guardias provenían de Roma, pero se adaptaron a la vida en Nápoles y una buena parte de esos soldados, respetan la soberanía de mi reina aunque como siempre….hay quienes nunca estarán de acuerdo de entregar el poder a una mujer, ya que les lastima el orgullo – con eso, Satine y Padmé bufaron y concordaron con ella, Arias era el único que no dijo nada, ya que se mantenía al pendiente de las miradas y preguntas que le dirigían sus invitados, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, su identidad saldría a la luz; sólo podía rogarle a sus dioses que no fuera antes de que pudieran liberar a su pueblo.

\- Impresionante….muy impresionante – contestó sincero, pero Padmé sólo giró sus ojos y regresó a su vino tratando de no delatar sus sentimientos hacia Anakin – no es fácil esconderse por tanto tiempo del imperio y debo admitir, que su reina, al igual que los otros dos monarcas de Cartagena y Sicilia han roto el récord de burlar a los romanos, lo más que he escuchado sobre algún ladrón o grupo fugitivo que lograra ocultarse de Roma, no fue más de un año – confirmó Anakin haciendo reír ligeramente a Marina, sabiendo que había oído rumores desde las montañas sobre los fugitivos y los ladrones que han huído de la mano voraz de Palpatine y su hijo, pero definitivamente, ninguno de los soldados se ha atrevido a subir las montañas pantanosas de Nápoles, en primera porque son muy resbaladizas que si conoces la ruta segura por la que puedes atravesarlas, terminarás cayendo al vacío o ahogado por el pantano o siendo devorado por alguna de los depredadores de la zona.

\- Mi reina tiene muchas cosas a su favor, su escondite, la lealtad de su pueblo y sobre todo, que nadie conoce su identidad actual – confesó tranquila, sabiendo que eso podría satisfacer la curiosidad de los presentes alrededor de ella.

\- Se dice…. – comenzó Arias, el cual iba a soportar la explicación de su reina, sin delatarla lo mejor posible - que cuando sucedió la invasión a Nápoles por parte de los romanos, ella sólo era una jovencita de 13 años cuando todo pasó, pero aún así, ni Palpatine ni ningún hombre o mujer romana ha visto su cara, sólo se sabe que ella ha estado oculta dentro de alguna zona de Nápoles, pero nunca han podido identificar quién es ni cómo luce hoy en día, "exceptuando a quienes la conocemos en persona" – dejando incrédulos a los oyentes, sabía que finalmente les había dado algo que pudieran entender y pensar, cuando el Sol comenzaba a bajar, se decidieron a regresar al palacio antes de que la noche los invadiera y que los ladrones y mercenarios los interceptaran en el camino.

(Mientras tanto en una casa de la ciudad)

\- Emperador, llega temprano para su visita normal – le recibió una mujer joven de no más de 34 años, la cual era conocida como la nueva vidente imperial, pero nadie sabía quién era y sobre todo, sólo Palpatine era el único que podía verla o tocarla – supongo que la urgencia de su llamado es más predecible de lo que pensé.

\- Silencio adivina – le advirtió bruscamente, pero a pesar de lo fastidioso que el hombre pueda ser, además de lo brutal y contraproducente que puede resultar el contradecir al mismísimo emperador, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus maltratos – no vine a que me des un sermón de lo que haga o no haga contigo y/o con mi vida, te mandé llamar porque necesito saber mi fortuna con respecto a un nuevo torneo que pienso hacer en tres semanas.

\- Ya muchas veces le he predicho que su grupo de gladiadores no le fallará jamás, son de los mejores guerreros que ha entrenado y más con los nuevos reclutas – le contestó cansada de tanto alboroto, pero ella no sabía de lo que estaba por ver.

\- Esta ocasión no se trata de mis gladiadores, querida – le dijo acariciando su suave cabello y aunque ella no podía negarse a las caricias y atenciones íntimas del soberano, ella no podía evitar sentir asco y resentimiento del simple hecho que un hombre enfermo, anciano y corrupto como él la estuviera tocando y peor aún, que la obligara a predecirle algo que ya sabe – este torneo, es para poner a prueba a mis nuevos invitados y sobre todo, porque quiero comprobar una teoría que me ha llamado la atención.

\- ¿Cuál es esa teoría, excelencia? – preguntó sarcástica, pero tomando en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, ya que posiblemente, podría encontrar una forma de zafarse del abusivo del emperador, ya que parecía más su amo que un cliente cotidiano.

\- No te pedí que vinieras para que me hicieras un interrogatorio – le reclamó molesto, asustando un poco a la joven vidente – quiero que leas mi fortuna ahora, si no haré que mis hombres te desmantelen tu puesto y que jamás vuelvas a ver el Sol por el resto de tu vida, cariño – le tomó la barbilla por la fuerza, a lo que a ella ya no le quedó opción más que enfocarse a lo que le estaba pidiendo, sacó sus hojas de astros y tiró unas piedras que le indicaron algo fuera de lo normal, pero lo que descubrió fue lo que finalmente ella estaba buscando…..una respuesta a todas sus plegarias, los dioses y los astros se habían acoplado de una manera tan precisa que ella pudo identificar que el tiempo del imperio está apunto de definirse en su final y con la llegada de estos nuevos visitantes ella podría escapar de su vida infernal - ¿y bien? – le llamó la atención al ver su tirada de fichas, pero Adriana no le iba a dar toda la información, sólo le daría lo que quería y el resto se lo guardaría para sí misma.

\- El torneo que usted propone, tendrá muchas especulaciones de parte de todos, pero debo decirle que será muy emblemático para el futuro del Imperio, porque no sólo demostrará el poder y capacidad de esas naciones, sino que pondrá en alto el nombre de Roma – mientras ella hablaba, Palpatine sentía el orgullo entrar por sus pulmones, sin siquiera saber que lo que estaba por enfrentar no era más que su propia humillación y destrucción – los guerreros que pelearán no serán derrotados, pero puedo asegurarle que le darán honor a lo que luchan – terminó cerrando sus pergaminos, para evitar que él pudiera espiar en su trabajo.

\- Excelente trabajo, querida – le pagó sus denarios y le hizo seña de que era momento de reinstaurar su cita pendiente que había quedado desde la última vez que se vieron. Ella sólo tragó duro para evitar sentir la náusea salir por su boca y nariz, pero se adentró con él en su pequeña habitación para complacer al dueño y señor de este mundo; al llegar la noche, después de una hora de haberse acostado con el anciano, ella lo mantuvo dormido con una pócima disfrazada con vino para evitar que él la descubriera sus planes, lo que hizo fue abrir de nuevo su pergamino que acababa de predecir y volvió a analizar el orden y la forma en que se llevarán a cabo los acontecimientos del futuro.

\- Muy pronto, el imperio ya no será más que cenizas cubiertas por truenos y fuego y con él el príncipe y usted, majestad…..su gobierno y tiranía perecerán por debajo de sus cimientos, los esclavos serán libres de su crueldad y nadie más será obligado a hacer algo que no puedan o no quieran hacer – declaró al sentir las imágenes pasar en su mente – los dioses nos han otorgado esta oportunidad de venganza y justicia y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda impedir que se cumpla la voluntad de los dioses – justificó al ver cómo es que las llamas de su cuarto se hacían más grandes y que rodeaban al emperador inconsciente – pronto cada país esclavizado por tus telarañas serán libres de ti, Palpatine….y tú, serás condenado a la vida de sumisión que te encargaste de establecer desde que mataste a Valorum y sobre todo, todo el mundo sabrá la verdad de quién eres y no habrá Dios ni demonio que pueda salvarte en esta ocasión – selló su promesa echando un ramo de lilies en la fogata, expandiendo su flama hacia arriba, pero sin la intención de destruir su casa, sino que era un símbolo en que los dioses forjaban su promesa con la tierra y que Roma ya no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie.

(De vuelta en el palacio)

Marina y Pietro estaban platicando con Lucinda, la cual les estaba contando sobre algunas pequeñas travesuras que había cometido mientras estaba en Roma, les confesó que ella apenas había llegado a servir a la princesa Padmé hace unos meses, antes de que ellos llegaran a Roma, por fortuna para ellos le habían tocado dueños un poco más amables que a otros esclavos, lo cual desarrolló su ingenio y logró engañar a varios soldados sin meterse en tantos problemas.

\- De las pocas ocasiones en las que me castigaron por desobedecer y/o tomar algo que no era mío, fue hace tres años, cuando estaba trabajando para un mercader de la capital, su esposa era generosa con todos, pero su marido era un hombre cruel y cascarrabias y lo peor del caso, celoso – describió girando los ojos, haciendo reír a Marina y Pietro giró los ojos tratando de no imaginarse a un hombre tratando de lastimar a su hermana – digamos que el hombre me vio tomando una manzana y unas hojas de limón para un té que le iba a hacer a la señora porque en la cocina ya no había y ella me pidió que los tomará de la bodega, pero el señor entró y me llamó ladrona, casi me manda al calabozo y de no ser porque la señora escuchó los gritos y forcejeos, lo hubiera terminando haciéndolo – hubo un silencio incómodo, sobre todo para Pietro, el cual resentía que su hermana menor hubiera tenido que pasar por todo el dolor y humillación, aunque no sufrió tanto, de ser una esclava – gracias a ello, sólo me mantuvieron encerrada en mi habitación por una semana, a pesar de que él me había quitado la comida, la señora siempre me traía comida discretamente y no pase por los estragos del hambre.

\- Me alegra que tu vida durante estos años no haya sido del todo dolorosa, Lucinda – le confesó Marina, aunque ella también se sentía mal de saber que alguien que ella conoce, a pesar de apenas conocerla por unos cuantos meses, es horrible pensar que su gente y pueblos enteros tengan que pasar por la vergüenza de ser esclavizados y torturados hasta la muerte….incluso, que muchos de ellos, jamás tuvieron o tendrán la oportunidad de ver resplandecer el Sol bajo su propia voluntad – ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido bajo otras circunstancias – exhaló triste y Pietro sintió la misma impotencia que provenía de ella, la que él ha sentido durante estos años.

\- A mí también me hubiera gustado – repuso Lucinda tomando su mano izquierda sobre la suya – creo que nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien, sobre todo, me hubieras ayudado a hacerle bromas a mis hermanos mayores – eso último lo dijo en susurros, pero Pietro conocía perfectamente a su hermanita y sabía perfectamente lo que ella tramaba, desde niña ella era una pequeña diablilla y le gustaba que la corretearan por todo el palacio sus hermanos.

\- Escuché eso, Lucy – ambas mujeres rieron por la cara de su hermano mayor, pero en eso, sonó que tocaban la puerta y se pusieron serios de nuevo para evitar sospechas - ¿quién es? – preguntó regresando a su postura política.

\- Soy Shmi, my lord, necesito hablar con ustedes, me enviaron para anunciarles algo importante – se escuchó la voz de la madre de Anakin, lo que se les hizo extraño, pero decidieron tomarlo en consideración para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

\- Pasa Shmi – le contestó Pietro, luego cuando abrió la puerta ella vio que los tres nobles se encontraban en reunión familiar - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó porque podía percibir los nervios que sobresalían de la mujer, a pesar de que sabía esconder sus emociones bastante bien.

\- Majestades, tengo noticias con respecto a un torneo que piensa hacer el Emperador – comentó nerviosa, sabiendo que acababa de delatar que ella sabía sobre su secreto – uno de los guardias imperiales, me acaba de pedir que les dijera esto exclusivamente a ustedes, ya que, si de esto alguien más lo sabe, todos ustedes correrán peligro.

\- No estoy entendiendo, Shmi…..¿qué es lo que Palpatine tiene en mente? – interrumpió Marina sintiendo ansiedad en su piel, ya que no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de escuchar afectaría a sus planes de destruir el imperio, además de que alteraba el hecho de que ella les llamó majestades en vez de lords.

\- Palpatine quiere anunciar un torneo dentro de varias semanas, pero quiere que ustedes sean los que peleen en la arena del anfiteatro – dijo lo más bajo posible, para evitar que algún guardia pudiera escuchar algo.

\- OH….es eso, yo creí que era algo más grave como que ya encontraron al rey – suspiró Pietro, pero sabía que algo más había detrás de todo esto.

\- Creo que no me están entendiendo….. – exhaló e inhaló profundo para calmar sus nervios – el emperador tiene sus sospechas desde que usted Alegra hizo su demostración en la ludus, sin señalarla ni nada, majestad – comentó volteando a ver a Marina, la cual abrió los ojos por la repentina noticia – el guardia me dijo que el mismo Palpatine quiere ponerlos aprueba con respecto a sus habilidades, de alguna manera, mucha gente sabe sobre su agilidad en el combate y su destreza en la forma de luchar con las armas, por eso es este torneo…..si él confirma sus sospechas, podrá atraparlos de cualquier forma y obligarlos a firmar el tratado para esclavizar a sus países – Pietro y Marina se vieron con preocupación, dentro de toda su planeación jamás imaginaron que Palpatine pudiera salir con esa idea tan cobarde de investigar sus sospechas.

\- ¿Por qué nos estás advirtiendo ahora, Shmi? ¿Qué es lo que significa para ti, si nosotros somos descubiertos o no? – inquirió Marina, la cual tenía la inseguridad de poder confiar en su palabra o no.

\- Porque sé que ustedes vinieron aquí con el propósito de liberar a nuestra gente – al oír su declaración, los tres nobles se vieron pasmados y temerosos de que alguien más pudiera saber sobre su identidad – mi hijo y yo somos de Cartagena, mis señores, cuando los romanos nos quitaron todo….se me quitó el privilegio de educar a mi hijo y de tener mi libertad, no era la gran vida, pero teníamos un hogar ambos….nunca he culpado a mi rey Caspio por esconderse, porque sé que él sólo tenías unos cuantos años de ocupar el trono de su padre y aún no tenía ni el arsenal ni la experiencia como para luchar contra un monstruo como lo es Roma, pero ahora, después de tantos años de esclavitud y de escuchar que habían cumplido su promesa de regresar a liberarnos; siento como mi esperanza crece cada día que estamos aquí y que si ustedes perecen, todos los pueblos caerán con todo y esperanza y Palpatine continuará con su legado de destrucción – mientras ella daba su discurso, Marina y Pietro sintieron una nueva determinación para terminar lo que empezaron.

\- ¿Quién es este guardia que te mandó a avisarnos de todo esto? – preguntó Pietro aún desconfiado.

\- Él es….es un amigo mío – contestó nerviosa, no quería meter en problemas a su querido amante.

\- Ajá – respondió Lucinda sonriendo, sabiendo que Dominico y ella no eran sólo amigos – es de confiar, se enamoraron desde que ella llegó a palacio – comentó dejando roja a Shmi.

\- Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte por advertirnos Shmi – le dijo Marina – esta conversación no existió desde el momento que salgas de la puerta, ¿quedó claro? – Shmi asintió con la cabeza e hizo un juramento en silencio que primero moriría antes de que salieran esas palabras de su boca – y otra cosa Shmi, nadie más puede saber sobre nuestra identidad, de no ser así nos veremos en la obligación de enviarlos a otro lado para evitar que se cree un escándalo – Pietro algo incómodo tuvo que asentir y se levantó con Marina para poder retirarse.

\- Nadie sabrá nada, altezas, ténganlo por seguro.


End file.
